


And Then A Bit - Traduzione Italiana

by larreader



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modest!, Outing, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis, canon AU, publicity stunt, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 72,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larreader/pseuds/larreader
Summary: "Ci piacerebbe dare ai fan ciò che vogliono." Afferma Magee, poggiando una mano sul tavolo di fronte a lui e sporgendosi in avanti. "Vogliamo dargli i Larry Stylinson."Prendete un universo parallelo in cui Louis e Harry non sono mai stati insieme, mischiatelo con una pausa di due anni e un imminente ritorno, versateci un pizzico di fan ormai perdute, due cucchiai di forte amicizia e un impiegato della Modest! con una buona idea. Aggiungeteci una spruzzatina di finzione, tanti baci e un tatuaggio o due. Mescolate. Servite: la madre di tutte le trovate pubblicitarie.(ovvero, Harry e Louis fingono di avere una relazione per pubblicità. Alla fine diventa tutto un po' meno finto e un po' più reale.)CREDITI: Questa storia non mi appartiene, il mio unico merito è averla tradotta. Potete trovare la versione in lingua originale sul sito Archive Of Our Own, l'autrice è http://infinitelymint.tumblr.com/.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Then a Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415272) by [infinitelymint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelymint/pseuds/infinitelymint). 



_I thought our story was epic, you know, you and me._

_Spanning years and continents._

_Lives ruined, bloodshed._

_(Veronica Mars - "Look Who's Stalking")_

Finirono il "Where We Are" tour un sabato sera a Sidney, e Louis non era mai stato né così stanco né così carico di adrenalina in vita sua. Pensandoci adesso, quasi due anni più tardi, Louis riesce ancora a sentire le urla dei fan, a sentire la pressione delle mani di Harry che stringono la sua spalla, può ancora sentire l'odore del sudore che si appiccicava ai loro corpi come una seconda pelle, può ancora sentire l'energia nell'aria. Erano rimasti lì sul palco, poco dopo aver cantato  _What Makes You Beautiful_ , con le braccia a circondarsi a vicenda e lo stesso grande sorriso su ognuno dei loro volti, e si sentivano come se avessero potuto fare letteralmente qualsiasi cosa al mondo.

In realtà, al tempo avrebbero potuto. Mangiavano successo a colazione, fama per pranzo e ammirazione per cena. Sono stati la boyband più famosa al mondo, erano amati e adorati e desiderati e, dannazione, stavano bene.

Ed erano stanchi.

Erano esausti, consumati fino all'osso, e avevano bisogno di una tregua. Una pausa, continuava a chiamarla Liam, sentendo il bisogno di ricordare a tutti che non era la fine, che non era una cosa permanente. Un lunedì, durante la tappa australiana del tour, si erano sistemati nella camera d'hotel di Louis, ed era stato Zayn a menzionarla per primo.

"Le Little Mix faranno una pausa nel 2014," aveva detto. "Useranno quel tempo per scrivere un nuovo album, no? Ma anche per, sapete, avere un po' di pace e tranquillità..."

E tutti loro sapevano dove voleva arrivare. Perrie e Zayn erano fidanzati dall'agosto del 2013, ma tra One Direction e Little Mix, si vedevano così raramente che a malapena avevano tempo per stare insieme, figuriamoci per pianificare un matrimonio. Capivano quanto poteva essere allettante per Zayn, sapere che potevano finalmente essere una vera coppia, svegliarsi uno accanto all'altro ogni giorno, fare la spesa settimanale insieme e finalmente, finalmente sposarsi.

Nessuno di loro aveva saputo come rispondere, e i pochi successivi secondi furono riempiti dal silenzio.

"Sarebbe bello, vero?" aveva detto Harry alla fine. "Solo per poco. Solo per rilassarci un po', che ne dite?"

E il punto è che sì, sembrava bello. Bello, fantastico e incredibile... e anche fottutamente terrificante.

"Sarebbe solo una pausa, giusto?" aveva detto Liam. "Tipo, ci prenderemo del tempo libero, scriveremo qualche canzone, ci godremo questo periodo di tranquillità, e dopo torneremo, no? Di nuovo insieme? Nuovo album, nuovo tour?"

"Ovvio, amico!" aveva sorriso Niall. "Come se potessi liberarti di noi così facilmente. Saremo ancora gli One Direction anche quando saremo vecchi e decrepiti."

Quattro paia di occhi si erano spostate verso Louis, che era rimasto in silenzio tutto quel tempo. Aveva sospirato piano, passato una mano attraverso i suoi capelli spettinati e aveva annuito, "Penso che una tregua sia esattamente ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno."

"Una pausa," aveva corretto Liam e Louis aveva sorriso.

"Una pausa." aveva ripetuto Harry, annuendo, e così si era chiusa la questione.

Convincere i manager era stato più difficile. Erano certi che anche se i ragazzi fossero davvero tornati dalla loro pausa, le fan sarebbero già sparite, ma loro si erano mostrati irremovibili nella loro decisione. Alla fine avevano trovato un compromesso. I ragazzi avrebbero rilasciato un album delle più grandi Hits in tempo per Natale e dopo avrebbero annunciato la pausa. Avevano deciso di concedersi due anni. Sembrava un tempo lunghissimo, ma erano andati a cento chilometri all'ora per quattro anni e ne avevano bisogno. Dovevano usare gli ultimi sei mesi della loro pausa per registrare un nuovo album, in modo che fosse pronto per quando sarebbero ritornati.

E quello era il momento in cui si trovavano adesso. Due anni più tardi e pronti a conquistare di nuovo il mondo.

Erano stati due anni strani per tutti loro. Fantastici e orribili in parti uguali. Era bello poter vivere nello stesso posto per un lungo periodo di tempo, bello poter vedere le loro famiglie più spesso, bello, per chi aveva qualcuno di speciale, poter passare ogni giorno con loro.

Zayn e Perrie si erano sposati sei mesi dopo l'inizio della pausa, una cerimonia carina e tranquilla, e Louis non pensa di aver mai visto Zayn così felice prima. Se non altro, la pausa ne era valsa la pena solo per per assistere a quel momento.

Ma era stata anche dura, più dura di quanto Louis si aspettasse. Era ovvio che la pausa avrebbe significato non vedere spesso come prima i ragazzi, ma fu totalmente un'altra cosa quando successe per davvero.

Per un tempo, Niall era tornato in irlanda ed era finito a scrivere qualche canzone con diversi artisti. Scrissero tutti molto durante la pausa, davvero. Non passò molto prima che Niall riaccendesse la fiamma con Barbara, e un anno dopo dall'inizio della pausa, resero pubblica la loro relazione. Era la prima volta che Niall si fidanzava ufficialmente da quando faceva parte degli One Direction, ma la gente lo aveva supportato, straordinariamente. D'altra parte, forse alle persone non importava più tanto? Era difficile distinguere le due cose ora.

Liam aveva passato i primi sette mesi a Londra, e dopo una brutta rottura con Sophia, aveva preparato la valigia e si era trasferito a Los Angeles. Era stato coinvolto in un grande lavoro di produzione durante il suo tempo lì, ed aveva provato una gioia genuina nel trovarsi dietro le quinte del processo di creazione musicale, oltre alla scrittura di cui si occupava con piacere già da tempo ormai.

Harry aveva passato molto tempo con Ed. Avevano iniziato a scrivere insieme, e Harry aveva aiutato a scrivere un bel po' delle canzoni presenti nel nuovissimo album di Ed. Circa un anno dopo l'inizio della pausa, Harry aveva seguito Ed durante il suo tour nel nord america, viaggiando con lui per due mesi, e avevano sorpreso le fan con un duetto. Una traccia bonus per il prossimo album di Ed. Questo riuscì a respingere numerosi rumors del tipo "Harry Styles Lascia Gli One Direction, Il Rubacuori è Pronto a Diventare Solista", nessuno dei quali era vero, Harry fu veloce a rassicurare i ragazzi.

_Non vi abbandonerei per una carriera da solista neanche se mi rimanesse come ultima cosa da fare in questo mondo. Sei mesi prima di tornare sul serio a lavoro, ragazzi! Mancate. xx_

In verità, tutti loro erano stati accerchiati da voci sul loro scioglimento e le loro carriere da solisti da quando avevano annunciato la loro pausa. In pochi credevano sarebbero mai tornati come band. Le Little Mix ci erano riuscite con un successo sorprendente - una nuova strategia di mercato che le aveva rese molto più appetibili agli occhi del mercato americano, e stavano migliorando anche nei fronti oltreoceano più di quanto avessereo mai fatto prima. I ragazzi si erano lasciati rassicurare dal loro apparente successo.

Per quanto riguarda Louis, aveva passato i primi pochi mesi sul suo divano, ad essere sinceri. Era la cosa più strana di tutte, essere finalmente libero. Tempo fa, lui ed Eleanor avevano interrotto la loro vera relazione e, successivamente, iniziato quella pubblicitaria, ma proprio quando stava finalmente per avvicinarsi la chiusura definitiva nel Gennaio del 2013, la Modest! li aveva chiamati per una rinegoziazione. Nessuno dei due voleva rinnovare il contratto, erano stufi e stanchi di tutte le bugie e le seccature, e ad un certo punto lungo il percorso erano passati dall'essere amici al quasi detestarsi. Erano stanchi l'uno dell'altro, chiaro e semplice. In qualche modo, riuscirono a convincerli a firmare un contratto di sei mesi, in modo da consentire ai PR di organizzare una rottura credibile, e Louis diventò ufficialmente single nel giugno del 2014.

Quindi quando il tour finì, non solo non aveva preoccupazioni riguardo i suoi obblighi nei confronti degli One Direction, ma non le aveve neanche in merito alle apparenze da mantenere quando si trattava della sua presunta relazione con Eleanor. Così aveva passato i primi tempi a giocare a quei giochi di merda come FIFA e a mangiare quel tipo di cibo per cui  Harry lo avrebbe rimproverato.

Ma si sentì presto irrequieto e prese a scrivere tanto, gettando su carta un sacco di potenziali canzoni per il loro prossimo album, vendendone addirittura alcune ad altri artisti. Si sentì frustrato, tuttavia, per la sua mancanza di talento musicale, e un giorno decise di rimettersi al piano, con l'intento di imparare a suonarlo al cento per cento questa volta. Aveva assunto un insegnante privato, e ci erano voluti molta fatica e molto tempo, ma alla fine era riuscito a padroneggiare il piano fino al punto in cui si sentiva sicuro delle sue capacità.

Oltre ad intrattenersi con il piano, si era offerto volontario come allenatore di una squadra di calcio di ragazzini a Doncaster, rimanendo a casa ogni giovedì per l'allenamento e per cenare da sua madre. Era una bella sensazione sapere di essersi riavvicinato un po' di più alla sua famiglia durante la pausa, e da quando aveva rotto con El non sentiva più la pressione di tutto quel mentire e fingere quando era a casa.

I ragazzi si erano visti molto meno di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto, ma non avevano mai perso i contatti. Si tenevano costantemente aggiornati, dagli sms alle chiamate alle foto stupide che ritraevano ciò che stavano facendo. E si erano incontrati ovviamente, anche se non tanto spesso quanto avrebbero voluto, in fondo tutti loro avevano dei progetti individuali.  
Tutto sommato, però, erano tutti contenti di tornare e inizare a lavorare al loro nuovo album.

Aveva ricevuto la chiamata un giovedì mattina.

"Buongiorno, Sig. Tomlinson," aveva detto una voce vagamente familiare quando Louis aveva risposto al telefono con il suo solito "Pronto?".

"Sono Amanda Carter, l'assistente personale del Sig. Griffiths. Ci farebbe piacere vederla per un appuntamento domani mattina alle 9, è libero?"

Louis aveva aggrottato le ciglia, confuso, ma aveva comunque acconsentito. "Va bene, uhm, sì, certo. Sono libero."

"Splendido. Alle 9 in punto nella sala conferenze n.2, per favore. A domani. Sig. Tomlinson."

Quel giovedì mattina - a tutti gli effetti un giovedì come gli altri - Louis non avrebbe mai creduto che in meno di un mese avrebbe tenuto per mano Harry, il suo  _migliore amico_ , di fronte a tutto il mondo, centinaia di telecamere ad accecarli con i loro flash. La mano di Harry nella sua è l'unica cosa che lo tiene ancorato al presente.

E così tutto ebbe inizio.


	2. I Capitolo

_Men måske er det her tiden_   
_Hvor det godt må være lidt ude af kontrol_   
_Måske er det her året_   
_Hvor vi ikke lover mere end vi kan holde_   
_Måske er de her dage_   
_Nogle vi husker som dem der satte os fri_

(Marie Key – "De Her Dage")

Louis si è sempre sentito un po' come se fosse stato convocato da un'organizzazione segreta di spionaggio quando la Modest! richiedeva incontri del genere, per qualche ragione. Forse era per quel tipo di chiamata misteriosa, quel "eccoti l'ora e il posto, ma non pensare che ci sprecheremo anche a dirti il motivo per cui ti stiamo convocando" tipo di chiamata.

Ad ogni modo, si sveglia presto e si prepara, indossando una maglietta marrone e dei jeans attillati risvoltati alla fine, lasciando scoperte le sue caviglie abbronzate e il suo tatuaggio "The Rogue". Infila i piedi in un paio di vans nere e consumate - niente calzini - e si sistema i capelli in un ciuffo disordinato. Afferra i suoi occhiali da sole e la giacca da una sedia lì vicino, dove l'aveva buttata con noncuranza la sera prima al suo ritorno da un viaggio notturno a Tesco, e si dirige verso la porta, controllando mentalmente di non aver dimenticato nulla di importante.

Chiavi? Portafoglio? Telefono? Prese. Preso. Preso.

Accende la radio mentre esce dal suo garage e sente gli ultimi versi del nuovissimo singolo delle Little Mix. Sorride leggermente, ricordandosi quanto Zayn si fosse disperato quando Perrie aveva ripreso a lavorare sul serio dopo un anno di felice vita domestica. "Ma cosa dovrei fare adesso, Louis?" Aveva piagnucolato al telefono. Louis, da amico poco comprensivo quale era, si era limitato a ridere di lui e ad esclamare che non era come se Perrie fosse morta o cose del genere, l'avrebbe avuta ancora intorno.

Fortunatamente per le ragazze, erano riuscite a tornare con successo; dopo aver pubblicato il loro nuovo album 14 mesi dopo l'inizio della pausa, non avevano impiegato molto a ritornare allo stesso punto in cui erano prima di interrompersi, anzi forse arrivarono anche ad un punto migliore. Questo fece sperare a Louis che forse lo stesso sarebbe accaduto anche a loro, però, fino a quel momento le cose sembravano piuttosto cupe. Si erano sempre vantati di avere le migliori fan del mondo, erano appassionate e dedite - anche se a volte rasentavano la follia - ma erano soprattutto fedeli. Anche se i manager avevano mille preoccupazioni riguardo la volubilità degli adolescenti di oggi, Louis era positivo sul fatto che i loro fan sarebbero stati ancora lì al loro ritorno.

Sfortunatamente, sembra che i manager abbiano avuto ragione. Non è che la gente non si ricorda di loro o che non hanno più fan, ma chiaramente non è lo stesso. Non che si aspettasse rimanesse tutto uguale, ma...

Sin da quando avevano iniziato a dedicarsi al nuovo album, cinque mesi fa, le Pubbliche Relazioni avevano lavorato tutto il tempo per attirare di nuovo l'attenzione sui ragazzi e raccogliere tutto il seguito che erano soliti avere. Sembra, però, che la gente abbia superato i "1D". Le Little Mix erano state via solo per un anno ed erano riuscite a tenersi stretto il loro fan-base con un discreto successo, e i fan che avevano perso li avevano poi riconquistati dopo la pubblicazione del loro nuovo album o avevano guadagnato nuovi fan per rimediare a quelli scomparsi. Apparentemente, un anno era il limite del grado di attenzione di una ragazza adolescente. Gli One Direction si avvicinavano al secondo anno e nonostante le cose non andassero così male da pensare "a questo punto possiamo anche arrenderci, non piacciamo più a nessuno", non erano neanche lontanamente vicine al tipo di ritorno che i ragazzi speravano di fare. Il punto è che le dodicenni non erano più il loro obiettivo di mercato - erano cresciuti molto da allora, non erano più i ragazzini che cantavano  _Torn_ con parecchio entusiasmo. Erano più grandi, più maturi e così anche la loro musica. Idealmente avrebbero voluto raggiungere un pubblico più adulto, qualcuno della loro età, ma come puoi farlo se la gente ti vede ancora come un diciottenne con i capelli di Justin Bieber?

Louis sospira mentre entra nel parcheggio dell'edificio dove la direzione della Modest! ha i propri uffici. Si chiede brevemente se l'incontro riguarderà proprio quello - una nuova strategia delle PR per riportare la band alla sua precedente gloria, può darsi. Gli piacerebbe sapere cosa si sono inventati.

In tutta onestà, Louis non ha mai amato la Modest! o la HJPR o gli schemi pubblicitari in generale. Aveva fatto parte di uno di questi per ben due anni e mezzo ed era stato orribile.

Era stato con Eleanor per circa quattro mesi, quando entrambi si erano resi conto che erano più adatti come amici che come amanti. Come ogni popstar che si rispetti, aveva informato il team delle PR sulla loro separazione in modo che potessero capire come affrontarla e fu allora che la farsa che sarebbe stata la sua vita per i prossimi due anni e mezzo ebbe inizio. Era stato chiamato per un incontro non molto diverso da questo e nel parcheggio c'era una Eleanor confusa, che gli aveva detto di essere stata chiamata anche lei. Quando erano entrati in sala conferenza (numero uno quella volta) il capo del loro team pubblicitario lo aveva informato che avrebbero preferito che continuasse la sua relazione con Eleanor. Una rottura in quel momento avrebbe solo aggiunto altra benzina al fuoco che era diventato il rumor 'Larry Stylinson', perchè sin da quando gli One Direction si erano formati, ci sono stati molti rumor riguardanti Louis, la sua omosessualità e la sua presunta relazione con Harry. Anche se non era e continua a non essere la verità (la relazione con Harry si intende, la cosa dell'essere gay potrebbe nascondere un fondo di verità) ciò non sembrava far differenza ai loro manager.

Volevano vendere gli One Direction e discutere sulla sessualità di Louis e Harry a quanto pare non era vantaggioso. I ragazzi etero vendevano dischi, i ragazzi gay no. O almeno, questo era quello che pensavano allora.

Ripensandoci adesso, Louis non riesce proprio a capire come avevano fatto a convincere lui ed Eleanor ad acconsentire a quella farsa, ma ci erano riusciti e prima ancora di accorgersene avevano deciso di continuare a stare insieme pubblicamente. Andava bene all'inizio; El era sua amica, se dovevano andare a fare shopping un po' di volte, tenersi la mano e scambiarsi qualche casto bacio allora lui non aveva problemi. Non stava esattamente cercando di uscire con nessun altro, quindi non era come mettere un freno alla sua vita sociale. Erano sempre in tour o a promuovere qualcosa o a lavorare al loro prossimo album, quindi anche se avessero voluto, non erano nella posizione di iniziare nuove relazioni.

Quindi davvero, quella pseudo-relazione andava bene all'inizio, ciò che non gli andava altrettanto bene fu quando gli venne detto che lui e Harry avrebbero dovuto limitare le loro interazioni in pubblico e sul palco al minimo. Apparire al mondo là fuori come se non fossero più neanche amici. Sembrava che le cosiddette Larry-shippers consideravano Eleanor come una copertura e continuavano a pensare che Harry e Louis fossero in una vera relazione. Louis non poteva non ammirare la loro dedizione, anche se niente era vero.

Certo, la sua amicizia con Harry era e continua ad essere piuttosto speciale, sicuramente non è come quelle che condivide con gli altri ragazzi o chiunque altro nella sua vita a dirla tutta, ma non sono mai stati romanticamente coinvolti. Erano migliori amici, vicini come Louis non lo era mai stato con nessun altro, ma non erano mai stati una coppia.

Ad ogni modo furono forzati a passare dall'essere appiccicati tutto il tempo all'interagire a malapena di fronte ad altra gente. Erano costantemente seduti l'uno il più lontano possibile dall'altro durante le interviste, il loro team a volte arrivava addirittura a dividere la band in due gruppi diversi, ma ovviamente mai con Louis e Harry nello stesso gruppo.

All'inizio questa situazione aveva messo a dura prova la loro amicizia e per Harry era stato piuttosto difficile accettarlo. Quel benedetto ragazzo, idealista e ottimista come pochi, non riusciva a capire come le loro interazioni in pubblico potessero danneggiare l'immagine della band, dopotutto, come sosteneva spesso Harry, c'era una certa percentuale di fan che pensavano e volevano che loro due stessero insieme. Harry, inoltre, si sentiva abbastanza a suo agio con il suo orientamento sessuale e già da tempo faceva pressioni ai manager per convincerli a fargli fare coming out. Louis pensava segretamente che se c'era una persona su questo pianeta che poteva dichiararsi pubblicamente gay e uscirne completamente illeso, quello era Harry Styles. Anche adesso, sei anni dopo aver formato la band, Harry sta ancora aspettando che gli diano il permesso di farlo una volta per tutte (ecco un'altra bella clausola del loro compromesso con i manager per ottenere la pausa). Nemmeno a Louis era stato concesso di fare outing, ma al contrario di Harry, Louis non era neanche sicuro di volerlo fare, almeno non adesso. Possibilmente nemmeno per altri cent'anni.

Louis attraversa il parcheggio (fortunatamente non imbattendosi in nessuna Eleanor questa volta) e dopo essere entrato nell'edificio della Modest!, gli torna in mente l'ultima volta che lo avevano convocato in questo modo... sì, potete definirlo un tipo ansioso.

Scuote visibilmente la testa, cercando di liberarsi da quei pensieri e sorride cordialmente a due uomini d'affari che stanno aspettando l'ascensore. Quando arriva, Louis entra e preme il bottone dell'ottavo piano, prima di tirar fuori il suo cellulare dalla tasca per controllare l'ora. 8:47, legge sullo screen del suo iPhone e si concede un breve momento per celebrare mentalmente il suo non essere in ritardo, per la prima volta in vita sua. Non dovrebbe essere chissà quale impresa, ma per lui lo è davvero. Louis è una di quelle persone che sono sempre clamorosamente in ritardo, a meno che non ci sia qualcuno ad organizzare il suo tempo e anche in quei casi, la maggior parte delle volte, non riesce ad essere puntuale.

Questa volta però, è addirittura un po' in anticipo e Louis pensa non ci sia mai stata occasione più giusta per esserlo. L'incontro era stato richiesto da uno dei principali dirigenti della Modest! dopotutto, anche se non ammira particolarmente l'uomo, non pensa che essere in ritardo gioverebbe al loro rapporto in alcun modo.

Esce dall'ascensore accompagnato dal suono del campanellino e passa davanti alla reception senza annunciare chi è o perchè è lì. Sarà anche andato in pausa per due anni, ma è ancora Louis Tomlinson e se la receptionista non lo riconosce, beh, prova pena per lei allora; vivere sotto una roccia senza approcciarsi al mondo esterno per  _almeno_  quattro anni e mezzo, come suppone abbia fatto lei, non dev'essere stato divertente.

Ha avuto la sua giusta dose di interazioni con la Modest! negli ultimi sei mesi, quindi riesce facilmente a raggiungere la sala conferenze, ma non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione che questo incontro sarà diverso. Il modo in cui hanno agito - organizzazione segreta di spionaggio, ripensa Louis - è sicuramente diverso rispetto alle altre volte, in cui avevano semplicemente inserito tutto nei loro itinerari settimanali, che ricevevano con gli orari indicanti la durata della registrazione, le interviste e così via.

Mentre afferra la maniglia della porta decide di non rifletterci troppo, saprà cosa vogliono a breve in ogni caso, quindi è inutile affrettare le cose.

Entrando nella stanza la prima cosa che vede è la schiena di qualcun altro.

"Giorno Haz," dice allegramente Louis, mentre fa qualche passo in avanti, lasciando che la porta si chiuda dietro di lui. É un sollievo vedere che non è un incontro faccia a faccia, che anche gli altri ragazzi saranno presenti.

Harry sussulta leggermente, non avendo chiaramente sentito la porta aprirsi, "Cristo Lou," dice, cercando di sembrare sconvolto, ma fallendo miseramente a causa dell'enorme sorriso spuntatogli sul volto non appena ha visto Louis. A ventidue anni Harry è solo diventato più bello (Non una parola. Louis è libero di apprezzare la bellezza quando gli viene presentata  _così bene_ ). É sempre più hipster; con i suoi ricci arruffati, la maglietta bianca che lascia in vista le sue clavicole, i suoi tatuaggi e quanto basta per suscitare interesse, ma senza nulla togliere alla fantasia. Se esiste ancora una ragazza eterosessuale o un ragazzo gay (ehm, chiunque in realtà) che si rispetti e che non ha ancora cercato foto di Harry Styles a petto nudo su google... beh, a Louis dispiace davvero tanto per loro. Non sanno cosa si stanno perdendo. Infatti, se in questo momento Louis riesce a intravedere la farfalla tatuata di Harry attraverso il materiale della sua maglietta, non se ne lamenta di certo.

Harry assottiglia gli occhi e per un secondo Louis teme di essere stato colto in flagrante mentre lo fissava, cosa che, sapete, verrebbe considerata sicuramente 'imbarazzante' e 'che sarebbe meglio evitare'.

"Sei in anticipo" dice Harry invece, e...  _menomale_.

Louis sorride. "Non esserne così sorpreso, tesoro. A volte succede."

"Una volta ogni due decadi, forse."

"Mmh" concorda alla fine Louis, mentre prende posto accanto ad Harry. Decide di cambiare argomento e da voce alla domanda che continua a chiedersi da quando ha trovato Harry da solo ad aspettare. "Dove sono gli altri? Non è da Liam non essere già qui."

"Non lo so," risponde Harry "Iniziavo a chiedermi se ci avessero convocato tutti separatamente o una cosa del genere, ma immagino di no visto che siamo entrambi qui."

"Già," concorda Louis "Sono sicuro che ci raggiungeranno da un momento all'altro."

Harry annuisce. "Allora, qualche notizia eccitante?"

"Oh, sì" Louis risponde ironico. "Ho avuto tante avventure da brivido da quando ci siamo salutati ieri pomeriggio dopo le prove."

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma ride comunque. "Non si sa mai, Lou. Potresti aver avuto un appuntamento hot o una cosa del genere." gli da un colpetto in modo scherzoso con il gomito.

"Oh, sì" risponde seriamente Louis. "Ne avevo uno in effetti. Terribilmente hot, a dire il vero. Comprendeva me e altri due ragazzi chiama-"

"Ehi!" lo interrompe Harry, alzando le mani per far cenno a Louis di fermarsi. "Non voglio sapere cosa fai in camera da letto."

Louis ride e scuote la testa. È sempre stato fin troppo facile prendersi gioco di Harry, e Louis adora farlo. "Io e due uomini chiamati Ben e Jerry, Harry." Si ferma per un momento, prima di sogghignare stupidamente. "Ehi, ho fatto la rima!"

Harry scuote la testa, ma non riesce a nascondere il sorriso che minaccia di esplodergli in faccia. "Lou, giuro, a volte è come se avessi sul serio cinque anni"

"Beh, spero vivamente che i bambini di cinque anni non facciano battute a sfondo sessuale, ma magari sono solo io..."

Harry apre la bocca per controbattere, ma prima che riesca a dire una parola, le porte si aprono di nuovo.

"Ah Harry, Louis," Richard Griffiths li saluta, mentre entra nella stanza seguito da Harry Magee e quello che sembra essere Simon Jones e tutto il team delle Pubbliche Relazioni degli One Direction più qualcun altro. "Gentile da parte vostra incontrarci nonostante il poco preavviso."

Louis e Harry si scambiano degli sguardi confusi, ma la loro attenzione viene presto riportata all'incontro. Stringono la mano e mormorano cordialmente qualche saluto a tutti, prima di ritrovarsi seduti dal lato opposto dei due fondatori della Modest! Management, con il resto delle persone sparse intorno a loro.

"Bene" inizia Harry Magee. "Andiamo subito al dunque, concordate?" congiunge le mani poggiandole sul tavolo e tossisce leggermente. In una qualsiasi altra circostanza, Louis avrebbe probabilmente ammirato la capacità dell'uomo di andare dritto al sodo e saltare tutti i convenevoli, ma in questo caso è semplicemente confuso.

E sembra che anche Harry lo sia. "Un minuto," dice. "Non aspettiamo gli altri?"

Griffiths e Magee si scambiano uno sguardo veloce prima che Griffiths si schiarisca la gola e risponda: "Servite solo voi due per questo incontro".

Louis alza un sopracciglio e, okay, non se lo aspettava. Un incontro di gruppo o, diamine, persino un incontro individuale avrebbe avuto senso, ma un incontro che coinvolge solo lui ed Harry, quello sì che era strano. Le troppe somiglianze con l'ultima volta che era stato convocato senza tutti gli altri ragazzi iniziano a metterlo a disagio, ma tenta di sopprimere quei pensieri. Meglio non fasciarsi la testa prima ancora di essersela rotta, come si suol dire.

Quasi come se Harry potesse leggergli nella mente e avvertire la sua preoccupazione, allunga una mano verso quella di Louis, poggiata sulla sua gamba, stringendola leggermente. Louis non riesce a contenere il sorriso gentile che si impossessa dei suoi tratti e, istintivamente, gira la mano per incrociare le sue dita con quelle di Harry.

Dovrebbe essere strano, ma non lo è. Non quando si tratta di loro due.

"Bene," Magee si schiarisce ancora la gola, riprendendo da dove aveva iniziato prima che Harry lo interrompesse. "Come avrete sicuramente notato, le fan non sono tanto numerose quanto volevamo, stanno aumentando progressivamente con l'imminente arrivo del vostro album e con tutto il lavoro di promozione che state facendo, ma non è abbastanza."

"Ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno," parla una donna del team delle PR "È qualcosa di grande, qualcosa che attirerà l'attenzione mediatica di tutto il mondo e ci riporterà indietro quelle fan che non fanno più parte del fandom."

"Intendete dire una trovata pubblicitaria?" chiede Harry, le sopracciglia aggrottate in un misto di confusione e riflessione.

"In pratica, sì. Abbiamo ripensato ai diversi scenari in cui le fan vi sono rimaste fedeli e altri in cui non lo sono state e abbiamo anche riflettuto su cosa potrebbe attirare in egual modo sia l'interesse dei media che quello dei fan. E anche cosa potrebbe rendervi abbastanza interessanti agli occhi di nuova gente per far sì che ascoltino la vostra musica."

"Harry, ci hai chiesto per anni di farti fare outing, praticamente da quando abbiamo iniziato a rappresentarvi," dice Griffiths, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sua sedia, il suo sguardo fisso su Harry. "È arrivato il momento."

Il cipiglio di Harry si intensifica. "Cosa c'entra questo con Louis?" Domanda.

"Tutto," risponde Simon Jones e Louis disprezza davvero tanto quell'uomo. "Il donnaiolo Harry Styles che fa coming out sarebbe già una grande notizia, ma non risolverebbe comunque nulla, anzi allontanerebbe le fan e non è ovviamente quello il nostro scopo. Eppure, se  _entrambi_ vi dichiaraste-"

"Ma Louis non ha mai espresso alcun interesse nel voler fare coming out." Lo interrompe Harry. Louis nota come, anche se Harry sta parlando più lentamente che mai, ci sia un forte urgenza nella sua voce che raramente è lì.

"Può darsi di no," concorda Griffiths. "Ma sono sicuro che Louis è disposto a fare qualche sacrificio per il bene della band." Quindi sì, a Louis non piace neanche lui.

"Non dovrebbe sentirsi costretto!" protesta Harry. "La sua sessualità non è un qualcosa che potete sfruttare prima ancora che lui sia pronto a-"

"Va bene, Haz," Louis sente se stesso dire, anche se in realtà non va affatto bene. Il solo pensiero di rendere pubblico il suo orientamento sessuale è abbastanza per fargli contorcere le interiora in tante piccole sfere di bianca e corrosiva _ansia_. È riuscito ad accettare di non essere molto interessato al sesso femminile, ma non è particolarmente sua intenzione condividerlo con il resto del mondo. Anche solo la quantità di persone che si metterebbero in fila per dirgli 'Te l'avevo detto' basta come motivo per rimandare un tale annuncio a tempo indeterminato. Stringe la mano di Harry ancora allacciata alla sua sotto il tavolo per rassicurarlo che sta bene e sente Harry rilassarsi leggermente, la stretta mortale che stava esercitando sulla mano di Louis si allenta un po'. "Non vedo come avere due persone gay in una band sia meno alienante per i fan. Ci avete ripetuto fin troppe volte quanto sia necessario apparire sempre disponibili di fronte ai fan, come se potessimo davvero uscire con una di loro un giorno, quindi avere non uno, ma due membri che si dichiarano gay a me sembra particolarmente controproducente."

La donna delle PR gli sorride. "Sì," concorda. "Ha ragione, Sig. Tomlinson, in circostanze normali sicuramente si tratterebbe di una sorta di suicidio professionale, ma voi due  _siete_  un caso piuttosto eccezionale. Fin da quando sono iniziati ad esistere gli One Direction, sono esistite le discussioni sulla vostra relazione-" Fa un cenno del capo tra Harry e Louis.

"Louis e io siamo solo amici, lo siamo sempre stati." La interrompe Harry, la sua postura rigida.

"Sì, ne siamo al corrente. Le fan, evidentemente, non lo sono."

"Dove volete arrivare?" Chiede Louis, stanco di girarci intorno. Se stanno per proporre quello che ha paura stiano per proporre, vuole che lo facciano in fretta, così potrà rispondere con un clamoroso "COL CAZZO!" e trascinare Harry fuori da quella stanza il più velocemente possibile.

"Ci piacerebbe dare alle fan ciò che vogliono." afferma Magee, poggiando una mano sul tavolo di fronte a lui e sporgendosi in avanti. "Vogliamo dargli i Larry Stylinson."

Il silenzio che segue è assordante. Louis è abbastanza sicuro che se fosse caduta una spilletta si sarebbe sentito l'eco. Sembra che ognuno stia trattenendo il fiato, in attesa delle reazioni di Louis e Harry.

E sì, è  _esattamente_  ciò che Louis temeva avrebbero proposto, nell'esatto momento in cui avevano iniziato a parlare di Larry Stylinson. Anche se Louis l'aveva visto arrivare e la sua reazione è ancora 'assolutamente no, col cazzo', si ritrova immobile e in silenzio. Non è sicuramente qualcosa che gli accade spesso.

"No" la voce di Harry sembra riportare tutti al presente dopo la trance momentanea. "No." Ripete, con l'ostilità a enfatizzare il tono. "Neanche tra un milione di anni". E va bene, okay, Louis capisce la sua riluttanza, davvero, è della stessa opinione di Harry, ma deve proprio far sembrare che anche il solo pensiero di mettersi con Louis sia il compendio di ogni cosa brutta nella vita?  
"Louis non inizierà un'altra farsa pubblicitaria come la sua relazione con Eleanor. È una persona. Siamo esseri umani. Non siamo pedine nel vostro piccolo gioco di scacchi contro il resto del mondo."

Okay. Quindi, sì, forse la verità è che Harry è il miglior amico di sempre, una persona fottutamente buona e non che considera stare insieme a Louis tanto disgustoso quanto mangiare il suo stesso peso in lumache o qualcosa di altrettanto sgradevole. Buono a sapersi... per il futuro.

La donna delle PR (Laura? Lauren? Una cosa del genere) increspa le labbra e assottiglia gli occhi verso Harry. "Sappiamo bene che siete esseri umani, Sig. Styles. E vi posso assicurare che abbiamo a cuore solo il miglior interesse della band. Se desiderate far tornare gli One Direction alla loro gloria iniziale, qualcosa deve essere fatto."

Harry a quel punto sbuffa e Louis pensa sia arrivato il momento di uscire dallo stato di trance e unirsi alla conversazione. "Perdonatemi se mi sbaglio," dice, la voce pregna di sarcasmo. "Ma per quanto ne so, facciamo musica e l'ultima volta che ho controllato abbiamo un album parecchio bello che uscirà a breve. È di gran lunga il miglior album che abbiamo fatto finora e, sapete, questo potrebbe sembrarvi un concetto estraneo, ma che ne dite se lasciamo che sia la musica a parlare, eh?"

Griffiths scuote la testa. "Non sarà abbastanza, ragazzi. Ci piacerebbe lasciare che sia la musica a parlare per sè, lasciare che sia quella a portarvi nuovi fan, ma per far sì che accada, le persone dovrebbero prima ascoltarla."

Louis alza un sopracciglio. "Questo è esagerato, non credi? Non siamo mica una band indie dimenticata da tempo. Alle persone importa ancora di noi."

"Ma non abbastanza." afferma Jones. "State per tornare dalla vostra pausa, e abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa che vi trattenga al centro dell'attenzione mediatica mentre promuoviamo l'album. Abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa che crei polemica per catturare l'attenzione del pubblico. In questo caso ogni pubblicità è buona pubblicità e qualcosa del genere punterebbe tutti i riflettori su di voi. Se riuscissimo a coinvolgere le persone attraverso la vostra relazione, molto probabilmente rimarranno per la vostra musica. Abbiamo bisogno che la gente parli di voi. Più si parla di voi sui tabloid, sui giornali, online, più la gente sente parlare di voi, più persone saranno interessate a cosa vi siete inventati questa volta."

Louis apre la bocca, non del tutto certo di quello che sta per dire, eccetto per il fatto che sicuramente non sarà una risposta affermativa alla loro proposta. Però non riesce a dire nulla, perché una timida voce proveniente dalla sua sinistra inizia a parlare. Si era quasi dimenticato che a quell'incontro era stato invitato il mondo, compresi i parenti, quindi rimane sorpreso quando a parlare non è Griffiths, Magee, Jones o la donna delle PR.

"Forse si necessita di un compromesso," dice l'uomo. È piuttosto giovane, probabilmente intorno all'età di Louis e Louis sospetta abbia appena finito gli studi. Che bel lavoro si è andato a trovare. "Se proponessimo la loro relazione e il pubblico reagisse male, sarebbe un disastro per la band. Forse dovremmo fare prima una piccola prova, per così dire. Lasciare che Harry e Louis interagiscano di più in pubblico. Inventarci situazioni che coinvolgono solo loro due e far girare qualche foto - non lo so, fare la spesa al supermercato, andare a cena insieme e poi vedere come reagisce il pubblico. Vedere come incrementa l'interesse nella band o come diminuisce. Se riesce davvero a farci recuperare l'isteria iniziale per la band, allora Harry e Louis riconsidereranno la proposta, se invece si scopre che la gente non è più interessata ai Larry possiamo negare tutto e dire che sono solo amici, come sempre."

Il suo monologo viene seguito dal silenzio e Louis ne approfitta per girarsi a guardare Harry. Con sua immensa sorpresa, scopre che Harry lo stava già guardando. Dopo aver incrociato gli sguardi, Harry alza un sopracciglio in segno di domanda e inclina la testa verso Louis, come per dirgli che sta a lui decidere.

E in tutta onestà, Louis non riesce proprio a vedere che male potrebbe fare ciò che l'uomo ha suggerito. Passare un po' di tempo con Harry non sarebbe un problema. Anzi, lo farebbe volentieri. Infatti, gli sembra un'idea  _splendida_.

Alza le spalle ad Harry con un mezzo sorriso, come per dire 'potremmo anche farlo'. Harry gli stringe la mano e, oh, Louis si era quasi dimenticato che le loro dita erano ancora incrociate.

"Okay," dice, rompendo il silenzio. "Non stiamo acconsentendo ad una finta relazione, ma... testeremo le acque, per così dire. E se questa, questa  _trovata pubblicitaria_ " sputa fuori le parole come se fossero qualcosa di disgustoso, "Sembra giovare alla popolarità della band, rivaluteremo la vostra proposta." Le parole hanno un gusto amaro nella sua bocca e non può fare a meno di sentirsi come se si stessero vendendo. Loro sono bravi; sono davvero, fottutamente bravi. Molto, molto di più di due anni fa, con un fantastico album che hanno scritto tutto da soli, ma si sentono sporchi, perché devono ricorrere a finte relazioni e al manipolamento del pubblico per essere ritenuti artisti di successo.

Il modo in cui Griffiths, Magee e Jones gli stanno sorridendo gli suggerisce che sanno di aver vinto. Non è per niente giusto che, qualsiasi cosa facciano, rimangano sempre incastrati in una bolla di finzione, non possono mai essere semplicemente loro stessi. Devono continuarsi a plasmare in ciò che i manager pensano gli farà guadagnare più soldi. Ma questa sarà l'ultima volta, giura Louis a se stesso, dopo questo, quando gli One Direction torneranno alla loro gloria iniziale, non fingeranno mai più di essere qualcosa che non sono.

Louis sospira. "Bene, se abbiamo finito, io andrei. Sono piuttosto impegnato. Canzoni da scrivere, musica da registrare - sapete, cose che i membri delle band fanno quando non devono creare gigantesche farse pubblicitarie per prendere in giro il resto del mondo." Con la coda dell'occhio, Louis riesce e vedere le labbra di Harry incurvarsi in un piccolo e morbido sorriso.

"Certo," dice Magee. "Vi contatteremo per organizzare gli incontri che verranno fotografati. Penso che un viaggio al supermercato si possa arrangiare entro domani?

La donna delle PR annuisce. "Penso potrebbe andare bene come inizio. Ieri abbiamo rimosso il divieto di scattare foto a Harry e Louis insieme, quindi quello è già stato sistemato. Perchè non ci andate alle quattro di domani pomeriggio circa? A quale supermercato dovrei mandare i paparazzi?"

"C'è un Tesco vicino a dove vivo." Risponde Harry, e poi sposta la sua attenzione verso Louis. "Potrei cucinare la cena per entrambi a casa mia dopo, eh? Sempre se non hai impegni?"

Louis scuote la testa. "Nessun impegno." Conferma e, davvero, a giudicare da come funzionano di solito le farse pubblicitarie e le finte relazioni, questa qui sembra andare piuttosto bene finora. Un piccolo viaggio a Tesco e un pasto fatto in casa con Harry - sì, Louis conosce sicuramente modi peggiori per passare una giornata.

Il sorriso che riceve in risposta da Harry è accecante. "Grandioso" dice. "Bene, adesso che ci siamo messi d'accordo, dobbiamo davvero andare. Abbiamo un appuntamento con i ragazzi a mezzogiorno e mi piacerebbe fare colazione prima." Lasciando poco spazio alle obiezioni, Harry si alza dalla sua sedia e Louis lo segue.

Mentre raggiungono la porta, Louis si gira e saluta tutti con un sorriso beffardo, prima di dire: "Vi direi che è stato un piacere, ma mia madre mi ha insegnato a non mentire." Non si preoccupa neanche di aspettare una loro reazione, semplicemente gira i tacchi e trascina dal polso un Harry sorridente verso l'ascensore.

Una volta dentro l'ascensore un silenzio imbarazzante si diffonde tra i due. Adesso che sono soli, non sanno come comportarsi. Louis era così sicuro che non avrebbe mai più preso parte ad una pagliacciata come quella con Eleanor, eppure in qualche modo erano riusciti a convincerlo lo stesso. Certo, non aveva acconsentito del tutto alla cosa della relazione, ma Louis era abbastanza sicuro che sarebbero arrivati comunque a quel punto alla fine. Si possono dire parecchie cose sulla direzione manageriale degli One Direction e sul loro team delle Pubbliche Relazioni, soprattutto riguardo i valori morali e i metodi, ma c'è una cosa che non si può ignorare ed è che sono bravi nel loro lavoro. Sanno come ottenere risultati e Louis scommetterebbe buona parte dei suoi risparmi che se la Modest! ha detto che funzionerà, allora funzionerà.

"Allora..." Harry rompe finalmente il silenzio. "È stato inaspettato, vero?"

Louis sorride in modo ironico e scuote la testa. "Non proprio, no. C'erano troppe somiglianze con l'ultima volta che mi hanno convocato qui con Eleanor."

"Oh, giusto. Per un secondo mi sono dimenticato che..." Lascia la frase in sospeso e gesticola distrattamente con le mani.

"Cosa? Che sono stato già stato qui, che ho già fatto tutto questo? Ormai sono diventato un esperto in finte relazioni." Suggerisce Louis. Voleva che suonasse come uno scherzo, ma aveva un tono amaro più che altro.

Il sussulto di Harry e il suo tenero "Lou-" fa capire a Louis che anche lui lo ha pensato.

"No, Haz," lo interrompe Louis dolcemente, portando la sua mano ad aggiustare un ricciolo fuori posto con un gesto gentile. "Cristo, non volevo sembrare acido. Questa situazione non è per niente come quella con El."

Harry scuote la testa, non d'accordo con le sue parole. "Invece sì, è la stessa, Lou e ho visto com'eri infelice là dentro."

"Non è la stessa cosa, Harry. E non ero infelice, non davvero. Sì, quella finta relazione con El ha fatto schifo, ma non sarebbe stata così male se non fossi stato praticamente costretto a tagliarti fuori dalla mia vita. È stata quella la parte peggiore. Sei il mio migliore amico, Haz. In tutta onestà, questa è solo una scusa per passare un'assurda quantità di tempo insieme. Staremo così tanto insieme che ti stancherai di me."

Harry scuote di nuovo la sua testa, i riccioli a rincorrere il movimento, ma questa volta sta sorridendo. "Impossibile, Lou. Davvero, davvero impossibile."

Qualcosa di caldo irradia il petto di Louis e prima che riesca ad analizzare  _cosa_ , viene letteralmente salvato dal suono della campanella, che segnala che sono tornati al piano terra. Harry gli afferra un polso e lo trascina fuori dall'edificio e a Louis risulta difficile ignorare come l'enorme mano di Harry circondi il suo polso, facendolo sembrare piccolo come quello di un bambino.

"Louis? Louis?" la voce di Harry lo riporta alla realtà, strappandogli lo sguardo dalle loro mani e rivolge così la sua attenzione al viso di Harry.

"Scusa," dice Louis. "Mi devo essere perso nei miei pensieri per un momento. Che hai detto?"

"Ti ho chiesto se ti andrebbe di mangiare qualcosa con me? Sarebbe il nostro vero primo falso appuntamento, eh?"

"Certo." Annuisce Louis. "Non ho mangiato altro se non il té di stamattina, quindi mangerei volentieri qualcosa."

Harry sorride. "Bene, conosco questo bar non troppo lontano da qui, mangerai la migliore colazione all'inglese della tua vita."

"Mostrami la strada allora, giovane Harold."

Harry colpisce il suo fianco con il proprio e scuote la testa, sorridendo. "Non più tanto giovane, Tomlinson."

E, oh, solo Harry potrebbe considerarsi "non più tanto giovane" a ventidue anni, ma tutto sommato Harry ha fatto più esperienze nei suoi ventidue anni di vita che molti in una vita intera.

"Sarai sempre giovane, per me." Mantiene di proposito il suo tono scherzoso e leggero.

Harry annuisce seriamente in risposta. "Non a caso abbiamo cantato Forever Young."

Ridendo rumorosamente, Louis concorda, "Certo, Haz. L'abbiamo fatto."  
  
  


Harry aveva ragione, il posto faceva una fantastica colazione all'inglese. Li hanno fatti sedere immediatamente nonostante il bar fosse pieno, quindi Louis immagina ci sia ancora un po' di fama legata ai loro nomi. È ridicolo quanto sia facile per loro rientrare nelle vecchie dinamiche, quasi come se il tempo non fosse passato. Non che durante la pausa siano scomparsi, tutti i ragazzi hanno cercato di fare il possibile per far sì che si parlassero regolarmente (come se potessero non farlo), e che si vedessero il più spesso possibile, e ovviamente Louis e Harry si vedevano appena potevano, anche senza gli altri. Hanno passato molto tempo insieme anche negli ultimi sei mesi, scrivendo, registrando e ultimando il loro nuovo album finché non li soddisfacesse, ma è passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui si sono semplicemente seduti l'uno di fronte all'altro in un luogo pubblico. La conversazione scorreva facilmente, evitando attentamente qualsiasi cosa connessa all'incontro di quella mattina e ignorando le persone intorno a loro.

Essere amico di Harry non gli è mai sembrato difficile, Louis non pensa ci sia una sola persona nella sua vita con cui si trova più in sintonia. Rubano il cibo uno dal piatto dell'altro, ridono alle battute stupide che fanno tra loro e parlano di qualsiasi cosa, partendo da quando Zayn e Perrie avranno il loro primo bambino (tra due anni, hanno deciso, o almeno finché il solo pensiero non spaventerà più a morte Zayn) fino a quante varietà di cibo da asporto ci saranno a casa di Zayn (un sacco, concordano, siccome è Niall a portare il cibo, e quello non riesce a decidere una cosa soltanto; a volte ha voglia di involtini primavera e pizza con salumi e curry verde allo stesso momento).

Quando hanno finito di mangiare, Louis tira fuori il suo portafoglio e paga per tutti e due ancor prima che Harry abbia raggiunto la sua tasca con la mano.

"Ehi!" Protesta Harry. "Non dovevi."

"Volevo farlo," dice Louis in tono sincero, prima di incurvare le sue labbra in un sorriso. "Inoltre, non lo sapevi che un gentiluomo paga sempre per entrambi ad un appuntamento?"

Harry sbuffa. "Allora alla cena di domani offro io. E anche la prossima volta che avremo un appuntamento."

"La prossima volta, dici?" Scherza Louis. "Sei molto sicuro di te, eh? Forse non ce ne sarà un'altra."

"Ti dirò, abbiamo un appuntamento fissato proprio per domani, quindi."

"Immagino di essermela giocata male. Hai vinto. Dovremmo-" Louis viene interrotto da un leggero e nervoso colpo di tosse. Girandosi in direzione del suono, Louis si ritrova due ragazze davanti.

"Non volevamo interrompervi," dice nervosamente una delle ragazze... oh, che carine, sono educate. "Volevamo solo, ehm, ci piace davvero tanto la vostra musica-"

"Siamo grandissime fan!" La interrompe l'altra in tono entusiastico.

La prima sorride, a quanto pare messa a suo agio dall'entusiasmo della sua amica. "Sì, siamo così eccitate per il vostro nuovo album."

"Grazie," sorride Harry. "Siamo felici di essere tornati."

Entrambe le ragazze sorridono, visibilmente più rilassate, e quello è solo un esempio di quanto ci sappia fare Harry con la gente. Lui è l'impersonificazione della calma, dell'educazione e della gentilezza, sarebbe inumano non sentirsi a proprio agio in sua presenza.

"Potreste per favore farvi una foto con noi e, magari, tipo firmarci un autografo?"

Questa volta è Louis a rispondere:"Certamente!" Sorride alle ragazze e, wow forse Harry lo sta contagiando, o a Louis è davvero mancato tutto questo, perchè si ritrova a ridacchiare stupidamente mentre le ragazze si incastrano tra lui e Harry per fare la foto. È ridicolo, ma gli piace. Non è che non ha più fatto foto con i fan mentre erano in pausa, soprattutto ora che la promozione dell'album ha preso il volo, ma era da anni che non poteva farle con Harry e in qualche modo questo le rende ancora più belle.

Scrivono gli autografi alle ragazze, Louis si prende anche il tempo per aggiungere una piccola frase, e a parte la mattinata di merda si sta rivelando una bella giornata. Dopo che Harry ha restituito alle ragazze le agende su cui ha scritto il suo nome, Louis sorride e chiede: "Altro?" nella sua miglior interpretazione di un negoziante. E si aspettava ridessero un po', forse (probabilmente) che arrossissero e si allontanassero, ma la più timida esita un attimo.

"Potremmo, ehm, potremmo fare una foto solo a voi due?"

Louis guarda Harry e lo trova intento a sorridergli. "Certo!" dice Harry e circonda la vita di Louis con un braccio, spingendolo al suo fianco. Louis si avvicina istintivamente ad Harry, e mentre la ragazza prepara il suo iPhone, Louis viene colpito da un'idea diabolica. Si alza sulle punte dei piedi (dannato Harry e la sua crescita improvvisa), tira il braccio di Harry verso di sè e appena sente il click della fotocamera, preme un bacio contro la guancia di Harry.

Si ritira da quella posizione e sorride alle ragazze. "Com'è venuta, tesoro? Bene?"

E sì, a giudicare dal modo in cui sta arrossendo, annuendo e sorridendo insieme, Louis pensa sia uscita piuttosto bene. Le saluta con la mano e porta Harry con sé dal lato opposto delle ragazze. Ci vogliono pochi momenti prima che noti come Harry sia rimasto stranamente in silenzio e, merda, non aveva considerato che forse a lui non sarebbero andate bene queste improvvise dimostrazioni d'affetto.

"Merda, Haz, non ho-" inizia a scusarsi.

"No, no, Lou. Va bene, va benissimo. Mi hai solo colto impreparato, tutto qui." Lo interrompe Harry e okay, è un'impressione di Louis o la voce di Harry è più profonda, più roca?

Scuote la testa, immaginarsi cose è il primo segno della follia, o così dicono, vero? O lo è parlare da soli?

"Va bene, va bene. Fantastico. Non posso lasciare che il mio finto fidanzato pensi che le mie labbra siano disgustose, giusto?"

Harry scuote la testa, un'espressione teneramente disperata in volto. "Solo tu, Lou." Dice. "Solo tu."

"Ehi, sappiamo entrambi che mi adori, piccolo."

"Lo faccio sul serio, sai." Dice Harry, e non c'è più una sola traccia di umorismo nella sua voce. "Ti adoro davvero."

Louis sorride, perché, sì, anche lui vuole davvero tanto bene a questo ragazzo - a quest'uomo - che ha di fronte. Dice esattamente questo ad Harry e le spalle del ragazzo si rilassano visibilmente, come se avesse messo in dubbio per un attimo quanto Louis ci tenga. È uno stupido se pensa che Louis possa provare altro se non un bene immenso nei suoi confronti.

"Il miglior amico di sempre." Aggiunge Louis, e fa scontrare la sua spalla con quella di Harry. Per un secondo una strana espressione attraversa il volto di Harry, ma scompare presto e forse Louis se l'è solo immaginata.

"Sì," concorda Harry. "Migliori amici."  
  


Louis parcheggia di fronte a casa di Zayn mezz'ora più tardi, seguito subito da Harry a bordo della sua macchina. Dopo essere uscito dal veicolo, Louis lo chiude e ci si appoggia contro, aspettando che Harry parcheggi e lo raggiunga. Iniziano a camminare verso la porta di Zayn e Perrie in un silenzio confortevole. È una delle cose preferite di Louis, la facilità con cui riesce a stare semplicemente con Harry. Non c'è bisogno di riempire il silenzio con inutili chiacchiere, conversazioni imbarazzanti o discorsi seri. Sono perfettamente contenti anche solo di camminare in silenzio, apprezzando la compagnia dell'altro.

Quando raggiungono la porta, Louis allunga una mano verso la maniglia - hanno rinunciato tempo fa al bisogno di suonare il campanellino e aspettare che aprano quando sanno che gli altri devono venire, ma viene fermato da Harry. La sensazione della grande mano di Harry che ricopre la sua provoca tanti brividi lungo il corpo di Louis, e alza automaticamente uno sguardo inquisitorio verso il ragazzo.

Louis alza un sopracciglio in segno di domanda, e Harry si morde il labbro, sembrando nervoso. "Dobbiamo dirglielo?" Chiede alla fine. Louis storce il naso, e Harry torna immediatamente sui suoi passi, per evitare che fraintenda. "Cioè - Voglio dire, certo che glielo diciamo, ma adesso? Lo facciamo adesso? O più avanti? O..." Si ferma, guardando Louis con i suoi grandi occhi verdi e somigliando così tanto a quell'Harry Styles sedicenne, che Louis sente il suo petto stringersi un po'.

Louis gira la mano che Harry stava coprendo gentilmente e intreccia le loro dita, accarezzando con il pollice il dorso della mano di Harry per confortarlo. "Forse," inizia Louis, lentamente, perchè, onestamente, non ha avuto il tempo di pensarci, riesce a malapena a concepirlo, non ha neanche considerato come si sarebbero sentiti gli altri ragazzi a riguardo. "Forse possiamo aspettare a dirglielo finchè non abbiamo finito l'incontro di oggi? Cioè, tipo, sicuramente glielo diciamo oggi, ma aspettiamo di aver finito con il lavoro che c'è da fare prima?"

Harry annuisce e si morde il labbro. "Sì," dice. "E' una buona idea." Louis sorride, stringe la mano di Harry prima di lasciarla andare e entrano insieme in casa di Zayn.

"Oooooooiiiii!" urla Louis rumorosamente, annunciando il loro arrivo mentre si avviano verso il salone.

"Siamo qui!" Sente Liam urlare dalla cucina, e cambiano leggermente rotta per raggiungerlo.

"Ciao ragazzi." Dice Louis, un sorriso enorme in faccia, quando lui e Harry entrano nella cucina. Gli altri tre ragazzi sono già lì, cercando di capire cosa fare con tutto quel cibo da asporto che ha comprato Niall (è abbastanza per sfamare un piccolo esercito).

"Affamati?" Chiede Niall, ignorando ogni tipo di convenevoli mentre Zayn e Liam mormorano i loro saluti, i loro sorrisi grandi come quello di Louis. Liam alza gli occhi al cielo in maniera tenera verso Niall.

"Non proprio," risponde Louis onestamente. "Ho da poco mangiato un'ottima colazione all'inglese, non ne assaggiavo una così buona da quando abitavo con Haz."

Niall sbuffa, ma poi fa spallucce. "Più cibo per me, allora, immagino." Sorride infine. "Siete arrivati insieme voi due? Attenti a non alimentare di nuovo tutti quei rumor sui Larry."

Louis nota con la coda dell'occhio lo spostarsi nervoso di Harry. "Macchine separate, amico." Risponde Louis, scrollando le spalle. E' sempre lui quello che risponde alle domande sulla loro relazione, e a Louis non dispiace, davvero, ma vorrebbe sapere per quale motivo Harry si sente così a disagio ogni volta che si affronta l'argomento.

Niall sorride e alza le spalle, caricandosi di tutto il cibo che riesce a trasportare e portandolo in sala da pranzo. Liam e Zayn fanno lo stesso, e in tre riescono a portare via tutto, lasciando Harry e Louis a mani vuote dietro di loro. Louis fa un passo verso la porta, ma viene fermato dalla presa di Harry sul suo gomito. Si volta per metà in direzione di Harry e alza di nuovo un sopracciglio in segno di domanda.

"Sì?" Chiede Louis, cercando di dare un senso alla strana espressione dipinta sul volto di Harry. Sembra un miscuglio tra leggermente imbarazzato, molto compiaciuto e semplicemente felice.

"Ti piace di più la colazione all'inglese che preparo io?" Chiede Harry, con un sorriso sempre più largo, facendo spuntare le sue fossette (una delle cose di Harry che Louis preferisce in  _assoluto_. Sì, decisamente).

Louis sorride leggermente. "Devo ancora provare una colazione all'inglese migliore della tua, Haz." Dice, la sua voce è insolitamente dolce, e si sente un po' ridicolo per aver detto una cosa così sdolcinata riguardo una cosa così stupida come la colazione. Però è la verità. La pura e semplice verità. Il modo in cui il sorriso di Harry si allarga ancora di più (a livelli spropositati ad essere onesti - deve far male, quasi) ne vale la pena, però. A volte Louis dimentica che Harry è ancora lo stesso ragazzino di quando aveva 16 anni, e che un complimento sincero da Louis in qualche modo basta a renderlo molto, molto felice. Louis non lo capisce del tutto, ma mentirebbe se dicesse che non gli fa piacere sapere di avere il potere di far brillare Harry come il sole, semplicemente dicendo ciò che pensa davvero. Harry viene sommerso quotidianamente dai complimenti, ma per qualche motivo assumono un significato maggiore quando è Louis a farglieli.

"Se devo essere sincero," continua, "è una tragedia il fatto che siano passati anni -  _anni_ , Harold - dall'ultima volta che l'ho assaggiata."

Sente Harry avvicinarsi a lui, e all'improvviso se lo ritrova premuto contro la sua schiena. Louis si blocca, completamente. Rimane immobilizzato in uno stato tra lo shock e l'aspettativa. Sente le grandi mani di Harry muoversi e arrestarsi sui suoi fianchi. Riesce a sentire ogni centimetro del corpo tonico di Harry, quando quest'ultimo si preme ancora di più contro Louis, può sentire i soffici ricci del ragazzo solleticargli la guancia mentre china il capo per allineare la sua bocca all'orecchio di Louis, le sue soffici labbra contro di esso, il suo respiro caldo.

"Beh, dato che a quanto pare presto saremo una coppia," dice Harry lentamente, con calma, la sua voce un profondo mormorio. "Immagino che faremo così tanti pigiama party che l'occasione per cucinarti la colazione non mancherà di certo."

Harry si allontana e Louis per poco non emette un piagnucolio ( _grazie a Dio_  non lo fa, perché, beh, sarebbe stato imbarazzante). Harry gli passa davanti, diretto verso l'entrata della sala da pranzo, ma si ferma e si gira verso Louis, mostrandogli un sorriso sfacciato. "Per mantenere le apparenze, ovviamente." Aggiunge, e prima che Louis abbia il tempo di anche solo capire le sue parole, si ritrova da solo nella cucina, immobile come un idiota.

E, okay, che  _diamine_  è appena successo?

Il punto è, pensa Louis mentre è seduto al tavolo di Zayn e Perrie, che questa riunione d'affari con la band è abbastanza, fottutamente inutile. Aveva senso quando dovevano mettere insieme l'album, pianificare il tour, prepararsi sul serio al loro ritorno; perché erano determinati a non lasciarsi sfuggire questa occasione. Avevano deciso di vedersi almeno una volta al mese (si erano visti una volta a settimana, quando l'album stava davvero prendendo forma), di incontrarsi tutti e cinque - senza manager, senza Paul, solo loro - e di parlarne fino in fondo senza influenze esterne. Quali canzoni volevano davvero nel CD? Quanto desideravano davvero fare uno show in Finlandia, erano disposti a discutere con gli organizzatori del tour per fare delle tappe lì? Era probabilmente una delle migliori decisioni che avevano fatto da quando erano tornati al lavoro. Adesso affrontavano ogni altra riunione come un unico fronte, essendosi già accordati su cosa volevano (Louis pensa che se oggi i manager non avessero convocato Harry e Louis in disparte, non sarebbero mai finiti in questa situazione).

Come risultato ottennero un album e un tour ai quali riuscivano a stare dietro, orgogliosamente, al cento per cento.

Ormai hanno ultimato l'album, però, il tour è già stato per la maggior parte organizzato e la promozione è già stata fatta, quindi non hanno un vero motivo per fare questo incontro al momento.  
È stato più per abitudine che per altro se hanno deciso di farlo.

È bello, però, starsene semplicemente seduti a tavola, parlando e ridendo con i suoi quattro migliori amici. Zayn e Harry sono presi da un intenso dibattito su qualche libro che Louis non ha neanche mai sentito nominare prima d'ora, e lui sta commentando la nuova versione di FIFA con Liam mentre Niall li ignora totalmente e sta al telefono.

Louis viene distratto dalla sua conversazione con Liam quando sente Niall schiarirsi la gola. Quando sposta la sua attenzione su quest'ultimo, la prima cosa che Louis nota è come i suoi occhi guizzino tra Harry e Louis, una strana espressione sul suo volto.

"Cosa?" Chiede Harry, avendo anche lui spostato la sua attenzione da Zayn a Niall. Come lui, Harry avrà sicuramente notato il comportamento strano del ragazzo, e Louis guarda con la coda dell'occhio come il riccio lo stia fissando nervosamente.

Niall spinge il suo iPhone verso il centro del tavolo. "Ci sono tre diversi hashtag tra i trend mondiali di Twitter, sono tutti a tema Larry." La sua voce ha un tono quasi divertente, e per un secondo Louis è semplicemente sorpreso, perchè, okay, wow, tre hashtag mondiali sono tanti. Davvero, davvero tanti. Se la memoria non lo inganna, era da tanto tempo che i Larry non facevano un'apparizione tra i trend mondiali.

Prima che Louis possa farlo, Liam controlla il cellulare di Niall e si ritrova presto confuso. "#LarryStylinson," legge. "#LarryèReale, #LarryInsiemeArrendersiMai." Liam corruga ancora di più la fronte mentre continua a leggere. Maneggia ancora un po' con il telefono prima di alzare le sopracciglia in reazione a ciò che vede sulla schermata. Il silenzio che circonda la stanza è assordante, ma Louis non sa cosa dire per romperlo.

Liam alza finalmente gli occhi dallo schermo e incontra quelli di Louis. La confusione sul suo volto è palese, ma si intravede anche una buona dose di dolore, e Louis non ha la più pallida idea del perchè Liam sia addolorato. Il telefono viene riposizionato silenziosamente al centro del tavolo, e tutti si avvicinano per vedere meglio cosa c'è sulla schermata. Il cuore di Louis per poco non si ferma quando vede una foto di sé stesso mentre preme amorevolmente un bacio contro la guancia di Harry.

La foto sul telefono è piccola, ma, cazzo, anche in quel formato Louis deve ammettere che stanno bene insieme. Sembrano sereni e felici e, questa è la cosa più spaventosa, sembrano davvero una coppia.

"Oh," sente dire da Harry alle sue spalle. Già, oh. Cazzo, pensa Louis in realtà, ma fa lo stesso.

Liam afferra di nuovo il telefono dal tavolo e fa scorrere un po' il dito sullo schermo, il suo volto si acciglia sempre di più mentre legge. Per un momento c'è totale silenzio, e persino Louis, che di solito dice semplicemente qualcosa di stupido,  _qualsiasi_ cosa, quando c'è un silenzio del genere, si ritrova completamente senza parole.

"Buon Natale Larry a tutti... o Agosto Larry ma fa lo stesso." Louis è momentaneamente confuso, finché non capisce che Liam sta solo leggendo qualcosa dal telefono ad alta voce. "Qui a Sugarscape ci sentiamo tutti come se Natale quest'anno fosse arrivato prima. I nostri amati Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson dei tanto mancati (e largamente aspettati) One Direction sono stati visti insieme dai fan questa mattina. Perché la cosa ci rende tanto entusiasti, vi starete chiedendo? Beh, Hazza e Loubear non venivano avvistati insieme in momenti di privacy da anni, quindi dobbiamo chiedere a noi stessi: i Larry Stylinson sono tornati insieme? Si sono mai separati? Sono mai stati insieme? Ci piacerebbe tanto saperlo. Una sola cosa è certa, sembrano davvero molto affiatati nelle foto scattate oggi, che li ritraggono mentre fanno uno spuntino insieme e anche... preparatevi, mentre si scambiano bacini e fanno i carini tra di loro. Spereremo sicuramente che diventi una cosa ricorrente. Cosa ne pensate? Commentate sotto questo video."

Il silenzio che segue la lettura di Liam è anche peggio del precedente. Louis non sa neanche dove guardare, perché che diamine? Ma che cazzo? Riesce a malapena a capacitarsene, figuriamoci provare a capire come si staranno sentendo Liam, Zayn e Niall. Cristo, non era così che dovevano scoprirlo.

Louis sente una mano poggiarsi sulla sua gamba in modo gentile, e per poco non si spaventa, prima di riconoscere il tocco di Harry.

"Penso ci dobbiate una spiegazione." Zayn rompe il silenzio, il tono calmo e ferito. Gli occhi di Louis si spostano su quelli di Zayn e ci legge lo stesso dolore che ha sentito nella voce. Gli fa male al cuore.

"Volevamo dirvelo dopo il nostro incontro di oggi," inizia Louis. "Noi-"

Viene interrotto da un suono quasi strozzato proveniente da Liam. "Ma- ma sicuramente andava avanti da un po'... Perché non ce l'avete detto? Pensavate non saremmo stati d'accordo? Cosa abbiamo fatto che-"

"No." Lo interrompe ferocemente Harry. "No. No. No. Non hai capito nulla. Lou ed io non stiamo insieme." Con la coda dell'occhio, Louis vede Harry scuotere vigorosamente la testa, i suoi ricci rimbalzano a causa del movimento.

"Cosa?" Niall chiede e gesticola verso il telefono. "Ma allora-"

"È quello che volevamo dirvi." lo interrompe Louis, cosa che ha fatto spesso oggi. "Siamo stati chiamati per una riunione con i manager e le Pubbliche Relazioni oggi."

"Solo voi due?" Chiede Liam, con le sopracciglia unite per la confusione.

"Sì," conferma Harry. "Solo io e Lou. Pensavamo anche noi fosse molto strano, finché non hanno iniziato a parlare e all'improvviso abbiamo capito perché volevano solo noi due..." Harry si blocca, e Louis poggia la sua mano sopra a quella che il riccio aveva continuato a tenere sulla sua gamba. La stringe leggermente, facendo sapere ad Harry che avrebbe continuato lui il discorso.

"Vogliono che fingiamo una relazione." Dice, cercando di mantenere il suo tono neutrale. Le reazioni degli altri tre ragazzi sono quasi comiche - le loro bocche si aprono in quella che sembra una brutta imitazione di un pesciolino rosso. "Tipo, sapete, fingere di stare insieme per pubblicità. Per riottenere la popolarità e i fan. A quanto pare essere gay è diventata una buona cosa, specialmente se lo siamo insieme."

"Avete detto di no, vero?" Chiede Zayn, palesemente preoccupato.

Louis e Harry incrociano gli sguardi, nessuno dei due dice nulla per un momento. La loro esitazione non passa inosservata agli altri tre.

"Aspettate - avete detto di sì? Perché?" Chiede Niall, chiaramente confuso.

"Non abbiamo proprio -" Harry fa una pausa, parlando, se possibile, ancora più lentamente del solito. E' come se stesse assaggiando le parole, provandole tutte nella sua testa per trovare la giusta combinazione. "Detto di sì. Cioè - sì, abbiamo detto che ci sarebbe piaciuto... sapete, provarci, immagino."

Zayn alza il suo sopracciglio perfettamente curato. "Provarci? Provare a stare insieme?"

Louis scuote la testa. "No," può sentire la frustrazione nella sua stessa voce, ma è così fastidioso il fatto che non riescono a spiegare bene ai ragazzi cosa è successo. In tutta onestà, è l'intera situazione ad essere complicata. "No, no. Harry ed io non salteremmo mai all'interno di una relazione solo perchè le PR ci hanno detto di farlo. Se fossimo dovuti mai stare insieme sarebbe già successo, ne sono sicuro." La mano di Harry si agita leggermente sotto quella di Louis, e lancia uno sgardo verso il più giovane, chiedendosi se forse voleva attirare la sua attenzione, ma lo trova a fissarsi insistentemente i piedi. Non se ne preoccupa e continua: "Ma vorremmo tutti che questo album si riuscisse a vendere, per tornare all'apice del successo, e beh, se Harry ed io possiamo aiutare a far sì che accada semplicemente stando un po' di tempo insieme, allora non è un grosso sacrificio, no? Quindi non abbiamo esattamente detto di sì, ma abbiamo consentito alla proposta di apparire insieme in pubblico un paio di volte per studiare la reazione della gente - per vedere se ci aiuterebbe sul serio a vendere."

"Quindi quelle foto erano per le PR?" Chiede Liam.

"No." Per un attimo, la ferocia con la quale Harry risponde spaventa Louis, ma si riprende velocemente e stringe la mano del più giovane in quello che dovrebbe essere un gesto rassicurante.

"No," concorda Louis. "Decideremo domani quando fare il nostro primo incontro organizzato. Oggi ci siamo visti solo perché Haz è il mio migliore amico e non siamo riusciti a fare nulla insieme pubblicamente per anni. Quindi, sì, è stato fottutamente fantastico poter fare colazione insieme."

Zayn fa un sospiro che sembrava stesse trattenendo da tempo. "Okay," dice piano e poi con più convinzione. "Okay. Solo, vi vogliamo bene ragazzi, lo sapete? E non vi chiederemmo mai di fare una cosa del genere, non vorremmo mai che faceste qualcosa contro il vostro volere. Tipo-"

"Abbiamo capito, Zayn," lo interrompe Harry. "Non lo faremmo se non lo reputassimo giusto, non acconsentiremo se ci sembrerà troppo simile all'accordo con Lou e Eleanor. Ma, tipo, per adesso, non sembra male ad essere onesti. Posso uscire con la mia persona preferita al mondo regolarmente. Andremo a fare shopping insieme, ceneremo a casa mia domani, non mi sembra sia una sentenza di morte. Certo, i paparazzi saranno fastidiosi, ma ormai siamo abituati a loro."

"Okay," annuisce finalmente Niall. "Se questa è la vostra decisione, vi appoggeremo. Se possiamo aiutarvi in qualche modo, fatecelo sapere." Zayn e Liam mormorano entrambi di essere d'accordo.

E questo è quanto. Fortunatamente, pensa Louis, i ragazzi sanno quando lasciar perdere. In ogni caso la decisione è stata presa, e significa più di quanto Louis si aspettasse sapere di avere l'approvazione dei ragazzi.

Evitano attentamente l'argomento per un'ora, parlando semplicemente di questo e di quello, e godendosi la compagnia degli altri. Sono le tre del pomeriggio quando Niall decide che è ora di tornare a casa, Liam lo segue 20 minuti più tardi. Sono quasi le quattro quando Perrie torna a casa, saluta caldamente Harry e Louis, e preme un bacio sulle labbra di Zayn, così innocente e intimo allo stesso tempo. Harry e Louis capiscono che è arrivato il momento di andarsene.

Raggiungono le loro macchine in silenzio, e si fermano inconsciamente tra i due veicoli, Louis si gira verso Harry, offrendogli un mezzo sorriso. Per un secondo nota l'esitazione sul volto di Harry, riuscendo a malapena a chiedersi cosa significhi, prima che il ragazzo più alto gli si avvicini, circondando timidamente Louis con le braccia.

È una reazione istintiva quella di abbracciare Harry a sua volta e spingerlo più vicino, il suo mento poggiato sulla spalla del riccio, che lo stringe subito più forte. Louis sente Harry spostare leggermente il capo, sente il soffice tocco delle sue labbra contro i suoi capelli. Non pensa, davvero, reagisce soltanto, e gira la testa per premere le sue labbra contro la pelle nuda di Harry, dove il suo collo incontra le sue spalle. È un gesto così intimo, ma si tratta di Harry, e Louis non ha proprio il tempo di contemplare le proprie azioni.

"Grazie." Harry sospira contro i suoi capelli. "So che è una situazione di merda, soprattutto per te. Non hai mai voluto tutto questo, il coming out, la finta relazione, ed è così egoista da parte mia permetterti di farlo, ma -" si ferma per un momento, e Louis gli massaggia gentilmente la schiena, permettendo ad Harry di tirare fuori tutto ciò che ha dentro. "Ma non riesco a non essere così felice, e così grato, per aver ottenuto la possibilità di passar tutto questo tempo con te. E sono così stanco di nascondere chi sono veramente, quindi..." Si ferma di nuovo, e stringe Louis ancora più forte, impossibilmente più vicino. Tutto ciò che fa Louis in risposta è aggrapparsi ad Harry con la stessa forza.

Rimangono lì, stretti l'uno all'altro, per qualche secondo, prima che Harry si allontani leggermente. Scioglie l'abbraccio per circondare il volto di Louis con le sue grandi mani. Si sporge in avanti, appoggiando la propria fronte su quella di Louis, e le dita di Louis disegnano con movimenti leggeri piccoli cerchi sui fianchi di Harry come se avessero vita propria.

"Mi sei mancato." dice Harry a bassa voce, i suoi occhi sinceri puntati su quelli di Louis. "So che abbiamo passato del tempo insieme, lo so, ma mi sei mancato comunque tantissimo. Mi è mancato poterti toccare senza che venga giudicato un disastro nazionale nelle interviste, mi è mancato non dovermi costantemente preoccupare di dove ti trovi così da poterti evitare in pubblico, mi è mancato potermi comportare esattamente come voglio con te sul palco, senza dovermi preoccupare di cosa diranno i manager." Louis si aggrappa con più forza ai fianchi di Harry, senza riuscire a trattenere tutto l'affetto che prova per il ragazzo che ha di fronte mentre quest'ultimo gli confessa cosa prova.

"Mi sei mancato anche tu, Harry." Mormora piano. E' come se si trovassero in una bolla segreta tutta loro, e un qualsiasi rumore troppo forte potrebbe distruggere questo universo parallelo che sono riusciti a costruire per entrambi. Sposta una mano dal fianco di Harry alla sua guancia, carezzandola dolcemente. "E ti voglio bene," aggiunge, perché sembra che Harry abbia bisogno di sentirselo dire, e perché è la verità. "Ti voglio un bene immenso, lo sai questo, vero?"

Harry annuisce, lasciando scivolare le sue mani dalle guance di Louis al suo collo, fino ad arrestarle sul suo petto. Harry lascia cadere la sua fronte sulla spalla di louis, e Louis incastra le sue dita tra i ricci di Harry, massaggiandoli delicatamente. "Lo so," bisbiglia Harry. "E ti voglio bene anche io. Tantissimo."

Stanno entrambi in silenzio per un po', fermi in una posizione che Louis non pensa sia estremamente comoda per il riccio, date le loro diverse altezze.

Finalmente si separano, Harry rivolge a Louis un lieve ed insicuro sorriso, e Louis ricambia nel modo più rassicurante a cui riesce a pensare.

"Faremmo meglio ad andare." Sorride Louis, allungando una mano verso quella di Harry per stringergliela brevemente.

"Sì," concorda Harry. "Ci vediamo domani, va bene?"

"Non me lo perderei per niente al mondo, promesso."

Il resto della giornata di Louis è relativamente privo di eventi. Prende un po' di cibo da asporto mentre torna a casa, e si sistema sul divano, guardando per metà la replica di "Keeping up with the Karsashians" e mangiando la sua cena anticipata. Più tardi, dopo aver gettato i contenitori vuoti nel cestino ed essersi stancato di guardare Kim mentre litiga con sua madre, tira fuori il telefono per controllare Twitter. La prima cosa che vede è la notifica che Harry ha twittato qualcosa qualche ora fa, e apre incuriosito il profilo di Harry. Vede due tweet scritti a distanza di pochi minuti l'uno dall'altro, e non può non sorridere, perché, davvero, Harry è un adorabile idiota.

**@Harry_Styles** :  
"Devo ancora provare una colazione all'inglese migliore della tua."  
20.44 - 3 Ago 2016

**@Harry_Styles** :  
Il miglior complimento che abbia mai ricevuto, detto sinceramente.  
20.46 - 3 Ago 2016

Louis considera se rispondere o meno ai tweet, ma alla fine decide di no. Non c'è niente che indichi che il tweet di Harry sia indirizzato a lui, quindi lascerà che le persone interpretino da sé.

Con solo un po' di esitazione controlla le sue notifiche. Come sempre ci sono vari tipi di tweet, dalle richieste di follow, alle proposte di andare a letto insieme, alcune lo ringraziano anche per essere chi è e esprimono il loro entusiasmo per il nuovo album, qualche altro lo chiama frocio, qualche altro ancora gli chiede di Harry. Ne legge uno piuttosto tranquillo e pensa di poter anche rispondere. Scrive una risposta che giudica troppo sdolcinata e troppo onesta allo stesso tempo, ma immagina che se proprio devono stare al gioco, allora può anche dare il meglio di sè.È passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che ha dovuto svolgere questo tipo di compito, ma è più piacevole rispetto a quello che doveva affrontare quando stava con Eleanor. Almeno questa volta poteva essere onesto nelle sue bugie.

**@luvlounhaz4** :  
 _@Louis_Tomlinson_  Hai passato una bella giornata con  _@Harry_Styles_?  
21.34 - 3 Ago 2016

**@Louis_Tomlinson** :  
 _@luvlounhaz2 @Harry_Styles_  La migliore! Sono grato ogni giorno di averlo incontrato e di averlo nella mia vita!!  
22.04 - 3 Ago 2016

Sorride soddisfatto quando vede il numero delle notifiche aumentare per i troppi like e retweet. Guarda tra le sue menzioni per qualche minuto, notando come l'argomento principale sia man mano sempre più a tema Larry, e per un momento considera se aprire Tumblr per vedere come le persone stanno reagendo lì. Sembra esserci un allarmante numero di persone ancora interessate e coinvolte dalla loro relazione. Louis è sorpreso anche se non lo è veramente.

Viene riportato a galla dai suoi pensieri quando il suo telefono vibra a causa di un'altra notifica. È un altro tweet di Harry, questa volta indirizzato a lui. Lo legge velocemente e non riesce di nuovo a contenere un sorriso, grande e sincero. Si sente un po' un idiota, a stare seduto da solo in casa sua, mentre sorride come un pazzo, gli occhi sicuramente brillanti, segno che il suo sorriso è sincero, o così gli hanno detto una volta, mentre guarda il suo cellulare. Se il suo cuore inizia a battere un pochino più veloce, beh, nessuno verrà mai a saperlo.

**@Harry_Styles** :  
 _@Louis_Tomlinson_  anche io, amore, anche io.  
22.04 - 3 Ago 2016


	3. II Capitolo

_Hey, skal vi to ikke bare folde det her ud?_  
_Stå med åbne arme - stå med smil - stå for skud_  
_Og ikke holde det nede og ikke pakke det ind_  
_Ikke skærme det mod regn eller sne eller vind_

(Marie Key –"Uden Forsvar")

Sono le dodici del giorno dopo, quando Louis si ritrova a bussare alla porta di Harry. Non avevano esattamente deciso un orario per vedersi, ma Louis si stava annoiando a casa sua, e ha pensato di passare lo stesso (forse chiamare Harry per avvisarlo sarebbe stata una buona idea, ma gli è venuto in mente solo adesso che è già in piedi di fronte al suo ingresso). Non deve aspettare molto prima che senta il rumore delle chiavi che girano nella toppa, e poco dopo la porta viene aperta rivelando un Harry leggermente scontento. I suoi ricci sono incastrati sotto un berretto nero, sta indossando un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una gigantesca maglietta grigia a maniche lunghe, che gli si adatta perfettamente, nascondendo il suo torace così ben scolpito - fortunatamente per i nervi di Louis.

"Louis?" L'esclamazione sorpresa di Harry lo riporta alla realtà, e sposta la sua attenzione sugli occhi di Harry. Per un secondo Louis si preoccupa che ad Harry dia fastidio il fatto che sia venuto senza avvisare, ma quel pensiero viene presto messo da parte quando vede il sorriso soddisfatto in cui si stanno curvando le labbra di Harry, le fossette che corrono ad incorniciarlo man mano che si allarga.

"Sei arrivato prima."

Louis scrolla le spalle. "Scusa, amico, mi stavo annoiando e non avevo nulla da fare, così ho pensato di venire. Forse avrei dovuto chiamare però, eh?"

Harry scuote la testa. "No, no, Lou. Puoi venire quando ti pare, non hai bisogno di avvisarmi, lo sai. Entra."

Louis sorride alle parole di Harry mentre il più giovane apre di più la porta e si sposta per permettergli di entrare in casa sua.

"I manager hanno chiamato stamattina," dice Harry mentre raggiungono il salotto. "Hanno detto di aver provato a contattarti, ma eri irraggiungibile. Ho provato anche io a chiamarti, ma ha risposto la segreteria. Secondo me pensavano li stessi ignorando di nuovo."

"Mmh," dice Louis, mettendosi le mani in tasca per prendere il telefono. "Non ho sentito nulla," continua mentre preme il bottone centrale del suo iPhone, aspettando che si illumini. "Ah," dice quando lo schermo nero del suo telefono continua a fissarlo, "si deve essere scaricato questa mattina, non l'ho neanche notato. Cosa volevano?"

"Solo confermare i dettagli per oggi. Dovremmo andare a Tesco alle quattro, passare 45 minuti a fare compere e dopo i paparazzi ci seguiranno per un tratto della strada del ritorno."

"Bene," Louis annuisce, "beh abbiamo molto tempo allora, no? Cosa si fa, giovane Harold?"

Harry scrolla le spalle. "Non lo so. Sei affamato? Ero proprio sul punto di farmi un panino, poi potremmo giocare a FIFA o altro."

Louis sorride in risposta. "Mi sembra un piano perfetto, piccolo. Sto svenendo dalla fame e tu sai fare degli ottimi panini al tacchino."

"Niente cetriolini e tanta senape, giusto?" domanda Harry senza voltarsi mentre cambiano rotta e si dirigono verso la cucina spaziosa del riccio.

"Mi conosci così bene." dice Louis, dalla sua voce traspare un tono scherzoso che è sicuro farà alzare gli occhi ad Harry, anche se non può vederlo perché è di spalle.

"Meglio di chiunque altro," Harry lo prende in giro a sua volta e, davvero, se Louis deve essere completamente onesto, non pensa ci sia niente di più vero.

"Non lo direi a mia madre se fossi in te, amico."

Harry ride, e si gira a guardare Louis, lanciandogli un occhiolino. "Io e Jay abbiamo un accordo."

"Ah davvero?" chiede Louis, sorridendo.

"Mhm-hmm" conferma Harry, rivolgendo la sua attenzione di nuovo al frigo, prendendo gli ingredienti per i loro panini.

"Allora," Louis salta sul bancone della cucina di Harry, accomodandosi vicino a dove Harry ha iniziato a preparare il loro spuntino, "pronto al nostro appuntamento al supermercato?"

Mentre sta spalmando la maionese sul panino, Harry alza lo sguardo, e sorride quando incontra quello di Louis. "Sì," conferma, "Voglio dire, sarà strano, no? Tipo, con i paparazzi e il resto, ma sì, cioè, sei tu Lou, voglio sempre passare del tempo con te."

Louis sorride di rimando, i suoi occhi vengono incorniciati dalle solite rughette di espressione. Ruba un pezzo del cetriolo che Harry ha appena tagliato. "Sei così sdolcinato," dice, con un tono più dolce di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma, sul serio, potete biasimarlo? Harry sprizza sincerità da tutti i pori, e quando dice cazzate del genere... Beh, è difficile per Louis trattenere tutto il suo affetto. Inoltre, Harry è il suo migliore amico in assoluto, gli è permesso avere queste debolezze.

Harry sorride ancora, cosa che sembra essere una ricorrenza costante quando sono insieme, sul serio, Louis non se ne sta lamentando, e tira uno schiaffetto alla mano di Louis quando tenta di prendere un'altra fetta di quel cetriolo.

"Ehi" dice, quando Louis riesce lo stesso a prenderne una, ma poi scuote la testa affettuosamente perché tutto ciò che riesce a fare Louis è sorridergli con ancora il cetriolo tra i denti. "Non lo nego, però," dice allora Harry, confondendo momentaneamente Louis finchè non spiega, "che sono un romanticone, intendo. Cioè, amico, il mio film preferito è  _Love Actually_  e piango ogni volta che guardiamo  _Titanic_. Ovvero sempre. Quindi, sì, sono un inguaribile romantico e ne vado fiero."

"Fiero, eh?" domanda Louis, sorridendo. "Sei praticamente l'impersonificazione dello stereotipo gay, piccolo."

"Vado fiero anche di quello," è ciò che risponde Harry, e, sì, Louis lo sa perfettamente. Harry è sempre stato fiero e senza pentimenti riguardo cosa è e chi è. È probabilmente una delle sue qualità che Louis ha sempre ammirato di più. È l'esatto opposto di Louis, che a partire da quando è stato messo sotto i riflettori, ha fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per estirpare ogni sua caratteristica che urlava gay. Gli andava bene buttare qualche insinuazione qua e là durante le interviste, perché era una porta sicura, un gioco... D'altra parte, affrontare per davvero la sua sessualità, beh, non era altrettanto sicuro. È cambiato, ha cambiato i suoi modi di fare così drasticamente che, per un periodo, a stento riusciva a riconoscersi.

Divertente come siano andate le cose: mentre Louis aveva fatto un serio sforzo per essere meno appariscente, Harry aveva iniziato ad atteggiarsi in maniera sempre più esplicita. A Louis non era sfuggita l'ironia della situazione.

"Ehi," dice Harry, poggiando una mano sulla gamba di Louis, avendo a quanto pare abbandonato i loro panini. "Mi dispiace, Lou, non volevo-"

"Oh," Louis lo interrompe, quando capisce che il suo silenzio è stato frainteso, "no, scusa, Haz. Mi sono perso tra i miei pensieri." Salta giù dal bancone, dando un'occhiata ai panini. "Hai finito?" Domanda, facendo un cenno verso il cibo. Senza aspettare la risposta di Harry, continua "Bene. Benissimo. Non mi era stata promessa una partita a FIFA? Andiamo, H."

Harry sembra essersi immobilizzato per un secondo, mentre guarda Louis con le sopracciglia aggrottate, sicuramente considerando se sia meglio lasciar stare o insistere. Louis pensa che sarebbe meglio se lasciasse stare. Già, decisamente. Louis non vuole arrivare a quel punto, non vuole parlarne. No, non esiste, scordatevelo. Non succederà,  _no_.

"Andiamo, andiamo. Il tempo scorre, piccolo. Dobbiamo muoverci se vuoi provare a fare un gol prima che sia tempo di andare. Su su." Si dirige verso il salone, lasciando ad Harry il compito di portare il cibo.

"Oi!" Sente Harry alle sue spalle, "Cosa significa 'se vuoi provare a fare un gol', Tomlinson?" Domanda quando appare nel salone, sedendosi accanto a Louis sul divano e mettendo sia il cibo che le due lattine di birra sul piccolo tavolo di fronte a loro (mani enormi, quelle di Harry. È incredibile, innaturale. Louis è quasi convinto che Harry sia una specie di ibrido mutante alieno, che il DNA si sia mischiato insieme a quello di una razza con delle mani grandissime. È una teoria plausibile, no?). "Sono bravissimo a questo gioco, bugiardo."

"Non come il campione indiscusso, però." Louis sorride, facendo mentalmente un sospiro di sollievo perché è riuscito a cambiare discorso. "Dai, Styles. Mostrami cosa sai fare."

Le poche ore successive passano velocemente tra FIFA, cibo e un'eccellente compagnia. Louis batte Harry tre volte contro una, e alla quarta partita Harry lancia il controller per terra. Louis non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare così presto.

"Basta, Lou," si lamenta Harry, chiudendo gli occhi e sporgendosi all'indietro fino a poggiare la testa sullo schienale del divano. "Che ora è comunque, devo già preparami?"

Tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, Louis si ricorda di avere il telefono scarico, così allunga una mano verso i pantaloni dell'amico per prendere il suo. All'inizio Harry salta su in maniera comica, ma si risistema sul divano dopo aver capito le intenzioni di Louis.

Louis controlla lo schermo del cellulare di Harry. "Circa le tre," dice, poi gli viene in mente un'idea. Sorridendo diabolicamente, poggia il telefono sul tavolino da caffè di fronte al divano, e si affretta a salire a cavalcioni su Harry prima che il più giovane riesca ad alzarsi.

Sorpreso dall'improvviso movimento di Louis, e dal fatto che da un momento all'altro se l'è ritrovato sulle ginocchia, Harry spalanca gli occhi e apre leggermente la bocca, pronto a chiedere quali fossero le sue intenzioni.

"Meglio dar loro qualcosa di cui parlare, eh?" Il sorriso che fa Louis è malvagio quando si spiega.

"Cosa?" Chiede Harry, un'espressione confusa gli compare sul volto. Louis risponde con un occhiolino, si piega in avanti, poggiando le sue labbra sul collo di Harry e succhia.

Harry si immobilizza all'istante e, insomma, è un po' ridicolo. Non è neanche lontanamente la prima volta che Louis gli fa un succhiotto. Erano soliti farlo quasi regolarmente all'inizio degli One Direction, soprattutto con Liam, perché si preoccupava tremendamente di cosa avrebbe pensato Danielle, spostandosi e cercando di scappare. Harry non si è mai lamentato, non faceva un passo quando lo prendevano di mira. Ma Harry girava anche indossando solo dei tanga color oro, o addirittura nudo, quindi non c'era da sorprendersi se qualche succhiotto tra amici non fosse nulla per lui.

Questa volta, però, non si sta agitando e non sta ridendo come faceva allora, ma è invece assolutamente immobile, non muove un muscolo e a malapena sembra stia respirando. Louis non può permettersi di pensarci troppo, quindi continua a lavorare sul segno rosso che ha lasciato sul collo di Harry, cercando di renderlo il più 'platonico' possibile. Un succhiotto platonico, ecco un'idea assurda,  _Gesù_.

Quando è soddisfatto del proprio lavoro, si allontana, ammirando la macchia scura sulla pelle lattea di Harry, sapendo che in pochi minuti si sarebbe inscurita ancora di più. "Ecco fatto," dice sorridendo mentre si alza dalle ginocchia di Harry. "Lasciamo che analizzino tutto su Tumblr."

Harry rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, ancora fermo nella stessa posizione in cui era prima che Louis lo assalisse. Il sorriso di Louis inizia a sembrare troppo forzato, sta per mettere in dubbio l'utilità della sua idea del cazzo (non stava davvero pensando, forse è quello il vero problema), quando Harry si schiarisce finalmente la gola e si raddrizza sul divano.

"Giusto," dice, schiarendosi di nuovo la gola, "bene, sì. Umh..." E poi, grazie al cielo, libera una risata, sembrando leggermente sorpreso da se stesso per il suono. Non ci vuole molto prima che Louis si unisca a lui e il momento imbarazzante è superato. Il loro rapporto è così strano a volte. Magnifico, ma strano. In alcune occasioni, Louis pensa che sia il tipo di cosa che andrebbe studiata o qualcosa del genere, tipo in un laboratorio da un vero scienziato.

"Quindi sarà sempre così d'ora in poi?" Domanda Harry, dopo aver finito di ridere. Il suo sorriso è grande e sincero, la macchia sul suo collo sempre più scura.

"Ti stai lamentando?" Chiede Louis con un ghigno, sedendosi sul tavolino di fronte ad Harry.

"Beh," risponde Harry, gli occhi luminosi e le fossette in bella mostra, "sei cattivo a lasciarmi così, con solo un succhiotto. Non credo di poter resistere tanti mesi con così poco, Lou."

Louis libera una risata sorpresa e scuote la testa. "Porca puttana Styles, sei un coglione. Vai a prepararti. Dobbiamo fare delle foto, poi la spesa e tutto il resto."

"A proposito di foto," Harry sorride, prendendo Louis dai polsi e spingendolo verso il divano accanto a lui. "Facciamocene una, ti va?"

"Cosa?" Louis ride, cadendo maldestramente sul divano, stretto fino all'impossibile vicino ad Harry.

"È il momento di un selfie!" esclama Harry entusiasticamente mentre afferra il suo cellulare da dove Louis l'aveva lasciato. "Ora che mi è stato di nuovo concesso, scriverò così tanto di te su Twitter che le persone si stancheranno."

"Haz, dai," Louis ride, tirando giù il suo berretto per coprirsi e Harry scuote la testa.

"Smettila, Lou. Stai benissimo."

"Okay, va bene. Facciamolo, giacché ci stiamo mettendo in mostra."

La risposta di Harry è un sorriso, prima di muoversi dietro di Louis, passandogli il cellulare. "Ecco qua, penso tu abbia un angolo migliore."

"Sei ridicolo," conclude Louis, il tono dolce e disperato allo stesso momento, ma allunga comunque un braccio, sorride e scatta la foto. Senza guardare il risultato passa il cellulare ad Harry, che decide di postarla, con la lingua incastrata tra le sue labbra per la concentrazione.

"Fatto!" Dichiara con un sorriso pochi attimi dopo, smettendo di usare il cellulare.

"Fammi vedere!" Chiede Louis, tendendo una mano verso Harry.

"Vado a prepararmi intanto, okay?" Dice Harry, mentre porge a Louis il cellulare. "Non twittare nulla di cattivo dal mio account mentre sono via, Lou. Sanno tutti che sei con me ora, quindi capirebbero che sei stato tu a scriverlo."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo mentre Harry esce dalla stanza, quell'idea non gli era passata neanche per l'anticamera del cervello. Deve ammettere, però, che Harry ha tutto il diritto di aspettarsi una cosa del genere da lui. Sposta di nuovo la sua attenzione sul cellulare di Harry e controlla il suo ultimo Tweet.

 **@Harry_Styles** :  
Guardate chi è venuto a trovarmi (non ha portato niente da mangiare, però). xx  
15.14 - 04 Ago 2016

* * *

 

La foto e il tweet sono perfettamente innocenti, ma Louis sa che manderà le fan in visibilio. O almeno, questa sarebbe stata la loro reazione due anni fa. Si rende improvvisamente conto che non ha idea di quale sia lo stato attuale delle fan che credevano nei Larry. Sicuramente sarà stato difficile credere che stavano insieme una volta iniziata la pausa, ed era ovvio che avevano passato mesi interi senza vedersi. Forse erano rimaste solo le vere shipper - quelle a cui piaceva semplicemente l'idea di loro due insieme, senza dare troppa importanza a quanta verità ci fosse dietro - e quelle che ci credevano fermamente. Louis spera che quelle poche basteranno ad attirare l'attenzione, che le loro apparizioni pubbliche saranno abbastanza per riprendere qualche vecchio fan, spera che non sia troppo ovvio che si tratti solo di una messa in scena. Cazzo, Louis sta già dando per scontato che lo faranno.

Una piccola parte di Louis pensa che dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa per come stanno tentando di prendere in giro praticamente tutto il mondo, ma è stato in questo giro per un tempo sufficientemente lungo, ne ha attraversate già abbastanza con Eleanor, per non sapere come funziona questa industria, e in ogni caso non importerà a nessuno cosa ne pensa o come si sente lui a riguardo. Il detto 'non odiare il giocatore, odia il gioco' non è mai stato così adatto.

La cosa che lo delude maggiormente è sapere che la loro musica non è abbastanza, che devono ricorrere a sporchi trucchetti, che devono affidarsi alle farse pubblicitarie per vendere il loro disco, ma questo è il metodo della Modest!, è il metodo che hanno sempre usato.

Louis riemerge dai suoi brutti pensieri quando Harry torna nella stanza, nelle stesse condizioni di prima, fatta eccezione per gli skinny jeans neri al posto dei pantaloni della tuta.

"Pronto ad andare?" Sorride Harry, tendendo una mano per riavere il suo cellulare, e controllando l'ora quando lo riceve, prima di rimetterlo in tasca. "Penso che faremo in tempo se ce ne andiamo adesso."

"Certo," concorda Louis, alzandosi dal divano e raggiungendo Harry. "Controllo un attimo come sto, e poi torno." Gli passa accanto e fa un sorriso storto, ma Harry lo ferma afferrandogli il polso e facendolo voltare per guardarlo in faccia.

"Non ne hai bisogno." Dice Harry, passando una mano sulle spalle di Louis. "Stai benissimo, amore."

"Grazie," dice Louis, e si morde il labbro nel tentativo di non lasciarsi sfuggire un sorriso grande e compiaciuto. Il punto è che Harry gli direbbe così anche se Louis stesse una merda, ma d'altra parte il ragazzo è sempre così sincero, e Louis decide di credere che l'amico non lo farebbe mai andare in giro e venire paparazzato se corresse il rischio di finire nella lista delle persone più mal vestite di qualche rivista-spazzatura.

"Okay, andiamo allora?"

Annuendo, Harry posiziona una mano sulla parte bassa della sua schiena e lo dirige verso la porta. "Dovremmo, tipo, tenerci la mano o qualcosa del genere?" Chiede Harry mentre raggiungono il vialetto. "O tipo, toccarci? Non lo so, cosa dovremmo fare?"

"Penso dovremmo comportarci come abbiamo sempre fatto, Haz. Tanto lo pensavano già quando ci comportavamo normalmente. E tipo, tenersi la mano significherebbe confermare che stiamo insieme, no? Quindi probabilmente dovremmo stare alla larga da quello finchè non abbiamo deciso se vogliamo davvero accettare la proposta."

Harry concorda annuendo. "Sì, sì. Certo. Hai ragione," dice, prima di fare un respiro profondo e continuare: "Lou?" Si ferma bruscamente e afferra il polso di Louis per fermare anche lui. Una volta che Louis si è fermato e si è girato verso di lui, continua, il tono basso e cauto, ma così, così sincero. "Sono davvero contento che questa volta sia tu la persona con cui sto affrontando tutto questo."

Il sorriso di Louis si addolcisce, perchè, cazzo, Harry ha solo ventidue anni e ha già affrontato un numero assurdo di finte relazioni pubbliche, il suo nome è praticamente il sinonimo di 'farse pubblicitarie' per la maggior parte del pubblico comune. Non ha mai avuto una vera e sana relazione, non si è mai innamorato davvero ed è semplicemente ingiusto, perché se c'è una persona in questo mondo che si merita di trovare l'amore e vivere per sempre felice e contento, quella è Harry Styles. Ha affrontato più di quanto ci si aspetti, soprattutto alla sua età.

Louis libera gentilmente il suo polso dalla stretta di Harry e intreccia le loro dita, stringendo piano la sua mano prima di lasciarla andare. "Anche io, Haz."

Passano i successivi venti minuti a chiacchierare sul nuovo album e sul prossimo tour mentre camminano verso il negozio, e Louis non è per niente preoccupato per quello che succederà quando arriveranno a Tesco. Non lo è. È una popstar professionale, i paparazzi e le farse pubblicitarie sono come i giorni di pioggia in Inghilterra per lui - comuni e non inaspettati. Non è preoccupato,  _non lo è_.

"Pronto?" Mormora Harry quando avvistano il negozio in fondo alla strada. C'è un uomo appoggiato ad una macchina nera di fronte ad esso, la grossa fotocamera allacciata al suo collo non lascia alcun dubbio riguardo la sua professione.

"Sì," Louis sospira, quando l'uomo li nota e punta velocemente la fotocamera verso di loro. Louis lo ignora, concentrandosi su Harry. Se c'è una cosa che ha imparato dalle sue uscite con Eleanor, è che guardare dritto verso la fotocamera conferma solo che sapevi che ci sarebbe stata, e quindi che era tutta una messa in scena.

"Tu?" Mantiene il suo tono leggero, il suo sorriso è genuino, troppo consapevole dell'uomo che sta scattando foto a loro due.

Il sorriso che Harry gli rivolge in risposta è accecante... e non proprio sincero, ma Louis sa che è dovuto alla situazione e non a lui. "Sì," dice Harry e si rilassa immediatamente, il sorriso passa da maniaco a dolce e affettuoso, quando Louis poggia gentilmente una mano sul suo gomito. Louis gli sorride di rimando, e per un momento può dimenticarsi dei paparazzi, delle farse pubblicitarie e delle manipolazioni. Per un momento ci sono solo loro due. Solo Harry e Louis.

È un bel momento.

Poi lascia il gomito di Harry e torna al lavoro.

Raggiungono Tesco, facendo un cenno verso il paparazzo, che risponde con un sorriso che sembra genuino. Almeno non sembra uno stronzo, quindi si accontentano. Harry posiziona una mano sulla schiena di Louis e lo guida verso il negozio, Louis pensa di poter sentire lo scatto della fotocamera alle loro spalle.

Quindi ha catturato il momento, fantastico.

"Dici che entrerà?" Chiede Louis quando arrivano al primo corridoio, Harry già con una cesta in mano.

"Non penso. Sembrerebbe troppo ovvio poi che, sai, è tutto organizzato, ma probabilmente scatterà alcune foto da fuori. Forse anche un video, non ne sono sicuro."

Louis annuisce. "Okay. Grandioso. Beh, abbiamo 45 minuti a disposizione, Harold. Dio, come si fa a trascorrere tutto questo tempo da Tesco."

"Sì, beh," sorride Harry. "Dobbiamo fare la spesa per la cena, e poi conoscendoti dovremo ripercorrere una seconda volta ogni corridoio per lasciare tutte le cose stupide che avrai aggiunto al carrello, quindi penso che ce la faremo."

"Eeeeeehi," protesta Louis, anche se, beh, Harry ha ragione. È così che andava a finire di solito ogni volta che facevano la spesa, nel periodo in cui vivevano insieme. "Cosa preparerai, comunque?"

Harry arrossisce leggermente alla domanda di Louis, e si gira ad esaminare la lattuga invece di incontrare i suoi occhi quando risponde: "Pensavo di fare delle fajitas, sai, come ai vecchi tempi. Ma, non so, preferiresti mangiare altro? Potrei fare qualcosa di più elaborato, forse una bistecca o un po' di salmone-"

"Amore," lo interrompe Louis, sorridendo. Posiziona la sua mano sul bicipite di Harry e aspetta che si giri verso di Louis. "Le fajitas andranno benissimo. Potresti letteralmente farmi anche un toast al formaggio e ne sarei comunque impressionato. E mi sono mancate le tue fajitas, forse più della tua colazione all'inglese, ad essere onesti."

"Sì?" Domanda Harry, sorridendo con orgoglio.

"Sì," conferma Louis, sorridendo anche lui. "Ora, di cosa abbiamo bisogno?"

"Ho la lista proprio qui," dice Harry mentre tira fuori un pezzo di carta piegato dai suoi pantaloni impossibilmente stretti. "Vuoi il pollo o la carne di bovino?"

"Mmh," Louis ride, "entrambi?"

La risposta di Harry è un grande sorriso. "E così sia, allora. Potresti prendere due peperoni? Solo uno rosso e uno verde. Io prenderò un po' di avocado per il guacamole."

"Sissignore." Dice Louis, facendo uno stupido saluto militare, prima di dirigersi verso i peperoni, scegliendo attentamente due con un bell'aspetto; grandi, lucidi e senza macchie evidenti. Quando alza lo sguardo, dopo aver messo entrambi in una busta di plastica, incontra quello di Harry, che lo stava fissando con un'espressione morbida e dolce, gli avocado già nella cesta, insieme ad un cestino di pomodori, delle cipolle rosse e qualche limone. "Cosa?" Chiede Louis, improvvisamente a disagio.

"Niente," dice Harry, scuotendo la testa come per liberarsi dai suoi pensieri, prima di raggiungere Louis, allungando la cesta per permettergli di metterci dentro i peperoni. "Scusa, solo che eri così carino tutto concentrato mentre sceglievi due peperoni perfetti." Colpisce scherzosamente Louis con la spalla, mentre proseguono con la spesa.

"Non sono carino." Borbotta Louis, fintamente offeso. "Sono robusto e virile, Harold."

"Certo," ride Harry, "come dici tu."

Louis vuole controbattere, ma decide invece di prendere un oggetto dallo scaffale più vicino (pesche sciroppate, e, okay, deludente), e lo mette nella cesta, sfidandolo a protestare. Tutto ciò che Harry fa in cambio è sorridere, chiaramente non turbato dall'aggiunta di Louis.

"Per il budino? Che buone, Lou!"

Louis fa finta di accigliarsi, desiderando quasi di aver preso qualcos'altro, come la panna montata o chi lo sa. Anche se, conoscendo Harry, avrebbe semplicemente risposto che era troppo presto per introdurla nella loro relazione, considerando che non stavano ancora insieme.

"Sei un coglione." Lo informa alla fine e, sì, non è esattamente la miglior risposta di Louis, ma è quel che è.

I successivi 30 minuti passano in fretta tra altro cibo, prese in giro e la ridicola lista della spesa di Harry, che contiene cose come  _cheddar ma cheddar vero non quello grattugiato che è disgustoso_  e  _vino, un buon vino non italiano quello fa venire a Lou il mal di testa_  (cosa vera, ovviamente, e a Louis non dovrebbe sorprendere il fatto che Harry se ne sia ricordato, ma rimane comunque sorpreso) e  _CARTA IGIENICA!!!!!!!!!!_. Louis sa tutto questo solo perchè ha rubato la lista a metà della loro spesa e ha cercato di far fare a Harry il resto dei suoi acquisti usando la memoria, mentre lui riempiva la cesta di cose che non facevano decisamente parte della lista.

Non si divertiva così tanto facendo la spesa da anni.

E lo stesso vale per Harry, se il suo sorriso e le profonde fossette sulle sue guance sono di qualche indicazione.

Prima che arrivi il momento di dirigersi alla cassa, Harry riesce a rimettere a posto solo due delle stravaganti cose che Louis ha messo nella cesta, permettendo al resto di aggiungersi ai suoi acquisti intenzionali sul nastro trasportatore. Louis cerca di non sentirsi immensamente soddisfatto quando Harry posiziona sul nastro le pesche sciroppate con un tenero sorriso.

Ma fallisce.

Quando anche l'ultimo articolo viene scansionato, Louis allunga una mano verso il suo portafoglio e fa un passo in avanti per pagare, ma viene interrotto da Harry, che si posiziona di fronte a lui bloccandogli completamente l'accesso.

"Non esiste Lou," Harry sorride da sopra la sua spalla, "tu hai pagato ieri, oggi pago io. Era il nostro accordo."

Louis sbuffa fintamente indignato, anche se a lui non fa per niente differenza, sono entrambi multimilionari, dopotutto.

"Va bene." Decide di dire, prima di avvicinarsi ad Harry e alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla e guardandolo conversare con la cassiera mentre paga. Le sue mani riposano comodamente sui fianchi di Harry, il più giovane si rilassa contro il petto di Louis e gira leggermente la testa per strofinare con gentilezza la propria guancia contro la sua, come un vero e proprio gattino.

Louis stringe delicatamente i suoi fianchi, prima di fare un passo indietro per andare a prendere i loro acquisti. Rimette il suo portafoglio nella tasca posteriore e Harry lo raggiunge poco dopo. Quando hanno sistemato gli ultimi articoli nelle buste, salutano con un cenno la donna di mezz'età che li ha serviti, Louis non riesce a non notare la sua espressione intenerita e i suoi occhi vivaci, come se sapesse. Tutto questo lo fa sentire più a disagio di quanto sarebbe disposto ad ammettere.

Si dirigono verso l'uscita del supermercato, ignorando il paparazzo come i cinque anni sotto i riflettori gli hanno insegnato e riescono a tornare a casa di Harry senza essere fermati dai fan. Louis lo considera un traguardo.

Entrando in casa Louis si rende conto che la parte pubblica e organizzata della loro giornata è finita, e che il resto della serata è tutto per loro. Il fatto che sia riuscito a malapena a dedicare un pensiero al paparazzo lo sorprende, o il fatto che quello che stavano facendo era essenzialmente una farsa pubblicitaria. Non lo sembrava affatto. Il netto contrasto tra come si era sentito con Eleanor e come si è sentito con Harry, era pazzesco.

Sistemano tutte le buste della spesa sul bancone della cucina, e Harry si volta verso Louis con un sorriso diabolico. "Allora," dice, mentre inizia a tirare fuori i loro acquisti e a posizionarli in giro per la cucina. Sulla credenza quello di cui hanno bisogno adesso, nel frigo o nel freezer ciò che deve mantenersi freddo o congelarsi e negli scaffali tutto il resto. "Sbaglio a pensare che le tue abilità culinarie non siano migliorate dall'ultima volta che sei stato tu a preparare la cena?"

Louis sbuffa, fintamente offeso. "Cosa stai insinuando, Harold? Che non so cucinare? Wow, colpiscimi pure dove mi fa male, perchè no?"

Harry ride, e colpisce leggermente la spalla di Louis con la propria. "Va bene allora," dice, mentre tende i due peperoni verso di lui, la sua mano è grande abbastanza per tenerli entrambi, "taglia questi, okay?"

Louis guarda i peperoni che aveva scelto così attentamente, e poi di nuovo Harry. Inarcando un sopracciglio, li afferra entrambi; uno in ogni mano perchè, dannazione, non tutti possono avere delle mani giganti da mutante alieno, e le sue mani sono perfettamente conformi alla media, grazie tante.

Ora, a dire il vero, le abilità culinarie di Louis non sono sicuramente migliorate molto, a parte l'essere in grado di strapazzare un uovo o due, ma non serve che Harry lo sappia, pensa. Sarà sicuramente in grado di tagliare dei peperoni.

"Stiamo contemplando la vita?" Chiede Harry all'improvviso, facendo notare a Louis che dev'essere rimasto fermo con i due peperoni in mano più a lungo di quanto pensasse.

"Cosa?"

"Li stai guardando come se fossero il teschio del tuo Amleto, amore. Tutto quello che devi fare è tagliarli, non è così difficile. Promesso." Harry gli passa un tagliere e un coltello, il suo viso è dominato da un sorriso stupido e divertito. Louis, d'altra parte, non lo trova divertente, ma se è Shakespeare che vuole, Shakespeare avrà. Più o meno.

"Essere o non essere!" Esclama Louis, tenendo i peperoni di fronte a lui. "Tu sei più amabile e più mite, Romeo - oh, Romeo, Romeo! Perché sei tu Romeo? Questo è il dilemma."

Il suo confuso soliloquio Shakespeariano viene interrotto dallo sbuffo rumoroso di Harry. Sposta la sua attenzione sul più giovane, che è il perfetto ritratto dell'allegria; gli occhi grandi e luminosi, le guance bucate dalle fossette e un sorriso enorme. Louis alza un sopracciglio nella sua direzione, cercando di rimanere serio.

"Come osi interrompermi, villano?"

"Mi dispiace fare il portatore di cattive notizie, Lou," dice Harry, completamente impassibile di fronte alla teatralità di Louis. È la prova che dopo tutti questi anni che si conoscono e la quantità di tempo che hanno passato insieme, nulla di quello che fa Louis può più sorprendere Harry. Il riccio può considerarsi immune dopo le sue continue dimostrazioni. A Louis non sempre piace questa cosa, a volte gli manca il modo in cui riusciva ad influenzarlo. "Ma non penso reciti così. Davvero volevi studiare teatro? Probabilmente ti conviene ripassare un po' Shakespeare, piccolo."

"Ha ha ha, Haz." Risponde seccamente Louis, che risposta brillante, si merita una medaglia. O qualcosa del genere. "Sei esilarante. Vedrai, non mi serve Shakespeare, ti taglierò i pezzettini di peperone più belli che tu abbia mai visto e ne sarai sbalordito, ricorda le mie parole. Vorrai dare il mio nome al piatto. Fajitas alla Louis... Lou-hitas... Non lo so, ci lavoreremo su."

Harry ride nel suo solito modo, e nonostante tutto, per l'immensa gioia di Louis, il più giovane sembra essere l'unico in grado di riprodurre quel suono. È una risata bellissima, rumorosa e senza vergogna, ed è forse (probabilmente) il suono che Louis preferisce in assoluto. Davvero, anche se Harry non sembra coinvolto come lo era un tempo, anche se non è preso dalla stessa ammirazione e quella adorazione che si prova di solito per un supereroe, avrà sempre questo... Questo suo modo di ridere che è solo per lui. E, beh, tutto sommato, gli va bene lo stesso.

"Non vedo l'ora."

Louis sente il suo lato competitivo risvegliarsi, cosa assolutamente ridicola, perché stanno parlando di tagliare dei peperoni, per l'amor del cielo, ma sono lui ed Harry in una bolla ed è  _divertente_. Cazzo è ridicolo e stupido, ma è divertente e, davvero, Louis si è appena reso conto che non si diverte così tanto con nessun altro, solo con Harry. La sua vita non è sempre stata un letto di rose dopo aver scelto di partecipare ad X Factor, ma è stata la decisione migliore della sua vita, perché altrimenti non avrebbe mai incontrato Harry. E, ovviamente, anche la fama, i soldi, fare quello che ama e il resto dei ragazzi sono fantastici, davvero fantastici. Ma Harry, Harry è il vero trofeo.

Con un sorriso sul volto afferra il tagliere e il coltello, e sistema per bene i peperoni. Accanto a lui Harry ha acceso la radio e sta canticchiando a bassa voce il nuovissimo singolo di Ed, mentre trita le spezie nel mortaio. Sembra tutto normale, naturale e così, così  _semplice_. Louis ama questa sensazione.

Mettendo tutti i pensieri su Harry e sulla loro congiunta vita domestica nel ripostiglio della sua mente, Louis sposta la sua attenzione sui peperoni di fronte a lui. Lavora piano, aprendoli come ha visto fare da Harry in precedenza, controllando attentamente che non ci siano semi e tagliandoli con cautela, provando a fare anche delle fette decenti.

Fa un buon lavoro, se può dirselo da solo. È abbastanza sicuro che Harry avrebbe fatto meglio e più in fretta, ma decide di non soffermarsi su quello.

Sta tagliando gli ultimi pezzi di peperone in due, quando sente il suono dello scattare di una fotocamera e alza improvvisamente lo sguardo, solo per ritrovarsi Harry di fronte con un piccolo sorriso e il suo cellulare puntato su di lui.

"Per cos'era?" Chiede, poggiando il coltello sul bancone e pulendosi le mani con lo strofinaccio appeso al muro.

"Eri così carino. Sai, con la tua linguetta leggermente fuori, ridicolmente concentrato nel tagliare qualche peperone."

"La pubblicherai su Twitter?"

"No." Harry scuote la testa, rafforzando la 'n'. "Questa è solo per me. Finito?" Fa un cenno verso i peperoni, con gli occhi luminosi e divertiti.

"Sì, ho finito. Tutti per te, amore, i pezzettini di peperone più carini che tu abbia mai visto."

Harry gli risponde con un sorriso e si avvicina ai peperoni per ispezionarli. Anche Louis si avvicina, curioso di vedere la sua reazione. Harry ne prende uno e lo metto in bocca, prima di sporgersi verso Louis per mettergli una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena. "Buonissimo, piccolo. Sono impressionato, sei un genio. Lou-hitas giusto?" Lo sta chiaramente prendendo in giro e Louis lo colpisce leggermente con una spalla.

"Non c'è bisogno di fare il cazzone, Haz."

Harry scoppia in una risata, chiara e vivace. "Scusa, Lou. Sono serio, è perfetto, okay? Buttane metà in ogni pentola e mescola, ti va? Io farò il guacamole."

Annuendo, Louis afferra il tagliere e si sposta verso i fornelli, dove si trovano le due padelle; sia quella con il pollo che quella con la carne stanno sfrigolando, riempiendo la stanza con un delizioso profumo di spezie, ricordandogli che è già passato un po' di tempo dall'ultima volta che ha mangiato. Versa metà dei peperoni in ogni padella, e mescola con cautela, determinato a non combinare pasticci. Scopre che gli piace cucinare con Harry. Non è mai stato qualcosa che facevano spesso neanche quando vivevano insieme, solo perché Louis era un assoluto disastro in cucina. Ma gli piace e vorrebbe che diventasse un avvenimento ricorrente, ma probabilmente non accadrà se rovina la loro cena.

Quando i peperoni si sono marinati per bene e stanno friggendo insieme alla carne, e si è assicurato che non bruceranno, viene colpito da un'idea improvvisa. Si dirige verso Harry, e ficca la mano nella sua tasca posteriore. Il ragazzo salta sul posto per lo spavento e fa un piccolo urletto.

Incapace di trattenere la risata causata dalla sua reazione, Louis afferra il cellulare di Harry dalla tasca. "Lo sto solo prendendo in prestito, amore."

Harry fa un cenno con la testa. "Solo, non twittare niente di cattivo dal mio account, Lou."

"Lo sai, Harold, penso proprio che dovremmo parlare della completa mancanza di fiducia che persiste in questa relazione. Inoltre, devi sapere che non lo farei  _mai_."

"Oh, ma sappiamo  _entrambi_  che non è vero."

"Mmh," grugnisce Louis, "va bene, okay. Ma non lo farò."

"Okay." Concorda Harry, tornando ai suoi avocado con un sorriso, e forse quel discorso sulla fiducia nella relazione non è poi così necessario, tutto sommato. Anche se tecnicamente non è una relazione. A meno che non si tratti di un'amicizia, in quel caso lo è a tutti gli effetti, e - perché Louis sta pensando a questo ora, Gesù.

Louis si gira di nuovo verso i fornelli, questa volta armato del cellulare di Harry. Mescola velocemente le due padelle, controllando che nulla si sia bruciato durante la sua assenza. Fortunatamente sembrano ancora entrambi deliziosi. Sposta la sua attenzione sul cellulare ancora stretto tra le sue mani, facendosi un appunto mentale per ricordarsi di mettere in carica il suo e apre l'app di Twitter. Esce velocemente dal profilo di Harry e entra con il suo, grato che una delle clausole del loro nuovo contratto gli abbia garantito di nuovo il controllo totale del suo account Twitter.

Aveva rinunciato a quella clausola nel precedente quando la farsa con Eleanor e la separazione da Harry erano iniziate per davvero, non volendo essere lui a scrivere tutte quelle bugie, pensava fosse più facile lasciare il compito alle PR e ai manager. La cosa era degenerata comunque, fino a raggiungere livelli che Louis non si era neanche mai sognato e presto il Louis di Twitter diventò il suo alter ego. Era una situazione orribile e frustrante, e lui era contentissimo di essersi lasciato quel periodo alle spalle.

Scatta una foto alle due padelle e la allega velocemente al tweet, scrivendo qualcosa di vago e pubblicandolo con un sorriso.

 **@Louis_Tomlinson** :  
Ho tagliato i peperoni!! #unverochef  
18:27 - 04 Ago 2016

* * *

 

     

* * *

  
È una mossa piuttosto intelligente, se può dirselo da solo. Il tweet è perfettamente innocente, ma allo stesso tempo conferma che è con Harry e che stanno facendo qualcosa di così domestico come cucinare insieme, dopo essere andati a fare la spesa solo loro due. Sono praticamente una vecchia coppia sposata.

E Louis sa che le shipper amavano quando erano così "domestici".  
Al tempo venivano costantemente rimproverati, dai manager e dalle PR, perché apparivano troppo in sintonia tra di loro, perché sapevano di cosa aveva bisogno l'altro prima ancora che venisse detto, per la facilità con cui interagivano, come se fosse qualcosa che potevano cambiare, come se non venisse naturale. Se ci sono ancora delle shipper, Louis immagina che ameranno questo tweet.

Esce da Twitter e poggia il telefono di Harry sul bancone della cucina, prima di girare la carne ancora una volta e assicurarsi che nulla si sia bruciato mentre stava twittando. Harry lo raggiunge da dietro per vedere le due padelle oltre la sua spalla.

"Sembrano buonissimi, Louis." Dice, mentre allunga un braccio attorno a lui per abbassare un po' la temperatura del piano di cottura. "Potresti preparare il tavolo e aprire una bottiglia di vino? O la birra? O quello che vuoi. Finisco io il resto."

Louis annuisce in assenso, girando attorno ad Harry per prendere i piatti. È difficile da credere, forse Harry è davvero un mago, ma nel tempo che Louis impiega per sistemare la tavola, scegliere un vino dalla - innegabilmente - vasta selezione di Harry e ritornare in cucina, Harry è riuscito a finire le fajitas e sembra aver messo anche qualcosa nel forno.

"Cos'è quella?" Chiede Louis, inclinando la testa verso il forno.

Harry sorride e alza il barattolo - ora vuoto- di pesche che sta tenendo in mano, prima di buttarlo nella spazzatura.

"Un crumble di pesche."

"Cosa?" Sputa Louis, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire una risata sorpresa. "Hai fatto un crumble di pesche? Dio, Haz, sei segretamente un elfo domestico* o una cosa del genere?"

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, ci mette un po' per capire il riferimento, ma alla fine fa un enorme sorriso e scuote la testa.

"No, tutto umano, Lou. Pronto per mangiare?"

Louis annuisce e lo aiuta a portare il cibo in sala da pranzo. Dopo aver messo tutto sul tavolo, Louis è sorpreso da quello che sono riusciti a fare. Sono solo delle fajitas, ma hanno un aspetto e un odore deliziosi, con un sacco di guacamole e salsa - cavolo, Louis sta morendo di fame.

"Hanno un aspetto dannatamente buono. Seriamente, non ho mai realizzato quanto mi mancassero le tue fajitas prima d'ora, non so come ho fatto a sopravvivere tutto questo tempo senza mangiarle!"

Harry, come unica risposta, arrossisce - cosa fottutamente adorabile - e fa segno a Louis di iniziare a servirsi. Louis non se lo fa ripetere una seconda volta.

Il sapore è tanto delizioso quanto l'aspetto, ogni morso è buono come ricorda - se non migliore, in realtà. È un'esplosione di gusto nella bocca di Louis e non capisce come Harry faccia ad essere così bravo in tutto quello che fa. Se non fosse per le sue abilità calcistiche, Louis penserebbe che sia assolutamente perfetto. E anche il fatto che sia così terribile a giocare a calcio è okay, perché non rinuncia mai ad una partita, è sempre così entusiasta quando esprime il suo amore per questo sport e la voglia di praticarlo, il fatto che faccia schifo non l'ha mai fermato. Accetta ogni incarico e ogni sfida con la stessa tenacia, lo stesso incondizionato ottimismo. È l'impersonificazione della voglia di giocare solo per divertirsi.

Louis pensa, non per la prima volta, che il mondo sarebbe un posto migliore, se più persone fossero come Harry Styles.

"Stavo pensando," dice Harry dopo che entrambi hanno mangiato qualche boccone, "che forse dovremmo parlare di cosa diremo al pubblico, se alla fine decidiamo di procedere col piano, dico. O forse dovremmo prima decidere se farlo o meno? Voglio dire, io - non lo so. Mi sembra tipo che stia a te decidere... Forse?"

Louis sposta il cibo sul suo piatto con la forchetta mentre riflette sulle domande di Harry. Finalmente alza lo sguardo verso il più giovane, che sembra averlo osservato durante tutto il suo silenzio, con il labbro inferiore tra i denti e un'espressione quasi preoccupata e nervosa in volto.

"Sembra quasi che una decisione l'abbiamo già presa, o no?"

Harry aggrotta la fronte in risposta. "Non lo so Lou, cioè... Potremmo ancora dire di no. Non abbiamo fatto nulla che consolidi la teoria che siamo più che amici. Abbiamo sempre voluto che la nostra pubblica immagine tornasse allo stato di 'amici', quindi potremmo usare questa scorciatoia come soluzione, se preferisci. Non voglio che tu faccia nulla di cui ti pentirai dopo, nulla che ti possa mettere a disagio."

"E tu, allora? Cosa vuoi, cosa ti mette a tuo agio?"

"Ne abbiamo già parlato, Lou. Voglio solo fare outing. Voglio solo essere chi sono realmente, smetterla di mentire. Voglio passare del tempo con te, voglio divertirmi con i ragazzi e voglio mostrare al mondo chi è realmente Harry Styles."

"Non-" inizia Louis, prima di schiarirsi la gola e infilzare un pezzo di pollo con la sua forchetta per tenere occupate le sue mani, senza davvero avere l'intenzione di mangiarlo. "Non riuscirai a fare completamente outing, H. In realtà, dovrai ancora fingere, dovrai ancora mentire. Non potrai frequentare o stare con chi vuoi. Sarà ancora una farsa."

"Louis," Harry fa un profondo respiro dopo un momento di silenzio. Sembra essere combattuto, come se stesse affrontando una battaglia interna per decidere cosa dire. "Non è per quello, Louis. Non è perché voglio uscire con un uomo o perché voglio cambiare la mia immagine di donnaiolo con quella di uno che va in giro a baciare ragazzi a destra e a manca... È perché voglio essere onesto riguardo chi sono davvero. Riguardo una delle parti più fondamentali di me. Non esiste letteralmente nulla che mi renderebbe più felice che essere il tuo finto fidanzato. Cioè, Louis, tu pensi che io sia questa persona così piena di coraggio, che vuole solo dichiararsi ed essere libero, e  _lo voglio_ , ma sono anche così fottutamente terrorizzato."

I suoi occhi sono spalancati e sinceri, e Louis è colpito da come il ragazzo di fronte a lui sia ancora così giovane, viene sopraffatto dal bisogno di coccolarlo, di proteggerlo da tutti i mali di questo mondo. Allunga una mano sul tavolo e afferra quella di Harry, intrecciando le loro dita insieme e stringendola forte. Il più giovane ricambia con gratitudine.

"Sono così spaventato, Lou. E se non piacciamo più a nessuno dopo questo? Cosa faccio se si sentono come se io avessi mentito, come se li avessi traditi... Perché ne avrebbero tutto il diritto. Ho  _mentito_  a tutti, e io - io non vorrei avere nessun altro oltre te al mio fianco mentre affronto tutto questo."

"Ci sarei in ogni caso, Harry. Non esiste letteralmente nessun contesto in cui tu fai coming out e non hai il mio supporto al centodieci per cento. Sono sempre qui, Haz. Promesso. Lo sai questo."

"Sì, lo so." Sussurra Harry, mantenendo i suoi occhi sul piatto.

"E, amore, se questo aiutasse la band - merda, anche se aiutasse solo te,  _ovvio_  che vorrei farlo. Sarò sincero, anche io sono terrorizzato; ho sempre evitato il pensiero di fare coming out, perché so come reagiranno le persone e non è esattamente qualcosa che non vedo l'ora di affrontare. Ma... Devo, voglio dire, dovrei smettere di mentire su chi sono, dovrei affrontarlo, esserne orgoglioso, e - cazzo, io  _sono_  orgoglioso, ma fare coming out non è ancora un'idea così attraente ai miei occhi, ma... Beh, farlo con te al mio fianco probabilmente sarebbe  _molto_  meglio di farlo da solo. E mi sono divertito oggi, H, tipo, probabilmente come non facevo da anni.  _Mi sei mancato_." Hanno già avuto questa conversazione, Louis ha già espresso quanto gli sia mancato Harry, non è nulla di  _nuovo_. Ma comunque, è come se avessero bisogno di ripeterlo ancora una volta.

Harry alza gli occhi e lo guarda attraverso le sue ciglia, un piccolo sorriso gli spunta sulle labbra. "Mi sei mancato anche tu. Cioè, sei stato proprio qui tutto il tempo, eppure mi sembra come se non ci fossi stato, sai? Perché non potevo comportarmi come volevo in tua presenza, dovevo sempre mettere in discussione le mie azioni quando interagivo con te. Mi sentivo come se ci stessimo sempre nascondendo, anche quando eravamo solo io e te, come se essere noi stessi, avere l'amicizia che abbiamo, fosse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi. Essere stato in grado di comportarmi naturalmente con te oggi... Lou, è stato-"

"Bellissimo."

"Sì." Harry fa un respiro, concordando. Resta in silenzio per un altro secondo, prima di stringere la mano di Louis e disincastrare le loro dita. Afferra la sua forchetta e porta alla bocca un pezzo di fajita. Louis lo imita, immergendo il pezzo di pollo che gli sembrava aver infilzato anni prima nel guacamole prima di mangiarlo. È freddo, ma comunque delizioso.

"Stavo pensando che, tipo, sarebbe una buona idea se ci occupassimo noi di ideare i retroscena, qualcosa che giudichiamo credibile e con cui ci troviamo a nostro agio, così non saremo costretti a seguire nessuna delle cose che i manager hanno escogitato per noi quando parleremo con loro. Che ne dici?"

Louis contempla brevemente le parole di Harry, prima di annuire. "Sì, preferirei creare una nostra versione degli eventi, piuttosto che permettergli di inventare qualcosa che secondo loro avrà l'effetto più eclatante. Solo... Pensi davvero che funzionerà, Haz?"

Ad Harry servono pochi secondi prima di rispondere, e dopo: "Non lo so. Ma, beh, sono loro gli esperti, giusto? E noi stiamo cercando di attirare gente più matura e non era la maggior parte di loro a credere che stessimo insieme? Quindi, tipo... Non lo so. Possiamo controllare Twitter e Tumblr e leggere cosa stanno dicendo quando abbiamo finito di mangiare, la voce sulla nostra uscita si sarà già sparsa a questo punto, che ne pensi?"

Louis annuisce, concordando. "Sì, cioè, non mi sorprenderei se una fan o due ci avessero visto da qualche parte tra casa tua e Tesco - o anche dentro il supermercato. Hai notato qualcuno che ci fissava?"

"Non sono sicuro," Harry fa spallucce. "Voglio dire, non ho davvero prestato molta attenzione. La maggior parte era rivolta a te."

"Come dovrebbe essere." Louis sorride, compiaciuto dal tono timido di Harry e il leggero tingersi delle sue guance. Prenderlo in giro e renderlo nervoso è sempre stato uno dei passatempi preferiti di Louis. Non c'è niente di meglio che vedere l'effetto che riesce ad ottenere nel bello e tranquillo Harry Styles, perché è l'unico ad avere quel tipo di potere. Harry ha sempre pieno controllo di sé, è affascinante e provocante, non viene mai sopraffatto dal gioco, tranne quando si tratta di Louis. Ed è reciproco, Harry ha la capacità di rendere Louis nervoso come nessun altro, solo che è più bravo a nasconderlo, è un attore migliore. E ringrazia Dio per questo.

Louis non sa perché è sempre stato così tra di loro, pensa che forse è perchè si conoscono molto bene. Sanno esattamente quali bottoni premere l'uno dell'altro.

"Come dovrebbe essere." Concorda Harry con le sue solite fossette a fare capolino, riportandolo a galla dai suoi pensieri.

"Comunque," dice Louis, prima di portare alla bocca un altro boccone, pensando a cosa dire mentre mastica. "Dovremmo iniziare con una data? Cioè, quando ci siamo messi insieme?"

"Sì... Io - beh, a un certo punto durante la pausa, no? Sarebbe il periodo meno incriminante, giusto? Non abbiamo parlato della nostra relazione negli ultimi due anni, cioè è stata solo oggetto di speculazione per i tabloid, no? Quindi non avranno motivi validi per chiamarci bugiardi."

"Beh, questo è vero. Ma durante questi due anni non abbiamo passato moltissimo tempo insieme, ed è un problema. Inoltre, in che momento della pausa? E come siamo passati dall'essere amici a qualcosa di più? Penso che più sappiamo della nostra ipotetica relazione, più saremo convincenti. E sarà più difficile rimanere incastrati in una bugia, come succedeva costantemente a me e a Eleanor.

"Sì," annuisce Harry, "lo credo anche io. E, stavo pensando che probabilmente ci saremmo presi del tempo per stare insieme prima di rivelarlo al pubblico, giusto? Nel senso, volevamo essere sicuri che questo era veramente ciò che volevamo, e anche avere il tempo di costruire una solida relazione in pace e in privato... Quindi, forse un anno, un anno e mezzo? Ti sembra ragionevole?"

"Sì, mi sembra giusto. Cioè ci siamo fidanzati sei mesi dopo l'inizio della pausa, siamo stati insieme per, tipo, sei mesi? E poi sei partito per l'America con Ed."

"Esattamente, sono stato con lui solo due mesi, e ho visitato Londra parecchie volte. Potremmo facilmente dire che anche tu venivi a trovarmi in America, cioè, ovviamente doveva essere fatto tutto in segreto siccome volevamo nasconderlo, quindi ha senso il fatto che non ci siano prove evidenti, giusto?"

"Ha senso," riconosce Louis, prima di scoppiare a ridere. "Cazzo, H, tutto questo è ridicolo. Siamo davvero seduti qui a inventare una storia usando la logica e l'ingegno e cazzo, è come se stessimo scrivendo una dannata fanfiction!"

Harry risponde con un sorriso. "È divertente però, vero?"

Louis sente il viso addolcirsi mentre guarda Harry, prima di annuire verso il più giovane. "Sì, è divertente. E importante, non dimentichiamoci la sua importanza, giovane Harold. È vitale per la nostra futura sopravvivenza in questo mondo cruento."

"Taci, coglione!" Harry sorride prima di colpirlo sugli stinchi da sotto il tavolo.

"Ow!" Esclama Louis in maniera drammatica, ritraendo una gamba. Non ha davvero fatto male, Harry è sempre così fottutamente gentile, non farebbe male ad una mosca. "La mia gamba! La mia gamba! Questa è violenza domestica, Harold! Voglio lasciarti, voglio lasciare questa relazione, vogl-"

Viene interrotto dalle risata di Harry, che ricorda quella di un bambino, perché in realtà Harry Styles ha solo cinque anni. È un fatto confermato, prego e arrivederci. Louis non sa come deve fare con lui, davvero. Gesù.

"Seriamente, Lou," dice Harry, dopo che la sua risatina è terminata e Louis assume di nuovo un atteggiamento serio - è migliorato molto in questo negli ultimi anni. "Ci siamo messi insieme sei mesi dopo l'inizio della pausa...  _Perché_? Cioè, come mai siamo passati improvvisamente da amici ad amanti?"

"Io... Non lo so."

"Beh, siamo sempre stati ottimi amici, no? Uumm..." Harry fa passare una mano attraverso i suoi ricci e distoglie lo sguardo, senza incontrare gli occhi di Louis. Fa cadere entrambe le mani sul tavolo e inizia a giocherellare con il suo fazzoletto di carta, riducendolo in pezzi che accumula in un piccolo mucchio vicino al piatto. Louis attende pazientemente che continui - un'altra cosa in cui è migliorato: avere pazienza.

"Penso, forse sarebbe più credibile se non fossimo stati entrambi a scoprire improvvisamente di avere dei sentimenti l'uno per l'altro, non allo stesso tempo comunque..."

"Beh, sì, capisco, ma qual è l'alternativa?"

"Beh, forse dovremmo dire che io sono sempre stato un po' innamorato di te, tipo, ma non ho mai immaginato di poterti avere. Non penso che le persone stenteranno a crederci dopo tutte le volte che hanno parlato dei miei occhi a cuoricino e dei miei sguardi teneri."

Qualcosa dentro lo stomaco di Louis si stringe, perché... Beh, non sa il perché, Dio. È solo che... Il pensiero che Harry sia stato innamorato di lui per anni è così estraneo, così impossibile da immaginare; Louis è consapevole degli sguardi che si scambiano, sa come la gente li interpreta e sarebbe un bugiardo se dicesse che non ci ha mai neanche pensato a lui e Harry come una coppia. Quando così tante persone credono che loro siano qualcosa, è difficile non pensarci - è inevitabile. Ma è sempre stato un pensiero fugace, troppo astratto per essere preso in seria considerazione, perché Harry è il suo migliore amico, ama Harry più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e non c'è letteralmente nulla che farebbe per mettere a rischio la loro amicizia.

"Forse potremmo dire che non ci siamo visti molto durante i primi sei mesi della pausa e che sentivamo davvero molto la mancanza dell'altro, mmh?"

"Non è neanche una bugia, Haz." Lo interrompe Louis, con un sorriso gentile.

"No, non lo è. Così non ci allontaniamo troppo dalla verità, no? E, comunque, c'è stata quella cena cinque mesi dopo l'inizio della pausa, giusto? E ci sono le foto dei paparazzi che ritraggono tutti e cinque, quindi la gente sapeva che eravamo entrambi lì, e potremmo dire che siamo rimasti insieme quando gli altri se ne sono andati e non lo so... Forse una cosa ha tirato l'altra da lì in poi, che dici?"

Louis annuisce, impressionato da quanto Harry sembra aver pensato all'intera situazione. "Sì, questa... Quella è un'idea plausibile.. E non volevamo più nascondere la nostra relazione con il tour che si avvicinava, tipo con tutti i paparazzi e le fan in giro sarebbe stato un incubo, quindi è stato quello il motivo che ci ha spinto ad uscire allo scoperto, giusto?"

"Sì, quello è un motivo abbastanza buono. Cioè, voglio dire, non penso che riusciremo ad evitare i commenti della gente sulle tempistiche, come la coincidenza del nostro outing con gli avvenimenti importanti degli One Direction, proprio quando le cose sembrano andar male per la band, ma, cioè, non penso esista una sola farsa pubblicitaria che non sia stata etichettata come tale almeno una volta, non credi?"

"Il valore delle trovate pubblicitarie, mio, mio caro Styles-"

"Non intendevo quello, Lou. Le odio, lo sai, ma non significa che non so come funzionano."

"Lo so, amore. Sto solo scherzando." La sua testa inizia a far male a causa della loro intensa conversazione e prende velocemente la decisione che è arrivato il momento di parlare d'altro. "La cena era fantastica, comunque, ma se non ricordo male mi era stato promesso anche un dolce?"

Harry sorride e insieme liberano velocemente il tavolo. Quando raggiungono la cucina, Louis si occupa di buttare gli avanzi e di caricare la lavastoviglie, mentre Harry tira fuori dal forno un crumble di pesche con un profumo delizioso e monta un po' di panna. Finiscono più o meno nello stesso momento, Louis prende due piatti da dessert dalla credenza e Harry mette su il bollitore.

"Vuoi mangiare qui?" Chiede Harry mentre prende due tazze.

Louis è piuttosto distratto dall'importante compito di scegliere quale tè berranno, ma annuisce lo stesso. E prima che se ne accorga, è seduto sul bancone della cucina, mentre mangia un crumble di pesche fottutamente delizioso e beve del tè con Harry. È passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che l'hanno fatto, o così sembra. In realtà si sente proprio come quando vivevano insieme. Da voce ai suoi pensieri, sorridendo dolcemente a Harry.

"Sì," concorda il più giovane, "mi è mancato."

Il modo in cui lo dice colpisce Louis, è così timido e dolce, come se fosse imbarazzato e un po' spaventato da una simile dichiarazione, e, merda, Harry non dovrebbe mai aver paura di ammettere che gli manca Louis, quando anche Louis sente sempre la sua mancanza.

"Anche a me, H. Davvero tanto. Questa esperienza sarà piacevole, va bene?"

Harry alza lo sguardo incastrandolo con quello di Louis. Sta splendendo; gli occhi grandi e luminosi, il sorriso ampio, le fossette profonde ed è così bello da mozzare il fiato.

"Sì, lo sarà."

Alla fine Louis guarda l'orologio e scopre che sono le dieci e mezza, che probabilmente significa che dovrebbe tornare a casa. Quando lo dice ad Harry, quest'ultimo mette il broncio come se avesse cinque anni, e non ha altro scopo se non quello di far ridere Louis.

"Potresti rimanere?" Dice Harry alla fine, quando Louis si è calmato, "Se ti fa piacere. Voglio dire, è tardi, no? Ho una camera per gli ospiti, o la mia camera se vuoi un po' di coccole e rivivere com'era quando vivevamo insieme. Potremmo controllare Twitter e Tumblr e vedere come le persone hanno reagito alla giornata di oggi."

"Okay," si ritrova a concordare Louis prima che abbia il tempo per pensarci seriamente, "mi sembra un'ottima idea Harry, ma dovrai prepararmi la colazione domani!"

Harry risponde con un sorriso. "Certo, ma allora dovrai farmi le coccole. Mi sono mancate le coccole. Coccolarsi è bellissimo, perché non lo facciamo più spesso?"

"Lo faremo diventare un'abitudine." Dice Louis con determinazione, mentre lasciano con noncuranza i piatti sul bancone della cucina e si dirigono al piano di sopra verso la stanza di Harry.

Non passa molto tempo prima che siano entrambi rannicchiati nell'enorme letto di Harry, cuscini soffici e lenzuola morbide a circondarli. Harry ha il portatile in grembo e sono entrambi seduti, con la schiena appoggiata contro la spalliera.

"Va bene," dice Harry, lanciando un sorriso veloce in direzione di Louis. "Vediamo cosa dicono. Prima Tumblr o Twitter?"

"Tumblr." Decide Louis. "Controlla il tag Larry Stylinson."

"Uhhm," mormora Harry, giocherellando con la punta del piumone che copre entrambi, evitando di guardare Louis. "Ho una sorta di blog... Cioè, non posto nulla, ma ne ho fatto uno tempo fa, umh, solo per tenermi aggiornato su cosa dicevano e ho tipo seguito tutti i blog più famosi, no? Quindi probabilmente sarà più facile controllare la dash... Beh, sempre se è rimasto ancora qualcuno, si intende."

"Certo." Dice semplicemente Louis, per niente turbato dall'ammissione di Harry. Capisce perfettamente la necessità di sapere cosa stanno dicendo le altre persone sul tuo conto; era una cosa piuttosto costante per Louis quella di cercare sue notizie tra i diversi tag di Tumblr, soprattutto all'inizio della loro carriera e quando ha iniziato a nascondersi sul serio.

"Bene," Harry lo guarda, un piccolo sorriso gli incornicia il volto. Esegue rapidamente il log in e Louis per poco non sussulta quando la sua dash si carica. Ci sono così tante foto diverse dell'uscita di oggi, con così tante diverse descrizioni e modifiche ed è un po' difficile da mandare giù. Ci sono foto di loro due mentre camminano insieme, di loro due dentro al supermercato mentre parlano stando molto vicini, della mano di Harry poggiata sulla parte bassa della schiena di Louis e del mento di Louis poggiato sulla spalla di Harry.

I tag, però... I tag sono la cosa che lo colpiscono davvero.

_'cazzo ragazzi penso sia finalmente arrivato il momento penso stiano iniziando il processo per fare coming out'_

_'non riesco a crederci come ho fatto a metterlo in dubbio cioè guardateli'_

_'fidanzatini innamorati'_

_'pensate che faranno outing ad un certo punto mentre sono in tour?'_

_'Porca puttana! Ragazzi quello è un succhiotto?!?!!?!?!? Guardate il collo di Harry oddio!!!'_

_'guardatelo da vicino oddio smut larry!!'_

_'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

E un milione di commenti simili a quelli sopracitati: tutti esprimono il loro entusiasmo e la loro felicità. Se non altro, sembra che le shipper di Tumblr siano contente. E, beh, Louis non è un esperto di Tumblr, ma considerando il numero delle note nella maggior parte dei post, sembra proprio ci sia ancora un numero significativo di persone rimaste. Comunica questo suo pensiero ad Harry.

"Sì, è magnifico, vero?"

"Non si tratta di come reagiranno le masse però, Harry. Voglio dire, queste persone supportavano già i Larry. Non abbiamo idea di come il resto delle fan, o le prime fan, reagiranno."

"Giusto, hai ragione... Credi che dovremmo controllare Twitter ora?"

"Io... No, non credo. Lasciamo che se ne occupino le PR, okay? Ad ogni modo sono stanchissimo, ho proprio bisogno di andare a dormire presto."

Harry ridacchia, come la totale scolaretta che è. "Sono le undici e un quarto, Lou."

"Come ho già detto: è presto."

Harry ride di nuovo mentre Louis si trascina verso il suo lato del letto, mettendo una certa distanza tra sé e Harry. Affonda la testa nel cuscino e prende un respiro profondo. Tutto odora di Harry. Tutto: dalle lenzuola sul letto, alla maglietta e ai pantaloni del pigiama che ha preso in prestito, ad Harry stesso accanto a lui. È uno degli odori preferiti di Louis al mondo.

Chiudendo gli occhi, emette un sospiro soddisfatto. "Notte, Haz."

La risposta di Harry arriva qualche momento dopo. "Sogni d'oro, Lou."

Louis cerca di rilassarsi il più possibile per riuscire ad addormentarsi, e proprio quando sta per essere trasportato nel profondo oblio, avverte che Harry gli si avvicina. Dovrebbe essere sorpreso, ma in tutta onestà non lo è. Si gira in modo che siano faccia a faccia, e all'improvviso si ritrovano stesi ridicolosamente vicini considerando le dimensioni dell'enorme letto di Harry. Harry gli rivolge un sorriso imbarazzato e intreccia le loro caviglie. Louis gli sorride dolcemente prima di sdraiarsi sulla schiena.

"Mi hai promesso le coccole!" È la motivazione di Harry, mentre si spinge più vicino a Louis, riducendo al minimo lo spazio già non esistente tra i loro corpi. Il corpo di Harry è caldo e compatto - niente a che vedere con la silhouette più piccola e morbida di un ragazzino che Louis era solito avvolgere quattro anni prima.

"Sento come se tutto questo dovrebbe sembrarmi più strano... ?" Louis si allontana, sollevando un sopracciglio, e sembra più una domanda di quanto non intendesse.

Harry sbuffa e poi concorda: "Forse." Si muove e posa la testa sulla spalla di Louis, stendendosi quasi del tutto sopra di lui. Poi mette la mano sullo stomaco di Louis, e Louis può sentirlo quando inspira profondamente, bruciando attraverso il tessuto della sua maglietta. "Ma noi non siamo mai stati normali, vero?"

"No," concorda Louis, stringendo le braccia attorno a Harry. "Preferisco così, comunque."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Si riferisce a Dobby, l'elfo domestico presente nella saga di Harry Potter, che svolge i compiti a lui assegnati dai suoi padroni.   
> (Lo specifico per chi non lo conosce o non ci è arrivato subito, come Harry - e come me, ad essere onesti, fai pena Lou)


	4. III Capitolo

_Vi kan fylde den kop helt op til randen_ __  
_Vi kan kaste med gnister til vi har en brand_ __  
_Vi kan starte det hele op igen_ __  
_Ja vi kan bare blive ved min ven_ __  
_Men hvor ender vi så henne?_ _  
_ _Hvor ender vi så henne?_

(Marie Key – "Landet")

Due settimane dopo si ritrovano nella sala conferenze della Modest! per discutere finalmente di come procederà il tutto. Sono state due settimane piene di, beh, di Harry a dire il vero. Due settimane magnifiche, ma anche due settimane estremamente strane. Sembra che gli One Direction siano stati menzionati dai media più in queste due ultime settimane che negli ultimi due  _anni_. È stato piuttosto divertente, davvero, seguire le speculazioni e le teorie delle persone, e Louis ha iniziato a divertirsi un mondo twittando doppi sensi. Essenzialmente, è come giocare uno scherzo molto elaborato al mondo.

I fan erano diventati particolarmente esuberanti il giorno dopo la loro gita al supermercato, quando Louis era stato paparazzato mentre faceva benzina alla sua macchina verso mezzogiorno, con addosso un maglione lilla di American Apparel e i suoi jeans del giorno prima. Non c'era stato alcun dubbio nella mente di nessuno che stava indossando il maglione di Harry, la sola dimensione era una prova inequivocabile, così come le milioni di foto che giravano su internet di Harry stesso che indossava quel capo anni fa. È stato un colpo di genio, se lo dice da solo, lasciare pochi o nessun dubbio sul fatto che Louis avesse trascorso la notte da Harry.

Non importa se non era successo nulla oltre a qualche coccola innocente tra amici.

A parte quello, si erano assicurati di arrivare insieme alle prove, fare le foto con i fan sia quando entravano che quando uscivano dal posto in cui provavano, e in generale di passare molto tempo l'uno a casa dell'altro. Erano andati a cena in vari posti in giro per Londra e avevano addirittura guidato fino a Manchester per cenare di nuovo da Rosso. Era stato semplicemente bello. Molto bello. Non sembrava neanche una farsa pubblicitaria a dire il vero.

Ora però, sono di nuovo seduti qui, e sarebbe tutto molto carino e affascinante, se non fosse per il fatto che Louis si sente malissimo. La sua gola aveva iniziato a far male la sera prima, e al suo risveglio aveva scoperto di avere la febbre, una tosse terribile e la gola così infiammata che sembrava venisse sfregata da qualcuno con la carta vetrata ogni volta che parlava.

Quindi cerca di non farlo. Di non parlare, si intende.

Harry continua a lanciare occhiate preoccupate nella sua direzione, ma non sa per cosa, se per il silenzio di Louis o per il fatto che sembra sia morto e poi malamente risuscitato. Questa mattina, Louis aveva fatto tutto a passo di lumaca, quindi era uscito di casa molto tardi. Aveva chiamato un taxi, non fidandosi di sé stesso in quelle condizioni ed era arrivato all'edificio della Modest! all'ultimo momento. Lui e Harry non avevano avuto il tempo per parlare prima che l'incontro iniziasse, ma ad Harry era chiaro che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. Il comportamento che Louis aveva assunto durante l'incontro fino a quel momento poteva solo aver consolidato i suoi sospetti.

Prestare veramente attenzione a quello che stanno dicendo è qualcosa che riesce molto difficile a Louis, soprattutto mentre rischia di sputare un polmone e combatte contro i forti giramenti di testa che sembrano colpirlo ad intervalli regolari, per non parlare di quanto la febbre lo stia facendo sentire di merda.

Louis non è mai stato uno di quei malati teneri. Qualcuno potrebbe obiettare e dire che dovrebbe fare il professionale, che dovrebbe cacciare fuori la sua grinta, e solo Dio sa che si è esibito a più concerti di quanto gli importi ricordare sentendosi come un completo cadavere. Ma di certo non si sente particolarmente incline a mettere in atto la sua spavalderia e a cacciare fuori la grinta quando è in queste condizioni, e soprattutto non per un mucchio di persone in uniforme che ammira ben poco, mentre discutono fino a che livello la sua vita diventerà una pagliacciata.

Già. Grazie, ma anche no.

Fortunatamente, Harry sembra averlo capito e si è assunto la responsabilità di rappresentare entrambi. Louis gli è eternamente grato. Harry Styles è davvero troppo buono per questo mondo e un giorno Louis saprà ripagarlo come nessuno ha mai fatto, perchè merita il fottuto mondo.

Ripensandoci, è proprio questo che sta facendo Louis adesso. Sta dando ad Harry la possibilità di fare finalmente outing ed essere chi è realmente e, anche se il pensiero di uscire allo scoperto e andarne fiero spaventa Louis probabilmente più di ogni altra cosa, è più che disposto a farlo, per Harry.

È la prima volta che il pensiero si consolida nella mente di Louis con una chiarezza simile, ed è sollevato di scoprire che vuole farlo. Non per se stesso - o almeno non adesso, ma forse, se è fortunato, più avanti - ma per Harry. Lo sta facendo per Harry, e a lui va  _assolutamente_  bene.

Rivolge di nuovo la sua attenzione alle persone che ha di fronte; questa volta Harry Magee, Richard Griffiths, la signora delle PR dell'altra volta (Louis ha di nuovo dimenticato il suo nome) e anche Simon Jones il che, suppone Louis, ha senso. Il massiccio entourage di persone che era presente la scorsa volta, non si vede da nessuna parte ora. Probabilmente non fa differenza, immagina Louis. Almeno non si sente più come un incrocio tra un animale dello zoo e un porcellino d'india di laboratorio questa volta. Sono piccole vittorie, sapete.

"La risposta per ora è stata largamente positiva," sta dicendo Simon Jones, mentre digita sull'iPad che ha di fronte. "E l'interesse per voi due è stato maggiore rispetto a quanto avevamo immaginato. Come sono sicuro che avrete visto, gli One Direction sono comparsi molto spesso nel panorama mediatico delle ultime due settimane. È difficile vedere che impatto abbia avuto sulla vostra popolarità complessiva a questo punto, forse non riusciremo ad ottenere una vera e propria idea finché non avremo davanti le vendite dei singoli e dell'album. Ma come indicatore, entrambi i vostri account Twitter hanno assistito ad un significativo aumento dei follower, riportandovi vicini ai vostri vecchi numeri. In generale, non c'è niente che possa indicare che un coming out a questo punto possa nuocere alla vostra carriera. Al contrario, ci sono molte probabilità che vi aiuti."

Probabilmente è una buona cosa che Louis sia malato, altrimenti non è sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi dallo sbuffare in maniera non proprio affascinante. Simon Jones è un fottuto ipocrita, e Dio quanto lo disprezza. Sarà pure bravo nel suo lavoro, ma è un assoluto coglione. Due anni fa un coming out sarebbe stata la peggior cosa che sarebbe potuta succedere, avrebbe distrutto la band secondo le persone sedute di fronte a lui e ora invece lo acclamano come ciò che li salverà. Ridicoli.

"Quindi ciò che consigliamo," continua Jones, "è di fare outing entro la fine del mese. Siccome l'obiettivo principale di tutto questo è ottenere un po' di pubblicità, vogliamo che il coming out sia il più spettacolare possibile, per attirare tutta l'attenzione possibile. L'idea è che arriviate separatamente dal resto dei ragazzi ai Teen Choice Awards la prossima domenica, mentre vi tenete per mano. Le voci inizieranno a girare quando vedranno gli altri tre arrivare da soli e poi, ad esempio dieci minuti più tardi, si amplieranno quando arriverete voi due insieme. Creerà di certo grande scalpore, è garantito.

Siate affettuosi sul red carpet, ma non confermate o negate nulla. Rilasceremo una dichiarazione che confermerà la vostra relazione quella sera stessa, twitterete qualcosa per ringraziare i fan per il loro supporto o qualsiasi cosa vogliate durante i due giorni successivi, poi vi organizzeremo qualche intervista, alcune con il resto della band, alcune solo per voi due. Sicuramente parlerete anche del nuovo album e del suo processo di creazione, e ci assicureremo che tutti gli articoli concernenti la vostra relazione e il coming out menzionino anche la vostra performance ai TCA e il vostro nuovo album. Cosa ve ne pare?"

Stordito, Louis non sa neanche da dove iniziare a parlare o cosa pensare. Sembra ancora così assolutamente surreale, e questo piano a cui hanno pensato... Louis non riesce neanche a concepirlo. Dubita che ne sarà in grado, anche quando non si sentirà più la testa debole e pesante, è come se qualcuno gli stesse martellando il cranio. Insomma, non è una sensazione poi così piacevole.

"Beh..." sente Harry iniziare a dire. Il silenzio si prolunga per un momento quando non continua, Louis gira la testa per scrutarlo, incontrando all'istante gli occhi del più piccolo. A quanto pare Harry lo stava già guardando, aspettando l'approvazione o la disapprovazione del piano. Sembra anche che capisca, dopo aver fatto incontrare i loro sguardi, che Louis non è nelle condizioni di prendere una decisione al momento.

Louis è molto grato per la stretta della mano di Harry sulla sua, che prende come una conferma che sarà lui a prendersi cura di tutto.

"Beh" dice Harry un'altra volta, "penso proprio che ci affideremo al vostro giudizio. Solo, l'unica richiesta che abbiamo è che qualsiasi cosa ci venga detta di fare, deve sembrare vera e genuina, come qualcosa che faremmo normalmente. Non vogliamo che si scopra che è una trovata pubblicitaria; non vogliamo che le persone facciano supposizioni sulla veridicità della nostra relazione. Deve sembrare autentico, quindi nulla che sprizzi farsa pubblicitaria da tutti i pori, okay?"

"Assolutamente," concorda subito Magee. Anche Louis concorda, "Credimi, Harry, non abbiamo intenzione di fallire ed essere scoperti. Stiamo puntando all'autenticità qui. Se non altro, abbiamo imparato cosa non fare attraverso Louis e Eleanor. E sappiamo che voi due saprete comportarvi come se foste davvero una coppia. Finora avete fatto un lavoro straordinario, siete stati molto convincenti."

"Sì," concorda Jones. "Siamo molto soddisfatti di come avete gestito le cose finora. Molto credibili. Se non sapessi la verità, penserei di avere davanti una vera coppia. Molte persone che lavorano in questo settore o per la stampa mi hanno chiesto cosa sta davvero succedendo tra voi due. Quindi, ottimo lavoro. Sembra tutto così naturale e voi sembrate molto a vostro agio l'uno con l'altro, cose che non potevo dire di te e Eleanor, Louis. Quindi sono davvero ottimista riguardo questo piano. Non penso ci dovremo preoccupare delle vostre effusioni in pubblico, sicuramente non faranno rabbrividire come il bacio che Eleanor e Louis si sono scambiati alle Olimpiadi. Propongo, però, che discutiate anticipatamente degli aspetti 'fisici' della vostra relazione. Quando vi bacerete in pubblico, non vogliamo che sembri la prima volta, e-"

Aspetta un attimo.

Ehi, ehi, ehi. Torna indietro, riavvolgi il nastro, ripeti, cazzo. Louis silenzia completamente la voce di Simon, il suo cervello è troppo preso dalle sue ultime parole.

Quando vi bacerete in pubblico...

Quando vi bacerete in pubblico...

Quando vi bacerete in pubblico...

Porca di quella puttana. Oh, santissimo cielo, Louis non aveva pensato a quella parte, non aveva lasciato neanche per un secondo che la sua mente si avventurasse in quella direzione tutte le volte che pensava al loro accordo. Merda. Merdamerdamerdamerda. Dovrà baciare Harry, oh signore, ma che cazzo?

E... Il punto è che, beh, non sarà la prima volta, vero? Non è... Esattamente qualcosa a cui Louis pensa spesso. In realtà, ha sempre cercato attivamente di non pensarci. A dirla tutta, Harry crede che Louis neanche se lo ricordi, ecco quanto ha cercato di non pensarci. Abbastanza da fingere di avere dimenticato tutto la mattina dopo.  
  
Perché Louis e Harry si sono già baciati. Una volta. Tanti fottuti anni fa. Ne è passato di tempo, eppure Louis se lo ricorda ancora, come se fosse accaduto ieri. È stato dopo X Factor, il giorno stesso in cui gli hanno detto che avrebbero registrato un disco, si sono ubriacati da far schifo, hanno festeggiato insieme solo loro cinque. Niall era svenuto sul pavimento della cucina con un panino mezzo mangiato accanto a lui, pronto per essere consumato al suo risveglio. Zayn si era addormentato sul pavimento del bagno dopo aver vomitato l'intero contenuto del suo stomaco, e Liam, non avendo bevuto una sola goccia d'alcol grazie al suo rene solitario, aveva reclamato il letto. Louis e Harry si erano ritrovati ad essere gli unici svegli; seduti vicini sul divano, ridevano insieme e si sussurravano cose, ubriachi di vodka, della vita e dell'altro.

Louis non sa come è successo, non ha idea di come siano arrivati dal punto A al punto B. Tutto quello che sa è che un momento prima erano seduti vicini, ridevano ed erano praticamente l'uno addosso all'altro, e quello dopo si stavano baciando.

Se c'è una cosa al mondo che Louis non dimenticherà mai, è la sensazione delle labbra di Harry sulle proprie. Il modo in cui si sono modellate contro le sue, incastrandosi perfettamente.

E fanculo se Louis ha cercato per anni di convincersi che non era esattamente quello che voleva. Perché... Perché Harry era, è e sempre sarà un ragazzo.

In quel periodo, Louis aveva lottato duramente contro quei pensieri. Era così fottutamente terrorizzato da quello che stava provando, perché... perché a lui piaceva Hannah, Hannah era fantastica, ma... baciare Hannah non era per niente come baciare Harry, e il motivo non era di certo perché si trattava di Harry, non lo era. Era perché Harry era un maschio. Ed è una di quelle cose che Louis ha cercato di ignorare per tutta la sua vita, perché, sul serio... beh, è una cosa orribile da pensare, ma la vita sarebbe dannatamente molto più facile, se non fosse gay.

Non perché sia una brutta cosa, assolutamente - non la pensava così neanche allora. Harry era stato onesto sulle sue preferenze sessuali fin dall'inizio, e a Louis non aveva mai dato fastidio, ma non era Harry quello che etichettavano come 'quello gay'. Harry non era quello a cui l'opinione pubblica aveva forzatamente ficcato una preferenza sessuale in gola, prima ancora che lui stesso fosse riuscito ad accettare la cosa.

Era cresciuto a Doncaster, aveva giocato a calcio ed era un ragazzo come tanti altri, essere gay era l'ultima delle cose che considerava adatta alla sua vita. Era una cosa stupida, un processo di pensiero influenzato dallo stereotipo gay e Louis non era in grado di capire che ammettere di essere gay, anche se solo a se stesso, non avrebbe cambiato una sola delle cose che lo rendono la persone che è. Non lo avrebbe reso una persona diversa, lo avrebbe reso il solito Louis, solo Louis, magari un Louis più onesto.

Era stato un periodo buio per lui, sotto quell'aspetto - la sua vita si stava trasformando, stava affrontando qualcosa di straordinario, di incredibile e semplicemente fantastico - ma le sue battaglie interne lo avevano perseguitato come nuvole tuonanti sopra la sua testa.

Aveva affrontato la cosa nell'unico modo che conosceva; con tanto, tantissimo umorismo. Essere quello divertente, il clown della classe, era un ruolo che Louis sapeva recitare bene. Quindi aveva coperto le sue insicurezze e le sue lotte interne facendo doppi sensi a tematica gay e flirtando tantissimo con Harry. E anche se la maggior parte delle interazioni era solo per loro due, perché erano fatti così, perché è sempre stato così fra loro, mentirebbe se dicesse di non aver dato un freno a tutto quel flirtare sul palco. Con il senno di poi, era anche diventato il suo modo di sentirsi a suo agio con la sua sessualità, un modo per aiutarlo a capire che non era per niente etero, sebbene fosse l'ultimo argomento che voleva affrontare.

Se non era questo il modo più ridicolo per affrontare i problemi, Louis non sa quale sia. Ma non ha mai preteso di essere particolarmente bravo ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa che abbia a che fare con i suoi sentimenti, a dire il vero. L'umorismo era stato una piacevole distrazione, gli era servito a pensare che forse sarebbe potuta andare bene.

Pensandoci adesso, il livello di omofobia interiorizzata di cui ha sofferto era estremo. Ed era anche così complicato, perché non aveva assolutamente un cazzo contro le persone omosessuali. Harry era gay ed era la persona a cui Louis teneva più di tutti nel mondo intero oltre alla sua famiglia, probabilmente, e Louis non ha mai pensato, neanche per un secondo, che ci possa essere qualcosa di sbagliato in lui.

Il motivo non era che pensava ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, più che altro... semplicemente non voleva affrontare tutto ciò che l'essere gay comportava. Non voleva ammettere che le persone avevano ragione, non voleva dare loro la soddisfazione di pensare 'te l'avevo detto', non voleva affrontare le implicazioni dell'essere lo stereotipo gay vivente. E gli veniva ricordato, costantemente, cosa significava essere omosessuale per il suo futuro, dai manager, dalle PR, a volte anche dalla sua stessa famiglia. Come l'essere gay avrebbe rovinato la sua carriera, come avrebbe potuto danneggiare gli One Direction. Quindi non è una sorpresa il fatto che non abbia voluto fare outing - neanche con se stesso.

Non era una parte della sua vita di cui andava particolarmente fiero.

Il modo in cui ha affrontato Harry e il bacio, neanche.

Ora che ci pensa, Louis ha serie difficoltà a capire come Harry sia riuscito a sopportarlo. Harry  _sapeva_ , ne era sicuro. Non ne hanno mai davvero parlato, ma Louis è sicuro al cento per cento che Harry sapeva fin dall'inizio quali fossero le sue preferenze, prima ancora che Louis lo scegliesse come prima persona con cui fare outing. Eppure non ha mai detto nulla, non ha mai costretto Louis a sedersi e rifletterci, non lo ha mai neanche accennato.

Harry è un ragazzo d'oro, davvero.

Sapeva che era qualcosa su cui Louis aveva bisogno di lavorare autonomamente, anche se gli ci fossero voluti un milione e mezzo d'anni.

Non è mai stato così sicuro di sé, o così fiducioso, o così a suo agio nel suo corpo come lo è sempre stato il più giovane, ed era probabilmente la qualità che più apprezzava e che più gli invidiava, in mezzo alle tante altre ammirevoli qualità di Harry.

Era stato chiaro fin da subito, quanto Harry fosse in disaccordo con le azioni di Louis, quanto odiasse l'idea di Eleanor, a partire dalla prima volta in cui Louis si era fatto vivo con lei al suo fianco. Era chiaro che pensasse che quella di Louis fosse soltanto una scusa per evitare l'inevitabile, cioè la verità. Louis a volte pensa che, in qualche modo, aver negato a se stesso di essere chi è veramente sia stato doloroso tanto per lui quanto per Harry.

Fin dall'inizio aveva reso pubblico il proprio disprezzo per la relazione di Louis con Eleanor, assumendo un atteggiamento freddo nei confronti della ragazza la prima volta che si erano incontrati. Ne erano rimasti tutti sorpresi, perché Harry non si era mai comportato in maniera scortese, neanche con i paparazzi più maleducati, ma con quel primo incontro Harry aveva condannato per sempre qualsiasi tipo di interazione con Eleanor. In altre parole, da quel momento in poi non aveva fatto altro che ignorarla.

Ad essere onesti, a Louis non interessava, mantenere anche solo le sembianze di una relazione con Eleanor prendeva già tutte le sue energie. Era diverso da quando stava con Hannah, perché lei era una delle sue migliori amiche e il loro rapporto era maturato progressivamente in qualcosa molto simile ad una relazione amorosa, per quanto due adolescenti possano provarci, e non si era mai trattato di un sentimento forte per nessuno dei due. Era finita in maniera amichevole.

Lui ed Eleanor, invece, dovevano essere una coppia adulta. Quindi c'erano aspettative da soddisfare, come le uscite a cena e innamorarsi l'uno dell'altro, e tonnellate di altre cagate che Louis non avrebbe mai provato nei suoi confronti, perchè diventava ogni giorno più palese che non era interessato al sesso femminile. La loro mancanza di alchimia e di attrazione fisica era diventata una barzelletta, la quantità di gente che riusciva a notarlo era stata un duro colpo per Louis, che si era dovuto ricredere sulle sue abilità recitative. Infatti, si era semplicemente rinchiuso in uno stato di apatia.

Questo, pensa, insieme alle rivelazioni a cui era giunto dopo aver baciato Harry, era stato ciò che lo aveva portato a venire a patti con se stesso, e ad ammettere ciò che sapeva perfettamente da anni, ma che non riusciva ad accettare.

Ricorda perfettamente come si era sentito, come se fosse stato simultaneamente il giorno più bello e quello più brutto della sua vita. Come se un peso enorme fosse stato sollevato dalle sue spalle mentre una forte paura gli stringeva contemporaneamente il petto, schiacciandogli i polmoni e il cuore, e minacciando di ridurlo in polvere.

Aveva così tanti pensieri in conflitto tra loro, così tante emozioni a percorrerlo senza sosta, era tutto fuori controllo.

Era stato Harry ad aiutarlo a superarla, sempre Harry. Lo aveva abbracciato forte mentre singhiozzava come se non ci fosse un domani, aveva asciugato le sue lacrime con le sue dita e con le sue labbra. Stringendolo così vicino al suo ampio petto che tutto ciò che Louis riusciva a sentire oltre al rumore della sua testa pulsante e dei suoi singhiozzi, era il battito regolare del cuore di Harry, che lo teneva ancorato al suolo.

Lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva massaggiato la schiena con gentilezza durante tutta la sua litania di "Sono gay, sono gay, sono gay, cazzo sono gay."

Harry era stato la sua roccia durante i mesi successivi, quando aveva rotto con Eleanor poco tempo dopo (cosa che, grazie a Dio, si era risolta in maniera pacifica, la mancanza di alchimia e di sentimenti era reciproca), quando le PR, di conseguenza, avevano deciso di mettere in atto quella farsa e durante il suo coming out con il resto della band, con il loro manager, con sua madre. Voleva mettere un freno a tutte le farse dopo aver detto la verità, voleva in qualche modo godersela dopo averla rinnegata per così tanti anni. Harry era stato la sua roccia, il suo porto, la sua nave; lo aveva tenuto a galla, gli aveva impedito di andare alla deriva o di affogare nell'abisso. Harry c'era sempre stato, era stato un supporto costante, la parte migliore della vita di Louis. Il suo migliore amico.

Si erano fatti dei tatuaggi coordinati esattamente un anno dopo. Dei tatuaggi all'insegna dell'amicizia. Una nave e una bussola. Inizialmente, l'idea era stata di Louis. Harry andava matto per i tatuaggi e Louis iniziava ad abituarsi alla cosa, dato che ne aveva già alcuni. Voleva fare qualcosa per dimostrare ad Harry quanto significasse per lui, che non importa quante volte i manager li avrebbero divisi in pubblico, o quanta merda avrebbero affrontato, Louis ci sarebbe sempre stato, per lui.

Harry aveva quasi pianto quando Louis aveva proposto una nave e un compasso. Il cuore di Louis sarebbe potuto esplodere per il troppo affetto che provava nei confronti del migliore amico - troppo giovane per doversi fare carico di così tanto.

Non erano i loro primi tatuaggi da amici, però, Louis pensa mentre passa il pollice sull''Oops!' inciso sul suo braccio. Harry si era tatuato 'Hi' scritto con la calligrafia di Louis, la primissima parola che gli aveva rivolto e Louis non ci aveva pensato due volte a ricambiare. Ma la nave e la bussola erano diverse, così, così diverse, e Louis capiva perché tante persone li scambiavano per dei tatuaggi di coppia. Quasi lo erano, dopotutto.

La nave e la bussola erano solo i primi di una lunga serie di tatuaggi che le Larry shipper consideravano "di coppia", però. C'era la la farfalla sullo stomaco di Harry e il "it is what it is" sul petto di Louis, e sapevano entrambi il collegamento tra i due - Harry era venuto saltellando nella stanza d'hotel di Louis con lo schizzo del disegno sullo schermo dell'iPad e parlando a raffica riguardo una dannata farfalla sul suo stomaco, mostrando a Louis le parole che ora sono incise permanentemente nel suo petto. Erano nati come due tatuaggi separati, non importava come le persone li avevano interpretati. Lo stesso valeva per la corda e l'ancora; Louis e Harry erano rimasti entrambi affascinati dai tatuaggi nautici, si erano spesso seduti a discutere sui rispettivi significati con l'altro, avevano avuto l'idea di farsi corde e ancore perché pensavano entrambi che fossero carini. Non significava nulla. Assolutamente nulla.

Ma ogni cosa riporta al fatto che Louis deve davvero tutto ad Harry. Spesso pensa - e per una buona ragione - che se non fosse stato per Harry, non si sarebbe mai rialzato.

Harry.

Che dovrà baciare di nuovo, molto presto. Cazzo.

È solo... è solo che dovranno far finta di essere una coppia, una vera coppia. Dovranno essere convincenti, non può ripetersi la pagliacciata che è stata la sua finta relazione con Eleanor. Louis non lo permetterà. Ma non sa neanche come si fa a baciare Harry un secondo prima ed essere di nuovo migliori amici quello dopo. Sono sempre stati molto tattili e affettuosi, ma non è esattamente equiparabile allo scambio di DNA. Louis non è mai stato il tipo da 'rapporti occasionali' e 'scopamici' - come può limonare Harry un momento prima e poi tornare ad essere amico-zio-fraté-compare quello dopo? Cioè, è Harry, non può semplicemente fare il distaccato. Infatti, ci ha provato con El per la loro foto alle Olimpiadi, e guardate come è andata a finire!

Come può baciare Harry e farlo sembrare naturale? Dovranno fare pratica? Sarebbe un disastro se il loro primo bacio in pubblico risultasse imbarazzante, cazzo, come potrebbe non esserlo? Merda, Louis dovrà bere un secchio di vodka e affidarsi al coraggio liquido per cancellare ogni tipo di imbarazzo e rilassare i nervi.

Di certo non possono usare il loro unico bacio come ispirazione per quelli che verranno (cazzo, ha usato il plurale, ovvero ce ne sarà più di uno, porca puttana). Prima di tutto, erano fottutamente ubriachi, e secondo... beh, Louis potrebbe o non potrebbe aver finto di non ricordare nulla il giorno dopo.

Oops?

Louis a volte lascia che la sua mente immagini cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, se Niall non si fosse risvegliato dal suo riposino sul pavimento della cucina e non fosse entrato nel salone della loro costosissima stanza d'albergo, con il panino mezzo mangiucchiato di prima stretto in mano. È un pensiero spaventoso perché, onestamente, Louis era così andato in quel momento che se uno dei due avesse dovuto stoppare quello che stavano facendo, allora sarebbe toccato ad Harry.

L'arrivo di Niall però aveva spronato Harry e Louis ad allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro più velocemente di un vampiro a cui viene lanciato addosso dell'aglio. Ma meglio così, sul serio.

Il mattino dopo Louis non era riuscito a sviare il discorso in nessun altro modo e aveva finto di aver avuto un blackout indotto dall'alcol, non volendo affrontare l'imbarazzo e i cambiamenti che l'ammissione di quello che hanno fatto avrebbe portato alla loro relazione. Forse non era il metodo più sano di far fronte alla cosa, ma era quel che era.

Harry non aveva più menzionato il bacio.

"Louis?" La voce di Simon lo riporta a galla dai suoi pensieri, facendo spostare l'attenzione di Louis su di lui, ignorando il modo in cui la sua visuale si appanna un po'. Non si sente per niente bene e questo incontro sta scorrendo troppo lentamente, ad essere onesti. "Vorresti aggiungere qualcosa?"

"Ummm..." Biascica Louis, essendosi perso gli ultimi dieci minuti circa della conversazione, e dunque non avendo assolutamente nessuna idea di cosa stessero parlando. Sente Harry stringerli la mano. "No. No, nulla da aggiungere."

Magee annuisce. "Bene, allora. Invieremo i contratti ai vostri avvocati per farli esaminare e li vorremmo indietro firmati prima di mercoledì. Vi aggiorneremo con i dettagli prima dei TCA. Siete liberi di andare ora. È stato un piacere come sempre, ragazzi."

Louis pensa di essere riuscito a mormorare una risposta affermativa, o un arrivederci, o qualcosa, prima di stringere velocemente le mani dei tre uomini, e poi esce da quella stanza come un fulmine. Ha un solo pensiero, ovvero 'vai a casa, vai a casa, vai a casa', ed è arrivato ad un punto in cui combatterebbe contro un fottuto esercito di alieni pur di arrivarci perché si sente terribilmente male, e non ha mai, mai avuto bisogno di stendersi sul letto tanto quanto ora. Potrebbe anche star morendo. È una possibilità concreta, pensa.

"Louis!" Lo chiama Harry, spaventandolo un po', facendolo fermare nel bel mezzo del corridoio per girarsi. Si sente un po' stupido e prova a fare un sorriso timido verso Harry (anche se non è sicuro di quale espressione sia davvero comparsa sulla sua faccia), si era quasi dimenticato di Harry nella fretta di lasciare l'edificio e andare a casa.

"Scusa piccolo," gracchia, e sul serio, com'è possibile che si senta ogni secondo peggio, si sente già come se stesse morendo? "Mi ero completamente dimenticato di salutare. Mi sento una merda, quindi ho solo bisogno di andare a casa e mettermi sotto le coperte."

Harry è di fronte a lui ora, la fronte aggrottata per la concentrazione. "Sì," dice. "Si vedeva che non stavi per niente bene lì dentro. Hai anche un aspetto orribile, proprio da malato."

Louis sbuffa nonostante la loro situazione. "Grazie, amico. Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro a farmi sentire meglio con me stesso."

La fronte di Harry si aggrotta ancora di più. "Dovresti sempre sentirti bene con te stesso." Dice con calma, mentre passa una mano sul mento di Louis prima di premerla contro la sua fronte per sentire la temperatura. "Merda, sei bollente," mormora, per lo più a se stesso, e beh, Louis avrebbe potuto dirglielo senza problemi. "Dai, ti porto a casa, okay?" Ti farò un po' di zuppa e potrai raggomitolarti nel mio letto e dormire. Non dovresti stare da solo adesso."

"Harry, non è-" davvero necessario, è quello che Louis sta cercando di dire, ma Harry lo zittisce con uno sguardo e onestamente, Louis non vede ragione per discutere ulteriormente. Si è sempre immerso nell'autocommiserazione quando è malato, e avere qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui come farà indubbiamente Harry, è un sì definitivo per lui. "Okay." Dice semplicemente, riuscendo a fare un piccolo sorriso che è più una smorfia, ma la considera comunque una vittoria.

Il sorriso che gli rivolge Harry in risposta è piccolo e intimo, ma comunque colmo d'amore. Circonda l'esile figura di Louis con il suo braccio, e Louis gli crolla addosso, assaporando il modo in cui si incastra perfettamente contro il suo fianco, come se Louis fosse un mobile dell'IKEA e Harry il pezzo che lo tiene insieme. O qualcosa del genere. Comunque, Louis si sente una merda e loro si completano, okay?

Si dirigono verso l'uscita dell'edificio della Modest!, Louis si affida completamente alla guida di Harry, avendo sotterrato la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, che lo porta sano e salvo alla sua macchina.

"Non sono sicuro," dice Harry con calma, una volta che sono fuori e stanno camminando sul marciapiede verso il posto in cui Harry ha parcheggiato. "Ma penso di aver visto un paparazzo vicino alla macchina parcheggiata di fronte alla mia, dall'altra parte della strada. O quello o un tipo qualunque con una fotocamera molto grossa puntata verso di noi."

"Hmm." Mormora Louis in risposta, cercando di invogliare il suo corpo a liberarsi dall'abbraccio di Harry. Riesce a fare solo un piccolissimo movimento però, prima che Harry rafforzi la presa delle sue braccia attorno a lui e Louis sente le sue labbra gelide contro la sua fronte bollente. Si sente in paradiso. Mancano solo i suoni delle arpe e i canti degli angeli. Un vecchio uomo con una barba bianca che gli da il benvenuto, e Louis penserebbe davvero di essere morto e andato in paradiso.

"Rimani." Sussurra Harry contro la sua fronte prima di allontanarsi. "Dovremmo comportarci come una coppia, in ogni caso, nessuno avrà da ridire su questo."

Invece sì, pensa Louis, ma non lo dice ad alta voce. Qualcuno avrà da ridire perchè la loro situazione sentimentale non verrà confermata per un'altra settimana, ma non è quello il punto, vero? Harry ha ragione, tutto ciò che li fa sembrare una vera coppia è ben accetto, a questo punto. Renderà la loro relazione più credibile quando tutto verrà rivelato.

Harry si ferma e Louis capisce che hanno raggiunto la sua macchina. Apre la porta del passeggero per lui e lo spinge gentilmente verso di essa. Per un brevissimo momento, Louis sente l'impulso di piegarsi in avanti e lasciargli un veloce bacio sulla bocca per ringraziarlo, ma fortunatamente si ferma prima di rendersi completamente ridicolo. La febbre sta confondendo il suo cervello, a quanto pare.

Dopo essersi seduto comodamente nella macchina di Harry, poggia la testa contro il sedile e riesce ad addormentarsi mentre Harry guida tranquillamente in mezzo al traffico verso casa sua.

Si sveglia poco più tardi quando Harry scuote con gentilezza la sua spalla. Ha parcheggiato di fronte a casa sua e ha fatto il giro della macchina per arrivare dalla parte di Louis, la sua mano stringe leggermente la spalla di Louis.

"Siamo arrivati, amore." Dice Harry, la voce calma e gentile. "Dai, andiamo a letto, okay?"

Louis concorda, forse con un grugnito, ma è ancora intontito e confuso da un delizioso mix di febbre e sonno, quindi non ne è totalmente sicuro. È un 50 e 50, probabilmente. Esce dalla macchina, le membra sono pesanti e poco collaborative e oscilla pericolosamente quando è finalmente in piedi, a causa del sangue giunto troppo in fretta al suo cervello, che gli provoca delle vertigini che lo lasciano stordito e disorientato.

Harry afferra i suoi fianchi, stabilizzandolo, e all'improvviso se lo ritrova  _così_ vicino. O forse lo era già. Louis non lo sa. Da qualche parte nel retro della sua mente, memorizza quanto buono sia il profumo di Harry. Come una combinazione di qualcosa di fresco, fruttato e qualcosa tipicamente... Harry. Huh.

Louis riposa la sua testa contro la spalla di Harry, preoccupandosi di inspirare ed espirare, sperando che il mondo smetta di girare.

"Vuoi che ti porti in braccio?" Chiede Harry, una delle sue mani raggiunge la schiena di Louis, accarezzandola dolcemente, spingendolo con gentilezza più vicino a lui. Probabilmente sta scherzando ma, ad essere onesti, Louis è piuttosto sicuro che se dicesse di sì, Harry lo farebbe, al diavolo la schiena dolorante.

Louis scuote la testa, liberando un profondo respiro contro la spalla di Harry. "No," dice con calma, le sue braccia si muovono attorno alla vita di Harry per premere brevemente il più giovane contro di sé.

Harry è forte e caldo e bellissimo. Ha il potere di tenerlo ancorato al suolo. E non c'è un qualcosa di fottutamente metaforico in tutto questo?

"No," ripete. "Posso camminare. Mi sono solo alzato troppo velocemente, forse."

"Okay." Concorda Harry dopo un momento di silenzio. "Okay." Louis sente le labbra del riccio contro la sua tempia, e non riesce ad impedirsi di sorridere contro la clavicola di Harry.

"Andiamo dentro, va bene?"

Louis lascia che Harry lo guidi dopo essersi girato leggermente e aver circondato di nuovo il più grande con un braccio e insieme camminano verso l'entrata.

Un paio di minuti dopo, quando Louis è finalmente seduto sul letto di Harry, pensa di non essersi mai sentito così felice di stare su un letto in tutta la sua vita.

"Vuoi qualcosa per cambiarti?" Chiede Harry, dopo aver finito di sistemare i cuscini dietro di Louis, e in generale preoccupandosi dello stato del suo letto.

Louis lancia un'occhiata ai pantaloni e alla felpa che sta indossando, e si immagina sotto le coperte di Harry con quelli addosso. Non è esattamente un pensiero allettante considerando il fatto che la maggior parte del tempo si sente come se stesse bruciando, sensazione interrotta solamente dalle volte in cui si sente come se, invece, stesse per morire dal freddo. Probabilmente le coperte di Harry lo aiuteranno almeno nel secondo caso, pensa.

"Forse solo una maglietta?"

Harry passa la sua mano sulla guancia di Louis, e Louis non può far altro se non arrendersi al contatto.

"Certo."

Harry ritira la mano e si avvia verso l'armadio, ma Louis ha a malapena il tempo di sentire la mancanza della frescura della sua mano sulla faccia che è già di ritorno. Questa volta sta stringendo una maglietta che Louis sa che gli starà enorme addosso, ma il materiale è freddo e non gli si appiccicherà al corpo ed è perfetto.

"Cambiati, okay? Io ti vado a prendere un bicchiere di acqua. Hai preso la Tachipirina oggi?"

Louis scuote la testa in segno negativo, prima di piegarsi per sfilarsi i calzini. È un lento processo, quello di rimuovere tutti i vestiti, ma ci riesce in qualche modo, prima di scivolare nella maglia di Harry. Sospira quando si sente travolgere dal profumo di Harry, e il materiale prova a raffreddare il suo corpo accaldato. È una sensazione paradisiaca.

Quando alza lo sguardo, Harry è in piedi di fronte alla porta che da accesso al bagno, un bicchiere stretto in una mano. Harry si schiarisce la gola ed entra nella stanza, sedendosi sul letto accanto a Louis. Allunga il palmo della mano, dove tiene due piccole pillole, e passa a Louis il bicchiere d'acqua. Il più grande, riconoscente, ingoia le due pillole, ringraziandolo con un sorriso. Harry sorride di rimando, e si alza dal letto mentre Louis si sistema contro i cuscini, sprofondando nel paradiso che è il letto di Harry. Le lenzuola sono soffici e fresche - cotone egiziano o una cagata così, probabilmente.

Harry solleva le coperte sul corpo di Louis e le rimbocca con premura prima di accarezzare la sua fronte con una mano, spostando i suoi capelli da un lato.

"Dormi un po', va bene? Ti farò un po' di zuppa da mangiare quando ti svegli."

Louis sorride ancora, riconoscente, ed è tutto ciò che riesce a dare come risposta, sentendo quanto il peso del sonno lo stia facendo cadere nel suo incantesimo, la sensazione delle soffici coperte contro il suo corpo e la mano di Harry che gli accarezza delicatamente il viso sono meglio di una ninnananna. In pochi istanti, riesce ad addormentarsi di nuovo.

Quando si sveglia, più tardi, si sente decisamente meglio, la Tachipirina deve aver aiutato la febbre a scendere in qualche modo. Non si sente ancora totalmente bene, ma la sensazione di morte imminente si è affievolita, quindi la considera una vittoria. Louis 1, febbre 0 (o forse, tecnicamente, la febbre dovrebbe essere in vantaggio di parecchi punti, visto che ha preso Louis in primo luogo, ma dettagli).

Allunga una mano per afferrare il suo telefono, che si trova curiosamente sul comodino accanto al bicchiere d'acqua, e immagina sia stato Harry a metterlo lì quando ha raccolto i vestiti che Louis ha abbandonato in giro prima di addormentarsi. I vestiti prima citati non si vedono da nessuna parte ma, conoscendo Harry, li avrà probabilmente già buttati nella lavatrice.

Guardando l'orario, nota che sono le quattro e un quarto del pomeriggio, quindi è riuscito a farsi abbastanza ore di sonno. Ciò che nota dopo sono le diverse notifiche sullo screen della home. C'è un messaggio di sua madre che gli chiede di chiamarla più tardi, oltre ad una chiamata persa da Zayn e una notifica da Twitter che lo informa che Harry ha scritto qualcosa non troppo tempo fa.

Risponde velocemente a sua madre, informandola che la chiamerà domani e decide di ignorare Zayn - se è qualcosa di importante richiamerà - Louis non se la sente proprio di parlare con nessuno eccetto Harry al momento. Infine, apre Twitter per vedere che razza di assurdità Harry avrà giudicato abbastanza buona da essere twittata questa volta.

 **@Harry_Styles** :  
Sto preparando una zuppa di pollo da zero. Mi sento un vero padrone di casa.  
16:07 - 14 Ago 2016

Louis non aveva ancora capito quanta fame avesse davvero prima di vedere il tweet. Può solo immaginare come le persone stiano facendo supposizioni al momento riguardo alla possibilità che Harry stia preparando quella zuppa per lui. Probabilmente più tardi dovranno dire qualcosa per darne conferma. Tanto vale sfruttare la situazione come possono.

"Oh, bene. Sei sveglio," la voce di Harry riporta Louis a galla dai suoi pensieri, e alza lo sguardo dal suo cellulare per vedere Harry in piedi sulla soglia, ha un vassoio tra le sue mani, con cui trasporta due ciotole che Louis immagina contengano la zuppa e due tazze, il vapore esce da tutte le parti.

Louis si mette seduto sul letto e rimette il cellulare sul comodino. "Sì," dice, sorridendo mentre Harry entra nella stanza, facendo attenzione a non inciampare e rovesciare ovunque il contenuto del vassoio. "Mi sono appena svegliato."

"Ti senti meglio?" Harry posiziona il vassoio sul grembo di Louis e gli viene l'acquolina quando il buonissimo odore della zuppa raggiunge le sue narici. Harry ha anche fatto il tè, ed è forse il miglior piatto da malato che Louis abbia mai visto.

"Sì," conferma Louis. "Dormire mi ha fatto bene, penso che la febbre sia scesa."

Harry mormora qualcosa e allunga un braccio verso la fronte di Louis per sentire la sua temperatura. "Non sei più tanto caldo, no."

"Ehi!" Si lamenta Louis, fingendosi offeso. "Vorrei dissentire, sono molto  _hot*_  io, grazie e arrivederci."

Ci vuole un po' prima che Harry capisca il collegamento, e poi sta sorridendo, le fossette in bella vista.

"Sai perfettamente che non era quello che intendevo, vanitoso che non sei altro. Sei sempre  _hot_ , è questo che ti vuoi sentir dire? Anche se adesso il termine migliore è 'carino', avvolto nelle coperte in quel modo-" Harry si ferma, prendendosi un momento per pensare, poi il suo sorriso si allarga e afferra il cellulare dalla tasca strettissima dei suoi jeans (come fa a farci stare le cose, Louis non lo saprà mai). "Anzi," continua, "Forse dovrei solo..." punta la fotocamera verso Louis e in quel momento, il più grande capisce cosa sta per fare.

"Se scatti una foto, giuro su Dio che ti taglio il pisello, Harold!" Dice Louis, le parole sono fuori dalla sua bocca prima ancora che riesca a rifletterci su.

  
La risposta di Harry arriva sotto forma di broncio, ma mette il suo cellulare accanto a quello di Louis sul comodino e salta sul letto. Allunga una mano per prendere una delle ciotole sul vassoio ancora situato sul grembo di Louis, e avvicina le ginocchia al petto, incastrando la ciotola nello spazio in mezzo.

Louis prende la sua ciotola, e mangiano in un confortevole silenzio per i successivi pochi minuti. La zuppa è assolutamente deliziosa, alla fine è stato Harry a prepararla, quindi Louis sarebbe uno stupido se si fosse aspettato il contrario.

Non nota quando Harry abbandona la sua ciotola in favore del cellulare, ma viene presto interrotto mentre mangia dal suono di una notifica proveniente dal suo cellulare. Lo ignora per un secondo, mangiando le ultime cucchiaiate di zuppa, e poi allunga un braccio oltre Harry per afferrare il suo cellulare.

È un'altra notifica dall'account Twitter di Harry e Louis gli lancia un'occhiata con un sopracciglio alzato, ma trova solo un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto del ragazzo seduto accanto a lui. Scuote la testa sorridendo, perché Harry è davvero un meraviglioso idiota, prima di aprire il tweet sullo schermo del suo iPhone con il pollice.

 **@Harry_Styles** :  
Lou è molto carino quando è tutto infagottato sul letto con le lenzuola, ma purtroppo non mi permette di documentarlo con una foto.  
16:38 - 14 Ago 2016

"Sul serio? Questo è il meglio che sei riuscito a fare, H?" chiede, ma non riceve nessuna risposta, poiché Harry ha ripreso a digitare sul suo cellulare. Non passa molto prima che arrivi un'altra notifica.

 **@Harry_Styles** :  
"Se scatti una foto, giuro su Dio che ti taglio il pisello, Harold!"  
16:40 - 14 Ago 2016

Louis grugnisce e allunga un braccio verso il cellulare di Harry, con l'intento di strapparglielo dalle mani.

"Dio, dammi quel cellulare, Styles. Ti privo dei tuoi diritti su Twitter, che diamine, sei imbarazzante!"

La risata di Harry è rumorosa e sfacciata mentre si gira con il busto, tenendo il cellulare lontano dalla presa di Louis. L'intero corpo del più grande è dolorante e il suo mal di testa torna a tutti gli effetti, quando si allunga verso Harry nel tentativo di prendergli il cellulare con la forza. Lo ignora.

Si è a malapena spostato verso Harry, quando sente scivolare il vassoio che si era dimenticato di avere sul grembo. Istintivamente lo blocca, e in qualche modo riesce miracolosamente ad evitare di versare sul letto tutto il té che si trova all'interno delle loro tazze ancora piene.

Per un momento rimangono entrambi in silenzio, e incrociano lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Harry sono ancora divertiti e poco dopo si lascia andare in una risata sincera. Louis non riesce a non sorridere di rimando.

"Oops." Dice Harry, di nuovo con un sorriso enorme. Prende una delle due tazze dal vassoio. "Bevi il tuo té prima che diventi troppo freddo, Louis." Da qualche colpetto alla testa di Louis scherzosamente e Louis gli rivolge uno sguardo torvo, ma prende lo stesso il té.

È tiepido ormai, sicuramente un po' più freddo di come lo preferirebbe, ma il liquido è lenitivo per la sua gola, e Harry sa ancora come preparare il té di Louis alla perfezione.

Sente il suono di un'altra notifica e alza lo sguardo verso un Harry dall'aria compiaciuta.

"Hai finito ora?"

Harry annuisce, ha ancora un sorriso enorme stampato sul volto, suggerendo a Louis di prendere il cellulare e controllare cosa ha scritto questa volta.

 **@Harry_Styles** :  
Meglio di no allora.  
16:43 - 14 Ago 2016

Una risata sorpresa fugge dalle labbra di Louis. "Sei davvero incredibile, H"

"Cosa?" Chiede Harry. "Mi piacerebbe tanto tenerlo, grazie e non si sa mai con te e le tue minacce."

Louis sorride accondiscendente, e dice sarcasticamente: "Non ti preoccupare, amore. Non vorrei privare il mondo dell'ottava meraviglia che è il tuo cazzo."

Harry mette il broncio. "Ti dirò, non si è mai lamentato nessuno del mio cazzo, grazie mille."

Louis mormora di essere d'accordo, prima di dire con disinvoltura. "Beh, è un bel cazzo."

Lo sguardo sorpreso sul volto di Harry è impagabile, e Louis scoppia a ridere, molto soddisfatto di se stesso.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeehi!" Si lamenta Harry, colpendo la spalla di Louis con la propria. "Non è carino. Non prendere in giro il mio cazzo, anche lui ha dei sentimenti, sai?"

"Non lo sto prendendo in giro, amore. L'ho visto abbastanza volte per darti il mio giudizio completamente platonico a riguardo, è un bel cazzo." E, uhm... cosa? Che cazzo sta dicendo Louis? Come mai stanno avendo questa conversazione? Gesù Cristo, Louis ha davvero bisogno di farsi controllare il filtro che collega il suo cervello alla bocca.

Harry sorride sfacciato. "È anche più bello quando è duro, amore."

E, oh, il bastardo ha alzato la posta in gioco. Per un brevissimo momento, Louis non sa cosa dire. Decide di usare il sarcasmo. Dovrebbe essere il suo motto, quello. Dimenticate il carpe diem e tutto il resto. No, Louis Tomlinson vive seguendo queste parole 'quando non sapete cosa fare, usate il sarcasmo'. È sicuramente un motto conosciuto. E se non lo è, dovrebbe. Louis lo farà conoscere in giro, sì. Copyright: Louis Tomlinson, ecc. ecc.

"Mi distrugge sapere che non avrò mai l'opportunità di godermi tali meraviglie."

Harry non alza gli occhi al cielo, ma è dannatamente tentato, Louis ne è sicuro. "Ti eccita parecchio, vedo?"

"Oh, sì. Come continuerò a vivere?"

"Beh-" Inizia Harry, ma viene immediatamente interrotto da Louis.

"Non finire quella frase, Harold."

Harry ride e si avvicina per lasciare un rumoroso bacio sulla tempia di Louis. "Non me lo sognerei mai, piccolo."

Louis scuote la testa, in segno di esasperazione, ma con affetto. Apre di nuovo Twitter, mentre Harry raccoglie il vassoio dal grembo di Louis e lo poggia sul pavimento insieme alle ciotole e alle tazze. Quando Harry si riposiziona sul letto, Louis ha già composto il suo tweet di risposta a quello del più piccolo. Sorride quando sente il telefono di Harry squillare per una notifica.

Harry gli rivolge uno sguardo preoccupato, mentre apre il tweet sul suo cellulare. "Sarà meglio che tu non abbia twittato nulla sul mio cazzo, Louis."

Ridendo, Louis scuote la testa. "Non lo farei mai, tesoro. Ho una dignità."

Da un'occhiata al tweet ancora aperto sul suo cellulare e sorride. Stanno facendo uno splendido lavoro, se può dirselo da solo, con tutte queste dimostrazioni d'affetto.

 **@Louis_Tomlinson** :  
_@Harry_Styles_  sei un coglione !! Ma grazie per la zuppa! E per il letto! E la compagnia! #seiunbravoinfermiere  
16:47 - 14 Ago 2016

Harry gli sorride dolcemente dopo aver letto il tweet. "Di niente, Lou." Scivola ancora più giù nel letto, voltandosi su un lato con il viso rivolto a Louis e mettendosi comodo.

"Devi proprio stare qui?" Chiede Louis, mentre si risistema sotto le coperte, con il viso rivolto verso Harry. "Non vorrei ti ammalassi anche tu."

"Hmm." Mormora Harry. "Devo proprio. Ora, zitto, sto twittando."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo affettuosamente, ma rimane lo stesso in silenzio, mentre aspetta la notifica di un altro tweet. Arriva pochi attimi dopo.

 **@Harry_Styles:**  
_@Louis_Tomlinson_  Quando vuoi, cucciolo. Anche quando ti comporti da idiota! .xx  
16:50 - 14 Ago 2016

Louis sorride di nuovo e sembra quasi una caratteristica permanente del suo viso da quando ha iniziato a passare tutto il suo tempo con Harry. È bello.

"Mi sento davvero amato, amico."

Harry risponde con un sorriso, prima di rubare il cellulare di Louis. Il più grande sta per protestare ma poi decide di non farlo, quando vede Harry mettere entrambi i loro cellulari sul tavolino accanto al letto.

Si avverte un certo cambiamento nell'atmosfera, quando Harry poggia di nuovo la testa sul cuscino. Si sta mordicchiando piano il labbro inferiore, segno che è nervoso riguardo a quello che dirà dopo. Louis rimane in silenzio e aspetta che Harry parli.

Lo fa pochi secondi dopo.

"Hai pensato a cosa dirai alla tua famiglia?"

Louis sospira, e sotterra la testa nel cuscino per un breve momento prima di posare di nuovo lo sguardo su Harry. Gli occhi del più giovane sono colmi di comprensione quando incontrano quelli di Louis.

Era stata assolutamenta la parte peggiore dell'accordo con Eleanor, oltre alla pubblica separazione da Harry, tenere tutto nascosto alla sua famiglia. Sua madre lo sapeva, ovviamente, e Dan e Mark, ma il resto della famiglia, il resto del mondo a dire il vero, credeva che lui ed Eleanor fossero una vera coppia durante tutti e due gli anni in cui sono stati insieme.

Mentire alla sua famiglia è una delle cose peggiori che Louis abbia mai fatto, ma capiva perfettamente i motivi per cui era necessario.

Sta ancora mentendo, in realtà. O forse non lo sta facendo, non attivamente comunque, insomma di certo non è loro abitudine parlare della sessualità di Louis durante l'arrosto della domenica a casa, ma sta sicuramente mentendo per omissione. Ad oggi, sua madre è la sola ad essere al corrente della sessualità di Louis. Forse anche Dan, Louis non lo sa, ma non sarebbe una sorpresa per lui se sua madre glielo avesse detto.

Non è che non si fida del resto della sua famiglia, ma è che non può davvero dare loro fiducia per quanto riguarda questo genere di cose. Perché i suoi fratelli sono troppo piccoli, troppo facili da manipolare, la loro presenza sui social è troppo grande. Almeno riuscirà a renderli un po' più partecipi, almeno potrà finalmente presentare loro una parte integrante di sé, almeno saranno un passo più vicino al conoscerlo veramente.

Se gli parleranno ancora dopo che avrà sganciato la bomba, si intende. Non gliene farebbe una colpa nel caso, ad essere onesti. Ha mentito per anni a tutti loro, dopotutto. Non essere arrabbiato sarebbe probabilmente la reazione illogica in questo scenario.

E lo deve davvero a tutti loro - a Mark, alle ragazze, ai suoi nonni - meritano di sentirselo dire da lui in persona. Louis può a malapena immaginare quanto peggiorerebbe la situazione se lo scoprissero attraverso la stampa. Dio, no. Ma neanche dirglielo è qualcosa che non vede l'ora di fare, questo è certo. Ma come si fa a dire una cosa del genere? Dopo che hanno passato anni a difenderlo da qualcosa che era in realtà la verità? Qualcosa da cui non avrebbero mai dovuto difenderlo in primo luogo? E se dopo questo non vorranno più avere nulla a che fare con lui? E se lo guarderanno con occhi diversi quando dirà loro che è gay? Queste sono preoccupazioni che Louis ha cominciato ad avere da quando ha ammesso a se stesso di essere gay, ma cerca sempre di non pensarci, ha aspettato troppo tempo per dirglielo e questo ha solo peggiorato le cose. Forse non era necessario, ma sicuramente ometterlo non ha aumentato le sue possibilità di essere perdonato.

Cazzo, Louis non ha alcuna voglia di fare queste conversazioni.

E dovrà affrontarle tutte ora. Presto. Non ha tempo di prepararsi. Perché partiranno per l'america questo sabato, ovvero tra meno di una settimana. Ha solo cinque giorni per parlare con tutti e dovrà farlo sul serio faccia a faccia. Dio, perché la sua vita è una dannata soap opera?

"Non posso dire loro la verità, no?" Dice Louis alla fine, la sua voce suona debole e abbattuta persino alle sue orecchie. "Cioè, Fizzie e Lottie hanno solo quindici e diciassette anni. Il resto di loro è anche più piccolo. Sono tutti su Twitter e Instagram e altre cagate. I loro amici e le persone che incontreranno per strada gli faranno domande. Non posso davvero chiedere loro di mantenere un segreto come questo. Non posso dare loro questo peso da portarsi sulle spalle, non posso affrontare le conseguenze nel caso in cui si scopra. Meno gento lo sa, meglio è." Prende un profondo respiro e chiude gli occhi. Perché si ficca sempre in questo tipo di situazioni? Riapre gli occhi qualche momento dopo e sente la mano di Harry sul suo braccio, in un gesto di conforto.

"Immagino però che riuscirò a dire la verità sulla mia sessualità, almeno. Sperando che vorranno ancora parlarmi dopo che avranno saputo che gli ho mentito per anni."

"Lou-"

Louis scuote la testa. "Va bene, H. No, Dio, è tutto così complicato." Fa una breve pausa, passando la mano tra i suoi capelli disordinati. "Dirò a mia madre la verità, ovviamente. E a Dan, probabilmente. Non sono sicuro di Mark. Immagino che anche lui meriti di sapere la verità. Non lo so. Cazzo. Come posso fare una differenza tra chi è abbastanza grande e chi è abbastanza affidabile da poter sapere la verità? Perché non possiamo essere scoperti, Harry. Ci rovinerebbe.

E dovrò dirglielo prima che partiamo. Meritano di saperlo da me, non da qualche tabloid o telegiornale. È il minimo che posso fare. Dovrò andare presto a Donny. Domani, se possibile. Giovedì mattina al massimo. Dovrò far sapere tutto a mia madre. Ho evitato tutte le sue domande per settimane ormai. E dovrò passare dai miei nonni e dovrò informare Stan. E merda, Haz, e se non ci cascano? Se capiscono che è una bugia?"

"Vuoi..." Harry si ferma, e si morde il labbro inferiore ancora una volta. Si schiarisce la voce e ci riprova, il tono è stranamente insicuro. "Vuoi che venga con te?"

E. Oh. Louis non aveva neanche considerato quella possibilità.

"Io- Io non- lo faresti?" Riesce a biascicare Louis, scioccato e sorpreso o qualcosa del genere.

Harry sembra quasi offendersi alle parole di Louis. O al suo tono. O nessuno dei due. O entrambi. Ma comunque.

"Cosa intenti per lo farei? Certo che lo farei, Lou. Mi piacerebbe molto venire con te. Se pensi che renderebbe le cose più semplici per te in un qualsiasi modo, non c'è letteralmente nulla che mi piacerebbe fare di più che venire con te. Forse aiuterebbe, forse renderebbe tutto più convincente, sarebbe più facile convincerli, non lo so. A quanto pare siamo una coppia molto credibile. Potrei provare a parlare con Lottie e Fizzie se hai difficoltà con loro, aiutarti a spiegare la situazione a tua madre, non lo so. Semplicemente essere lì per te."

Louis non ha neanche bisogno di un momento per pensarci, prima di rispondere. "Sì, cazzo, Harry. Mi piacerebbe. Davvero. Sarebbe fantastico."

Harry gli rivolge un dolcissimo sorriso.

E, sul serio, sì. Cazzo. Sarebbe magnifico avere Harry al suo fianco. Per aiutarlo a spiegare, una sorta di presenza confortante. Qualcuno dalla sua parte. Qualcuno che lo aiuti nel caso in cui lui non riuscisse a continuare. Semplicemente qualcuno che conosce al cento per cento tutta la verità. Louis riesce ad affrontare meglio un temporale con Harry al suo fianco. Se non altro, questi ultimi sei anni gli hanno insegnato questo.

Ed è tipo Strong, non è così? Perché quella canzone è un po' per Harry. O un sacco. Per lui, su di lui. Almeno nella sua versione originale. Prima che gli altri scrittori arrivassero con le loro idee e la trasformassero in una vera e propria canzone d'amore, era tutta su di Harry. Strong di Louis è tutta su di Harry. Racconta come Harry ci sia sempre stato per Louis nei momenti più difficili della sua vita, come erano per sempre legati, perché avere Harry nella sua vita è fondamentale come l'aria per l'esistenza di Louis. Ed è stato Harry ad insegnare a Louis che non doveva fare tutto da solo, che non doveva tenersi tutto dentro e farsi carico di tutti i suoi problemi autonomamente. Che va bene chiedere aiuto, che va bene dire di aver bisogno di qualcun altro, ed era sempre Harry, era sempre lui la persona di cui Louis aveva bisogno, sempre lui quello che sapeva cosa dire, cosa fare, come aiutare Louis in qualunque situazione. La maggior parte delle volte Louis non doveva neanche dire nulla prima che Harry fosse al suo fianco, facendo esattamente ciò che Louis aveva bisogno che facesse, senza ricevere nessuna istruzione. La maggior parte delle volte la sola presenza di Harry bastava a far sentire Louis più forte.

Quindi Strong è davvero la sua canzone. La canzone di Harry. Tecnicamente. Lo sarebbe di più se gli altri scrittori non l'avessero indirizzata verso fini più romantici come hanno fatto. Ma Louis aveva capito e lo capisce anche ora. Una canzone d'amore era più nelle corde degli One Direction, e inoltre l'amicizia sua e di Harry era unica. Difficile da comprendere per la maggior parte delle persone, non che a Louis importasse divulgare la notizia che stesse scrivendo di Harry. Avevano automaticamente pensato che stesse parlando di Eleanor, e Louis non aveva trovato nessun motivo per correggerli.

Ma capisce perché le persone fraintendono o interpretano male, e in generale non capiscono la sua amicizia con Harry. Onestamente, la maggior parte del tempo neanche Louis è sicuro di capirla. La vive e basta. Va oltre gli ordinari confini dell'amicizia e si posiziona su un piano completamente diverso. In questa bolla che è solo HarryeLouis. È qualcosa che Louis non avrebbe mai pensato di avere con nessuno. Non sapeva neanche che fosse una possibilità, ad essere del tutto onesti, conoscere una persona così bene che diventa praticamente una tua estensione. Un'intimità molto più profonda di ogni altra relazione in cui è stato, di ogni altro legame avuto con qualcun altro. È solo che si capiscono, si comprendono. Si completano. Chiaro e semplice, si completano. E a volte la presenza di Harry, il suo tocco, la sua voce e il suo tutto sono essenziali per Louis come il battito del suo cuore o il suo cervello funzionante, come l'aria nei suoi polmoni.

Non è logico. Non è 'normale', non è qualcosa che Louis riesce davvero a spiegare. A volte potrebbe venire messo in discussione anche il fatto che sia sano.

Ma lo è ed è la miglior cosa che Louis possiede.

"Sarebbe proficuo per tutta la farsa anche, no?" Dice Harry, muovendo la sua mano per spostare gentilmente i capelli di Louis da un lato. Gli occhi di Louis sfarfallano al contatto. "Girerebbe voce che sono andato a Donny con te, continuerebbero tutti a parlarne. Potrei chiamare Nick e dirgli di intervistarmi al telefono durante uno dei suoi show mentre ci stiamo dirigendo a Doncaster, potrei fare qualche accenno, magari twittare qualcosa. Possiamo sfruttarla al meglio, eh?"

Louis non considera il coinvolgimento di Nicolas Grimshaw come una buona cosa, ma non sono esattamente i nemici mortali che i giornali vogliono far credere che siano. Semplicemente non vanno d'accordo su alcune cose, è questo il punto. Alcune cose tipo Harry.

E il motivo per cui Louis non sopporta Nick non è la sua pubblica amicizia con Harry, il fatto che passavano tranquillamente il tempo insieme di fronte agli occhi di tutti, o che potevano essere inondati da rumor sulla loro ipotetica relazione e andava comunque tutto bene, quando anche solo la notizia di aver visto Harry e Louis vicini di pochi centimetri faceva correre tutti al riparo e la Modest! li convocava per dei meeting d'urgenza. Non lo è. (Forse lo è).

Ma lo era soprattutto il modo in cui Nick gli buttava merda addosso in radio. Louis non sa cosa ha fatto per farsi detestare tanto dall'uomo. Forse Louis non è mai stato tanto amichevole con lui, forse è perché Harry ha sempre preferito Louis a lui. Ha!

Ciò che conta, comunque, è che Louis Tomlinson non è il più grande fan di Nick Grimshaw, e il sentimento è reciproco.

"Già." Dice Louis invece di dar voce a quei pensieri. "Buona idea. Quindi domani?"

Il sorriso di Harry si addolcisce ancora di più, fino a raggiungere quella espressione piena d'affetto che rivolgeva sempre a Louis, e che faceva pensare spesso alle persone che erano innamorati l'uno dell'altro. "Aspettiamo fino a giovedì mattina, eh amore? Ti diamo un giorno in più per riprenderti."

Louis annuisce, le palpebre iniziano ad essere sempre più pesanti. "Sì, va bene, sì. Chiamerò mia madre e organizzerò tutto domani."

"Ottima idea, Lou. Ora dormi però, così starai meglio, va bene?"

"Sì," concorda Louis con tono assonnato, "notte Haz."

"Notte Lou."

L'ultima cosa che sente Louis prima che il sonno lo travolga sono le labbra di Harry contro la sua fronte.


	5. IV Capitolo

_Fol_ _k de går fra hinanden_  
_De kan ikke få det til at hænge sammen_  
_Og så står der en anden_  
_Men vi to kan ikke klare os uden hinanden_  
(Marie Key – ”Uden Forsvar”)

Louis è il primo a svegliarsi il giorno dopo e tiene gli occhi chiusi anche dopo aver ripreso conoscenza. Si sente decisamente meglio, a parte le poche tracce che la febbre ha lasciato insieme ai suoi effetti collaterali. Di solito sono proprio le 24 ore successive che fottono Louis, per qualche strana ragione. Vabbé. È semplicemente felice di sentirsi meglio, soprattutto se ripensa alle due settimane che lo aspettano.

Forse è stata la zuppa di pollo di Harry, forse era magica. Louis non ne sarebbe sorpreso, ad essere onesto.

Ad un certo punto durante la notte sono finiti accoccolati l’uno all’altro. La fronte di Louis sta riposando sul petto nudo di Harry. Sicuramente avrà un bel primo piano delle rondini di Harry appena aprirà gli occhi. Il più giovane ha le braccia attorno a lui, lo tengono stretto contro il suo petto, dove sono appoggiate anche le mani di Louis; la pelle è morbida e calda sotto il suo tocco. I loro piedi sono intrecciati e Louis si chiede per un attimo se saranno mai capaci di dormire sullo stesso letto senza finire ogni volta così.

Probabilmente no.

Se non altro, Harry è famoso per essere un coccolone.

Bisognoso di fare la pipì, si disincastra dalla presa di Harry il più gentilmente possibile, attento a non svegliare il ragazzo. Deve essere rimasto sveglio per molto dopo che Louis si è addormentato, ma la febbre e la stanchezza gli avevano completamente stravolto l’orario in cui andava a dormire di solito.

Riesce ad uscire dal letto in qualche modo, Harry si gira un po’ nel sonno e tira le coperte più vicine al suo petto, coccolando quelle al posto di Louis, ma non si sveglia.

Seguendo una decisione dell’ultimo minuto, Louis prende il suo cellulare dal tavolino accanto al letto, prima di raggiungere il bagno alla fine del corridoio, per non rischiare di svegliare Harry usando quello della stanza.

Controlla l’ora dal suo cellulare mentre percorre il corridoio. Sono le otto e un quarto e Louis registra nel retro della sua mente che ha dormito più questa notte di quanto dormiva di solito alcune notti mentre erano all’apice della loro carriera. Che strano.

Nota anche che è un orario abbastanza ragionevole per chiamare sua madre e informarla che presto sia lui che Harry la andranno a trovare, più o meno intorno a domani pomeriggio. Si lamenterà del poco preavviso, sicuramente, ma sarà solo per scherzo, perché Louis sa di mancarle tantissimo e che non si lascerebbe mai scappare l’opportunità di riabbracciarlo. O di riabbracciare Harry.

Sua madre ha sempre adorato Harry, ma l’ha visto sempre di meno con il passare del tempo, siccome l’amicizia tra lui e Louis era stata man mano nascosta al resto del mondo. Ad oggi, Louis pensa siano passati anni dall’ultima volta in cui sua madre ha visto davvero Harry, anche se sa che si tengono ancora in contatto. È lo stesso tra Louis e Anne, anche se lui è riuscito ad andarli a trovare qualche volta durante la pausa, l’ultima volta è stata al compleanno di Harry per una cena tranquilla. È molto più semplice con la famiglia di Harry, è sempre stato più facile con loro perché hanno sempre saputo tutta la verità, non c'è mai stata nessuna ragione per nascondergliela, non c'è mai stata nessuna ragione per stare costantemente in guardia come con la sua famiglia.

Continua a fare le sue faccende, per così dire, si lava le mani e si bagna anche la testa. È stato meglio ma, tutto sommato, potrebbe essere andata peggio di così. Ha bisogno di una doccia però, a causa di tutto il sudore che gli si è seccato addosso per via delle temperature altalenanti che il suo corpo ha dovuto affrontare il giorno prima.

Decide prima di chiamare sua madre però, digitando frettolosamente il suo numero. Squilla solo due volte prima di sentirla rispondere dall’altra parte.

“Louis?” Risponde, e la sua voce suona familiare anche attraverso il cellulare. È passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che è stato a casa, troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che hanno parlato. Se deve essere sincero, l’ha evitata, sapendo che gli avrebbe chiesto di Harry, preteso una spiegazione, e lui non sapeva cosa dirle.

“‘Giorno, mamma.”

“Louis William Tomlinson.” Oops. “Mi hai ignorato per ben due settimane, brutto farabutto. Ho quasi pensato di prendere la macchina e guidare fino a Londra per poter parlare con te! È così che si tratta la tua povera madre?”

“Scusa, mamma.”

Louis può sentire il sospiro che fa dall’altra parte del telefono. “Okay, amore. Solo… va tutto bene? Non sei nei guai, vero? Sai che puoi dirmi tutto.”

Louis sorride, la preoccupazione di sua madre lo scalda come una coperta. Ha ventiquattro anni, quasi venticinque, ma nonostante ciò lei si comporta ancora come se fosse un poppante, si preoccupa per lui come se fosse ancora un bambino piccolo. All’inizio gli dava fastidio. Ora, però, lo trova confortevole.

“Va tutto bene, mamma. Però ho qualcosa da dirti.”

“Riguarda Harry?”

Louis rimane un attimo in silenzio per lo stupore prima di riprendersi, balbettando un “Cosa?”

“Non vivo sulla luna, amore. Ho visto anche i giornali. Io-”

“No!” La interrompe Louis. “No. No, voglio dire, non è come sembra, ma riguarda Harry, diciamo… Cazzo, mamma-”

“Modera i termini, tesoro.”

Louis fa un sospiro. “Scusa. Riguarda me. E Harry. Ma non è come pensi, solo. Preferirei spiegartelo di persona. Vengo domani, okay? Con Harry. Porto Harry, se a te va bene?”

Sua madre resta in silenzio per un secondo. “Certo. Sì, amore. Certo che puoi venire e anche Harry. Sarà bello poterlo rivedere per bene. Preparerò la stanza degli ospiti, ma immagino che uno di voi due dovrà dormire sul divano, o forse posso convincere Lottie a dormire nella camera di Fizzie. Per quanto tempo starete?”

“Fino al primo pomeriggio di mercoledì, penso.” Dice Louis, facendo un veloce calcolo nella sua testa. Se partono per quell'ora, possono ancora andare a trovare Anne e Robin. Ad Harry piacerebbe, pensa Louis. “E non ti preoccupare per le stanze. Harry ed io possiamo condividere quella degli ospiti; non è nulla che non abbiamo fatto prima.” In effetti, è una cosa che dovranno fare, se vogliono mantenere le apparenze con i fratelli di Louis. Non lo fa presente a sua madre, però.

“Ci penseremo quando arriverete qui. Chiamami quando siete per strada, okay? Così sapremo quando aspettarvi e mi aspetto di fare una lunga chiacchierata e di ottenere delle spiegazioni dettagliate quando arrivi, ci siamo capiti?”

Louis sorride, il tono fintamente severo di sua madre per lui è fin troppo facile da riconoscere.

“Certo, sissignora!” Non fa il saluto militare, ma per pochissimo.

“Bravo ragazzo,” dice affettuosamente sua madre. “Ci vediamo domani allora, Boo. Guida piano, okay? Saluta Harry da parte mia.”

“Sì,” afferma Louis, “lo farò. Ci vediamo domani. Ti voglio bene.”

“Te ne voglio anche io, caro.”

Entrambi terminano la chiamata e Louis apre il rubinetto della doccia per far uscire l’acqua, aggiustando la temperatura finché non è di suo gradimento. Si libera della maglietta di Harry, facendola cadere sul pavimento, seguita dai suoi boxer neri, restando così completamente nudo. Ha il buon senso di prendere un asciugamano dal mobiletto che Harry riempie regolarmente con tutto l'essenziale, poggiandolo accanto al lavandino prima di entrare nella doccia.

L’acqua calda lo colpisce esattamente dove vuole Louis, allentando la tensione che neanche aveva notato ci fosse sulle sue spalle. Tutta questa faccenda è semplicemente… così fottutamente spaventosa. Così dannatamente terrificante. Sta per fare outing. In meno di una settimana farà coming out di fronte a tutto il mondo e, Cristo, non ha avuto abbastanza tempo per prepararsi. Neanche lontanamente. Se potesse decidere il lasso di tempo che dovrebbero consentirgli per prepararsi, probabilmente non riuscirebbe mai ad arrivare al punto in cui lo fa per davvero.

Forse è una cosa positiva il fatto che stia accadendo in questo modo. Come se si stesse togliendo un cerotto, diciamo. Rapido, senza esitazione e poi sarà tutto passato.

Farà outing di fronte a tutto il mondo in meno di una settimana, Farà outing di fronte alla sua famiglia _domani_.

Le sue sorelle, merda. E se non gli vorranno più parlare dopo questo? E se lo odieranno così tanto per avergli mentito durante tutti questi anni che non vorranno più avere nulla a che fare con lui?

Louis non è mai stato così grato come lo è ora per l’aiuto che Harry gli ha offerto. Tra tutti i magnifici gesti che ha fatto, questo per ora è il migliore. Louis non sa nemmeno da dove iniziare ad esprimere quanto sia di conforto per lui. Santo Harry dovrebbero chiamarlo, sul serio.

Louis si concede una lunga doccia rilassante, prendendosi il suo tempo per applicare lo shampoo sui suoi capelli medio-lunghi (dovrebbe davvero prendere una decisione a riguardo - hanno raggiunto quel punto in cui o sono troppo lunghi e vanno tagliati o sono troppo corti e dovrebbe lasciarseli crescere, come ha fatto all’inizio del 2014. Forse chiederà un parere ad Harry più tardi). Quando ha finito di sciacquare via lo shampoo dai suoi capelli e si considera abbastanza pulito (e rasato), chiude il rubinetto ed esce dalla doccia.

Afferra l’asciugamano e guarda i suoi vestiti buttati a terra con disgusto, mentre se lo strofina sul corpo e sui capelli gocciolanti. Non ha voglia di rimetterseli, quindi decide invece che prenderà in prestito qualcosa dall’armadio di Harry. Si allaccia l’asciugamano attorno alla vita, prende i vestiti sporchi ed esce dal bagno.

Raggiunge la stanza da letto di Harry in punta di piedi, attento a non svegliarlo mentre si avvicina ai cassetti che contengono tutto l’intimo del più giovane (e le sue infinite bandane, anche se non ne indossa una da molto tempo. A Louis un po’ mancano). Trova un paio di normalissimi boxer neri, molto simili a quelli che stava indossando prima e soffoca la sua curiosità quando nota un’anonima scatola di scarpe nera nell’angolo del cassetto. Louis più o meno sospetta cosa ci sia nascosto dentro, ma ha abbastanza rispetto per la privacy di Harry da non controllare se i suoi sospetti sono giusti.

Facendo cadere il suo asciugamano sul pavimento, si piega leggermente per indossare i boxer.

“Mi stai rubando le mutande?” Chiede Harry, la voce è ancora roca dal sonno, e Louis si gira così rapidamente che per poco non fa una piroetta. Harry si è alzato leggermente dal letto, il suo peso è tutto poggiato sui suoi gomiti, e sta guardando intensamente verso la sua direzione.

Louis si rende conto all’improvviso del fatto che è mezzo nudo e bagnato nel bel mezzo della stanza da letto di Harry, e che neanche qualche secondo fa era piegato in avanti, dando ad Harry una deliziosa vista sul suo fondoschiena. Ehem. Meglio non pensarci.

“Merda, Harry,” decide di dire invece, la sua mano raggiunge il cuore, è calda contro il suo petto nudo e ancora umido, la sensazione del suo cuore che batte all’impazzata lo tiene ancorato al presente. “Stai cercando di farmi venire un attacco di cuore?”

“Scusa.” Harry sorride semplicemente. “Come ti senti oggi?”

Louis si prende un secondo per rispondere, risollevando l’asciugamano da terra e avvicinandoselo in un inutile tentativo di coprirsi.

“Meglio. Um, sì. Molto meglio. E ho parlato con mamma, ci aspetta domani.”

Harry fa un sorriso, piccolo e genuino. “Grandioso. Trovati qualche vestito, qualsiasi cosa ti piaccia. Io vado a preparare la colazione, tu cosa vuoi?”

“Uova.” Risponde Louis senza un attimo di esitazione. “Alla Benedict, se non ti dispiace”

“Arrivano subito, amore.” Dice Harry mentre dondola le sue gambe fuori dal letto, mettendo in evidenza il fatto che sta indossando solo un paio di mutande come Louis.

Ed è solo che- Louis non è cieco, okay? E non è neanche esattamente etero. Quindi non può impedire ai suoi occhi di viaggiare lungo il corpo mezzo nudo di Harry. E sul serio, ogni parte di Harry è attraente; dalle sue ampie spalle, ai suoi bicipiti scolpiti, ai tatuaggi che cospargono il suo corpo. È uno spettacolo per la vista, davvero.

Scuotendo mentalmente la testa, Louis offre ad Harry un sorriso che spera non sia teso come lui e si gira di nuovo verso l’armadio. Apre il cassetto e rimane sorpreso solo per metà quando sente di nuovo la voce di Harry, che chiama il suo nome dall’entrata della stanza da letto.

“Hey Lou,” rimane in silenzio finché Louis non si gira di nuovo verso di lui. “Grazie per il meraviglioso risveglio!”

E dopo un occhiolino e una risata sfacciata, esce dalla porta, lasciando Louis nel più totale imbarazzo, con le guance rossissime.

Questa volta scuote davvero la testa, prima di buttare i vestiti sporchi nella cesta di Harry, supponendo non gli dispiaccia lavarli insieme al resto. Louis non lavava mai i suoi vestiti quando abitavano insieme, se deve essere completamente sincero.

Si dirige verso la piccola stanza-armadio di Harry, dove si trovano la maggior parte dei suoi vestiti e trova un paio di pantaloni attillati a cui Harry sembra molto affezionato e una maglietta nuova, insieme ad una felpa. L’estate in Inghilterra può essere ingannevole, quindi Louis immagina sia più sicuro portare anche una felpa.

Mente infila i pantaloni, nota che ad Harry staranno sicuramente larghi, siccome Louis li sente molto aderenti. Gli stanno bene, forse sono un po’ ridicoli. Non abbastanza da fargli scegliere un altro paio, però. Ovviamente sono troppo lunghi per lui, quindi si piega per fare dei risvoltini, come è ormai abituato a fare in ogni caso, prima di indossare la maglietta di colore celeste che scopre essere leggermente troppo grande per lui, infatti la scollatura mostra una buona porzione del petto e del tatuaggio ‘it is what it is’. Appoggia la felpa nera su un braccio, decidendo di aspettare ad indossarla finché non sarà necessario. Ha queste macchie bianche sopra che fanno sembrare quasi che stia luccicando, e Louis sembra ricordare vagamente di averla già presa in prestito da Harry prima. Denunciatelo pure, è comoda, è arrivata a quel punto nella vita di una felpa in cui è stata usata e lavata così tante volte che è diventata morbida, splendida e meravigliosa. E odora esattamente come Harry, cosa che mette Louis a suo agio più di quanto sia lecito.

Non si preoccupa di sistemarsi i capelli, lasciando che si asciughino da soli. Invece si dirige verso il piano di sotto, ed entra nella cucina di Harry dove il più giovane è di fronte al piano cottura e la sua schiena nuda è rivolta verso Louis. Sta ancora indossando solo le mutande perché si tratta di _Harry_ e sinceramente Louis sarebbe rimasto più sorpreso se si fosse messo qualcosa addosso. Comunque, possono giocare in due a questo gioco, decide Louis, avvicinandosi al più giovane, attento a non rendere nota la sua presenza.

Harry sembra immerso nel suo mondo, mentre osserva le due padelle sul fornello come un falco e canticchia una delle canzoni del loro nuovo album (la canzone di Louis, cazzo, quella che ha scritto tutto da solo).

Louis non ci pensa troppo, infila il suo dito nell’elastico delle mutande di Harry. Lo tira verso di sé e poi lo lascia andare, facendolo sbattere contro il sedere di Harry e provocando uno squittio da parte di quest’ultimo.

“Cucini mezzo nudo, Styles?” Chiede Louis, spostandosi al suo fianco. “Sembra molto antigienico, a parer mio.”

“Merda, Lou,” Harry fa un sospiro, portandosi la mano al cuore. “Porca miseria, mi hai fatto cagare sotto! Tua madre non ti ha insegnato a non spaventare le persone?”

“E tua madre non ti ha insegnato ad indossare i vestiti?” Controbatte Louis, mentre Harry giocherella col cibo che sta cucinando.

“Tua madre non ti ha insegnato che è educazione chiedere prima di prendere in prestito dei vestiti?” Chiede Harry, puntando lo sguardo sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Louis.

Louis _non_ arrossisce. Non lo fa.

“Pensavo ti sarebbe piaciuto dormire un po’ di più, tutto qui,” dice invece.

L’espressione di Harry si ammorbidisce all’istante, passa da scherzosa a tenera in un battito di ciglia.

“Non voglio mai che tu me lo chieda. Ciò che è mio è tuo.”

Louis sbuffa. “Penso valga solo per le persone sposate, amore. Non andremo così lontani con questa farsa.”

Le fossette di Harry diventano più profonde, “Vale anche per noi, penso. Vieni qui.” Allunga una mano attorno alla spalla di Louis e se lo spinge contro; il più grande finisce con la testa affondata nell’incavo del collo di Harry e grugnisce all’impatto, ma si aggiusta meglio cosicché la sua testa poggi sulla spalla del più giovane, mentre la mano raggiunge la pelle nuda della sua schiena. Se immagina brevemente come sarebbe farla scivolare ancora più giù, beh, può davvero essere biasimato?

“Hai bisogno che faccia qualcosa?” Chiede dopo il loro semi-abbraccio durato pochi minuti.

Harry mormora qualcosa in risposta prima di indicargli una delle sue credenze. “Prepara i muffin, va bene?”

Louis annuisce e si districa dalla presa di Harry. “Certo.” Lanciando ad Harry uno sguardo d’intesa, aggiunge, “Anche tu dovresti metterti qualcosa addosso.”

Harry sorride di rimando. “A tempo debito, caro.”

Louis scuote la testa, perfettamente consapevole del fatto che non indosserà nessun indumento prima che lo ritenga strettamente necessario. Lavorano in confortevole silenzio, mentre riescono in qualche modo a finire la colazione, Louis si occupa di preparare i muffin e Harry di fare tutto il resto. Non è un’equa spartizione dei lavori, anzi, ma Louis sa che non gli dispiace, ed è probabilmente meglio così, in ogni caso. Decisamente meglio così.

Quando è tutto pronto per essere impiattato, Louis prende una brocca di succo dal frigorifero e prepara del tè per entrambi, prima di sedersi a mangiare in cucina. È deliziosa, senza dubbio una delle colazioni preferite di Louis, e il fatto che Harry si sia disturbato tanto per preparargliela gli scalda il cuore, onestamente.

“Stavo pensando,” dice Louis ad un certo punto. Prende un sorso dalla sua tazza, il tè ha raggiunto la temperatura perfetta per essere bevuto. “Che forse dovremmo passare da tua madre sulla via del ritorno… Potremmo partire da casa di mia madre il mercoledì pomeriggio, fermarci dai miei nonni e da Mark e poi andare verso Holmes Chapel, e rimanere fino a giovedì sera o fino alla mattina di venerdì. Ci darebbe abbastanza tempo prima del volo di venerdì pomeriggio, giusto?”

Harry rimane in silenzio per un momento, guardandolo soltanto, e Louis si sente quasi a disagio, mentre si chiede se ha oltrepassato un limite di cui non era neanche a conoscenza.

Ma poi Harry sorride con quel suo sorriso  strano che non riesce a classificare, nonostante sembri sincero. Guarda un attimo verso il basso prima di incontrare gli occhi di Louis. “Sarebbe- Mi piacerebbe tanto, Louis”

Louis sorride. “Grandioso. È grandioso, Haz. Sono passati anni da quando li ho visti. Gli hai detto cosa sta succedendo?”

Harry sospira e passa una mano tra i suoi capelli, tirandoli indietro. Sono spettinati, sparsi sulla fronte come la frangetta che sfoggiava tempo fa. Rende Louis stranamente nostalgico del giovane Harry.

“Non a mia madre. Sono andato a pranzo con Gemma qualche giorno fa e l’ho aggiornata. Ho, ehm-beh, ho cercato di contenermi con mia mamma, ad essere onesti. Non ero sicuro di cosa avrebbe detto, capisci? E ho pensato che dovrei provare a dirglielo di persona in ogni caso.” Stringe le spalle e torna alla sua colazione, mangiando l’ultima delle sue uova.

Louis rimane in silenzio per un momento, digerendo il fatto che Harry ha effettivamente dato la priorità ad andare con Louis a Doncaster, nonostante sapesse che poteva significare non vedere sua madre prima che partissero per gli Stati Uniti.

Louis prova così tanto affetto per questo ragazzo.

“Chiamala, okay? Mi occupo io dei piatti.”

Harry solleva un sopracciglio, ma Louis non fa altro che rivolgergli un sorriso, prima di cacciarlo dalla cucina, urlando un “E mettiti dei vestiti!” in tono scherzoso.

Finisce il suo tè e sciacqua i piatti nel lavandino, prima di inserire tutto nella lavastoviglie e rimettere il burro e il succo nel frigo. Quando ha finito si sposta in salotto, si siede sul divano e accende la tv. Non trasmettono niente di interessante, quindi decide di accontentarsi di qualche replica di un vecchio programma della HBO, non prestando comunque attenzione. 

Nel momento in cui Harry entra in sala e si accomoda sul divano accanto a lui, Louis tira fuori il suo cellulare per controllare pigramente Twitter.

“Hanno pubblicato le nostre foto di ieri,” dice Louis, alzando lo sguardo dal suo telefono e notando che Harry ha finalmente indossato dei vestiti.

“Quelle della strada?” 

Louis annuisce. “Sì, i fan sono in visibilio. Ho ricevuto almeno un milione di menzioni ‘tu e Harry state assieme?’”

“Suppongo che i nostri tweet di ieri hanno solo aggiunto altra carne al fuoco.”

“Oh, assolutamente. Era quello il nostro intento però, no?”

“Sì,” dice Harry, rilassandosi contro il divano e poggiando la testa sullo schienale.

Un sorriso malizioso attraversa il viso di Louis. “Potremmo agitare ancora un po’ le acque, eh?”

Lentamente, un ghigno si forma sulla faccia di Harry. “Cos’hai in mente?” 

Louis alza le spalle, “Niente di grosso. Un altro selfie magari? Lo twitto io questa volta, li rassicuro sul fatto che sto bene e che ti stai prendendo bene cura di me.” 

Harry sorride e si avvicina a Louis. “Come ti sembro? Sono presentabile?”

I suoi capelli sono di nuovo in disordine, promemoria concreto che Harry non è sicuramente più un diciassettenne.

“Stai benissimo, Haz.” Dice onestamente Louis, facendolo arrossire. Louis è consapevole del fatto che i suoi capelli, invece, sono ancora mezzi bagnati e senza nessun ordine, quindi si allunga sul sofà e afferra la felpa di Harry. Tira indietro i capelli e la indossa, sollevando il cappuccio, prima di girarsi verso Harry e ghignare. “Presentabile?”

Harry alza le spalle, il sorriso ancora presente. “Lo eri prima e lo sei adesso.”

“Grazie amico. Grande complimento.”

Harry ride e si avvicina a Louis mentre quest'ultimo appoggia di nuovo il suo corpo contro lo schienale del divano. “Pronto quando lo sei tu.”

Louis mormora qualcosa e apre l’applicazione della fotocamera sul suo cellulare, cercando di trovare una buona inquadratura. Non riesce nell’impresa però, quindi ritira il suo braccio e passa ad Harry il cellulare.

“Penso tu abbia un’angolazione migliore,” afferma mentre Harry afferra il telefono.

Il più giovane annuisce prima di allungare il braccio. Ha il cellulare girato in orizzontale, e Louis sta per correggerlo quando sente il suono della fotocamera.

Harry restituisce il cellulare al più grande, Louis controlla rapidamente la foto prima di renderla pubblica. Apre Twitter sul suo telefono e digita in fretta qualcosa a caso a cui aggregare la foto prima di mostrarla al mondo:

 

 **@Louis_Tomlinson** :

Niente febbre, uova alla Benedict e questo ragazzo, ottima mattinata :) !

* * *

 

* * *

 

E da quel momento passano da un’attività all’altra per il resto della giornata, senza essersi in realtà accordati prima se passarla insieme o meno, ma facendolo in ogni caso. È sempre così semplice con Harry, Louis non deve mai preoccuparsi di riempire i silenzi o inventarsi qualcosa da fare o sentirsi costantemente teso riguardo come deve comportarsi. È Harry, e con lui più che con chiunque altro, Louis è libero di essere al centodieci per cento se stesso. È liberatorio. Sempre. Ancora.

Probabilmente l’effetto non svanirà mai ad essere onesti.

Si prendono solo una pausa dal loro giorno di totale nullafacenza quando i loro avvocati gli fanno visita con i contratti per il loro accordo, avendo bisogno delle loro firme. Cercano di sbrigarsi il più velocemente possibile, non soffermandosi troppo sui paragrafi riguardanti le apparizioni, i tempi di rinnovo e così via.

 

Quando si avvicina l’ora di cena, Louis si rende finalmente conto del fatto che dovrebbe davvero tornare a casa sua e fare i bagagli per essere pronto per domani. Quando però dà voce al suo pensiero, il più giovane aggrotta le sopracciglia, mordendosi il labbro inferiore prima di guardare in basso, giocando pigramente con un filo sfuggito alla cucitura di uno dei cuscini che occupano il divano.

“Potrei venire con te, se vuoi?” Dice Harry, il tono più basso del normale, e poi, prima che Louis abbia il tempo di formulare un qualsiasi tipo di risposta, “Voglio dire, sarebbe carino, no? Se non sei stanco della mia compagnia, ovviamente. E sarebbe più facile domani, se fossi già da te, no? Visto che partiamo presto, intendo.”

Sembra che stia per aggiungere altro, ma Louis inizia a parlare prima che ne abbia l’opportunità. “Ottima idea, Haz. Sbrigati, vai a fare i bagagli, possiamo prendere un po’ di cibo da asporto sulla strada per casa mia.”

La risposta di Harry è un grandissimo sorriso, prima di salire di corsa le scale, urlando a Louis dietro le sue spalle. “Devo portarmi qualcosa in particolare?”

Louis lo segue ad un ritmo più normale, salendo gli scalini uno alla volta mentre pensa alla domanda di Harry.

“Vestiti. Non so. Cose per l’igiene. Un libro? Il tuo maglione viola!”

“Ti sei affezionato terribilmente a quel maglione.”

Louis si stringe nelle spalle, senza preoccuparsi di negarlo. “È comodo.”

Harry scuote affettuosamente la testa, ma lo afferra comunque e lo infila nella sua borsa.

Quando Harry tira fuori le mutande dal cassetto, Louis viene colpito da un’idea improvvisa. “Porta anche una delle tue bandane!”

Confuso, Harry lo guarda da dietro la spalla e alza un sopracciglio. “Perché?”

Louis alza le spalle. “Mi piacciono su di te e sono mesi, anni, vite che non ne indossi una!”

Harry ride e apre il cassetto successivo, tirando fuori una bandana e porgendola a Louis.

“Me la leghi?”

Louis annuisce in silenzio e si posiziona dietro Harry, afferrando la bandana dalla sua mano tesa. Lo facevano di tanto in tanto, lasciavano a Louis il compito di sistemare i capelli di Harry. Di solito quando era stressato o teso, avere le mani di Louis tra i suoi capelli lo rilassava, lo trasportava su una nuvola felice.

Passa le sue mani attraverso il ciuffo frettolosamente modellato all'insù di Harry, che in qualche modo ha perso la sua magnificenza durante la giornata. Quando li considera sufficientemente pronti (e Harry sufficientemente docile, le sue spalle sono crollate mentre lui sembra combattere un’eterna battaglia per non lasciarsi andare contro Louis), lega la bandana tra i riccioli di Harry, come ha già fatto tante altre volte. Sono passati anni dall’ultima che ne ha avuto l’occasione, ma è come andare in bicicletta, si tratta di memoria motoria, qualcosa che è rimasto così impresso nelle sue dita che non ha neanche bisogno di pensarci o di fare sforzi veri e propri.

Fa girare Harry in modo che sia di fronte a lui e si occupa dei riccioli che gli incorniciano il viso. Ed è una cosa stupida, perché stanno tornando solo da Louis e non li vedrà nessuno, ma è bello. È confortante, confortevole e piacevole.

“Ecco fatto.” Dice Louis appena ha finito, tirando un’ultima volta uno dei ricci, più forte del necessario, probabilmente. Gli occhi di Harry tremano e, beh, interessante.

“Grazie.” Dice Harry, la voce roca come se non la usasse da un po’. Louis annuisce e fa un passo indietro, si mette sul letto di Harry mentre quest’ultimo prende le ultime cose che gli servono per metterle nella borsa. Una volta che ha impacchettato tutto quello che Louis suppone ritenga necessario, si mette la borsa sulle spalle e fa un cenno a Louis.

“Fatto.” Dichiara. “Andiamo dai, sto morendo di fame.”

Essendo affamato lui stesso, Louis è completamente d’accordo con quell’idea.

Fanno un salto in un pub vicino casa di Louis e si portano abbastanza pesce e patatine da nutrire la metà di un esercito, divorandolo appena entrano nella cucina di Louis come se non avessero mangiato per anni.

Quando hanno finito, Louis sta per suggerire di guardare un film ma Harry lo guarda in modo significativo, insistendo sul fatto che ha bisogno di fare i bagagli prima.

Louis accetta con riluttanza, sapendo che Harry ha ragione. Alla fine, è Harry ad impacchettare la maggior parte delle sue cose in ogni caso.

Una volta che entrambe le loro borse sono pronte per la partenza, si preparano per andare a dormire e salgono sul letto di Louis, facendo partire un film che Louis riesce a vedere solo per metà prima di addormentarsi. Si addormenta alle dieci, e pensa che il suo sonno non sia mai stato così regolare da quando è entrato negli One Direction.

 

La mattina dopo passa nella confusione più totale tra il prepararsi e non dimenticare nulla, prima che siano in viaggio verso le otto. Harry lo informa di aver programmato una chiamata con Grimshaw per le nove. Louis mormora qualcosa per fargli capire di aver sentito, ma per il resto rimane tranquillo e si concentra sulla guida.

Hanno lasciato la macchina di Harry da Louis e sono seduti comodamente uno accanto all’altro ascoltando, per ironia della sorte, Breakfast Show di Radio 1.

A Louis è sempre piaciuto molto guidare, trova che i movimenti meccanici dello spingere i pedali e spostare la leva del cambio siano stranamente terapeutici. Può rivelarsi un compito così monotono quello di guidare, o almeno quando sei fuori dal caos di Londra, ma offre sempre anche una brillante occasione per riflettere, lasciando semplicemente vagare i tuoi pensieri, e dandoti il tempo e la calma per meditare sulle cose che ti affliggono. In questo momento, Louis ha il tempo di pensare a quello che dirà alla sua famiglia, qualcosa a cui aveva completamente evitato di pensare da quando si era reso conto che sarebbero stati _pubblici_ , ovvero tutti avrebbero saputo, quindi anche la sua famiglia avrebbe saputo, quindi _merda_.

Si perde tra i suoi pensieri, completamente ignaro di ciò che Harry sta facendo accanto a lui, dato che la sua attenzione è rivolta alla guida e i suoi pensieri alla sua famiglia. Non prende in considerazione nemmeno quanto tempo è passato, finché non viene sorpreso dal suono del cellulare di Harry che squilla.

“È Grimmy,” dice Harry, sorridendogli in modo strano. “Lo metto in vivavoce, okay?”  

Louis riesce solo ad annuire prima che Harry spenga la radio e schiacci il pulsante sullo schermo del suo iPhone.

“Pronto?” dice Harry mentre Louis si concentra sulla guida. Solo sulla guida, sì. È importante tenere gli occhi sulla strada, ecc. ecc.

“Ciao Harold, caro,” è la risposta di Nick attraverso l’altoparlante. Louis è tranquillo, super tranquillo –non gli da assolutamente fastidio tutto ciò, dovrebbe ricevere un premio per quanto è calmo. _Harold_ , per Dio. “Sei in diretta qui, quindi dì ciao ai nostri ascoltatori.”

Anche senza guardarlo, Louis è sicuro che Harry stia facendo quel suo grande sorriso con tanto di fossette, _e quindi_.

“Ciaaaaaao!” Dice, trascinando la lettere in quel modo che è diventato così tipico di Harry, secondo Louis.

“Allora, cosa fai questo bel martedì mattina, se possiamo chiedere?”

“Ehm,” dice Harry, “Sì, ehm, sono in viaggio, a dire il vero.”

“Stai parlando e guidando allo stesso tempo, mio caro, che cattivo esempio che dai. Non fatelo a casa ragazzi!”

Louis può vedere, con la coda dell’occhio, Harry scuotere la testa e sorridere in maniera affettuosa, prima di rispondere. “Non sono io che guido, non preoccuparti. Indosso la cintura di sicurezza del sedile del passeggero. La cintura deve essere allacciata, è molto importante.”

“Certo che lo è. Bravo ragazzo! Dove sei diretto allora?” Chiede Grimmy e Louis può sentire una sorta di trambusto in sottofondo, ma è troppo vago per capire di cosa si tratta. Non è infastidito dal loro tono amichevole o dai loro nomignoli. Non lo è. È a conoscenza da molto tempo ormai di quanto Harry sia legato a Nick, tanto quanto lo era a lui stesso, e nonostante faccia schifo, Louis non ha più cinque anni e sa di non avere il diritto di essere arrabbiato o avercela con Harry per questo.

Anzi, dovrebbe essere semplicemente contento che Harry lo abbia tenuto nella sua vita in realtà.

“Sono diretto a nord a dire il vero, già.” Risponde Harry, interrompendo i pensieri patetici di Louis. Prova a buttare un’occhiata ad Harry e lo trova intento a guardare dolcemente verso di lui, gli occhi fissi su Louis.

“Verso nord, eh?” Chiede Grimmy, e Louis può praticamente sentire il suo sorrisetto attraverso l’altoparlante. È sicuramente un suo talento, quello di capire quando una persona sta ghignando. “Vai a visitare la famiglia?"

“Uhm,” dice Harry, esitando solo un secondo di troppo. Chiunque abbia mai detto che non è un buon attore non deve averlo visto in azione come ora. È fottutamente impeccabile quando si tratta di convincere qualcuno. “Qualcosa del genere, sì.”

Louis viene distratto dall’ascolto di Harry e Grimmy quando l’auto di fronte a loro frena improvvisamente, costringendo Louis a fare lo stesso per evitare di schiantarsi addosso ad essa. “Che cazzo!” Borbotta Louis, inspirando profondamente per calmare il suo cuore che batte all’impazzata.

“Tutto okay?” Sente Grimmy chiedere mentre riprendono a guidare ad una velocità normale.

“Sì,” dice Harry, un po’ senza fiato. Louis non pensa che lo abbiano sentito alla radio però, il che è un bene, già. Harry stringe la coscia di Louis, la sua ampia mano distesa su di essa, e cosa? Quando, cosa, perché? Louis non ricorda che Harry l’abbia messa lì, ma continua a tenerla sulla sua coscia, e non può dire che gli dispiaccia. È un comportamento infantile, ma un po’ gli fa piacere che la mente di Harry sia rivolta a lui, anche quando sta parlando con Grimmy.

Louis è terribilmente egoista quando si tratta di Harry. Preferirebbe averlo tutto per sé, in ogni momento. È stato un boccone amaro da ingoiare, quando aveva dovuto fare i conti con il fatto che Harry era il tipo di persona che aveva molti buoni amici, molti migliori amici. Louis aveva avuto il monopolio dell’affetto di Harry per così tanto tempo che, quando era arrivato Grimmy – nuovo, eccitante, più grande e gay – Harry era rimasto immediatamente affascinato. Non aveva lasciato Louis alle spalle; era come se si dividesse tra i due. C’era l’Harry di Louis, e poi c’era l’Harry che usciva con tutti i suoi amici così alla moda. Louis non poteva avere entrambi, e ciò lo infastidiva, lo aveva persino spinto a chiedersi se per caso non fosse lui stesso a trattenere Harry, e se in qualche modo lo stava costringendo ad essere una versione di sé che ormai non esisteva più. Se lo stava tenendo prigioniero nel passato.

Al tempo, era troppo spaventato da quello che avrebbe potuto scoprire se solo glielo avesse chiesto, quindi non aveva mai osato farlo. Contento, in qualche modo, di tenere Harry vicino finché poteva. Col tempo si era reso conto che forse il suo modo di pensare presentava qualche difetto, ma non aveva lo stesso avuto il coraggio di affrontare l’argomento con Harry, e alla luce degli eventi accaduti recentemente, sentiva fosse il caso di riconsiderare il tutto.

“La macchina davanti a noi ha schiacciato i freni all’improvviso, quindi Lo- quindi _noi_ abbiamo dovuto fare una frenata d’emergenza. Non preoccupatevi, va tutto bene.”

E, per poco – il quasi errore di Harry è stato geniale, cazzo. Non avrebbero potuto fare di meglio neanche se lo avessero pianificato e ripassato. Ragazzo intelligente, veramente intelligente. Louis è orgoglioso, in un certo senso.

Louis presta la sua totale attenzione alla guida, seguendo distrattamente la conversazione tra Harry e Nick riguardo il loro prossimo album, tour e la performance ai TCS; roba pubblicitaria. Riattaccano abbastanza in fretta e Harry rivolge la sua attenzione a Louis.

“Come è andata?” Louis non si volta verso di lui, ma sa con certezza al cento per cento che Harry si sta mordendo il labbro inferiore.

La faccia di Louis si trasforma in un sorriso. “Fottutamente geniale,” dice, con gli occhi ancora sulla strada. “Così fottutamente geniale, amore. Chiunque abbia detto che sei un attore terribile dovrebbe risentire questo pezzo e rimangiarsi le sue stesse parole.”

“Sì?”

“Assolutamente.”

“Bene.” Il telefono di Harry li avvisa che ha ricevuto un messaggio, passa un secondo prima che Harry parli di nuovo. “È di Grimmy. Dice che dovrei stare più attento se non voglio che le persone sappiano che sono con te. Apparentemente Twitter e Tumblr stanno esplodendo con tutte le speculazioni sul fatto che stavo per dire il tuo nome e che era la tua voce a sentirsi in sottofondo.”

Louis si ritrova a sorridere, soddisfatto. “Bene.”

“Si, Grimmy vuole sapere come stanno davvero le cose.”

“Non glielo hai detto?” Chiede Louis, sinceramente sorpreso. Pensava che Harry avesse divulgato i dettagli del loro accordo a Grimmy secoli prima.

“No.” Dice Harry con una tono stranamente basso. “Pensavo di non dirglielo proprio?” Viene fuori come una domanda, anche se Louis sospetta non fosse quello l’intento.

“Oh.” è l’unica cosa che riesce a dire all’inizio. “Beh, sta a te. Ma non mi darebbe fastidio. Dico, se glielo volessi dire. È il tuo migliore amico, lo capisco. Capisco perchè vorresti metterlo al corrente.” Fermandosi al semaforo rosso, Louis si volta verso il viso di Harry.

“Cosa?” Chiede il più giovane, sembrando veramente sorpreso. “Grimmy non è il mio migliore amico. Cioè, siamo buoni amici, sicuro, ma. Voglio dire, ho un sacco di buoni amici. Ma. _Louis. Sei tu_ il mio migliore amico. Sei sempre stato tu il mio migliore amico.”

Oh. _Oh_.

E non è una novità. Non davvero. Solo che è sempre stato convinto che quel titolo lo condividevano, lui e Grimmy.

“ _Louis_. Dovresti saperlo quello. Grimmy è – siamo... Non è mai stato come tra noi due.”  

E, wow, questo genera nuove sgradevoli immagini nella testa di Louis perché, non è come tra noi due. _Non è come tra noi due_ . Cosa vorrà mai _dire_ ? E improvvisamente i pensieri che aveva considerato ridicoli anni fa sembrano completamente plausibili ora. Harry e Grimmy erano mai stati più che amici? _Sono_ più che amici? No, almeno l’ultimo era impossibile, non sarebbe qui con Harry in questo momento se così fosse. Ma prima? _Perché no?_

Le parole escono dalla sua bocca prima ancora che abbia il tempo di pensarle, e si sa, una volta fuori non possono essere rimangiate.

“Tu e Grimmy avete mai…capito? Intendo, siete mai stati altro?” Sì, a Louis non dispiacerebbe poi tanto se il suolo si aprisse e lo inghiottisse in questo preciso istante.

“No! Dio, Lou, te l'avrei detto se lo fossimo stati, ossia, non terrei mai nascosta una cosa simile a te!” E adesso stai nascondendo questo a Grimmy, pensa Louis, ma non lo dice. Non è la stessa cosa però, ricorda Louis a se stesso, perché non stanno davvero insieme, lui ed Harry. Fingono. Ecco tutto, fingono. E neanche quello. In questo momento stanno solo gettando le basi per mettere in atto la loro messinscena. Merda.

“So che lui voleva.” continua Harry, e beh, onestamente Louis poteva capirlo da solo. Era stato dolorosamente ovvio quanto Grimshaw volesse Harry. Come fossero riusciti a rimanere amici nonostante quel particolare andava oltre le sue facoltà. “Ma io… Io suppongo di non averlo mai voluto. Non lo so. Cioè, non sono mai stato interessato a lui in quel modo. Grimmy è _splendido_ , ma io- Ha sempre detto che era perché non ero emotivamente disponibile, e suppongo che non avesse tutti i torti”. L’ultima parte era intesa come una battuta, ma qualcosa dice a Louis che lo era solo a metà.

Non che avesse un fottuto senso in ogni caso.

Una macchina suona il clacson dietro di loro, riportando improvvisamente Louis alla realtà. Giusto. Guidare. Il verde significa via libera. Giusto.

Fa ripartire la macchina, cercando di trovare un senso a tutto ciò che di cui hanno appena discusso. Una cosa prevale sulle altre.

“Anche tu sei il mio migliore amico, lo sai.” Dice Louis in modo ovvio. Suona così infantile questa enfasi tra amici, buoni amici e _migliori_ amici, ma la verità è innegabile. “Davvero il migliore, Harry. Ossia, delle volte sembra un modo quasi inadeguato per descrivere cosa sei per me. La mia persona preferita.”

Subito dopo, sente le labbra di Harry sul punto in cui il suo braccio si congiunge con la spalla. Il contatto dura giusto un momento, successivamente Harry si ritrae con lentezza, spostandosi per poggiare la sua fronte sullo stesso punto, prima di allontanarsi completamente.

“Non andrà così male, non è vero?” Chiede piano Harry.

“Per niente.” Louis sorride e cerca a tentoni la mano di Harry. Quando la trova, intreccia le loro dita.

Rimangono così per tutto il resto del tragitto.

 

Sono poco più di tre ore di viaggio, e guidano senza fermarsi, perciò quando entrano nel vialetto della casa della madre di Louis alle undici e mezza, non si sentono più le gambe e le loro schiene sono distrutte. È fantastico poterle distendere, e Louis rilascia un suono soddisfatto non appena sgranchisce tutte le ossa, allungando la schiena.

La porta della casa si apre, rivelando sua madre, nel momento in cui lui ed Harry stanno scaricando le loro valigie dalla macchina.

“Louis!” Esclama, spalancando le braccia, con un grosso sorriso sul viso. “Harry!”

“Ciao, Jay.” Harry sorride mentre prende sia la sua valigia che quella di Louis e si avvicina a lei. Louis osserva l’incontro appoggiato al lato della macchina, pietrificato dalla vista di sua madre e Harry che si stringono a vicenda.

Quando finalmente si avvicina a loro sua madre sta ancora stringendo Harry contro se stessa, dondolando leggermente. Finalmente si stacca, tenendolo vicino e osservandolo per bene.

“Oddio,” dice Jay, i suoi occhi sono sospettosamente lucidi. “Ma guardati, caro. Così cresciuto. Ricordo ancora quando eri il piccolo ragazzino riccio. Più piccolo di Louis, riesci ad immaginarlo?”

Louis sbuffa. “Bello sapere che ti ricordi ancora della mia esistenza almeno. Non mi spettano un abbraccio e un ‘ciao’?” Sta sorridendo però, il che, pensa, rende meno credibile la sua sceneggiata.

“Ovviamente, amore.” Sua madre sorride, stringendolo in un abbraccio stretto. “Mi sei mancato.” Gli bacia le guance prima di continuare, “Ma non vedevo seriamente Harry da… mhh, _anni_. Comunque, è bellissimo avervi entrambi qui. Entriamo, le ragazze sono di sopra, anche se dubito che vi abbiano sentito arrivare visto il volume della musica che insistono a tenere così alto, giorno dopo giorno.”

“Va bene.” Dice Louis entrando in casa dopo Harry e sua mamma. “Dobbiamo prima parlare con te in ogni caso, senza le ragazze attorno.”

Jay li guarda con una strana espressione sul volto mentre i due ragazzi si tolgono le scarpe e Harry sistema le valigie sulle scale. “Okay,” dice, facendo un cenno affermativo con la testa, “Giusto. Andiamo in salone, okay?”

Louis annuisce e segue sua madre all’interno della casa. Harry cammina dietro di lui, e allunga una mano verso la sua spalla, stringendola leggermente. Tutto ad un tratto si rende conto di quanto sia grato che Harry si sia offerto di venire con lui, non sa come avrebbe fatto altrimenti.

Una volta che si sono accomodati – Jay davanti ad Harry e Louis, che sono seduti uno accanto all’altro – Louis si trova a non sapere da dove iniziare, nonostante le tante ore passate a pensare a cosa dire.

“Quindi,” rompe il ghiaccio Jay. “Suppongo che ci sia un motivo per cui hai portato Harry, tesoro?” Sorride gentilmente a Louis, e quest’ultimo sente parte del peso che si portava addosso scivolare via. È sua madre quella di cui stanno parlando, lei è sempre stata dalla sua parte e lo sarà anche questa volta.

Louis sente la mano di Harry poggiarsi sulla sua schiena e accarezzarlo dolcemente. Rivolge un sorriso a sua madre. “Beh, uhm, noi stiamo più o meno facendo quello che avevo giurato non avrei mai fatto dopo tutta la questione di Eleanor, uhm…” Si blocca, non sicuro di come continuare, consapevole di quanto stia facendo schifo nel dare una spiegazione.

“Ci hanno suggerito di fingere una relazione per motivi di carattere pubblicitario.”  Dice Harry, la sua mano sulla schiena di Louis è ciò che tiene il più grande ancorato al suolo. “E sappiamo che non è il massimo, ma, ecco, abbiamo bisogno di tutta la pubblicità che riusciamo ad ottenere. Quindi abbiamo accettato.”

Jay sposta lo sguardo da una parte all’altra, sembrando sconvolta da ciò che le hanno detto. “Quindi mi state dicendo” inizia a dire con lentezza, “Che state fingendo di essere in una relazione? Voi due. E che queste ultime poche settimane sono state solo un assaggio?”  


“Esatto,” dice Louis, sottovoce. “Sì. Mamma, lo so che non è l’ideale, lo so che le cose sono andate molto male con Eleanor verso la fine, ma non è lo stesso, promesso. Non è neanche lontanamente vicino a quello che sto facendo con Harry. E il coming out non è mai stato qualcosa che non vedevo l’ora di fare, ma penso di non volermi più nascondere. E voglio che le mie sorelle sappiano chi sono. Io voglio… Non voglio più mentire su chi sono, mamma.”

“Okay” Jay si sporge per prendere la mano di Louis tra le sue. “Certo, bambino mio, ti sosterrò sempre ad ogni costo. Penso sia bellissimo che abbiate l’un l’altro in tutto questo, tu e Harry. Ma amore, non penso sia una buona idea dirlo alle ragazze, mi dispiace.”

“No, no, mamma. So che non possiamo dire alle ragazze che è tutto una bugia, ma, ecco, questa cosa, il fatto che sono gay, è una parte così grande di me che loro non conoscono e io…” Sospira, improvvisamente esausto.

“Okay, okay, piccolo. Lo capisco. Dimmi in cosa posso aiutare. Se hai bisogno che twitti costantemente qualcosa ad Harry o, non so, qualunque cosa. Ti basterà chiedere. E Harry, se c’è qualcosa di cui hai bisogno, fammelo sapere. E sentiti a casa mentre sei qui, okay? Lo so che è passato parecchio tempo dall’ultima volta, e sarà strano con le ragazze, ma chiamami per qualunque cosa, va bene? Vado a dire alle ragazze che siete qui, così avrete un momento da soli prima di incontrarle.” Si alza in piedi e prima di lasciare la stanza stringe un’altra volta entrambi contro il proprio petto in un tenero abbraccio. Louis lo negherebbe in ogni intervista, ma essere tra le braccia di sua madre ha ancora lo stesso effetto rassicurante anche dopo quasi venticinque anni di vita.

La donna si ferma quando raggiunge la porta, e si volta. “Louis,” la sua voce è bassa, triste. “Mi dispiace che debba andare così. Mi dispiace che tu non possa mai essere al cento per cento sincero su chi sei veramente. Mi dispiace”. E prima che Louis abbia il tempo di rassicurarla, di dirle che non deve scusarsi di nulla, che non ha nessuna colpa, prima che lui possa dire _qualsiasi_ cosa, esce dalla porta.

Louis crolla addosso ad Harry, appoggiando tutto il suo peso su di lui e nascondendo la sua testa nel collo del ragazzo. Harry lo circonda con le braccia, e se lo avvicina al petto, ancora, ancora, sempre più vicino. Non è come stare tra le braccia di sua madre, non può neanche essere paragonato, ma lo fa sentire comunque bene, protetto, confortato. A casa.

Una volta sua madre gli ha detto che non dovresti mai far diventare qualcuno la tua casa, e Louis pensa sia proprio da lui aver finito per farlo lo stesso; non è mai stato bravo ad eseguire gli ordini, indipendentemente dalle circostanze. Rientra proprio nel suo stile essere riuscito non solo a rendere una persona la sua casa, ma addirittura a rendere un suo _amico_ la sua casa. Qualcuno che ci sarà sempre, ma non _lì_ con lui. Non fisicamente. Louis è un idiota, ma non è una novità.

“Pronto ad affrontare le tue sorelle?” Chiede Harry, il suo tono è ironico ma viene fuori come un sussurro, come se avesse paura che un tono più alto possa distruggere il momento di tranquillità che si è creato tra loro due.

“No” dice onestamente Louis, “Come faremo a dare loro la notizia? Perché non ne abbiamo mai parlato? Come glielo _dico_?”

Harry infila un braccio tra i loro corpi, prendendo la mano di Louis tra le sue. “Potremmo mostrarglielo piuttosto, che ne dici?”

Louis sbuffa una risata contro la clavicola di Harry. “É un inizio, immagino.” Dice. “Andiamo, faremmo meglio a muoverci”.

Non smettono di tenersi per mano mentre si dirigono verso le sorelle di Louis per affrontarle.

Lottie è la prima a vederli, il suo saluto diventa incerto quando nota le loro mani unite.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Louis si prepara, stringendo ancora più forte la mano di Harry, il suo palmo inizia a sudare contro quello del ragazzo. Non si lamenta, il santo.

“Ragazze,” dice, sollevato dal fatto che almeno la sua voce è stabile. Come togliere un cerotto, si ripete. Okay. Non è niente. “Vorrei presentarvi Harry. Il mio fidanzato.”

Il silenzio che segue rasenta il ridicolo. Sembra che la sua affermazione abbia lasciato le Tomlinson ammutolite, e beh, è piuttosto impressionante. Louis ha semplicemente un debole per le pause drammatiche.

Lottie si riprende velocemente, abbastanza da voltarsi, prendere la sua giacca, e uscire di casa.

Okay, forse Louis avrebbe potuto gestire un po’ meglio la situazione.

Harry stringe la mano di Louis ancora una volta, prima di rivolgersi a Jay. “Ti dispiace se io –” piega la testa verso la porta d’ingresso dove Lottie è appena scomparsa. Lei scuote la testa, e Harry lascia un bacio sulla tempia di Louis prima di lasciare la sua mano e rincorrere Lottie.

Una volta uscito dalla stanza, Louis volge la sua attenzione di nuovo alle sue sorelle – Fizzy, Daisy e Phoebe sono lì di fronte a lui, Doris e Ernest non si vedono.

“É il tuo modo di fare outing con noi, Louis?” chiede Fizzie, inarcando un sopracciglio perfettamente curato.

“Uhm,” balbetta Louis, grattandosi la nuca come un maledetto cartone animato. “Sì?”

Lei scuote la testa, ma si avvicina comunque a lui, stringendolo forte al petto. Il più grande sprofonda nell'abbraccio, tenendola stretta contro di lui e appoggiando la testa su quella della ragazza. Cazzo. Nessuna parola può descrivere quanto ne aveva bisogno. Ben presto è avvolto da altre due paia di piccole braccia, da entrambi i lati, che lo stringono a sé. Sposta le sue mani da Fizzie per abbracciare ciascuna delle gemelle e incontra lo sguardo di sua madre. Lei scuote la testa, ma il sorriso sul suo volto è inequivocabile. Louis pensa di vedere persino delle lacrime nei suoi occhi, ma è sicuro che negherebbe con ogni fibra del suo essere, se mai glielo facesse notare.

Le gemelle sono troppo giovani per capire, lo sa, non ricordano com'era stato con Eleanor, con quanta veemenza aveva dovuto negare le voci sulla sua omosessualità, i pettegolezzi su lui ed Harry. Starebbero qui ad abbracciarlo in ogni caso.

Ma Fizzie, lei poteva essere arrabbiata quanto Lottie, e ne avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto. Avrebbe avuto senso. Così tanto senso. Ma lei è qui, Dio, è qui. E questo significa così tanto.

"Daisy, Phoebe, che ne dite di aiutarmi a fare uno spuntino per quando Harry e Lottie torneranno, eh?" La madre interrompe il loro piccolo momento di coccole, e Louis sa che gli sta solo dando del tempo per parlare con Fizzie da solo.

Le gemelle annuiscono con entusiasmo; alla loro età ogni cosa, se fatta in cucina, è considerata puro divertimento.

"Possiamo preparare una torta?" Chiede Daisy eccitata, districandosi da Louis.

"Quella al cioccolato è la preferita di Harry." Dice Louis con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

"Quella al cioccolato è la tua preferita, asino." Fizzie fa una smorfia e gli colpisce una spalla. È _fantastico_.

"Quindi?" Ride. "Quella al cioccolato è la preferita di molte persone. Probabilmente la preferita della maggior parte del mondo, mocciosa."

Jay scuote la testa. “Dai ragazze. Cucineremo una torta di carote, mi sembra di ricordare che Harry aveva una certa predilezione per quella.” Sorride a Louis, e _ha ragione_ , ma è anche una donna malvagia e cattiva.

"Andiamo." Dice Fizzie, tirando Louis in direzione delle scale. Non parlano mentre salgono o mentre si stanno facendo strada lungo il corridoio. Dopo essere entrato nella stanza di Fizzie, Louis si siede sul letto e aspetta che lei parli.

“Siete sempre stati assieme?” Chiede alla fine, dopo che sono stati in silenzio per un po’, uno accanto all’altro. "Anche allora, voglio dire. Larry Stylinson e tutto il resto, era tutto vero? Cioè, ho letto le loro teorie e il resto, e ha _senso_ , Lou. Lo _ha_. Come i tatuaggi e tutte quelle strane coincidenze, ed Eleanor. Insomma, ho adorato Eleanor e probabilmente al tempo non me ne accorgevo, ma dopo aver letto a riguardo, tutto quello che dicevano ha avuto un senso. E sì, vi comportavate in modo strano. Quindi era vero? Cioè, siete stati una coppia per tutti questi anni?”

“No.” Dice Louis, scuotendo la testa. “No. Non lo eravamo. Io-io capisco cosa intendi, Fizz, davvero. Voglio dire, capisco che abbia senso, non sono stupido. Harry ed io siamo sempre stati molto uniti, ma non in quel modo. Ci siamo messi insieme poco più di un anno fa. E so che è stata una stronzata da parte mia non dirvelo prima, ma io... Io volevo solo assicurarmi che fossimo una cosa seria, prima, capisci? Harry ed io avevamo bisogno di tempo per capire chi eravamo come coppia, cosa cambiava e cosa invece restava uguale rispetto all’essere migliori amici.” Louis non sa da dove gli sia uscito tutto questo discorso, ma Fizzie sembra crederci e il più grande ne è sollevato, ma al tempo stesso si sente il più grande stronzo del mondo. "Presto ci dichiareremo. Per bene. Ufficialmente. Al mondo intero, stando davvero insieme, pacchetto completo. Quindi, sì, volevo che voi ragazze lo sapeste per prime, ma non sapevo come dirvelo, capisci?"

"Sono felice per te." Dice Fizzie, con un’espressione sincera. "Sembri felice, quindi sono contenta che tu non debba più nasconderlo, né a noi né a nessun altro."

"Sì," esala Louis, "anche io." È sorpreso di scoprire che lo intende davvero.

"E che mi dici di Eleanor? Siete mai stati davvero insieme?"

"Per un paio di mesi, sì," dice Louis, onestamente. "Ad esempio, per i primi quattro mesi eravamo in una relazione vera e propria, ma in seguito è diventata subito una trovata pubblicitaria. Non sono- Sono gay, Fizz, e, tipo, mi ci è voluto molto tempo per accettarlo, davvero tanto, ma non lo nasconderò più, quindi meriti di saperlo. ”

"Sono contenta che tu me l'abbia detto." Dice, girandosi per abbracciare Louis. "Mi è sempre sembrato un po’ come se ti stessi trattenendo, come se pensassimo di conoscerti, ma non ti conoscessimo affatto."

"Mi dispiace." Le dice, e gli dispiace _davvero_.

"Va tutto bene." Tranquillo. "Siamo qui ora, no?"

"Sì. Lo siamo."

Louis non sa per quanto tempo rimangono così, accoccolati. Tutto quello che sa è che non si è mai sentito così vicino a Fizzie prima. Non da quando ha lasciato casa per partecipare ad X-Factor tanti anni fa.

Non si separano finché non vedono Harry e Lottie in piedi sulla porta. Lo stomaco di Louis si annoda dopo aver notato le tracce del pianto sul viso della sorella.

"Ehi, Harry," dice Fizzie, alzandosi dal letto mentre lui e Lottie entrano nella stanza, "Vuoi andare a vedere le foto di Louis da bambino?"

Harry sogghigna, in modo semplice e rilassato; come se la situazione non fosse così fottutamente tesa da poterla tagliare con un coltello smussato. "Non c'è letteralmente niente che io desideri di più, amore." Le dice una volta arrivato in fondo alla stanza, Lottie indugia ancora vicino alla porta. Harry si gira verso Louis, il suo volto è nascosto dalla vista di entrambe le ragazze. Sta sorridendo dolcemente, gli sussurra un 'va tutto bene', e Louis lo ama così tanto, cazzo. 'Grazie' bisbiglia lui di rimando, e Harry sorride di nuovo, prima di sporgersi verso di lui. Per un secondo Louis pensa che lo bacerà per davvero e, ad essere onesti, non è poi tanto sicuro che gli dispiacerebbe. Invece, bacia l'angolo della bocca di Louis.

"Dai." Dice Harry mentre si allontana, evitando di stabilire un contatto visivo diretto con lui. Sorride brillantemente a Fizzie e le mette le braccia attorno alle spalle. "Quelle foto da bambino? È nudo?"

La fragorosa risata di Fizzie li segue finché Louis e Lottie non rimangono soli.

Per un momento sono entrambi silenziosi.

"Perché non me l'hai mai detto?" Chiede infine Lottie. "Non ti fidi di me? Ti ho _difeso_ , Louis. Tutte quelle persone che dicevano ad El che non eravate reali, io ti ho difeso e alla fine si scopre che avevano ragione fin dal principio. _Perché_? Perché non ti sei fidato di me? Perché non potevo saperlo?"

Louis è fottutamente a pezzi. Un milione di pezzi, sicuramente. Di certo non può essere possibile sentirsi come si sente Louis in questo momento ed essere ancora integri.

" _Mi dispiace!_ " Ed è profondamente sincero. Onesto. "Solo che- Lottie. Eri così _giovane_ . E io ero così _confuso_. Potevo a malapena ammetterlo a me stesso o alla mamma. Mi dispiace. Non so cosa dirti, Lots. Non so come migliorare le cose, non lo so. Io- Sono così dispiaciuto. Non volevo ferirti, devi credermi. Semplicemente non volevo coinvolgerti in questa bugia. Non volevo costringerti a mentire, a stare costantemente in guardia su quello che stavi dicendo. A volte è meglio non sapere, Lottie. Mi dispiace, non so cos'altro dirti. Vorrei esistessero parole in grado di rendere questa situazione meno spiacevole. E forse non avrei dovuto sbattertelo in faccia in questo modo, ma non sapevo come altro dirlo."

_E ti sto mentendo anche ora. Sto facendo la stessa cosa che ho fatto con Eleanor. Dovrei dirti tutta la verità, dovrei proprio, ma non posso._

Prima che se ne renda conto, viene avvolto dalle braccia di Lottie.

"Mi dispiace." Sussurra la ragazza nel suo collo. "Non sarei dovuta fuggire così... Ero solo sorpresa e ferita. Ma sono felice per te Louis. Sul serio. Sei fortunato ad avere Harry, è un così bravo ragazzo."

"Già," Louis ride, tenendola stretta. Provassero pure a staccargliela di dosso, dovranno separarli con un piede di porco, se dipenderà da Louis. "Non dirlo a me."

Lottie ride sulla sua spalla. "State davvero bene insieme."

"Grazie," esala Louis, e il bruciore del suo attuale tradimento è solo un dolore sordo. "Il tuo fratellone ti ama tanto, tanto, tantissimo, Lots."

Può sentire la ragazza scuotere la testa. "Sei un idiota. Ma ti amo anch'io."

E insomma... che sensazione sta provando? Sollievo. Il sollievo è sicuramente ciò che sta attraversando il corpo di Louis in questo momento. Cioè, non che si aspettasse che qualcuno di loro avrebbe smesso di amarlo, però... Sì, è un po' sollevato.

Più tardi, dopo la torta e la conversazione, dopo aver raggiunto Dan, Doris ed Ernest, dopo cena e il loro solito trambusto, sono tutti seduti nel soggiorno, la televisione sta proiettando un film, ma in realtà pochi lo stanno davvero guardando.

Louis e Harry sono sulla grande poltrona, Louis seduto sulle ginocchia di Harry, raggomitolato contro di lui. Deve ammettere che hanno fatto un lavoro straordinario nel sembrare una vera coppia fino a quel momento. Insomma, non per vantarsi o altro, ma se fosse diventato un insegnante di recitazione, avrebbe sicuramente dato loro un 10 +. Due più. Tre più. Tutti i più che meritano.

Uno dopo l'altro, la famiglia di Louis si scusa per coricarsi, finché non rimangono solo lui e Harry.

"Grazie." Mormora Louis, premendo le sue labbra sulla morbida pelle di Harry, dove il collo incontra la sua spalla. "Non so cosa hai detto a Lottie, ma grazie."

"Non ho... Le ho detto solo la verità, davvero. Era solo ferita. E non c'è niente per cui tu debba ringraziarmi."

"Grazie."

Harry scuote la testa con affettuosa esasperazione. "Prego." Silenzio. "Era... andava bene?"

Louis alza la testa per sbirciare l'espressione del più piccolo. "Cosa andava bene?"

"Il- Beh, chiamarlo bacio sarebbe sbagliato, ma... nella stanza di Fizzie, andava bene? Non volevo, tipo, oltrepassare nessun limite. So che non ne abbiamo mai davvero parlato. Del contatto fisico, intendo."

"Non essere stupido, Haz. Certo che andava tutto bene. E, insomma, probabilmente dovremmo parlarne, giusto? Di quegli aspetti. Perché va bene toccarsi e tenersi per mano e stare vicini, perché l'abbiamo sempre fatto, ma, sì. Sì, ci conviene parlare di baci e roba varia, probabilmente."

"Baci e roba varia?" Domanda Harry con un sorriso compiaciuto.

Louis emette un mugolio, prima di piegarsi per mordere la clavicola di Harry. Forte.

Harry emette uno squittio di sorpresa e poi un sibilo.

Louis si tira indietro, questa volta con un sorriso beffardo, prima di spostarsi un po’ sulle ginocchia di Harry, cercando di tornare ad una posizione comoda.

"Non farlo." Dice Harry, ammonendolo. Afferra il fianco di Louis per avvertirlo, e, immobilizzandosi, il più grande alza lo sguardo verso di lui, un sopracciglio alzato in segno di domanda. Osserva meglio il ragazzo di fronte a lui, che è leggermente arrossito, ha le pupille dilatate, e fa due più due.

Passa delicatamente le sue dita sul leggero segno lasciato dal suo morso sulla clavicola di Harry e fa un piccolo sorriso. "Ti piace violento, vero?"

"Non parleremo di questo, Louis."

"Pensavo che stessimo parlando di 'baci e robe varie'?" Cita Louis.

"Dubito che ci chiederanno di scopare in pubblico o fare un porno, amico. Non credo sia necessario discutere delle nostre preferenze a letto." E, oh, Louis ha capito. Harry è in imbarazzo. Per quanto sia aperto e impudico, questa è, a quanto pare, una parte di se stesso che non riesce a condividere con nessuno, nemmeno con Louis. E improvvisamente è così, così importante fargli capire che non ha nulla di cui vergognarsi.

"Ehi," dice, inclinando la testa di Harry, costringendo il più giovane a guardarlo negli occhi. "Nessuno ti sta giudicando, amore. A me piacciono un sacco di cose violente a letto. Sono completamente a favore di qualche piccolo morso. Cazzo, chiunque non lo sia non sa cosa si perde."

Harry sorride, fa una piccola risata e appoggia la sua fronte contro quella di Louis. "Limitiamoci a parlare di baci per ora, eh?"

"Beh," dice Louis, decidendo di correre il rischio. "Non sarà di certo il nostro primo bacio, vero?"

Harry rimane in silenzio per diversi attimi, i suoi occhi sono spalancati e sta guardando dritto in quelli di Louis. "Cosa? Io- Tu- Io non pensavo che tu lo ricordassi." Dice alla fine, in un sussurro.

"Ho mentito."

“Io- perché?"

Louis fa un sorriso ironico. "Eri un ragazzo, Harry. Non so se ricordi, ma ho avuto non pochi problemi ad accettare il fatto che è il sesso maschile, quello che preferisco baciare."

Harry scuote la testa, sembrando quasi stordito. "Non posso crederci, tu ricordi. Cazzo. Louis, sei un fottuto _stronzo_ . Ed io che per anni - ripeto, _anni_ , Lou! - sono andato in giro sentendomi tutto strano perché ci eravamo baciati e tu neanche te lo ricordavi. Merda."

Louis ride, e forse non è la reazione migliore, ma come potrebbe non farlo. Tutto su di loro è semplicemente ridicolo. Non ci vuole molto prima che Harry si unisca a lui.

"Penso che dovremmo limitarli per ora," dice Louis alla fine, una volta che le loro risate si sono calmate. "Intendo i baci. Non vogliamo che sembrino fatti di proposito, quindi diamoceli ogni volta che ci sembra il momento giusto, va bene? Abbiamo tempo prima che sia necessario, comunque."

"Sì," concorda Harry. "Sì, mi sembra una buona idea. Okay, va bene."

"Mhm," mormora Louis, accoccolandosi meglio tra le braccia di Harry. "Quanti punti di virilità perderei se ti chiedessi di portarmi a letto adesso?"

Harry emette una piccola risata, come se fosse solo per Louis. "Non so, amore. Sei sicuro che ti possa portare?"

Questo fa guadagnare ad Harry uno schiaffo sulla spalla. "Mi stai chiamando grasso, Styles?"

Louis può sentire come la risata di Harry risuoni nel suo petto. È stranamente confortante. "Non oserei. Dai." E così si alza con Louis tra le braccia, dimostrando molta più grazia di quanta Louis credeva fosse in grado di possedere.

Potrebbe o meno aver lasciato uscire uno squittio dalla sorpresa, la giuria sta ancora decidendo il verdetto.

"Ehi!" Protesta mentre Harry inizia a camminare verso le scale.

"Mhm," contempla Harry. "No. Di certo non sei grasso. Sei della misura giusta in realtà, a parere mio."

Louis ride sulla sua spalla. "Sei un idiota", dice ad Harry, al cento per cento sincero. "Ora mettimi giù prima che ti rovini la schiena, bifolco."

Harry lo accontenta e lo lascia cadere delicatamente sul primo gradino delle scale, trovandoselo così di fronte, alla sua stessa altezza.

"No," dice Harry, sogghignando, "Ancora virile come prima."

Louis impiega un momento per riprendersi prima che si ritrovi a sorridere. "È la barba, non è vero?" Chiede, grattandosi il mento dove si trova la barbetta di una settimana.

 

"È probabile, sì," ammette Harry, facendo scorrere il pollice sul mento di Louis. "Mi piace la barba."

"Sì? Stavo pensando che forse dovrei radermi, magari mi taglio anche i capelli, che ne dici? Così la smetto di sembrare un vagabondo senza lavoro."

Harry esala una risata, tranquilla e genuina, consapevole che la famiglia di Louis sta dormendo. "Mi piaci anche senza barba. Come, beh, mi ricorda un po’ il Louis diciottenne, sai? Mi rende un po’ nostalgico. "

Louis sussulta, fintamente offeso. "Stai dicendo che ti piacevo di più da giovane?!"

Harry sorride, ovviamente non scoraggiato dalla teatralità di Louis, "Mi piace ogni versione di te. E mi piace ogni lunghezza di barba e di capelli, ma…” Si interrompe, mordendosi il labbro e guardando Louis con occhi innocenti. Onestamente, sembra un po’ un cucciolo, pensa.

"Continua, Haz. Voglio la tua opinione."

"Beh, quando erano più lunghi di adesso, no? Come erano alla fine del 2013, quando Lou ha modellato i tuoi capelli in quella sorta di metà ciuffo, hai capito? "

Louis sorride, "I miei capelli da papà sexy."

"Che cosa?"

"Così è come le ragazze di Tumblr hanno chiamato l'acconciatura. Capelli da papà sexy."

Harry ride. "Beh, direi che è abbastanza appropriato. Erano sexy. Quindi sì, quel periodo, e anche dopo. Cioè, durante la nostra pausa, sono cresciuti molto. Il cerchietto. Già, quello mi è piaciuto. "

"Ah- sì? Beh, forse non li taglierò allora."

"Oh, ma mi piacciono anche corti, Lou, cioè. Io-"

"Harry," lo interrompe Louis, ridendo. "So cosa intendevi, okay? Anche a me piacciono più lunghi. Un po’ mi manca quella lunghezza. E ci sono quasi arrivato, pochi mesi e tornerò all’apice dei miei ventidue anni, sì?"

Harry sogghigna. "Quindi i ventidue sono stati l’apice, eh?"

Louis lo schiaffeggia. "Bastardo sfacciato." Borbotta e si gira per salire le scale.

"Ma tu mi amiii!" canticchia Harry dietro di lui.

"Non hai le prove."

La mattina seguente Jay chiede a Louis di andare al panificio a prendere un po’ di pane per colazione, e Harry si offre volontario per accompagnarlo, porgendo la sua bandana a Louis con un grande sorriso. Louis la afferra e gliela lega ai capelli, un po’ gli piace questa specie di rituale che sembrano aver stabilito. È molto confortante. Lottie e Fizzie emettono piccoli gridolini quando vedono Louis alle prese con i capelli di Harry, e il più grande rivolge loro il dito medio in risposta. Jay non è affatto colpita e spinge un Louis divertito e un Harry in imbarazzo fuori dalla porta, nel mondo reale. Insieme.

Avevano controllato Tumblr e Twitter la sera prima, una volta che si erano infilati nel letto della camera degli ospiti e avevano visto che c'era un'accanita speculazione sul fatto che fossero entrambi a Doncaster, basata sull'intervista radiofonica di Harry, sulla mancata informazione riguardo la sua posizione, e sulla prova che Louis era a casa e non a Londra, fornita dai tweet di Fizzie e Lottie, anche se nessuna delle due aveva menzionato Harry. Stamattina hanno ricevuto un messaggio da Simon Jones, che diceva loro di continuare il loro lavoro (ha!) e li incoraggiava a confermare che stavano insieme in un modo non troppo palese o che attirasse troppa attenzione. Nessuna uscita paparazzata o roba del genere, solo qualcosa di naturale, di privato quasi.

È ancora piuttosto presto, quando si dirigono verso la panetteria. Le strade sono praticamente deserte, i due finora hanno incontrato solo una vecchia signora che portava a spasso il suo cane. Camminano l'uno accanto all'altro in un silenzio amichevole, entrambi contenti di respirare l'aria fresca del mattino e lasciare vagare i loro pensieri.

"Sei nervoso?" Chiede Harry quando girano l'angolo, camminando sulla strada dove si trova la panetteria. "Per domenica, intendo."

"Sì," Louis dice tranquillamente. "Mentirei se dicessi che non lo sono. Ma, tipo, forse più nel senso buono che in quello cattivo? Tipo stranamente eccitato. Mi ha davvero aiutato raccontare alle ragazze tutto questo, è come se mi sentissi più pronto ora. "

"Anche a me. Cioè. Sì, eccitato e nervoso. Sono, insomma- Sarà bello farla finita, già. Tipo, una volta che lo sapranno tutti. Sarà bello."

"Lo spero." Concorda Louis mentre tiene aperta la porta della panetteria per Harry, interrompendo definitivamente la loro conversazione. Insieme esaminano la vetrina, Harry offre il suo commento esperto sulle diverse scelte, il ragazzo è ancora legato ai suoi ricordi in pasticceria.

Una volta che hanno fatto la loro scelta, la vecchia signora dietro il bancone mette il loro ordine in dei sacchetti di carta e Louis paga. Proprio mentre stanno per salutarla e voltarsi, lei offre loro un sorriso storto.

"Mia nipote è una grande fan, vive a Manchester. Potrei chiedere ad entrambi un autografo? La renderebbe molto felice."

Harry fa un sorriso grande e sincero. "Ovviamente. Dove lo vuole?"

La signora porge loro un pezzo di carta ed una penna, dice loro il nome di sua nipote, e Harry e Louis procedono a firmare il foglio, aggiungendo un piccolo messaggio per la ragazza. La signora li ringrazia continuamente, ma la liquidano, insistendo sul fatto che non è niente. Tornano alla casa della famiglia di Louis e vengono accolti da quattro paia di mani che raggiungono contemporaneamente il pane che stanno trasportando. A quanto pare, concordano tutte sul fatto che Harry e Louis ci hanno messo troppo tempo.

La colazione è rumorosa, ed è passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui Louis si è sentito così a suo agio a casa sua. Nonostante abbia accanto Harry e stia fingendo di avere una relazione con quest’ultimo, si sente così libero. Come se potesse finalmente essere al cento per cento se stesso. È circondato dalle risate e dalla sua famiglia che lo ama ancora. Sempre. E ha Harry seduto accanto a lui, che fa il cavalluccio a Doris, toccando distrattamente Louis ogni tanto, rubandogli del cibo dal piatto e facendo le smorfie a Ernest. Sembra così naturale, come se facesse davvero parte di quella famiglia. Louis pensa che in qualche modo, nonostante tutto, sia così.

Dopo colazione, Louis porta Ernest nel cortile sul retro, insistendo sul fatto di voler rafforzare il legame fraterno maschile o una cosa del genere. È un po' ridicolo, Ernie non ha neanche tre anni, ma è comunque bello; sedersi sull'erba in cortile, giocare a calcio insieme e raccontare storielle ad Ernie, che ricambia con qualche risatina. Non vede suo fratello quanto vorrebbe.

Ad un certo punto, durante la loro “partita di calcio” - Louis sta cercando di farlo diventare un amante del calcio, sta tutto nell’educarlo presto - le ragazze si uniscono a loro, lasciando solo Jay e Harry in casa, Dan è partito per lavoro poche ore prima. Quando chiede a Lottie dove si trova Harry, gli viene detto che sta aiutando la mamma a preparare il pranzo.

Rivolge di nuovo la sua attenzione al fratellino, e lo trova con i pugnetti serrati attorno a fili d’erba e terra. Louis fa una risata sbalordita e si avvicina ad Ernie per impedirgli di mettersi in bocca uno dei suoi pugni sporchi, sapendo che era esattamente il tipo di cosa che avrebbe fatto alla sua età. Jay gli dice sempre che avere Ernie è come avere di nuovo un piccolo Louis.

"Penso che faremmo meglio ad entrare e a pulirci, eh ometto?" Louis sorride mentre solleva Ernie. Sta diventando troppo grande da portare in braccio, ma riesce a cavarsela, anche se è un po’ un’impresa impedirgli di sporcare la sua maglietta. Raggiungono il bagno e in qualche modo riescono a liberarsi di tutta la sporcizia del fratellino, dopo Louis prende la sua - ora pulita – mano e si dirige verso la cucina dove sicuramente troverà Harry e sua madre.

"Siamo un po’ lenti di comprendonio, Harry." Louis sente sua madre dire, con voce gentile, mentre Louis ed Ernest si spostano nel corridoio, ascoltando le loro voci attraverso la porta aperta che conduce alla cucina.

"Non lo so-" inizia Harry prima di essere nuovamente interrotto da Jay.

"Dagli tempo, ok?"

E, insomma. Dagli tempo. Dare tempo a chi? A Louis? Tempo per cosa? C’è solo silenzio in cucina adesso e anche Louis ed Ernie si sono fermati in mezzo al corridoio, entrambi troppo curiosi per emettere ogni tipo di suono. In qualche modo, Ernie deve aver capito che questo sarebbe un momento terribile per iniziare a parlare. Tipo intelligente, davvero.

"Sì?" Dice finalmente Harry, la sua voce è così bassa che Louis per poco non lo sente.

"Sì." Sente sua madre confermare dolcemente.

E, cazzo- Louis non ha idea di cosa stessero parlando, ma non sembrano disposti a continuare la conversazione, quindi pensa sia arrivato il momento di rendere nota la sua presenza. Origliare non è probabilmente una buona cosa - atto di dubbia morale ecc. ecc. - in ogni caso.

Louis prende Ernie e si dirige verso la porta della cucina, senza fare nulla per nascondere la sua presenza. Mentre entra in cucina, il suo telefono squilla con l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio e Louis ringrazia Dio del fatto che non è arrivato pochi minuti prima. Altrimenti ora si ritroverebbero tutti in una situazione imbarazzante e difficile da spiegare. Piccola annotazione: quando stai origliando una conversazione e non vuoi essere scoperto, metti il telefono in silenzioso. Sì. Lezione di vita preziosa, quella. Dovrà insegnarla ad Ernie quando sarà più grande.

 

È di nuovo di Simon Jones, il testo recita: “ _Una fan ha affermato che sua nonna vi ha visti insieme a Doncaster. Sarebbe un buon momento per fare qualcosa che confermi che state insieme_.”

E, ok. Chiedete e vi sarà dato, Louis è qui apposta per compiacere.

"Oh, Lou, non dovresti portarlo in giro in quel modo," si lamenta Jay quando vede Ernest tra le sue braccia.

"Pensava fosse una buona idea mettere alla prova le sue capacità di giardiniere," dice Louis, ignorando l’ammonizione della madre. "Quindi abbiamo dovuto pulirti un po’, vero Ern?" L'unica risposta di Ernie è ridacchiare sulla spalla di Louis, ma la accetta.

"Ehi mamma," dice Louis, colpito da un momento di ispirazione improvvisa, "Fai una foto ad Harry, Ernie e me per favore?" Tende il telefono a sua madre e la donna lo prende con un piccolo sorriso.

Harry lo guarda, interrogativo, ma tutto ciò che Louis fa in risposta è sogghignare, spostandosi sulla sinistra di Harry, stringendo tra loro Ernest.

"Bene ragazzi, fate un sorriso!" Dice Jay, mentre tiene in mano l'iPhone di Louis. Louis si mette in posa, una mano che indica Ernest, la bocca spalancata per l'eccitazione. "Ecco qua. Foto adorabile. Me la invieresti, caro? " Chiede, rivolgendosi a Louis.

Louis fa un cenno di assenso, posando Ernie sul pavimento e accettando il telefono da sua madre.

"La stai twittando?" Chiede Harry, sbirciando Louis dal posto accanto al fornello in cui è tornato a cucinare qualunque cosa stia preparando per il pranzo insieme a Jay.

“Eh? Oh, sì,” Louis fa un cenno affermativo, distratto, cercando di capire cosa mettere nella didascalia della foto mentre apre l'app di Twitter.

 

Questo viaggio è andato meglio di quanto avesse osato sperare finora. È contento di aver fatto l’annuncio così velocemente, lasciando tutto questo tempo a Louis per rilassarsi e divertirsi con la sua famiglia – per _stare_ semplicemente con loro. Partiranno tra poche ore, passeranno da Mark e poi dai suoi nonni prima di andare dalla madre di Harry. Ma Louis è calmo, molto più tranquillo di quando hanno lasciato Londra. Mark è a tutti gli effetti suo padre e Keith è suo nonno, e se non possono accettarlo per quello che è, allora, beh, _cazzo_ . Ci starebbe da schifo, certo, ma sarebbe una _loro perdita_. Per qualche ragione non è neanche lontanamente preoccupato dei genitori di sua madre.

Digita il tweet e allega la foto prima di bloccare il telefono, posizionandolo sul bancone, senza preoccuparsi di controllare la quantità di retweet e preferiti che ottiene. È felice così. Dopo tutto, è la verità.

 

 **@Louis_Tomlinson** :

i miei due ragazzi preferiti :) !!

 

* * *

 

* * *

 


	6. V Capitolo

_Så tro på at vi lander der hvor vi skal_  
_Og tro på at vi får det som vi skal have_  
_Tro på at vi sammen kan nå de smukkeste ting_  
_Nu er farten høj og løbet er hårdt_  
_Nu er natten lang og dagen er kort_ _  
_ Og indimellem tænker vi over hvad det her vil bringe

(Marie Key – ”De her dage”)

 

Tutta la storia del dover volare non ha mai fatto per Louis. Insomma, non perchè ne sia spaventato, più che altro l’idea di dover stare seduto su un aeroplano per ore e ore, scomodo e incapace di dormire correttamente non lo fa impazzire, inoltre spesso e volentieri sta anche di merda. Quindi, non è esattamente il suo passatempo preferito. Per non parlare dei fusi orari. Un’altra cosa per cui non prova molta simpatia. È sempre stato un po’ geloso del modo in cui l’orologio interno di Harry sia in grado di adeguarsi così facilmente, il jet lag è un concetto quasi sconosciuto per lui. Dopo una notte di riposo torna subito in forze, ed è pronto a viaggiare da un continente all’altro con breve preavviso e senza riscontrare danni. È davvero ingiusto, dato che Louis è vittima degli effetti del jet lag da quelli che sembrano anni ormai. Vaga per giorni con le sembianze di uno zombie, incapace di dormire quando dovrebbe e sentendosi debole e affaticato nei momenti in cui invece ci si aspetta che sia sveglio e riposato. Un altro punto, insieme agli altri milioni, da aggiungere alla lista di motivi per cui Harry Styles è una rock star nata, mentre Louis non lo è per niente.

Adesso, seduto su un comodo divano nella sala VIP dell’Aeroporto di Heathrow, è leggermente di cattivo umore, visto che lo aspettano circa dodici ore su un aereo. Probabilmente è una fortuna il fatto che la loro permanenza a Los Angeles sia stata prolungata, così da includere le interviste di Harry e Louis sul loro coming out. Sarebbe stato totalmente ridicolo - terribile per l’orologio interno di Louis - se fossero dovuti ripartire il lunedì dopo essere a malapena atterrati a Los Angeles, come prevedeva il piano originale.

D’altro canto, neanche le interviste sulla sua ‘relazione’ con Harry e sulle compagnie che preferisce a letto lo entusiasmano particolarmente. Cristo.

Louis si alza all’improvviso, sentendosi nervoso e agitato a causa di tutta l’energia repressa; sa di doverla scaricare in qualche modo prima di salire sull’aereo e ritiene che fare una passeggiata sia un ottimo punto di partenza.

“Vado a fare una passeggiata, ragazzi,” comunica alle persone che lo circondano, Alberto si alza dalla sedia per andare con lui.

“Vuoi un po’ di compagnia?” Chiede Zayn, alzando lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo in silenzio.

Louis scuote la testa. “No,” dice, “sto bene così.” Avverte gli occhi di Harry addosso e rivolge al più giovane un piccolo sorriso prima di voltare le spalle al resto dei ragazzi.

Non ha una vera e propria destinazione in mente, eccezion fatta per la vaga voglia di visitare qualche negozio e non di girovagare tra i vari gate.

“Hai circa un’ora prima dell’imbarco,” dice Alberto, camminando ad un passo da Louis. “Se devi visitare un negozio o qualcosa del genere, probabilmente avrai bisogno di prepararti ai potenziali fan che incontrerai.”

“Non mi dispiace,” mormora Louis. Non gli dispiace sul serio. Sempre meglio di dover stare seduto su una sedia per un’ora, battere i piedi al suolo e impazzire.

“Va bene, allora” dice semplicemente Alberto.

Ed è fantastico, sul serio. Lavora per loro da parecchio tempo ormai e Louis si sente al sicuro con lui. A prescindere dalla situazione. Per non parlare del fatto che Louis si fida di lui, non solo per quanto riguarda la sua incolumità, ma anche per quanto riguarda i suoi segreti. Alberto è fedele, non tradirebbe mai Louis. È un bodyguard eccezionale e a un certo punto è diventato anche un buon amico.

I due vagano attraverso l’aeroporto, Louis rinuncia ad entrare in alcuni negozi, preferendo passarci semplicemente accanto, dato che non ha voglia di guardare le cose che hanno da offrire. Ancora nessuno gli si è avvicinato, ma con la coda dell’occhio ha notato parecchie persone bisbigliare e puntare il dito nella sua direzione. Oh beh.

Sta iniziando a contemplare l’idea di prendersi forse una tazza di tè o altro, quando qualcosa cattura la sua attenzione. Si gira, sentendosi improvvisamente ispirato mentre cammina verso il negozio di Burberry, facendo un cenno in segno di saluto al commesso e affidando ad Alberto il compito di bloccare chiunque cerchi di interromperlo nella sua indagine. Si dirige direttamente verso le numerose sciarpe che hanno esposto in un angolo del negozio; c’è di tutto ad aspettarlo, dalla lana, al cashmere, alla seta, con ogni tipo di fantasia, dalla classica stampa di Burberry, alle più eleganti, o quelle a tinta unita.

Allunga una mano verso una delle sciarpe per accarezzarla delicatamente, ritrovandosi a meditare su quale starebbe meglio tra i boccoli marroni di Harry prima ancora di aver ammesso a se stesso che è qui solo per comprare qualcosa ad Harry.  È un po’ strano, che Louis faccia compere per Harry ecco. Nel periodo in cui vivevano insieme - e anche dopo se deve essere onesto - non era insolito per Harry tornare a casa con un maglione o una maglietta che aveva comprato per Louis mentre era in giro a fare compere, semplicemente perché gli aveva fatto pensare a Louis, ma il più grande di solito lasciava che fosse Harry a comprarsi dei vestiti da indossare.

Questa però, questo praticamente urla Harry, pensa mentre afferra una sciarpa di seta color turchese dallo scaffale. Su di essa sono stampati tanti cuori neri, uniti in un modo che li fa sembrare quasi delle piccole foglioline.  È stupenda. E Louis può solo immaginare il modo in cui farebbe risaltare ancora di più il verde degli occhi di Harry, come enfatizzerebbe il colore roseo delle sue labbra o le sue ciocche marroni. Il modo in cui Harry sorriderà raggiante, con le sue profonde fossette, nel momento in cui gliela regalerà. Non ha più alcun dubbio riguardo al se comprargliela o no. In tutta onestà, non ne ha mai davvero avuti.

Si volta verso il cassiere, con l’intenzione di pagare la sciarpa e tornare dai ragazzi, quando intravede l’impressionante collezione di cappelli del negozio. Soprattutto per il gusto di farlo, si reca verso quella direzione, ma più osserva i diversi cappelli che ha di fronte, più ha voglia di comprarne uno per Harry. Un bel borsalino, forse, lo apprezzerebbe sicuramente.

Louis è sempre stato indeciso riguardo Harry e i suoi copricapi, da una parte pensa sia fottutamente sexy (come quelle carinissime bandane) e dall’altra lo trova assolutamente ridicolo (ad esempio, ogni volta che indossava un cappello più grande degli ombrelli della maggior parte della gente normale). Un piccolo e bel borsalino però, Louis lo apprezzerebbe sicuramente addosso a lui. Ne sceglie uno dallo scaffale, beige e semplice. Elegante. Di classe.

“Chiedo scusa,” dice una timida voce alle sue spalle. Si gira e trova quattro ragazze tra i sedici e i diciannove anni, tutte lo stanno guardando con la stessa quantità di stupore e ansia. Rivolge loro un sorriso, cercando in qualche modo di rassicurarle che nonostante quello che possano pensare, non morde. La ragazza parla di nuovo, questa volta sembra aver acquisito un po’ più di coraggio dopo aver visto la reazione di Louis alla loro interruzione. “Non vogliamo disturbarti, ma ci chiedevamo se ti andasse di fare una foto con noi?”

Louis fa un sorriso cordiale e annuisce. “Certo, assolutamente. Insieme o separate?”

Finisce per diventare un mini servizio fotografico, le ragazze scattano le loro foto in varie combinazioni e gruppi prima di considerarsi finalmente soddisfatte. Lo ringraziano ripetutamente mentre le saluta e si scusa per andare a pagare la sciarpa e il borsalino.

Una volta che ha entrambi gli articoli in una tipica busta Burberry, decide di poter anche tornare dagli altri. Passa davanti alle ragazze fuori dal negozio, rivolgendo loro un allegro saluto con la mano e un sorriso, ridacchiando per il modo in cui sono tutte piegate sui loro cellulari, twittando ovviamente tutte le loro foto e le loro considerazioni riguardo ciò che è appena successo. Dovrà controllare Twitter per vedere di cosa parlano una volta a bordo.

Non gli ci vuole molto per tornare nella sala d’attesa dove sono seduti i ragazzi, li trova quasi nella stessa posizione in cui li aveva lasciati. Zayn sta ancora leggendo il suo libro, sia Liam che Niall stanno dormendo, le loro teste riposano contro lo schienale. Niall sta russando leggermente, e accanto a lui Harry sta usando il suo cellulare, sembrando incurante del resto del mondo finché non sente Louis tornare. Alza lo sguardo a quel punto, offrendo a Louis un piccolo sorriso prima di puntare lo sguardo sulla busta nella sua mano con un piccolo cipiglio.

Louis si siede accanto a lui, posizionando la busta ai suoi piedi e poggiando istintivamente la testa sulla spalla di Harry. Sente Harry piegare la testa, il peso di quest’ultima si sistema contro la propria. Louis sospira.

“Ti senti meglio?” Chiede Harry, il suo dito traccia delle linee sulla gamba di Louis.

“Mmmhh,” mormora Louis, “Sì. Ero un po’ nervoso, ma ora sto meglio. La passeggiata ha aiutato, davvero. Mi sento un po’ stanco, però.” Si accoccola ancora di più nell’incavo del collo di Harry e si sposta leggermente quando Harry estrae il suo braccio da dove era costretto tra di loro per farlo scivolare attorno a lui. Lo stringe a sé, incoraggiando Louis a rannicchiarsi ancora di più contro di lui. All’improvviso ha proprio voglia di fare un sonnellino.

“Cosa hai comprato?” Chiede Harry, dando un colpetto al piede di Louis coperto da una Vans con la punta di uno stivaletto nero. “Non ti ho mai visto con qualcosa di Burberry prima. Sono un po’ curioso”. Le sue parole escono confuse da dove la sua bocca è premuta contro i capelli di Louis. Si stanno praticamente coccolando adesso, premuti insieme tra le loro due sedie e per quando possa essere scomodo, il solo pensiero di spostarsi sembra una tortura.

“Dopo ti faccio vedere,” dice Louis, incapace di reprimere un sorriso, nascondendolo contro la clavicola di Harry.

“Non è giusto,” afferma l'altro. “Davvero, davvero ingiusto, Lou. Mostramelo adesso, per favooooooooreeeee?” Pronuncia l’ultima parola come un bambino piagnucoloso, e Louis ride leggermente, è così irrimediabilmente affezionato a questo ragazzo.

“Sull’aereo, allora,” decide, giocherellando con la fine di una delle due trecce che Harry sta indossando. Ha un senso della moda ancora così bizzarro, l’età è servita solo a consolidarlo come _Harry._

“Promesso?” Sussurra Harry, e Louis solleva la testa per incontrare i suoi occhi. Il più giovane ha un piccolo sorriso beffardo sulle labbra, i suoi occhi luccicano nonostante Louis sappia quanto sia stanco.

Alla fine, sono partiti da casa di Anne quella stessa mattina, invece di ieri notte. Questo significa che si sono dovuti alzare prestissimo, più di quanto sia lecito. Una volta arrivati a Londra, Louis ha guidato fino a casa sua, dove si trovava la macchina di Harry e si sono separati per andare a mettere in valigia tutto ciò di cui ognuno dei due avrebbe avuto bisogno per la prossima settimana a Los Angeles. Avevano avuto solo poche ore a disposizione prima di dover essere ad Heathrow, quindi un pisolino era, purtroppo, fuori questione.

Prima di raggiungere Anne erano passati insieme dai nonni di Louis, oltre che da Mark, ed era andata tutto sommato bene. Sono rimasti feriti e confusi dopo l’annuncio, ma sono stati anche comprensivi e amorevoli, e alla fine era questo ciò che contava. Anne e Robin sono stati assolutamente perfetti, la loro comprensione non conosce limiti. Louis sospettava, però, che Anne avesse preso Harry da parte per discuterne privatamente, a giudicare dal comportamento del ragazzo una volta andato a letto quel venerdì notte; Louis era appena uscito dalla doccia. Non è che sembrasse arrabbiato, o felice, o triste, o che dimostrasse un’altra qualsiasi emozione distinguibile, più che altro dava l’aria di essere assente, diciamo. Sembrava un po' distratto, ansioso e irrequieto, incapace di mantenere la stessa posizione per molto tempo una volta andati a dormire. Anne aveva offerto la camera degli ospiti a Louis, ma in qualche modo erano finiti insieme nella stanza di Harry, entrambi troppo abituati a dormire uno accanto all'altro. Louis ha scoperto che effettivamente dormiva meglio se non era da solo, il corpo caldo di qualcun altro accanto al suo serviva da presenza calmante. Gli dava la sensazione di non essere da solo.

Alla fine, Louis ne aveva avuto abbastanza dell’irrequietudine di Harry, e aveva piazzato la sua mano sulla schiena nuda del ragazzo, spronandolo quindi a girarsi con la faccia rivolta verso il più grande. Louis aveva aperto le sue braccia, in un chiaro invito che avrebbe potuto accettare se avesse voluto e il più giovane si era subito accoccolato nell’abbraccio di Louis, premendo la fronte contro il suo petto. Louis aveva accarezzato i suoi ricci, prima di liberare un sospiro soddisfatto dalle sue labbra.

Non aveva chiesto ad Harry e Anne di cosa avevano parlato la scorsa notte, o perché aveva influenzato Harry in quel modo, immaginando che se avessero voluto farglielo sapere, glielo avrebbero detto. Ciò non toglie che sia curioso, però.

“Sì,” Dice Louis, tornando al presente, “Lo prometto.”

Harry sembra soddisfatto della risposta, tutto sorridente e ammiccante, felice di aver ottenuto ciò che voleva in qualche modo. “Sono così stanco,” sospira, rafforzando la presa su Louis.  “Di chi è stata la terribile idea di rientrare questa mattina?”

“Tua,” Louis sorride. “Non hai che te da incolpare, amico.”

Harry sbuffa. “Non mi dare mai più retta, per favore.”

Louis si lascia andare in una fragorosa risata, più rumorosa di quanto si aspettasse. “Ti prendo in parola.”

Harry sorride di rimando. “Meglio di no,” dice, “Dubito possa andare bene, se avessimo solo le tue idee a disposizione.”

“Non so cosa stai cercando di insinuare, _amico_ , ma per tua informazione ho-”

“Ragazzi”, lo interrompe Zayn, invitando Louis a troncare il suo discorso e a guardarlo. "Possiamo imbarcarci adesso, prima degli altri."

Louis annuisce e si guarda intorno, un po’ sorpreso nel vedere che sia Niall che Liam sono svegli e pronti a partire; tutto ciò è accaduto davanti ai suoi occhi, e lui neanche se ne è accorto.

“Giuro su Dio, Tommo,” dice Niall mentre escono dalla sala d’attesa, camminando uno affianco all’altro, “È come se tu ed Harry viveste nel vostro piccolo mondo, completamente incuranti di tutto quello che vi circonda.”

Louis tira su lo zaino per impedire che scivoli e fa spallucce. “Mi dispiace, non so perchè lo faccio.” Dice alla fine, perché davvero non lo sa, non gli succede con nessun altro, solo con Harry. Non è sicuro del motivo per cui si sta scusando, sente semplicemente di doverlo fare.

“Nah, amico,” sorride Niall, “È sempre stato così. Non ci dà fastidio, non ci ha mai dato fastidio. Voi due siete sempre stati speciali.”

“Chi è speciale?” Chiede Zayn, comparendo dietro di Louis e portando un braccio intorno alle sue spalle. “Il piccolo Lou qui presente?”

Louis emette un brontolio, fintamente offeso, “Non so chi stai chiamando piccolo, Malik, ma-”

“Ragazzi,” avverte Paul, mentre si avvicinano al gate. “Saliamo sull'aereo e basta, okay? Non fermatevi a parlare con i fan.”

I ragazzi annuiscono e si raddrizzano leggermente, interrompendo il loro scambio di battute in favore di un comportamento più professionale. Non quello che adottano sul palcoscenico o l’atteggiamento amichevole che assumono quando devono incontrare le fan, ma una maschera puramente professionale, progettata per svolgere il proprio compito nel modo più rapido ed efficiente possibile.

Non ci vuole molto prima che i loro passaporti e le loro carte d'imbarco vengano controllati e presto Louis si ritrova seduto in prima classe accanto ad Harry, costretto ad affrontare il suo triste destino: 12 ore filate su un aereo. Non è esattamente entusiasta. Avere Harry accanto, però, le rende più sopportabili. Hanno una routine infallibile per dormire in viaggio, che coinvolge un sacco di strane angolazioni e arti aggrovigliati, ma garantisce ad entrambi una comoda dormita. Louis preferisce di gran lunga sedersi accanto ad Harry, sul serio. Niall russa, Liam versa pacchetti di zucchero su di lui e Zayn ha tutti i bordi affilati e le ossa appuntite, decisamente non comodo come cuscino.

“Quindi,” la voce di Harry interrompe i suoi pensieri, “Siamo sull'aereo, Lou. Fammi vedere cosa hai comprato!”

“Giusto,” dice Louis, afferrando la borsa sotto il sedile di fronte a lui dove l'aveva poggiata. “Uhm, beh, felice coming out, immagino.” Consegna a Harry la busta con un piccolo sorriso.

“Cosa?” Chiede Harry, mentre la confusione si fa largo sul suo viso. “È per me?”

Louis scrolla le spalle, “Beh, Burberry non è proprio il mio marchio, no?”

Harry lo guarda intensamente, le sue mani sono giunte sulla busta che non ha ancora aperto. "Lou," dice sottovoce, con un tono che Louis non riesce a decifrare. "Lou, non avresti dovuto-"

“Dai, H”, sospira Louis, “Non fare il sentimentale con me. È solo un regalo. Aprilo, va bene?” Tira fuori il telefono, cercando di rimanere indifferente mentre Harry guarda con cautela il contenuto della busta.

Harry estrae la sciarpa per prima, guardando Louis con un sorriso accecante dopo averla studiata a fondo.

"Adori proprio vedermi indossare le bandane, eh? Non sapevo ti piacessero così tanto.” Sogghigna, la sciarpa stretta in uno dei suoi enormi pugni.

Louis scrolla le spalle, rigirandosi il telefono tra le mani. “Dopo averti regalato un centinaio di bandane nuove al tuo ventesimo compleanno, pensavo fosse abbastanza chiaro.”

Harry ride e inclina la testa. “È vero, è solo che... Grazie, Lou. Sul serio. Non dovevi farlo, è- è davvero bella.”

Louis non arrossisce, ma gli manca dannatamente poco. Fa un cenno verso la busta. “C'è ancora una cosa.”

Harry gli sorride affettuosamente, prima di tirare fuori il cappello di feltro. Solleva le sopracciglia in direzione di Louis e ride, “Ma cos’è tutto questo interesse per i copricapi che indosso?”

Louis alza le spalle. “Ho solo pensato che fosse un peccato che tu abbia smesso di indossare cose come queste, tutto qui.”

Le fossette di Harry si fanno più profonde e indossa il cappello, sorridendo a Louis. "Come sto?"

Louis risponde con un sorriso, semplice e sincero, prima di dire, “Benissimo, Haz.”

Harry si sporge e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia. “Grazie,” sussurra, appoggiando brevemente la fronte contro il lato della testa di Louis. “Davvero, grazie. È stato un pensiero adorabile, Lou. Li amo.”

Louis prende il cappello dalla testa di Harry e lo posiziona sulle sue ginocchia, rivolgendogli un sorriso tranquillo. "Prego," dice semplicemente, e non c’è bisogno di aggiungere altro, davvero.

‘Mhh” mormora Harry e slitta leggermente sul sedile, posizionandosi in modo che la sua testa possa appoggiarsi comodamente sulla spalla di Louis. “Hai incontrato qualche fan?”

“Sì,” dice Louis appoggiando la testa sopra quella di Harry, “Alcune sono arrivate quando stavo per pagare da Burberry. Hanno fatto qualche foto, niente di che.”

“Dovremmo controllare Twitter allora, eh?” Suggerisce Harry. “Tipo, controlla uno dei tanti account update o qualcosa del genere.”

“Certo,” acconsente Louis, aprendo l'app di Twitter sul suo cellulare. Sceglie uno dei grandi account di aggiornamento e nota che gli ultimi tre tweet riguardano il suo avvistamento.

**@1D_UPDATES** :  
I fan hanno visto Louis da burberry nell’aeroporto di Heathrow. Nessun altro dei ragazzi è stato avvistato.

15:22 - 19 Ago 2016

**@1D_UPDATES:**  
A quanto pare stava guardando i cappelli e le sciarpe del negozio

15:23 - 19 Ago 2016

**@1D_UPDATES:  
** Louis sta tenendo in mano questa sciarpa insieme ad un cappello di feltro nella foto:

15:51 - 19 Ago 2016

* * *

“È stata-” Harry esita per un momento, e poi alza la testa dalla spalla di Louis per poterlo guardare meglio, “È stata davvero una genialata, Lou. La gente saprà che ho ricevuto questi copricapi da parte tua quando li indosserò. Bel lavoro, pulito. Piuttosto furbo in realtà.”

Louis si acciglia. “Non è questo il motivo per cui l'ho fatto, però. Non pensavo che sarebbero stati in grado di identificarlo dalla foto e-”

“No,” interrompe Harry, “Lou, andiamo. So che non hai, tipo, pianificato tutto questo o quel che sia. Lo so. Sto solo dicendo che è conveniente. Sembra reale, perché è reale. Mi hai davvero comprato qualcosa solo perché ti andava, attraverso un gesto non pianificato ora anche le persone sanno che l'hai fatto e saranno in grado di collegare i punti. Ma non è questo il motivo per cui mi piace. Adoro entrambi, davvero Louis, li adoro! E non posso credere che tu li abbia comprati e io-”

“Fermati,” lo interrompe Louis con una risata, afferrando i polsi di Harry. “Smettila, piccolo. Sul serio, prego. Sono contento che ti piacciano.”

“Molto.” Ripete Harry, di nuovo. “Pensi che Caroline mi permetterà di indossarla ai TCA?”

Louis sbuffa. “Non devi farlo, Haz. Veramente.”

“No, no. Louis. Voglio farlo.” Lo rassicura Harry con entusiasmo, prendendo le mani di Louis tra le proprie. “Sei incredibile.”

Louis ride e appoggia la fronte sulla spalla di Harry, scuotendolo leggermente. “E tu sei un idiota. Cazzo, piccolo, sono solo una sciarpa e un cappello.”

Sente Harry fare spallucce, con la fronte ancora sulla sua spalla, seguendola su e giù mentre si muove. “Non per me.” Un attimo di silenzio, poi, “Ehi, vuoi venire con me da Shamrock quando arriviamo a Los Angeles?”

Louis si allontana da Harry per guardarlo negli occhi. Alza un sopracciglio in segno di domanda. “Vuoi farti un tatuaggio?” Beh, insomma, probabilmente non dovrebbe essere una sorpresa.

“Sì,” Harry sorride, “Ho preso un appuntamento per stasera. Potremmo prendere qualcosa per cena dopo aver lasciato l'aeroporto, e poi, tipo, andare lì? Ti va? Va bene se preferisci tornare a casa mia e dormire…”

“No,” Louis scuote leggermente la testa, senza nemmeno pensarci due volte, “Mi piacerebbe venire con te, okay? Potremmo sempre prendere da mangiare in un posto in cui siamo sicuri di essere paparazzati all’uscita. Prendiamo due piccioni con una fava, più o meno.”

“Sì,” Harry annuisce, appoggiando la testa all'indietro contro il sedile, “sarebbe ottimo, sì. Sarebbe-”

Ma Louis non riesce a sentire la fine della frase, perché un attimo dopo un assistente di volo li sta interrompendo, chiedendo loro di allacciarsi le cinture e prepararsi per il decollo.

Da quel momento è un volo completamente privo di eventi. Un bel po’ di esso lo passa a dormire, il resto ad ascoltare musica e a giocare a QuizUp contro Zayn sul suo cellulare, con il discreto aiuto di Harry.

“Ci saranno i paparazzi ad aspettarci all’aeroporto LAX?” Chiede Louis quando manca solo mezz'ora al loro sbarco. Si è raggomitolato su Harry in qualche modo, finendo con la testa sul petto del ragazzo più giovane.

Harry pondera le sue parole, “Sì. Penso di sì. Non ci sono sempre, comunque?”

Louis permette ad una risatina di scappare. “Hai ragione.”

“È strano, vero?” Dice Harry dopo un momento di silenzio, incastrando la mano tra i capelli di Louis. “Voglio dire, in meno di 48 ore il mondo intero penserà che abbiamo una relazione.”

“Nah, amico,” lo prende in giro Louis, “sono sicuro che ci sarà ancora qualcuno pronto ad insistere sul fatto che il grande Harry Styles non può non essere molto, molto, _molto_ etero.”

Harry gli schiaffeggia il braccio, “ _Louis_ , dicevo sul serio,”

Louis si riprende all’istante. "Scusa, tesoro... mhh, sì. È davvero strano, decisamente. Strano e spaventoso, è un po’ difficile da immaginare, no? A me sembra tutto un po’ surreale, ad essere onesto.”

Harry ci mette un po’ a rispondere, dopo, "Surreale. Sì, ehm... anche a me. Surreale.”

“Hmm,” Louis è stanco, sente le palpebre pesanti e si metterebbe volentieri a dormire adesso. È inutile però, dato che atterreranno tra pochissimo. Tuttavia, nessuno può biasimarlo per essere stanco, sono tipo le quattro del mattino nel Regno Unito. “Dovremmo sederci ogni tanto per pensare a quali cose ‘da coppia’ possiamo fare nei prossimi due mesi, che dici?”

“Sì,” dice Harry, passando distrattamente le mani tra i capelli di Louis e ripetendo poi il movimento.

Louis sospira e scuote la testa. “Non dovresti farlo, Haz. Mi farai addormentare di nuovo.”

Harry ridacchia. “Sarebbe inutile, siamo quasi arrivati. Faremmo meglio a metterci seduti composti in ogni caso. Andremo direttamente da Craig o una cosa del genere quando arriveremo lì, okay? E poi da Shamrocks, e poi possiamo andare direttamente a letto quando torniamo a casa. Non abbiamo le prove per i TCA fino a mezzogiorno di domani, e l'incontro con Jones sul nostro ingresso non è previsto prima di domenica mattina.”

Louis annuisce, “Sì, va bene.” Si raddrizza sul sedile e allaccia la cintura ancora una volta mentre l'assistente di volo si avvicina di nuovo a loro. “Ehi,” dice, ricordando improvvisamente che Harry non gli ha più rivelato cosa si tatuerà da Shamrock, “Che cosa hai intenzione di farti?”

“Eh?” Dice Harry, momentaneamente confuso, prima di capire a cosa si riferisse. “Oh, il tatuaggio? Umm, beh, solo una strofa di _Happily_ che volevo farmi da anni. Pensandoci non ne ho mai avuto la possibilità, quindi, umm…”

“Quale strofa?”

Harry esita per un momento, poi, “I just want it to be you and I forever.”

“Oh,” dice Louis, temporaneamente senza parole. “È... beh, la gente penserà che riguarda noi due, lo sai?”

Harry si stringe nelle spalle e si volta a guardare fuori dal finestrino, osservando il terreno farsi sempre più vicino. “Lasciali fare”, dice alla fine, la voce appena distinguibile dal forte rumore proveniente dall'aereo. “Sinceramente non m’importa. È, insomma. È da un po’ che volevo farlo. Non- non riesco a spiegarlo, Lou, Io-”

“Ehi,” lo interrompe Louis, allungando una mano per toccargli delicatamente la parte superiore del braccio. “Ehi. Tesoro, non mi devi nessun tipo di spiegazione, va bene? È una bella strofa, lo è davvero. Non mi pesa il fatto che la gente penserà che riguardi noi. Un po’ spero ci riguardi davvero, alla fine. Voglio dire, cioè, spero rimarremo per sempre uniti come lo siamo adesso. Non vorrei mai perdere la nostra amicizia.”

La bocca di Harry assume una piega triste quando sorride in risposta, come se le sue labbra non riuscissero a fare lo sforzo di apparire veramente felici.

“A volte penso che finirò da solo.” Si lascia sfuggire Harry dopo un momento di silenzio, cambiando effettivamente argomento. Le parole sono silenziose, la voce di Harry appena al di sopra di un sussurro, ma nonostante ciò frantumano il cuore di Louis in un miliardo di minuscoli frammenti, tritandolo fino a diventare un ammasso di piccolissime particelle di polvere. Perché _merda_ , non c'è letteralmente una sola persona sull'intero pianeta Terra, non un individuo nella storia dell'umanità, a cui Louis potrebbe puntare il dito e affermare che merita di trovare qualcuno da amare e con cui passare il resto della sua vita più di Harry.

Harry che non ha - _cazzo_ \- che probabilmente non ha mai nemmeno saputo cosa vuol dire essere innamorato. Non che Louis ci sia passato invece, ma non è questo il punto, perché si tratta di Harry. Bello, adorabile, meraviglioso, magnifico Harry, che è sia molto più gentile che molto più meritevole d'amore di Louis. Il pensiero che potrebbe finire da solo è pressoché insopportabile.

“No, Haz,” dice, una volta che ha riacquistato la sua capacità di esprimersi, “Non finirai _da solo_. Lo prometto, amore, un giorno incontrerai un ragazzo meraviglioso e ti innamorerai di lui, e non c'è letteralmente alcuna possibilità che lui non si innamori di te. E ti sposerai e avrai dei figli meravigliosi che saranno incredibili come il loro papà. E io odierò giusto un po’ tuo marito per averti portato via da me.”

Per un momento sembra che Harry stia per dire qualcosa, un’espressione strana sul suo volto, ma poi gira la testa, seppellendola nel petto di Louis nello stesso momento in cui l’aereo tocca il suolo. Rimane lì durante la fase di parcheggio, Louis gli massaggia delicatamente la schiena. Non si separano finché l'assistente di volo non ritorna per informarli che sono liberi di lasciare l'aereo prima dei passeggeri delle classi inferiori.

È un processo rapido quello di alzarsi, scendere dall'aereo e affrontare tutte le formalità che devono essere completate quando si entra in un nuovo paese. Non aspettano i loro bagagli, dato che già altre persone si assicureranno di farglieli trovare nelle loro camere d'albergo, o nel loro caso in casa di Harry, dove hanno optato di soggiornare per tutta la durata del loro tempo a Los Angeles. Harry aveva offerto agli altri ragazzi di andare a stare da lui, però tutti avevano preferito un hotel in cui passare la settimana, anche Liam che ha la sua casa qui, ma l'idea allettante della colazione al bar e del servizio in camera aveva avuto la meglio su di loro. I manager e le PR erano stati totalmente favorevoli all'idea che Harry e Louis restassero separati dal resto dei ragazzi, contando sul fatto che tutti, tranne i due, sarebbero stati visti in albergo e assaliti dai paparazzi, sollevando così il sospetto che solo loro due fossero in un posto più privato.

Si prendono un momento per prepararsi insieme all’orda di paparazzi che li aspetta fuori. È passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui hanno avuto a che fare con qualcosa di questa portata, quindi è tutto un po’ spaventoso. (In realtà è davvero terrificante, ma, beh, non discutiamo di semantica). Pronti più che mai, ricominciano a muoversi; Niall, Liam e Zayn si posizionano di fronte a Harry e Louis, che stanno camminando uno accanto all'altro, ma a parte questo non fanno nulla che possa dare a vedere che qualcosa è cambiato tra loro. Louis stringe la busta di Burberry in una mano, assicurandosi che ci siano immagini di alta qualità ritraenti lui con la suddetta, prima che Harry si presenti con i nuovi capi della marca.

È davvero strano tornare ad essere accecati dai flash, e ignorare categoricamente le molte domande e richieste che ti urlano addosso.

_‘Ehi, Harry! Harry! Guarda qui, fratello!’_

_‘Harry, Louis, un bacio per la telecamera?’_

_‘Dove state andando ora, ragazzi? Zayn, dov'è la mogliettina?’_

_‘Niall, tu e Barbara vi siete lasciati?’_

E così via, Louis è felice di notare che è riuscito a mantenere perfettamente impostata la capacità di ignorare ogni singola parola che esce dalla loro bocca. Anche se è una vera impresa. Louis mette una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Harry, applicando una leggera pressione per guidarlo verso la macchina, volendo uscire da lì il più velocemente possibile.

Entrano in macchina con poca grazia un minuto dopo, tirando un sospiro di sollievo collettivo.

“Avevo quasi dimenticato quanto potesse trasformarsi in un manicomio quando siamo tutti e cinque.” Dice Harry, sedendosi sul sedile della macchina.

“Già,” concorda Louis, imitando la sua posa. Sono soli ora, gli altri ragazzi hanno preso un'altra macchina diretta verso l'hotel, dopo aver rifiutato la generosa offerta di Louis e Harry di andare a cena con loro.

Sono le otto meno un quarto, ma per l'orologio interno di Louis sono quasi le cinque del mattino, quindi è già esausto. Chiude gli occhi per quello che dovrebbe essere solo un secondo, ma presto Harry lo sta scuotendo dolcemente.

“Devi svegliarti, piccolo”, dice, “Siamo arrivati.”

Disorientato e a malapena sveglio, Louis emette un suono di disapprovazione e affonda la sua testa nel petto di Harry.

“Dai, Lou,” si lamenta Harry dolcemente, “Dobbiamo andare a mangiare, okay? Useremo l'ingresso posteriore per entrare e poi usciremo da quello principale.”

Louis annuisce contro la clavicola di Harry, respira profondamente e si ritrae. In qualche modo la forte voglia di dormire gli scivola via, e si stiracchia come può dentro la macchina, prima di guardare Harry attraverso le sue lunghe ciglia.

“Giusto,” dice, “Sì, andiamo. Dio, sono esausto. Maledetto jet lag.”

Harry mormora in assenso, anche se sembra totalmente riposato, il bastardo.

Quando sono finalmente seduti ad un tavolo al centro del ristorante; prima di ordinare, si prendono un momento per riflettere su quello che vorrebbero. Il cameriere ritorna poco dopo con una bottiglia di vino e dell'acqua, prima di lasciarli di nuovo soli. Louis non desidera altro che immergersi nell’abbraccio di Harry, non è dell'umore per stare attorno ad altre persone. Sono seduti vicini, nonostante tutto lo spazio a loro disposizione, e Louis si appoggia ad Harry, nascondendo la faccia nel suo petto. Si sente ancora debole e stanco, il suo piccolo sonnellino in macchina lo ha reso docile, ed è abbastanza probabile che possa addormentarsi proprio lì, alla prima occasione.

Subito dopo, Harry infila il naso tra i suoi capelli, inspirando profondamente e il più grande spera abbiano un buon odore, ma è un pensiero veloce.

“C'è una ragazza che ci sta scattando foto di nascosto da uno dei tavoli,” Harry inspira tra i suoi capelli, il suo respiro caldo è rilassante contro il cuoio capelluto di Louis. Mormora qualcosa in risposta alle parole di Harry, ma decide di non fare altro se non stringersi più vicino a quest’ultimo, rincorrendo il calore e compiacendosi del modo in cui il suo corpo si incastra con quello di Harry come se fossero stati scolpiti con lo scopo di completarsi. Potrebbe tirarsi su, probabilmente dovrebbe allontanarsi da Harry, ma non vuole. Inoltre, non è questo il modo in cui un fidanzato dovrebbe comportarsi?

Quindi rimane in quella posizione, sentendosi meglio solo standogli vicino, e ignora il fatto che si trovano nel bel mezzo di un ristorante affollato.

Solo quando il cameriere torna con due piatti caldi fumanti si decide ad alzare la testa dal petto di Harry, dandogli un leggero bacio d’addio per dare spettacolo. Mangiano entrambi in silenzio, a quanto pare il jet lag ha finalmente raggiunto Harry. È un silenzio confortevole, come sempre tra loro due. Louis sta masticando l’ultimo boccone quando si ricorda dell’imminente tatuaggio di Harry e si rende conto che non gli ha chiesto dove se lo sarebbe fatto. Osserva, per quanto gli è possibile, il corpo di Harry; è quasi tutto coperto tristemente dal tessuto, solo le braccia nude si mostrano a Louis. Non c'è quasi più spazio sul braccio sinistro di Harry, la maggior parte è ricoperta da vari tatuaggi, vari ricordi, di alcuni persino Louis non sa il vero significato. L'altro braccio, quello destro, è ancora stranamente spoglio, proprio come quello sinistro di Louis. Non ha mai riflettuto molto sul motivo, semplicemente gli è sempre sembrato sbagliato anche solo pensare di riempirlo come ha riempito l'altro braccio. Si chiede se per caso Harry abbia in progetto di tatuarsi finalmente il suo braccio per lo più spoglio, non gli viene in mente nessuno spazio libero sull’altro, a meno che non voglia che il tatuaggio si intrecci con gli altri. O forse ha deciso di farselo proprio su un’altra parte del corpo.

Cattura l'attenzione di Harry prendendolo per il polso, con il pollice sfiora il punto in cui può sentire il suo battito, e nota vagamente il dolce tum-tum del cuore di Harry.

“Dove hai intenzione di fartelo?” Chiede, e poi chiarisce, “Il tatuaggio, intendo.”

Harry sorride e fa un cenno con la testa in direzione delle dita di Louis, che stanno circondando il suo polso destro. “Proprio lì”, dice, “Attorno al mio polso. Come un braccialetto, o una specie.”

Louis allenta la sua presa su di lui e gli afferra la mano, avvicinando il polso al viso per poterlo studiare. Passa un dito sulla morbida pelle del più giovane, cerca di immaginare come apparirà quando ci saranno delle parole incise su di esso, tutto intorno.

“Ti starà così bene, tesoro, ne sono sicuro.” Mormora, dando una piccola stretta alla mano di Harry prima di lasciarla di nuovo andare.

Harry praticamente si scioglie di fronte ai suoi complimenti, mostrandogli un sorriso ampio e sincero. “Grazie,” esala, “significa molto.”

Louis gli sorride, “Ti senti pronto ora? Vuoi che chiediamo il conto e ce ne andiamo?”

“Lou, ho superato da tempo il periodo in cui dovevo prepararmi mentalmente prima di un tatuaggio. Penso di essermene fatti un po’ troppi per quello. In ogni caso sì, andiamo. E poi a letto, così puoi dormire.”

“Mhh,” mormora Louis, alzando una mano in direzione del cameriere, “Buona idea.”

Louis paga il conto per entrambi mentre Harry chiama il loro autista per avvisarlo di tenere la macchina pronta fuori. Raccolgono le loro cose prima di dirigersi verso l’uscita che porta alla strada e tra le braccia di metà dei paparazzi presenti a Los Angeles, o almeno così sembra ai due.

Vengono accecati dai flash non appena la porta si apre e lasciano il ristorante. Louis sta camminando mezzo passo davanti ad Harry, cercando di scorgere il sentiero che conduce alla macchina attraverso le macchie luminose che danzano davanti ai suoi occhi, quando sente la mano di Harry posarsi sul suo fianco e spingerlo dolcemente in avanti. Ruota la mano per aggrapparsi all'avambraccio di Harry e si sporge leggermente contro di lui mentre quest’ultimo gli si avvicina a sua volta. Tiene la testa bassa da quel momento in poi, affidando ad Harry il compito di condurli alla macchina.

Il loro autista è pronto di fronte alla portiera del passeggero, tenendola aperta mentre lo raggiungono, permettendo ad entrambi di infilarsi velocemente in macchina. Consapevole del fatto che i paparazzi stanno ancora scattando foto attraverso il finestrino dell'auto, Louis appoggia la sua mano sulla coscia di Harry e si accascia contro di lui.

“Non so come sei riuscito a convivere con tutto questo ogni giorno, ad essere onesto,” mormora nel petto di Harry, disegnando distrattamente col pollice piccoli cerchi sulla coscia di Harry.

“Ci si fa l’abitudine.”

“È... è un po’ triste, seriamente, Haz.” Dice Louis dopo un momento di pausa, perché, cazzo, _lo è_ . Non è qualcosa a cui qualcuno dovrebbe mai abituarsi, essere trattato come se fossi una specie di animale in uno zoo, un qualche tipo di oggetto da cui tutti si sentono in diritto di prendere un pezzo, come se non fossi nemmeno _umano_.

Harry alza di nuovo le spalle e passa la sua mano sul petto di Louis, dove si trova il suo tatuaggio. “È quel che è.” Dice, e poi preme Louis un millimetro più vicino a sé, proprio mentre l'auto inizia finalmente a muoversi.

Louis rimane nella sua posizione, anche mentre percorrono la strada ad una velocità costante, troppo pigro e troppo stanco per stare seduto dritto. A Harry non sembra dispiacere comunque, mentre appoggia la testa su quella di Louis.

È un tragitto breve, passano solo pochi minuti prima che arrivino al negozio di tatuaggi, trovano alcuni paparazzi lì fuori, a quanto pare li stavano aspettando dato che si alzano immediatamente quando la macchina si ferma di fronte al salone.

Louis si sposta e sta per uscire dalla macchina, quando Harry gli afferra il polso, facendolo voltare per vedere cosa vuole.

Gli occhi di Harry sono grandi e dispiaciuti, e la sua presa sul polso di Louis si fa più forte mentre parla, come se fosse assolutamente necessario per lui che Louis gli creda. “Non sapevo che sarebbero stati qui, Lou. Non lo sapevo, _lo giuro_.”

Louis scuote la testa e allunga la mano il cui polso non è stretto da Harry per accarezzargli la guancia. “Lo so, tesoro. Quel pensiero non mi è neanche passato per la testa, promesso. Andiamo a farti tatuare e facciamola finita, mh?”

Harry tira un evidente sospiro di sollievo, prima di sorridere e chinare leggermente la testa, guardando Louis da sotto una coltre di ciglia scure con un’espressione _così_ adorabile e poi, finalmente, annuisce.

Louis passa la mano tra i capelli di Harry, prima di allontanarsi, aprire la portiera della macchina e uscire. La camminata dall’auto all'ingresso è insieme più breve e più facile da fare rispetto a quella da Craig, essendo la quantità di paparazzi molto più ridotta. Louis però teme che si possano aggiungere anche alcuni fan all’uscita quando saranno pronti per andare via, a quanto pare la loro vociferata relazione sembra nutrire l’interesse di non poche persone.

Una volta all'interno dello Shamrock Social Club vengono accolti da Freddy. Louis è felice di rivederlo, è passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che ha messo piede qui dentro. Gli rivolge uno sguardo colmo di stima, poi un cenno del capo e un sorriso.

“Ho sempre saputo che ci fosse più di una semplice amicizia tra voi due,” dice, indicando tra le loro braccia. “Troppi tatuaggi complementari, non poteva trattarsi di un rapporto completamente platonico. Sono contento di vedere che non lo state più nascondendo.”

Louis si stringe nelle spalle e si sporge leggermente verso Harry per dare spettacolo, quando il più giovane appoggia la sua enorme mano sul tratto finale della sua schiena. Non si preoccupa di correggere la deduzione di Freddy riguardo alla lunghezza della loro ‘relazione’, optando invece per un semplice sorriso.

“Eravamo stanchi di fingere, no?” Dice Harry. “Quindi abbiamo pensato fosse il momento migliore per uscire allo scoperto.”

“Non volevamo passare l’intero tour a preoccuparci costantemente di nascondere tutto, sai?”

“Ha senso, ragazzi. Sono felice per voi. Cazzo era ora, oserei dire. Devo tatuare anche te, Louis? Volete più tatuaggi di coppia?”

Louis scuote la testa, “Solo Harry questa volta, amico. Anche se devo ammettere che ho voglia di farmene uno nuovo ora che sono qui.”

Freddy ride, “Già, è sempre così. La prossima volta, va bene? Datevi il tempo di pensare a qualcosa di spudoratamente palese.”

“Assolutamente,” dice Harry, sorridendo mentre si siede sulla sedia, arrotolando il tessuto della sua camicia di flanella e scoprendo il suo polso.

Freddy annuisce e indossa la sua maschera professionale, facendo un cenno verso il braccio di Harry. “Una strofa, vero?”

“Sì.” Harry annuisce e recupera un pezzo di carta dalla tasca. “Questa.”

Freddy legge velocemente le parole, inarcando un sopracciglio e guardando entrambi. “Menomale che non era un tatuaggio di coppia, eh?”

Louis guarda Harry, un piccolo sorriso gli incurva le labbra, e lo vede fare timidamente spallucce in direzione di Freddy, un grazioso rossore gli colora le guance.

“Va bene allora,” dice Freddy, sventolando leggermente il foglio. “E in questa calligrafia?”

Harry annuisce. “È semplicemente la mia, sì.”

“Non vuoi che sia del tuo ragazzo laggiù?”

“No,” dice Harry, nello stesso momento in cui il cuore di Louis inizia ad accelerare, la domanda di Freddy lo ha sorpreso, diventa irrazionalmente nervoso a causa di quello che Harry avrebbe potuto dire. Il che è ridicolo, naturalmente, perché mai Harry dovrebbe volere qualcosa del genere sul suo corpo con la calligrafia di Louis? “Sono io quello che lo vuole, no?”

“Ehi,” interviene Louis, facendo scorrere le mani lungo la schiena di Harry. “Lo voglio anche io, amore.” Risponde in quel modo principalmente per dare spettacolo, ma d’altro canto, è la verità. Vuole _davvero_ che siano sempre lui ed Harry contro il mondo, dopo tutto.

Harry si rilassa al suo tocco e incrocia lo sguardo di Louis con un sorriso. Louis gli sorride di rimando. Dolce e riservato. Harry sa cosa intende Louis, cosa non sta dicendo, Louis ne è sicuro.

“Bene,” dice Freddy, richiamando l'attenzione su di sé. “Vado a preparare questo allora." Sventola il foglio in aria, e poi lascia la stanza.

Harry e Louis rimangono da soli, a parte i paparazzi e i fan che hanno iniziato a radunarsi fuori dal negozio, visibili attraverso le finestre.

“Louis,” dice Harry con tono calmo, richiamando l'attenzione di Louis su di lui. “Io stavo- beh, umm, stavo tipo, sai, mi chiedevo se potessi, beh, se tu, insomma... potessi fare una parte?”

Louis aggrotta la fronte, cercando di decifrare la frase di Harry. “Fare una parte di cosa?” Chiede, confuso.

Harry evita di guardarlo negli occhi quando risponde “Del tatuaggio.” Poi alza lo sguardo, puntandolo su quello di Louis. “Faresti una parte del tatuaggio?”

Per diversi lunghi secondi, Louis è troppo stordito per rispondere, non saprebbe cosa dire anche se non fosse paralizzato dalla confusione. Perché, insomma, obiettivamente sa che Harry è stato tatuato dai suoi amici prima, sa che ha dei piccoli scarabocchi di Ed e uno di Zayn, ma sono sciocchi e un po’ privi di significato. Inoltre, Louis non ha mai nemmeno considerato l’idea di tenere in mano l’ago, è convinto al cento per cento che gli manchino la mano ferma e le abilità artistiche necessarie. E, cazzo, Harry gli sta chiedendo di tatuare una parte di questo tatuaggio - questo tatuaggio che stava aspettando di farsi da anni - merda, cazzo, dannazione, ma _perché_?!

“Merda, Haz,” dice infine Louis. “Non posso farlo. Cazzo, no. Farei un casino. Non sono Zayn, non ho una mano ferma, lo rovinerei completamente, io-”

“Lou,” lo interrompe Harry, posando una mano sul braccio di Louis per calmarlo. “Rilassati, amore. Non devi, davvero. Ma mi piacerebbe, se lo facessi. Non ti sto chiedendo di avere la mano ferma o, tipo, di farlo bene. Può essere storto e disordinato, e... Non mi importa, okay? Si tratta solo dei puntini tra l'inizio e la fine della strofa, e insomma... mi piacerebbe davvero che fossi tu a farmeli. Significherebbe molto.”

Louis inspira profondamente. “Solo i puntini?” Chiede.

Harry annuisce, un sorriso sboccia lentamente sul suo viso. “Solo i puntini.” Conferma.

“E non me ne farai una colpa quando manderò tutto a puttane?”

Il sorriso di Harry è ancora ampio, il bastardo sa perfettamente di aver già convinto Louis. Stupidi ricci e occhi da cucciolo. Lo fottono sempre.

“Non lo farei mai. Lo adorerò. Promesso.”

Louis sta per protestare e dirgli che non può saperlo già da ora, quando ritorna Freddy. “Si è risolto il battibecco tra i due piccioncini?” Domanda, con uno scintillio sapiente nei suoi occhi.

Harry sogghigna. “Sì,” dice compiaciuto, “Louis farà i puntini.”

Freddy annuisce e guarda Louis, che sicuramente deve avere un'espressione di completo terrore sul suo volto. È così che si sente, comunque. “Vuoi farlo prima o dopo di me?” Chiede, annuendo verso il polso di Harry e la macchina per tatuaggi accanto.

“Umh,” si sente dire Louis, incerto. “Prima, penso. Sì. Prima, così mi tolgo il pensiero, per favore.”

“Ehi,” dice Harry dolcemente, afferrando la mano di Louis e accarezzandone il dorso con il pollice. “Dolcezza, non devi farlo se non vuoi.”

Louis si ferma per un secondo e incrocia gli occhi di Harry, scorgendo tutta la sua preoccupazione e la sua sincerità in essi. E, inoltre, _dolcezza_? Questa gli è nuova. Sarà costretto ad alzare la posta in gioco.

“No,” decide Louis. “No, voglio farlo. _Caro_.” Louis enfatizza l'ultima parola, guardando Harry in modo significativo.

Harry sorride, trattenendo una risata. “Va bene.”

“Bene, Louis,” interviene Freddy, dopo aver preparato il polso di Harry mentre parlavano. “Ti guiderò io, va bene? Sono solo tre piccoli punti, finiremo prima che tu te ne accorga. Devi solo immergere l'ago nell'inchiostro, vedi, e poi premerlo nella sua pelle con un’angolazione di 45 gradi dove si trova il segno. Sei stato dall'altra parte almeno un centinaio volte, fratello, sai come funziona.”

Louis reprime l'impulso di scuotere la testa, perché non è la stessa fottuta cosa, okay?!  
  
E. Merda. All'improvviso gli sembra una cosa così grande e importante e logorante e merda _merda_ merdamerda come riuscirà a farlo?

“Lou,” dice Harry, catturando l'attenzione di Louis, facendogli spostare lo sguardo dal polso di Harry al suo migliore amico. “Mi fido di te, okay? Ti voglio bene.”

Louis annuisce, riesce a calmarsi in qualche modo. Si china sul polso, tenendo stretta la macchinetta, e preme un bacio contro il dorso della mano che sta per essere tatuata. Annuisce di nuovo. "Va bene. D’accordo. Ti voglio bene anch’io. Okay.” Annuendo verso Freddy, tenta un sorriso. “Facciamolo. Sono pronto.”

Freddy annuisce, spiega di nuovo a Louis cosa deve fare e subito dopo si ritrova a premere l'ago nella pelle di Harry. Per trattarsi di qualcosa che ci ha messo così tanto a convincersi di fare, termina ridicolmente presto. Passa la macchinetta a Freddy, con le mani che tremano leggermente ora che è finita, e si sposta per appoggiare la fronte contro quella di Harry, cercando di riprendere il controllo del suo corpo che sembra essere andato completamente in tilt.

Harry gira la testa mentre Freddy inizia a lavorare sul tatuaggio, baciando Louis sulla fronte, sulla tempia, sulla guancia, sul collo e sulle clavicole. “Grazie,” soffia sulla pelle di Louis, con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto.

Louis passa le sue mani tra i capelli di Harry mentre Freddy continua a lavorare, manovrando il polso secondo le esigenze. Non ha avuto il coraggio di guardare cosa ha tatuato dopo aver finito, fottutamente terrorizzato di vedere inchiostro che cola e quadratini insanguinati o qualcosa del genere. Non è del tutto improbabile, onestamente.

Quando Freddy ha finito e ripulito il polso di Harry, quest’ultimo lo avvicina a sé per esaminarlo, ostacolando la vista di Louis nel frattempo.

“Lou,” soffia Harry, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati, le labbra che si piegano in un sorriso, le fossette in bella mostra. “ _Grazie!_ ” Fa una breve pausa, poi, ironicamente, aggiunge “ti bacerei se non fosse che finirebbe su internet in cinque secondi netti.”

Louis ride, sa che Harry sta scherzando. Afferra delicatamente il suo avambraccio, guidandolo verso se stesso in modo che possa vedere il tatuaggio. “Quando torniamo a casa, piccolo,” mormora consapevole della presenza di Freddy, perfettamente a conoscenza dei ruoli che stanno interpretando. Si concentra quindi sull'ispezione dell'aggiunta più recente alla vasta collezione di tatuaggi di Harry, osserva come le parole si avvolgono attorno al suo polso, non diversamente dal tatuaggio ‘I can’t change…’ che aveva poi coperto molto tempo fa, solo che questa volta circonda l’intero polso di Harry. E lì, incastrato tra il 'forever' e ‘I', l'inizio e la fine del tatuaggio, ci sono i tre punti che Louis ha realizzato.

Sono... beh, non sono _male_ , non proprio. Sono più- beh, sono tondi e l'inchiostro non è sbavato, quindi Louis può dichiararsi soddisfatto, e, sul serio, insomma, si aspettava che fosse peggio. Il primo punto è leggermente più grande degli altri due, e quello centrale non è del tutto in sintonia con il resto, ma potrebbe essere andata molto, molto peggio. Tutto sommato è un bel tatuaggio, rende giustizia al polso sottile di Harry, ed è semplicemente... carino. Molto da Harry, davvero.

Le dita di Harry si insinuano sotto il suo mento e sollevano la testa di Louis, facendogli spostare lo sguardo sul suo volto. “È perfetto, piccolo, davvero. Lo adoro. _Ti_ adoro.”

Ed è... beh, è strano, perché è la prima volta che Louis si sorprende a chiedersi quale parte del comportamento di Harry sia spontanea e quale sia solo per finzione. Non che- tipo, Louis sa che Harry non direbbe che è perfetto, o che gli vuole bene se non lo pensasse davvero, e sa che Harry gli vuole bene. Ma glielo sta dicendo perché vuole che Louis lo sappia, o perché sta interpretando il ruolo del futuro - e presto pubblico - fidanzato di Louis? Glielo avrebbe detto se non avessero avuto questi ruoli da interpretare?

Louis scuote mentalmente la testa, non volendo rimuginarci troppo sopra. Decide invece di allungare il proprio polso, quello con i semi delle carte da gioco incisi su di esso, verso Harry. "Adesso tatuami tu", dice, dando voce ad un’idea appena formatasi nella sua mente. Gira il polso, esponendo la parte inferiore, ovvero il lato opposto rispetto a dove sono i tre puntini di Harry, e alza lo sguardo verso di lui, incontrando i suoi occhi confusi.

"Tre puntini. Forza, fammeli."

Harry si acciglia. "Sei serio?"

Louis annuisce semplicemente, poi guarda Freddy. "Nessun problema, vero?"

Freddy sorride e annuisce. "Certo, amico. Vado a prendere un nuovo ago. Voi due scambiatevi di posto." Lascia la stanza, presumibilmente per andare a prendere la nuova attrezzatura, e Louis rivolge la sua attenzione a Harry.

"Lo farai?"

"Io-" dice Harry, all'apparenza ancora un po’ sconvolto. "Sei sicuro?"

Louis sorride e fa scorrere delicatamente il pollice sul polso di Harry intorno al nuovo tatuaggio, facendo però attenzione a non toccare la parte tatuata. "Sicuro al cento per cento," dice Louis, e si rende conto di star dicendo l’assoluta verità. Sarà anche stata un'idea improvvisata, ma è sicuro di volerlo.

Freddy torna nella stanza, avvolge il polso di Harry con la pellicola trasparente e gli spiega i passaggi per tatuare Louis, anche se in realtà ci si è già cimentato prima. Dopodiché è un processo veloce, finisce prima ancora che Louis sia pronto per iniziare, e presto si ritrova tre piccoli puntini direttamente sopra il seme di fiori dell’altro tatuaggio. Louis non può fare a meno di pensare al fatto che i puntini di entrambi sono facilmente visibili, e a come si allineeranno quando si terranno per mano. Il pensiero è stranamente destabilizzante.

Ringrazia Harry, incapace di strappare gli occhi dal nuovo tatuaggio. È indubbiamente il più semplice e il più piccolo che abbia mai avuto, ma significa già così tanto, perché lo ha fatto _Harry_ . È stato Harry a farglielo. _Merda_.

La stanchezza lo colpisce improvvisamente come una tonnellata di mattoni, l'eccitazione suscitata dal tatuare ed essere tatuati si è alquanto esaurita, e ora vuole solo tornare a casa di Harry e rannicchiarsi a letto con lui. Viene subito accontentato perché arriva il momento di pagare e di salutare Freddy. Si fanno strada attraverso i paparazzi riuniti fuori e i fan che cercano di scattare qualche selfie con loro mentre camminano verso la macchina, ma poco dopo sono finalmente in viaggio verso casa. In qualche modo Louis evita di addormentarsi lungo la strada, ma sviene nell’esatto momento in cui la sua testa tocca il cuscino nella camera di Harry.  


Il giorno dopo, ovvero il giorno prima dei TCA, trascorre velocemente in un susseguirsi di passaggi tecnici, prove e istruzioni riguardanti il loro ingresso di domani, e prima che Louis se ne accorga è già seduto sul sedile posteriore dell'auto che porterà lui e Harry all’evento.

Ed è tutto così fottutamente spaventoso, Louis è dannatamente terrorizzato. Non solo sta per fare outing di fronte a tutto il mondo, e lo farà mentre è in una finta relazione con il suo migliore amico, ma come se non bastasse dovranno suonare anche il loro nuovissimo singolo stasera - è il debutto mondiale del loro nuovo album. Nessuno ha mai ascoltato questo singolo prima, e c’è il rischio che possano fallire clamorosamente. Senza contare che tutto ciò che sono riusciti ad ottenere è stata un’esibizione ai _Teen_ Choice Awards, e, insomma, non è del tutto vantaggioso, considerando il fatto che stanno cercando di raggiungere anche altre fasce d’età.

Ma come si suol dire, a caval donato non si guarda in bocca, e Louis può solo sperare che spaccheranno con la loro esibizione e che alla gente piacerà. Dovranno dare il meglio di loro stessi, e per quanto possa risultare banale, non c'è nient'altro che possano fare.

"Sono appena arrivati," dice Harry, interrompendo le riflessioni di Louis, ha il cellulare stretto in una mano, mentre segue i tweet in diretta live dal red carpet dell’account Twitter di E! News. "I ragazzi, intendo. Sono appena arrivati sul red carpet e la gente sta cominciando a chiedersi dove siamo."

"Bene," risponde Louis, incapace di reprimere il sorriso che si sta diffondendo sul suo volto. È solo che... è un po’ ridicola questa cosa. Cioè, quando ti fermi a riflettere su tutta la situazione, non puoi fare a meno di pensare che sia assolutamente, al cento per cento, fottutamente assurda. E cos’altro puoi davvero fare se non riderci su?

"Allora," dice Harry, abbassando il cellulare mentre l'auto inizia a muoversi dal punto in cui è rimasta parcheggiata per gli ultimi quindici minuti. Louis sa che in soli cinque minuti saranno arrivati a destinazione. "Dobbiamo tenerci per mano, giusto? Ma non dobbiamo confermare nulla. Fare gli evasivi, schivare le domande, tenerli sulle spine. Pubblicheranno presto un comunicato stampa. Questo è tutto, giusto?"

Louis annuisce. "Sì, penso sia tutto."

"Okay." Harry giocherella con il bordo della sua semplicissima camicia nera, l’ha abbottonata solo per metà, lasciando così in mostra la farfalla e le rondini. Ha mezzo zoo tatuato sul petto e Louis a quanto pare si diverte con poco. Il cappello di feltro che gli ha comprato il più grande poggia sui suoi riccioli, e gli dona un aspetto così simile a quello di due anni fa che a Louis sembra quasi di essere tornato indietro nel tempo. Quasi.

"Sei nervoso?" Domanda, posando una mano sulla coscia di Harry per confortarlo.

"Sì," respira, alzando lo sguardo verso Louis e incontrando i suoi occhi, "Lo sono. Davvero, davvero tanto!"

Louis gli stringe piano la coscia e fa scorrere il pollice sul denim dei suoi skinny jeans neri. "Anche io", dice onestamente, "Davvero, molto nervoso. Ma ci siamo dentro insieme, quindi andrà tutto bene."

Harry annuisce. "Sì. Sì. Va bene. Andrà tutto bene."

"Esco prima io, okay?" Chiede Louis quando la macchina si ferma.

"Va bene."

Dopo un veloce cenno del capo e un respiro profondo, Louis si aggiusta la giacca di jeans che sta indossando e si appresta ad uscire dalla macchina quando la portiera del passeggero viene aperta. Non si concede neanche un secondo per soffermarsi su quello che sta per fare, su ciò che comporterà. Sa che pensarci non farà altro che nuocergli, sa che è una di quelle situazioni in cui ti ci devi buttare e basta. Senza alcun ripensamento.

La vista che si ritrova davanti un secondo dopo essere uscito dalla macchina è sconvolgente. Una schiera di fan urlanti iniziano a chiamarlo a pieni polmoni appena lo vedono, i paparazzi iniziano furiosamente a scattargli foto, riesce a malapena a capire cosa stia succedendo davanti a lui a causa di tutti quei flash, anche gli intervistatori si mettono in fila, in attesa di ottenere ognuno una notizia esclusiva.

Rivolge di nuovo la sua attenzione alla macchina proprio quando Harry sta uscendo, sembra impersonificare la definizione stessa di calma e tranquillità nonostante prima fosse agitatissimo in macchina - sicuramente lo è ancora. È una fottuta visione. È incantevole con i suoi jeans attillati e i suoi stivaletti scintillanti, con la sua camicia trasparente e quel cappello di feltro che Louis sa che sarà collegato a lui in meno di due secondi.

Rivolge un sorriso a Harry, uno di quelli piccoli e riservati, e ne riceve uno in cambio. È il loro modo per rassicurare l’altro, per ricordarsi che non sono soli, che affronteranno tutto insieme. Sopprime il bisogno di prendere un grosso respiro per prepararsi a cosa lo aspetta, e allunga invece una mano verso Harry. Come strappare un cerotto, si ripete.

Harry la afferra con un sorriso, la sua mano è piuttosto umida contro quella di Louis, ed è l’unica caratteristica che tradisce quanto in realtà sia nervoso. Louis stringe la presa, consapevole di quanto le sue mani siano altrettanto sudate, e intreccia le loro dita.

Le loro mani giunte provocano un effetto immediato. Le urla dei fan che si sono radunati per vedere l’arrivo delle varie star aumentano di dieci volte e i paparazzi danno di _matto_ . In tutti gli anni passati ad essere una celebrità piuttosto grande, non ha mai assistito ad una reazione simile. Hanno questa sorta di espressione delirante, come se sapessero che questo è un _EVENTO IMPORTANTE_ , a caratteri cubitali, come se sapessero già che questo momento farà parte della storia del mondo dello spettacolo, che chi ottiene lo scatto migliore potrebbe diventare così ricco da potersi ritirare comodamente anche domani.

Ed è tutto semplicemente così assurdo... cioè, Louis non sa cosa si aspettava che accadesse, ma questo - questo è un cazzo di circo. Forse si aspettava che il tempo si fermasse, anche solo per un secondo, che tutto rimanesse sospeso in aria, come congelato. Forse si aspettava che fossero tutti così sbalorditi da non riuscire ad emettere un suono o qualcosa del genere. Forse non si aspettava niente. Non... insomma, non che non fosse prevedibile una reazione simile, è che improvvisamente si rende conto di quanto sia impreparato per tutto questo. E pensare che credeva di essere pronto, assurdo.

Ma ora è inutile preoccuparsi di cosa avrebbe potuto o dovuto fare, quindi Louis si stampa un sorriso sul volto e si fa strada insieme ad Harry sul red carpet. Ignorano i paparazzi e i giornalisti che li inseguono per rivolgere loro qualche domanda, concentrandosi esclusivamente sugli altri ragazzi che li stanno aspettando più avanti. Dovranno farsi fotografare tutti insieme per l’arrivo sul red carpet, poi è prevista un’intervista con una giornalista di _E!_ prima che siano liberi di entrare.

È piuttosto rassicurante, in realtà, tenere la mano di Harry, pensa Louis mentre raggiungono il resto dei ragazzi. È grande e calda, si incastra perfettamente con la sua, come se fossero state fatte per essere unite. Immagina che dovranno tenersi per mano un bel po’ di volte a partire da ora, quindi probabilmente è una buona cosa il fatto che si adattino così bene l’una all’altra.

Quando arriva il momento di mettersi in posa per documentare il loro arrivo ufficiale, sciolgono le loro mani intrecciate. Harry intrufola un braccio attorno alla vita di Louis, e quest’ultimo si appoggia a lui, sorridendo alle telecamere. Ce ne sono almeno una centinaia, e prima che abbiano finito è sicuro di aver rischiato di perdere la vista di fronte a tutti quei flash puntati sulla sua faccia. La mano di Harry scivola di nuovo nella sua e insieme si dirigono verso l'intervista che li aspetta.

"Allora," dice l’intervistatrice, mentre i cinque si sistemano intorno a lei. "Sono qui con gli One Direction, il cui nuovo singolo avrà la sua anteprima mondiale proprio qui ai Teen Choice Awards nel corso dell’evento. Siete emozionati ragazzi?"

"Sì," dice Liam, sorridendo. "Molto emozionati. È passato un po’ di tempo dalla nostra ultima esibizione, e arrivare a presentare per la prima volta questa canzone in uno scenario simile è davvero grandioso. Penso sia un buon modo di tornare."

L’intervistatrice annuisce e si rivolge a Zayn. "Il vostro nuovo singolo si chiama _Never Changed_ , puoi dirci qualcosa a riguardo?"

"Beh, è stato scritto da noi cinque e riguarda più o meno tutto ciò che abbiamo affrontato da quando ci siamo conosciuti. Parla del fatto che nonostante tutte le cose che abbiamo passato e tutte le cose che sono cambiate, siamo comunque più vicini che mai."

"Siamo tutti molto impazienti di ascoltarlo. Sia il singolo che l’album, che esce… quando esattamente?"

"24 ottobre!" La informa Niall, sorridendo. "E il 10 gennaio inizierà il nostro tour, non vediamo l’ora. Penso ci sia mancato molto andare in tour. È stato bello prendersi una pausa, ma adesso siamo prontissimi per tornare al lavoro."

"È fantastico, ragazzi," dice l'intervistatrice, rivolgendo loro un sorriso innaturalmente grande. "Mi stanno dicendo che il tempo che avevamo a disposizione è terminato. Però non posso lasciarvi andare senza prima avervelo chiesto", fa un cenno verso le dita intrecciate di Harry e Louis, "Questo è il vostro modo di confermare che tutti quei pettegolezzi dicevano il vero, e che state davvero insieme?"

"Non so cosa possa avertelo fatto pensare, tesoro." Dice Louis in modo sfacciato, sfoggiando un sorriso smagliante, prima di trascinare Harry con sé verso l'ingresso dell'Anfiteatro di Gibson, dove si terrà lo spettacolo, gli altri ragazzi li seguono dopo aver salutato tutti velocemente.

"Lou," Harry scoppia a ridere, dal suo tono si direbbe sia leggermente scandalizzato, e seppellisce la testa nell’incavo del collo di Louis mentre aspettano di essere scortati ai loro posti. "Sei _proprio_ uno stronzo."

Louis ride a sua volta, con un’espressione insieme sorpresa e affettuosa. "Cosa avrei dovuto dire, Haz? 'Non confermate nulla'" dice, imitando la voce di Simon Jones. "Che razza di piano è? Di certo non possiamo negarlo, in poche ore diventerà ufficiale."

"Io l’ho trovato divertente, Tommo," dice Niall, rivolgendogli un sorriso e portando una mano ad aggiustarsi la punta dei suoi capelli ora tutti castani ("Sto provando a tenerli così", era stata la sua risposta quando Louis e gli altri gli avevano chiesto se avesse intenzione di tingere di nuovo le punte.)

"Io-" stava per rispondere Louis, ma si interrompe quando all’improvviso un uomo si posiziona di fronte a loro, facendo segno di seguirlo mentre mormora qualcosa nel suo walkie-talkie.

Vengono scortati ai loro posti e Louis è così sollevato dal fatto che gli sia finalmente permesso di sedersi accanto a Harry senza che diventi un disastro nazionale. Si avvicina al più giovane, separando la mano da quella di Harry dopo averla stretta leggermente. Non vuole dare l’impressione che si stiano sforzando troppo - Louis non ha dimenticato la quantità di merda che lui ed Eleanor ricevevano giornalmente per non essere neanche in grado di fare due passi senza tenersi per mano. Non lascerà che questa cosa con Harry sia palesemente finta come con El.

"È andato tutto bene, vero?" Sussurra, sporgendosi verso Harry, sfiorando il suo orecchio con le labbra. Si ritrae leggermente quando sente Harry annuire e il più giovane volta la testa verso di lui, appoggiando la sua fronte contro la sua.

"Sì." Harry fa un piccolo respiro, sono persi nel loro mondo. "Sì, è andato tutto bene. Per niente male, davvero."

"I paparazzi erano fuori di testa!" Mormora Louis. "È mai stato così prima d’ora? Forse quando uscivi con Taylor? O Kendall?"

"Assolutamente no," Harry scuote la testa, spostando delicatamente anche quella di Louis da un lato all'altro. "Mai. Ma immagino che due componenti di quella che un tempo era la  boy band più famosa al mondo che fanno una specie di coming out insieme, suscitino comunque molto scalpore, indipendentemente da quanto possiamo essere considerati ‘storia vecchia’.

"Hmm," concorda Louis. "Sembra che abbia aiutato però, giusto? Cioè, i primi quattro show in Inghilterra sono sold out e anche con gli altri manca poco. Le cose sembrano andare molto meglio rispetto al mese scorso."

Harry si ritrae e annuisce. "Sì, molto meglio. È bello. Sono..." si interrompe quando cala il silenzio nella sala, in attesa che lo spettacolo inizi. Louis rivolge la sua attenzione al palco e non sobbalza minimamente quando la mano di Harry si posa sulla sua coscia. Sa che ci saranno delle telecamere pronte a riprenderli, fan che scatteranno foto e, sul serio, la mano di Harry sembra essere esattamente dove dovrebbe. Louis si sente completamente a suo agio, non percepisce il senso di fastidio che provava quando era lui a dover poggiare la sua mano sulla gamba di Eleanor durante una fottutissima sfilata di moda di Topshop.

La parte dello spettacolo antecedente la loro esibizione trascorre velocemente, Louis è troppo nervoso per la loro imminente esibizione per prestare sufficiente attenzione a quello che sta accadendo sul palco. Prima che se ne renda conto, lo stesso uomo che aveva mostrato loro dove sedersi è tornato e gli sta dicendo che è ora di prepararsi per andare sul palco.

Sgattaiolano nel backstage verso i camerini e si liberano rapidamente degli abiti con cui sono arrivati. Louis rimane con i suoi skinny neri e le vans, ma scambia la giacca di jeans e la maglietta bianca con una di colore nero dalla scollatura profonda. Lancia uno sguardo a Harry, che ha scambiato la sua camicia con una maglietta bianca su cui si stemperano i vari toni del blu a partire dal basso. Al momento sta tentando di annodare la sciarpa che Louis gli ha regalato tra i suoi riccioli, il cappello di feltro è stato accuratamente posizionato sulla pila di vestiti piegati.

"Hai bisogno di una mano?" Chiede Louis avvicinandosi a lui, dopo aver dato un'occhiata al proprio riflesso nello specchio, ritenendo soddisfacente il suo aspetto.

Harry gli rivolge un sorriso smagliante e porge la sciarpa blu a Louis. "Per favore", dice, dandogli di nuovo le spalle e incrociando lo sguardo di Louis attraverso lo specchio.

Louis si alza sulle punte nello stesso momento in cui Harry si abbassa, permettendo così ad entrambi di raggiungere un’altezza tale che permette a Louis di legargli la sciarpa al capo. Probabilmente non è una posizione comoda per nessuno dei due, ma è veloce ed efficace, e presto Louis lo fa voltare per guardarlo meglio. Allunga una mano per liberare qualche ricciolo dalla sciarpa e poi dà un’occhiata all’insieme, partendo dalla punta dei suoi Chelsea Boots neri, alla sciarpa tra i suoi capelli.

"Stai benissimo, Haz." Gli rivolge un sorriso sincero, sfiorandogli una guancia con il dito, e le palpebre del più piccolo si serrano brevemente al contatto.

Gli occhi di Harry percorrono per intero il corpo di Louis, il quale percepisce uno strano miscuglio di sicurezza e nervosismo. È strano.

"Sei bellissimo, Lou," dice Harry, facendo un passo indietro e sorridendo. "Lo sei sempre."

Louis arrossisce al complimento. Ha sempre avuto un debole per quelli, anche se non sa mai come reagire, soprattutto quando Harry è sempre così dolorosamente sincero in tutto ciò che dice. Sorridere sembra essere l'opzione migliore, già.

"Ehi, piccioncini!" Urla Zayn dall'altra parte della stanza. "Siete pronti per salire sul palco o avete bisogno di qualche secondo?"

Louis ride e alza gli occhi al cielo, avvicinandosi poi agli altri. "Siamo pronti. Facciamogli vedere chi siamo, ok?"

Si accostano alla porta del camerino e compiono il loro rituale pre-concerto che avevano perfezionato molto tempo addietro. Una volta che hanno finito, Louis può sentire il nervosismo trasformarsi in adrenalina che pompa nel suo corpo. Si sente su di giri, quasi come se potesse conquistare il mondo intero in questo stesso momento. Gli è mancato esibirsi e provare tutta questa eccitazione, e per la prima volta dal loro incontro con i manager, sente di aver trovato la pace interiore. Questo è quello che dovrebbe fare. Questo è tutto ciò che _vuole_ fare, tutto quello che ha sempre voluto fare. Il fatto che ora possa interagire effettivamente con Harry sul palco è solo un ulteriore vantaggio.

Ogni traccia di nervosismo scompare quando sale sul palco, le note iniziali della loro nuova canzone risuonano attraverso la sala. È una canzone allegra con sfumature folk, reminiscenza dello stile in cui si erano cimentati con _Happily_ and _Through the Dark_. È più matura, certo, ma rimane fedele al loro stile e, soprattutto, è davvero divertente da cantare.

Canta a squarciagola la sua parte, il ritornello con i ragazzi, armonizza alla perfezione con Harry e non riesce a smettere di sorridere. È tutto semplicemente così _divertente_. In netto contrasto rispetto al modo in cui si esibivano prima della pausa, quando doveva sempre sapere dove si trovasse Harry al solo scopo di evitarlo, e di non guardare nemmeno nella sua direzione. Ora riesce a stento a smettere di guardarlo, è alla continua ricerca del suo sguardo, sicuro che il grande sorriso sul volto di Harry rispecchia esattamente il suo..

Finiscono molto più velocemente di quanto Louis avrebbe voluto, e all'improvviso _non vede l'ora_ di potersi esibire con tutte le loro nuove canzoni. E le loro vecchie canzoni. Insomma, non vede l’ora di andare in tour. Non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sarà divertente questa volta. Come è stato durante il loro tour ‘Up All Night’, che sembrava essere stato solo un sogno delirante durante entrambi gli altri due tour, ‘Take Me Home’ e ‘Where We Are’.

Non appena scendono dal palco, dopo aver scambiato qualche parola con i presentatori, si uniscono in un ammasso di arti. Formano un mucchio stranamente deforme di esseri umani, posizionati in modo tale da avere un aspetto che ricordi vagamente quello di un abbraccio. È grezzo, scoordinato, ma anche colmo di amore, affetto, e orgoglio, sia per se stesso che per gli altri quattro, perché... perché è stato tutto così dannatamente fantastico. La loro performance è stata fantastica. Le loro voci erano perfette e nessuno è inciampato sul palco, per non parlare di quella che è sembrata un’ottima reazione da parte del pubblico nei confronti della nuova canzone.

Era andata anche meglio di quanto avessero sperato. Presto saranno in grado di vedere quale sia davvero il verdetto sulla canzone, attraverso gli articoli e le recensioni dei fan che sicuramente staranno scrivendo in questo preciso momento, ma fino ad allora, semplicemente, si godranno a pieno la loro bellissima esibizione.

E così fanno. Indossano di nuovo i loro abiti precedenti e assistono al resto dello spettacolo prima di andare tutti insieme all'after party.

 

Louis è qui da circa un'ora, avendo perso Harry e gli altri ragazzi una mezz'oretta fa. L'ultima volta che ha visto Harry, stava chiacchierando con Miley Cyrus del più e del meno, e a Louis non era sembrata una conversazione che valesse la pena interrompere. Lui stesso sta discutendo con un produttore di Los Angeles proprio ora, eccitato sia a causa delle lodi che la loro canzone e la loro esibizione hanno ricevuto e continuano a ricevere da tutti coloro con cui ha parlato, sia a causa di qualche bicchiere di champagne di troppo. Nel giro di un'ora o giù di lì, quando a Londra saranno le otto di mattina, verrà pubblicato il comunicato stampa che confermerà la loro relazione. Louis non si concede neanche due secondi per soffermarsi su quel pensiero.

È una bella festa. Ci sono persino alcuni fan; persone che non sono direttamente associate all'industria musicale o a qualcuno che ne faccia parte, ma che hanno delle conoscenze, o molti soldi, o qualsiasi altra cosa che permetta di partecipare ad una festa come questa. Louis non crede che siano qui per gli One Direction, anche se li ha beccati a fissarlo un bel po’ di volte, ma in ogni caso è contento di non essere stato ancora disturbato. Non che non avrebbe fatto una foto o due se lo avessero chiesto, ma, insomma… è piacevole.

"Lou!" Esclama la voce di Harry all’improvviso, cogliendolo di sorpresa. "Lou, dove sei stato? Ti ho cercato dappertutto! Vieni," tira il polso di Louis, con un sorriso ampio e gli occhi vitrei. È ubriaco. "Dai piccolo. Balla con me? _Per favore_?"

Louis ride, si sente invincibile ed estremamente leggero, come se la felicità lo stesse riempiendo d’aria, come se fosse una mongolfiera e in qualsiasi momento potesse volare via. "Sì." Risponde semplicemente, in modo efficace. Sì, vuole ballare con Harry, vuole dimenarsi con lui, sorridere con lui, ridere con lui, solo _stare_ con lui. Sì. Sì sì sì sì sì. Un milione, un miliardo di sì. Tutti i "sì" del _mondo_.

Harry lo trascina verso la pista da ballo, e Louis rivolge un saluto noncurante al tipo con cui stava parlando, poi si lascia portar via da Harry. Gli sembra quasi di galleggiare,  o volare, o un po' entrambe le cose. Di sicuro non gli sembra di star camminando. Le sue gambe si stanno almeno _muovendo_? Ogni cosa intorno a lui fluttua, in un certo senso, il mondo si trasforma e si rovescia e non sta mai fermo. I suoi sensi si affievoliscono fino al punto in cui tutto ciò che avverte è solo un piacevole brusio. Ma al centro dei suoi pensieri annebbiati dall’alcol c'è Harry. Harry, che è così radioso e brillante, come una macchia di colore in un mare di bianco e nero; così vitale e allegro, e per un momento Louis si chiede se il mondo intero giri attorno a Harry Styles. O forse è solo il mondo di Louis, che gira attorno a Harry come se fosse il suo sole.

Non appena arrivano sulla pista da ballo, si avvicinano l’uno all’altro fino a quando tutto ciò che Louis riesce a sentire è solo Harry. È circondato da Harry: dalle sue braccia, dal suo odore, dalla sua pelle e dal suo stesso essere. Non sembra esistere altro se non Harry. E sono vicini, incredibilmente vicini. È come se il resto del mondo avesse cessato di esistere, come se fossero rimasti soltanto Louis e Harry e nessun altro. Probabilmente questo basterebbe a renderlo felice per il resto della sua vita. Di sicuro ci sono destini peggiori.

Sono così vicini.

Louis non sa come succede, proprio come con il loro primo bacio. Non sa da chi parte la provocazione, chi fa il primo passo, chi mette fine alla distanza. Tutto quello che sa è che un attimo prima stanno ballando, e l’attimo dopo le loro labbra sono premute insieme in un bacio.

E la sensazione della bocca di Harry contro la sua è _troppo_ e _non abbastanza_ allo stesso tempo. La sensazione della mascella di Harry sotto le sue dita, il modo in cui le sue labbra carnose si incastrano perfettamente contro quelle sottili di Louis: è la fine del mondo. Vuole di più, _di più_ , di più, e allo stesso tempo vuole allontanare Harry, terrorizzato da quello che prova perché, ehi, a Louis piace baciare. Ha baciato un bel po’ di persone, e ha ricevuto dei baci piuttosto fantastici durante i suoi quasi venticinque anni di vita, ma non c’è niente... niente che si avvicini a quello che sta provando con Harry. Non si è mai sentito così con qualcuno a causa di un semplice bacio, e sì, è fottutamente terrificante.

Inoltre, Louis è ubriaco. Tremendamente ubriaco. Ed è risaputo che Louis, da ubriaco, non è in grado di prendere ottime decisioni. C'è una vocina nel retro della sua testa che gli dice che baciare il suo migliore amico potrebbe decisamente essere in cima alla lista delle ‘cazzate da non fare mai’.

Louis è un fottuto maestro nell'ignorare quella vocina.

Inclina leggermente la testa, passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore di Harry, invitandolo ad aprire la bocca. Cosa che fa molto volentieri, accogliendo la lingua di Louis e incontrandola a metà strada con la sua. Louis geme al contatto. La bocca di Harry è calda, bagnata e perfetta, e Louis intreccia le dita nei suoi capelli, spingendoselo ancora più addosso, senza riuscire a sentirlo mai abbastanza vicino. Lo bacia, ancora e ancora finché la mancanza d’aria gli rende impossibile farlo anche solo per una frazione di secondo in più.

Non è la prima volta che Louis bacia Harry, ma è senza dubbio la migliore; il loro bacio adolescenziale in confronto è una sciocchezza. Harry non è la prima persona che bacia, né  il primo ragazzo. Non è la sua prima volta. Non è davvero nessun tipo di prima volta. Ma se fosse l'ultima, Louis probabilmente morirebbe da uomo felice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partire dal prossimo capitolo una nuova personcina mi aiuterà con la traduzione. Ci stavo pensando già da un po', non pensavo che i capitoli mi avrebbero preso così tanto tempo (e tra università, lavoro e problemi di salute vari, non ho neanche il tempo di lamentarmene sui social, quindi figuriamoci), perciò sono contenta di averla trovata. Ci divideremo il lavoro, ma non vi accorgerete della differenza di stile grazie alla meravigliosa BetaBarbs, quindi non preoccupatevi!  
> Spero la storia vi stia piacendo e che la traduzione sia abbastanza scorrevole; a volte nelle traduzioni si tende a non rispettare del tutto la versione originale per poterla rendere meglio nella propria lingua (soprattutto quando non hai la possibilità di discuterne con l'autrice - che si è dimostrata comunque disponibilissima nonostante i suoi impegni, quindi non è assolutamente una critica, anzi: la ringrazio ancora per avermi dato l'autorizzazione nonostante l'avessi iniziata su Wattpad, infatti *lo ripeto anche qui* non vuole che venga pubblicata in altri social, per questo l'ho dovuta spostare ecc. ecc.), ma è una cosa che evito di fare quando mi è possibile, dato che non rientra proprio nelle libertà delle traduttrici.  
> Tutto questo (sono logorroica, lo so) per dirvi che ci tengo sul serio a presentarvi una buona traduzione, sia perché questa storia se la merita da ogni punto di vista, sia perché non avrei mai scelto questo lavoro se non mi importasse davvero del bellissimo mondo che è la traduzione.  
> Potrei dedicare altre cento righe a questo argomento (le persone per cui ho iniziato a tradurre questa storia lo sanno perfettamente, sanno quanto io sia disposta a migliorarmi, perché in questa professione non esistono limiti, non serve aver seguito un corso di glottodidattica per sapere che la lingua è un universo in continuo cambiamento), anche se so che non ve ne frega nulla, ma alla fine lo faccio soprattutto per me stessa. Quindi, sopportatemi ancora per un po', vi prego. Finisco col dire che questo primo bacio, se me lo consentite, voglio dedicarlo a C. e alla sua amica E. Ho finito, promesso.  
> Al prossimo capitolo! -L <3


	7. VI Capitolo

_Så tro på det vi har og når vejen ikke er klar_

_Og der er mørke dage - vi kan komme tilbage_

_Men lige nu er vi landet på så fint et sted_

_Mærk det lige - vi er endelig med_

 

(Marie Key – ”Uden Forsvar”)

 

 **Capitolo VI** :

Il giorno dopo i Teen Choice Awards Louis si sveglia da solo; l’altro lato del letto è freddo, segno che Harry deve essersi alzato già da un po’. Louis tasta il comodino in cerca del suo telefono. Ignora le mille notifiche -chiamate perse, messaggi, addirittura un paio di snapchat- e controlla l’ora: 9:47.  Si lascia sfuggire un gemito di disappunto. Ha un leggero mal di testa che preme sulle tempie ed è ancora molto, molto stanco. Non si erano nemmeno ritirati così tardi dall’after-party; forse doveva ancora smaltire i postumi del jet lag...

Aspetta un attimo.

_Cazzo._

Improvvisamente tutti gli eventi della notte precedente gli tornano alla mente: adesso può considerarsi dichiaratamente gay, l’intero mondo ne è a conoscenza e tutti credono che sia in una relazione con Harry, per non parlare del fatto che si sono baciati.  

Di nuovo.

Si sono baciati _di nuovo_.

Non che fosse totalmente inaspettato. Louis si era già rassegnato alla consapevolezza che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto succedere, ma non aveva mai e poi mai considerato l’eventualità che potesse accadere con una tale spontaneità, senza alcun tipo di pressione da parte dei paparazzi, dei manager o altro. E soprattutto non in un momento in cui non era _necessario_ che accadesse, in cui farlo non era indispensabile a rendere più credibile tutta la loro farsa. Si erano baciati perché era ciò che sentivano di fare in quella situazione. Perché erano ubriachi, vicini e perché, semplicemente, lo volevano. E Louis pensa che tutto questo sia davvero imbarazzante.

Forse è questa la ragione per la quale Harry si è alzato dal letto così presto. Forse è turbato da quanto è successo e sta elaborando un modo per addolcirgli la pillola, come se Louis non fosse già perfettamente consapevole che tutto ciò che c'è stato tra loro non sia altro che una pomiciata tra amici che fingono di essere fidanzati. Non che lui voglia dargli un significato maggiore. Proprio per niente, _davvero_.

Inoltre, faranno meglio ad abituarcisi se vogliono rendere i loro baci il più naturale possibile. Di certo non vogliono dare l’impressione che si bacino solo di fronte alle telecamere, o che sia imbarazzante e inconsueto per loro due. Non vogliono assolutamente apparire così.

E in ogni caso, non sono esattamente liberi di andare a baciare chiunque vogliano, probabilmente non potranno baciare nessun altro per un lungo, lungo periodo. Ciò non significa che Louis stia pensando che dovrebbero andare a letto insieme, sarebbe troppo strano, sono _amici_ , quindi no, meglio di no. Ma in fondo qualche bacio non è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, no? Non vale la pena farsi troppi problemi.  

Sicuramente anche Harry la penserà così, _vero_?

Louis guarda di nuovo lo schermo del cellulare e stavolta nota tre notifiche da Twitter che prima aveva perso di vista in mezzo a tutte le altre. Continua ad ignorare le altre, non sentendosi ancora pronto ad affrontare la realtà che rappresentano, e si concentra sui tweet. Sono tutti di Harry, sono stati pubblicati questa mattina presto, uno dietro l’altro. Il cuore di Louis comincia a battere furiosamente: è nervoso, non che sia una novità. Sa che il comunicato stampa è già stato pubblicato. Il documento che attesta, nero su bianco, che Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson sono coinvolti in una relazione amorosa è ora a disposizione del mondo intero. Ci saranno già centinaia di articoli, le chiamate perse sul suo telefono hanno sicuramente l’unico scopo di ricevere conferma di tali affermazioni direttamente da lui. Come anche tutti i messaggi, ne è sicuro.

Ma non gli interessano, si concentra, invece, sui tweet di Harry.

 

**@Harry_Styles:**

In questi anni sono state fatte molte supposizioni sulla mia sessualità. Mi piacerebbe cogliere questa opportunità per dire che mi identifico come gay.  

8:24 - 22 Ago 2016

 

**@Harry_Styles:**

A causa della carriera che ho scelto è stato necessario mantenerlo segreto, ma sono felice di poter finalmente essere sincero riguardo chi sono e chi amo.

8:24 - 22 Ago 2016

**@Harry_Styles:**

Infine vorrei ringraziarvi tutti per il supporto da voi dimostrato nei confronti della relazione tra me e Louis. Non potremmo essere più felici di così. Con tanto amore. xx

8:25 - 22 Ago 2016

Louis fa un respiro profondo, è _uscito allo scoperto_ ormai . È davvero uscito allo scoperto. È successo veramente, non è più solo un concetto astratto, difficile da capire, da anche solo immaginare, a volte persino difficile da prendere sul serio. Ad essere onesti, una parte di Louis non aveva mai creduto che sarebbero arrivati a questo punto. Invece eccolo qua. _Eccoli qua_. Merda. Sono arrivati ad un evento mano nella mano, si sono baciati - anche se nessuno lo sa - e c'è un comunicato stampa che lo conferma. Ormai è tutto alla luce del sole. Non si può tornare indietro, non si possono avere ripensamenti.  

È terrificante.  

E poi c’è Harry... Harry che si è alzato questa mattina, lasciando un Louis addormentato nel letto, e si è messo a scrivere quei tweet. Quanto tempo ha trascorso a rimuginare su cosa dire? Quanto era spaventato mentre premeva ‘invia’? Perché non lo aveva svegliato? Diceva sempre di aver bisogno di Louis per affrontare tutto questo, allora perché non aveva chiesto il suo supporto mentre stava per fare una cosa così importante come confermare la propria sessualità al resto del mondo?

Cazzo, il mal di testa di Louis non fa altro che aumentare con tutti questi pensieri; a questo punto non gli resta che farsi coraggio e trovare Harry. Deve far fronte alla tempesta, per modo di dire. Sempre se Harry è ancora lì, si intende. Dio, Louis lo spera proprio; non sa dove altro possa essere andato, ma anche solo l'irrazionale paura che possa averlo abbandonato sul serio basta a corrodergli  lo stomaco, a tal punto da farlo precipitare fuori dal letto e fuori dalla camera, prima ancora che se ne sia accorto.

Sta indossando un paio di pantaloni e una vecchia maglietta di Harry; non si fa scrupoli a camminare in casa di Harry vestito così, dato che non ha un aspetto poi così scandaloso. Ad ogni modo, sono presenti solo loro due al momento, quindi non gli importa neanche più di tanto. Harry lo ha già visto in ogni sua versione possibile.

Inizialmente si dirige verso la cucina, trovandola vuota; non vi è nessun segno di Harry ad eccezione della tazza posizionata nel lavello che avrà contenuto il suo tè mattutino, suppone Louis. Poi controlla il soggiorno, il bagno e lo studio, insieme a molte delle stanze libere. Niente. Non trova Harry in nessuna di esse.

Louis sente il panico stringergli lo stomaco, inizia davvero a credere che Harry si sia alzato e se ne sia andato semplicemente così, senza nemmeno lasciargli un messaggio. Buon Dio, così non va. Non va proprio per niente. Solo perché si sono baciati?! Bene, se è questo il modo in cui Harry ha intenzione di affrontare la situazione, Louis avrebbe giusto una o due cose da dirgli. Non può lasciarlo lì senza nemmeno un dannato bigliettino, solo perché è arrabbiato a causa di un dannato bacio che sarebbe dovuto accadere comunque prima o poi, e-

I brutti pensieri di Louis vengono interrotti immediatamente quando esce nel giardino sul retro e vede Harry a bordo piscina. Ha le spalle rivolte verso Louis e i piedi immersi nell'acqua. Non lo sente avvicinarsi fino a quando non è proprio dietro di lui, sedendoglisi accanto.

Harry sembra stanco, ma tenta comunque di rivolgergli un debole sorriso. “Giorno, Lou” dice con una certa cautela, come se stesse cercando di valutare l’umore di Louis prima di rivelare il suo stesso stato d’animo.

“Giorno, amore.” Risponde Louis, sorridendogli dolcemente e facendo scontrare la propria spalla con la sua. Si rifiuta categoricamente di lasciare che la situazione diventi imbarazzante.

Harry fa un respiro profondo e si volta leggermente, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Louis. Indossa solo un costume color lavanda, ed è così tipicamente da Harry che il sorriso di Louis non può fare a meno di allargarsi. La pelle del più giovane è abbronzata, la sua figura sembra essere stata scolpita nel marmo; è una fottuta visione. Ed è anche stato tatuato da poco, al che Louis alza mentalmente gli occhi al cielo, perché Harry non è mai stato in grado di prendersi cura dei suoi tatuaggi. Almeno sembra che si stia facendo ombra con il suo stesso corpo questa volta, e pare che non sia entrato in piscina se non con le gambe. Le considera piccole vittorie.

Louis insinua le sue braccia attorno al più piccolo, appoggiando la mano sul suo avambraccio per tenerlo più vicino. La pelle nuda di Harry è calda al tatto e una leggera patina di sudore gli si appiccica addosso, suggerendogli che è rimasto seduto lì per un po’. Louis distrattamente pensa e spera che si sia ricordato di mettere la crema solare, il sole forte del mattino ha già un effetto ustionante a quest’ora.

Per un momento stanno in silenzio; Louis non è sicuro di sapere cosa dire, in tutta sincerità. Pensa che probabilmente sarebbe meglio lasciare che sia Harry a decidere, lasciare che sia lui a parlare quando sarà pronto e saprà di cosa voler parlare.

Gli basta un minuto solo o poco più, prima che si decida.

“Farai finta di non ricordare anche questa volta?” dice Harry sottovoce, così sottovoce che per poco Louis non lo sente, per via del cinguettio degli uccelli e del giardiniere del vicino che falcia il prato. Harry tiene la testa nascosta nel petto di Louis, i suoi occhi sono chiusi e per un momento Louis è abbastanza confuso riguardo ciò di cui stanno parlando.

“No,” dice appena si riprende dalla confusione momentanea, sorpreso del fatto che Harry sia arrivato direttamente al punto, senza troppi giri di parole. “Ricordo tutto. Penso che dovremmo parlarne.”

“Io,” comincia Harry, facendosi leggermente indietro per guardarlo negli occhi, e appoggiando una mano sul suo petto per stabilizzarsi. “Non so cosa dire, sinceramente.”

Louis scrolla le spalle e lascia cadere la mano dal braccio del più giovane, facendola scivolare in fondo alla sua schiena e posizionandola appena sopra il costume. “Eravamo ubriachi,” dice e poi si schiarisce la voce. “Eravamo ubriachi, e ballavamo vicini e fingiamo tutto il tempo di avere una relazione. Non è così strano, no?”

Per un momento qualcosa di irriconoscibile attraversa il viso di Harry, prima che quest’ultimo abbassi la testa e rivolga lo sguardo alle piastrelle che circondano la piscina. “No,” dice, “Non è così strano, no.”

“Anzi,” continua Louis, “probabilmente non sarebbe neanche una brutta cosa farci l’abitudine.”

“Cosa?” Harry alza lo sguardo e incrocia di nuovo i suoi occhi con quelli di Louis. “Cosa intendi con ‘farci l’abitudine’?”

Per un attimo Louis pensa di aver oltrepassato una sorta di confine che neanche si era accorto ci fosse, ma continua; ormai ha dato il via alle danze, tanto vale continuare quello che ha cominciato. Ed è una buona idea, si ripete. _Lo è_. Dettata unicamente dalla ragione, sì.

“Beh, dobbiamo farlo quando ci viene spontaneo, giusto? Cioè, negli stessi momenti in cui ci baceremmo se fossimo davvero in una relazione. Quindi ieri non è stato così strano. Sono abbastanza sicuro che abbiamo fatto credere a tutti di essere una vera coppia. E non potremo baciare nessun altro per parecchio tempo, in ogni caso. Quindi se ogni tanto senti che è il buon momento per farlo, non vedo dove sia questo grande problema.” Louis smette di parlare e aspetta silenziosamente una risposta di Harry.

“Giusto,” dice Harry dopo un attimo di esitazione, rivolgendo la sua attenzione al cielo. “Nessun problema. Hai ragione. Sì, certo che hai ragione. Semplicemente non sapevo se avresti finto di nuovo di avere un’improvvisa amnesia o meno.” Poi sorride in direzione di Louis, ma è tutto così sbagliato. Louis non ne conosce il motivo, in realtà non riesce neanche a capire cosa noti di diverso, ma è tutto _sbagliato_.

“Harry,” dice, senza sapere dove andrà a parare, o cosa dirà.

“Ci sono delle foto,” lo interrompe Harry, prendendo il cellulare, “della scorsa notte.” Scorre un po' prima di dare il suo telefono a Louis. “Dell’after-party. Di noi due.”

Louis posa il suo sguardo sullo schermo e nota una foto sfocata, sicuramente scattata da una certa distanza, che mostra lui e Harry, premuti l’uno contro l’altro, intenti a scambiarsi un inconfondibile, e appassionante, bacio.

“Oh,” dice Louis, non sapendo in che altro modo reagire. “Questa è… è una buona notizia, no? Cioè non sembra per niente qualcosa di orchestrato. Siamo proprio bravi a fingere di essere in una cazzo di relazione.”

“Sì.” Dice Harry mentre si sdraia sulle piastrelle, con i piedi che pendono ancora oltre il bordo della piscina, e le dita immerse nell’acqua.

Louis si sdraia su un fianco, rivolto verso Harry, e decide di cambiare argomento. “Ho letto i tuoi tweet.”

Harry chiude gli occhi per un momento, prima di voltare la testa per guardarlo. “Sì, io… uhm, beh, volevo solo chiarire la questione, penso. Dare una specie di chiarimento alle persone da parte mia, più una piccola spiegazione, immagino. Ho molto a cui rispondere…”

“Perché non mi hai svegliato?” Chiede Louis, dando voce alla domanda che gli frulla in testa da quando ha letto i tweet.

Harry scrolla le spalle. “So che il jet lag ti scombussola parecchio, ho immaginato che avrei fatto meglio a lasciarti dormire.”

Louis scuote la testa per quanto possibile, poiché appoggiata sulle piastrelle calde. Fa scorrere le dita lungo la guancia di Harry, accarezzandogli il mento con il pollice. “Tesoro, mi sarei svegliato in questo caso.”

Il sorriso di Harry è piccolo ma genuino. “Va tutto bene, li ho appena postati. Non ho ancora controllato la reazione delle persone o cosa dicono gli articoli. Non so cosa ci sia di tendenza o altro.”

“Mmh,” mugugna Louis. “Controlleremo più tardi. Andiamo a fare colazione per ora, che ne dici? E forse sarà meglio fare un pisolino subito dopo, devi essere esausto.”

Harry annuisce e si mette a sedere, estraendo i piedi dall’acqua. “Sì.” Dice alzandosi e tendendo la mano verso Louis per aiutarlo a fare altrettanto. “Sì, ottima idea.”

 

Si godono il resto della giornata nell'assoluta nullafacenza, entrambi consapevoli che non appena partiranno per le loro interviste domani, questa piacevole tranquillità non sarà altro che un'utopia. Si tengono lontani da Twitter, dalla TV e da Internet, scegliendo invece di dormire, mangiare, sdraiarsi in giardino o farsi un bagno in piscina. È bello ricaricare le batterie, per così dire, e godersi un po' di calma prima di dover affrontare la tempesta che li sta sicuramente aspettando.

Quando è ora di andare a letto, Harry è il primo a farsi la doccia. Successivamente, Louis si impadronisce del bagno, e lava via tutte le tracce di crema solare e di sudore dovute alle calde temperature. Quando torna in camera da letto, pulito e ancora gocciolante, vede Harry al cellulare, con la fronte corrugata.

“Harry,” sospira Louis, prima di gattonare sul letto verso di lui. Rinuncia ad indossare una maglietta, scegliendo invece di rimanere solo in mutande; fa caldo qui, anche con l’aria condizionata accesa, e Louis non riesce mai a dormire quando fa troppo caldo. “Non dovresti controllare Twitter, H. Non importa quel che dicono.”

Harry alza uno sguardo colpevole e appoggia il dispositivo sulle lenzuola che gli coprono il grembo. “Sono piuttosto carini”, dice, mentre Louis prende il suo cellulare dal comò, dove l’ha lasciato prima di andare a farsi una doccia. “Ci sono un sacco di stronzi, ma in generale la gente è molto carina e solidale. E Jones ha mandato un messaggio; dice che la risposta media complessiva è positiva. E in teoria a partire da ieri siamo stati cercati su Google molto di più rispetto agli altri anni. Quindi sta andando tutto bene. Sai, tutto sommato.”

“Bene,” mormora Louis, distratto dalla notifica di Harry, che ha twittato un’altra cosa mentre lui era in bagno. La apre, incuriosito da ciò che il ragazzo ha da dire questa volta, e scopre che si tratta di una risposta ad un tweet di una fan, che va a leggere subito dopo.

**@Mmary647:**  
_@Harry_Styles_ adoro la tua nuova immagine del profilo!

21:54 - 22 Ago 2016

**@Harry_Styles:  
** _@Mmary647_ Graaazieeee! Lou è venuto benissimo, vero?

22:01 - 22 Ago 2016

Louis clicca sulla nuova immagine del profilo di Harry per vederla ingrandita. È una vecchia foto di loro due, scattata durante una delle serate che hanno trascorso con i ragazzi quando ancora potevano essere amici senza alcuna restrizione. Scuote la testa; solo a Harry poteva venire in mente di fare una cosa come cambiare la sua immagine del profilo con una foto di loro due. La cosa non dovrebbe sorprenderlo minimamente. È una buona idea, però. Tanto nessun altro sa quanto sia vecchia quella foto oltre a loro e agli altri tre.

Louis si accinge a scrivere un nuovo tweet e menziona Harry, prima di digitare qualche parola e cliccare su ‘invia’.

Non può fare a meno di sorridere appena il telefono di Harry si illumina e quest’ultimo lo guarda con le sopracciglia sollevate.

**@Louis_Tomlinson:**  
_@Harry_Styles_ Taci, idiota !!

22:17 - 22 Ago 2016

Harry ride sonoramente quando lo legge, e non smette di sorridere mentre si gira nel letto per avere Louis di fronte. Louis si infila sotto le coperte e si gira per guardarlo a sua volta. Il giovane sembra molto concentrato mentre pensa ad una risposta; digita qualcosa solo per poi cancellare tutto, scuotendo la testa e aggrottando la fronte. Finalmente il telefono di Louis vibra avvisandolo della risposta ricevuta. Apre la notifica, ridicolmente impaziente di vedere cosa si è inventato.

**@Harry_Styles:**  
_@Louis_Tomlinson_ la verità, tutta la verità, nient’altro che la verità. xx

22:20 - 22 Ago 2016

Ridacchia ed alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Harry, i suoi occhi brillano ed è comparsa una fossetta sulla guancia che non poggia sul cuscino. Ha un’aria stanca, però, come se non riuscisse a mettere bene a fuoco il ragazzo che ha di fronte. La mano di Louis si muove quasi di sua spontanea volontà per spostare con delicatezza i capelli di Harry dal suo volto e le ciglia del ragazzo svolazzano al contatto. Louis gli sorride dolcemente prima di ritrarre la mano.

“Dovremmo dormire, che dici Haz? Ti sei alzato così presto.”

Harry annuisce, poi sussurra “Notte, Lou”, prima di lasciare che i suoi occhi si chiudano.

Louis lo osserva per qualche minuto, aspetta che il suo respiro diventi più pesante e che si addormenti. Apre il rullino fotografico del cellulare e scorre tra le foto finché ne trova una di lui con Harry, scattata da una fan durante un concerto del ‘Take Me Home’ Tour. Ha sempre avuto un debole per quella foto in particolare, infatti crede che sarebbe perfetta come nuova immagine del profilo su Twitter. Cambia la foto prima di twittare qualcosa ad Harry, poi finalmente posa il telefono sul comodino, chiude gli occhi e lascia che il sonno abbia la meglio.

**@Louis_Tomlinson:  
** _@Harry_Styles_ xxxx

22:32 - 22 Ago 2016

 

Il giorno successivo i ragazzi si ritrovano a dover affrontare una serie di interviste, una dopo l’altra. È la stessa procedura a cui sono sottoposti ogni qualvolta devono promuovere un loro album, o un film, ragiona Louis. Sono tutti e cinque seduti su un divano, Harry e Louis si trovano uno accanto all’altro, e dei giornalisti fanno a turno per intervistarli. Le domande riguardano il nuovo album, il loro tanto atteso ritorno e, ovviamente, la relazione tra Harry e Louis.

Manca solo un’intervista per concludere la giornata di oggi,  ma per domani è già in programma un’intervista con _Rolling Stone,_ e dopodomani un servizio fotografico per la copertina. La pubblicizzazione del loro coming out in America si concluderà con una intervista televisiva per _E!Magazine_ , solo lui e Harry, nel giorno precedente al loro ritorno a Londra, dove sicuramente ulteriori interviste li attendono. Louis sa solo che faranno un’intervista in diretta con Graham Norton, durante il suo show del venerdì sera, e che sarà la prima intervista ad essere pubblicata. Tutte le altre pubblicazioni hanno ricevuto il preciso ordine di non divulgare nulla fino a quel momento.

Il loro nuovo video musicale uscirà tra poche ore: Louis è ottimista visti i buoni responsi sul singolo. Pensa che anche il video piacerà, si tratta di una collezione di filmati riguardanti la band, dalla loro esperienza durante X Factor fino ad oggi. Include molti filmati privati dei ragazzi, tra cui l’amicizia tra Harry e Louis e il processo di creazione del nuovo album. Il tutto è stato perfettamente editato in modo da dare una fantastica visuale di quella che è la vera storia dei ragazzi. Louis diventa nostalgico ogni volta che lo guarda. È esattamente come ‘This Is Us’ sarebbe dovuto essere, secondo il suo parere.

La reazione al loro coming out è stata complessivamente buona, ora che sono passati due giorni. Il mondo è un posto diverso rispetto a quando hanno iniziato con la band. Non che sia tutto arcobaleni e glitter, ma c’è stata una reazione meno violenta rispetto a quella che Louis si aspettava. Ovviamente qualche commento negativo c’è stato; le loro menzioni su Twitter sono lontane dall’essere tutte solidali. Louis sa che solo poche persone hanno espresso apertamente quanto fossero disgustati da loro due, e che molti fan si sono sentiti mentiti e traditi. Non senza ragione, in realtà.

Allo stesso tempo, però, sembrano aver acquisito nuovi sostenitori. Entrambi i numeri dei loro followers su Twitter sono aumentati. E, a detta di Simon Jones, anche molte persone non appartenenti alla fascia adolescenziale hanno espresso interesse per loro sui social media, a seguito dell’uscita della loro nuova canzone e della rivelazione della loro sessualità e relazione.

Tutto sommato, potrebbe essere andata peggio.

Al momento sono seduti di fronte ad una donna di circa trent’anni. Viene da un giornale, ma Louis onestamente non ricorda quale, ha smesso di cercare di memorizzare il nome delle riviste di ogni intervistatore molto tempo fa. Hanno esaurito le domande sull’album, anche se Louis potrebbe parlarne per giorni e giorni, ed è arrivato il momento di parlare della loro relazione. L’intervistatrice non vedeva l’ora, Louis glielo legge in faccia. Non può davvero biasimarla però, è una notizia piuttosto interessante, dopotutto. E se aiuta la band, allora…

Le interviste vengono tutte registrate, probabilmente per essere poi pubblicate sui vari siti web insieme agli articoli, per questo motivo Louis presta costantemente attenzione al suo linguaggio del corpo. Ha il braccio steso lungo lo schienale del divano, e con esso circonda gentilmente le spalle di Harry. Harry è leggermente inclinato verso di lui, mentre la sua mano riposa comodamente sul ginocchio di Louis. È una situazione piuttosto piacevole. E strana. Non è mai potuto essere così affettuoso con Harry in un’intervista, ed ora vengono addirittura incoraggiati a fare questo tipo di dimostrazioni, a sorridersi con affetto, a guardarsi l’un l’altro con quelli che Internet definisce ‘gli occhi a cuoricino’, anche se Louis in verità pensa sia solo il suo solito modo di guardare Harry. È un po’ ridicolo, ma anche molto divertente.

“Allora. Harry, Louis,” dice lei catturando di nuovo l’attenzione di Louis. “Avete sorpreso tutto il mondo arrivando mano nella mano ai Teen Choice Awards, lo sapete? E dopo un comunicato stampa ha ufficialmente confermato la vostra relazione. Come è stata la reazione fino ad ora?”

“Abbastanza buona, direi,” risponde Harry inclinando leggermente la testa per sorridere a Louis. “Sì, insomma, tutta questa situazione ci rendeva nervosi, ma le persone finora sono state molto carine, e sì, è davvero bello riuscire a stare insieme-”

“Senza dover continuamente guardarci alle spalle o riflettere su ogni azione per assicurarsi che appaia platonica.” Continua Louis, ricambiando il sorriso ad Harry prima di guardare l’intervistatrice. “È andata meglio di quanto osassimo sperare.”

“Bene, penso di parlare a nome di tutti quando dico che siamo felici per voi due,” dice la ragazza sorridendo - pare - genuinamente.

“Ben detto!” Esulta Niall con un enorme sorriso, suscitando una risata da parte di tutti.

“Bene,” continua l’intervistatrice, consultando i suoi appunti. “Il comunicato stampa non offriva molte informazioni oltre al fatto che state insieme, quindi potreste dirci da quanto tempo siete una coppia, com’è successo e cose così?”

“Beh, è passato un anno ormai.” Inizia Louis.

“Già,” continua Harry. “Contrariamente a quanto si crede, non ci siamo messi insieme prima che iniziasse la pausa, ma circa sei mesi dopo, il che capisco possa essere uno shock per molte persone-”

“Ah sì, le cosiddette Larry Shippers: la buona parte dei vostri fan che vi credeva coinvolti in una relazione sin dai tempi di X-Factor.”

“Esattamente.” Louis annuisce. “E, voglio dire, capiamo perché l’abbiano pensato. Siamo sempre stati molto legati e affettuosi tra di noi. È stata una conclusione molto facile a cui giungere.”

“Ma non erano coinvolti sentimenti romantici tra di voi al tempo?” Pungola lei, sporgendosi leggermente dalla sedia.

Harry si schiarisce la voce. “Ecco...” dice, guardandosi le dita sul grembo, “io penso di essere sempre stato innamorato di Lou.. è, beh, non lo so, è sempre stato un pensiero fisso, come se facesse parte di me, ma non ho mai pensato di avere una possibilità, ad essere onesti. E quindi… a volte sembra che lo abbia amato per tutta la vita. Mi sembra un sogno averlo davvero ora, poterlo chiamare mio.” Alza lo sguardo e cattura gli occhi di Louis con un sorriso luminoso, e Louis non sa cosa fare. Non può far altro che sorridergli, in maniera dolce e affettuosa, perché come altro dovrebbe reagire a quelle parole? Harry è un attore incredibile, l’intervistatrice si sta bevendo ogni singola parola che pronuncia con grande entusiasmo.

“E tu, Louis?”

Louis distoglie lo sguardo da Harry e rivolge la sua attenzione alla donna di fronte a loro. “Beh no, io… ho avuto difficoltà a fare i conti con la mia sessualità, quindi non ho veramente mai pensato ad Harry come nient’altro che un migliore amico. Ora vorrei averlo fatto, mi sarebbe piaciuto passare gli ultimi anni con lui, anche se ci saremmo dovuti nascondere.”

“Questa è un’altra cosa che penso molte persone siano curiose di sapere: la vostra sessualità. Non vi sto chiedendo di etichettarvi ma sono curiosa delle molte relazioni in cui sei stato coinvolto tu,  Harry e della tua ragazza storica, Louis.”

“Non sono mai stato altro che amico con le donne con le quali ho avuto un legame.” Harry afferma onestamente, guardando dritto l’intervistatrice, parlando lentamente e chiaramente. “Non è mai stato altro che pubblicità vantaggiosa per entrambi. Sono sempre stato molto consapevole della mia sessualità, non sono mai stato interessato alle donne dal punto di vista romantico e sessuale.”

“Quindi sapevi già di essere gay quando hai partecipato ad X-Factor?”

“Praticamente sì. Voglio dire, ero molto giovane, no? Quindi immagino che non avessi del tutto abbandonato la possibilità di incontrare una ragazza della quale sarei stato attratto sessualmente e comunque non mi ero ancora dichiarato a nessuno ma, ecco.. non è successo. Non ho mai incontrato una ragazza dalla quale fossi sessualmente attratto, intendo. Poi, beh... ho incontrato Louis. Ed è stata una conferma immediata. Sono innamorato di lui praticamente da quando ho 16 anni.”   

Louis stringe la presa sulla spalla di Harry, che si trascina ulteriormente verso di lui. È una storia così credibile questa che stanno divulgando, non come con Eleanor quando c’erano settemila versioni diverse di come e quando si fossero incontrati e Louis non riusciva a mantenere quella che sarebbe dovuta essere ufficiale.

“E per quanto riguarda te, Louis? Hai avuto una relazione con una donna per tre anni, no?”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo mentalmente, poiché lei aveva detto di non voler forzare nessuna sessualità su di loro, invece adesso sta in qualche modo cercando di tirarglielo fuori di bocca.

“Certo, sono stato con Eleanor per qualche mese.” Harry gli stringe la coscia. “Uhm, principalmente perché penso che stessi attraversando un periodo difficile cercando di capire chi fossi, ed El è una ragazza meravigliosa. Però è durata qualche mese e poi ci siamo lasciati. Ma abbiamo voluto che si continuasse a pensare che fossimo ancora insieme, dato che c’erano già tante inquisizioni sulla mia relazione con Harry e stavano tutti cercando di individuare la mia sessualità quando nemmeno io stesso l’avevo decifrata, anzi stavo provando ad accettare il fatto che sono esclusivamente attratto dagli uomini”.

“Ed eccovi ora”, l’intervistatrice sorride, “Che viaggio, eh? Ci sono state molte ipotesi riguardo una possibile fine della vostra amicizia prima che la pausa iniziasse, in seguito al fatto che non vi facevate più vedere insieme così spesso…”

“Già”, conferma Louis, “ci era stato chiesto di porre un po’ di spazio tra di noi, almeno pubblicamente…”

“Ma non vi siete mai allontanati davvero?”

“Mai.” Harry scuote la testa.

“Ma sicuramente dev’essere stato difficile essere innamorato del tuo miglior amico no, Harry?”

“Certo che lo era” dice lui, e Louis dalla sua spalla sposta la propria mano per prendere quella di Harry. “Ovviamente è stato terribile per la maggior parte del tempo. Soffrivo, ed era orribile vedere Louis lottare così tanto, immagino, ma in effetti… Cioè, l’alternativa era comunque peggiore, capisci? Quando ci ragionavo su, la conclusione era sempre la stessa: preferivo di gran lunga tenermi Louis come amico piuttosto che non averlo affatto. È tutt’ora così assurdo che sia riuscito a fidanzarmi con lui, alla fine.” Louis gli stringe la mano di nuovo, e si sporge verso di lui per stampargli un bacio sulla tempia. Harry si appoggia a sua volta, respirando profondamente. Louis non capisce da dove prenda tutta questa ispirazione, ma sembra tutto così spontaneo, e l’intervistatrice se la sta bevendo come se avesse trascorso giorni interi nel deserto senza acqua.

“Siete stati molto aperti riguardo la vostra relazione, ultimamente.” Prosegue lei impaziente, consapevole del tempo e della lista di domande a cui spera di avere una risposta. “A partire dal coming out siete stati visti insieme spesso, anche in atteggiamenti intimi. E avete twittato e postato molte foto. Come mai questa improvvisa resurrezione dopo essere stati insieme per tanto tempo?”

“Beh, abbiamo cercato di nascondere il fatto che stiamo insieme da circa un anno e, insomma, è meraviglioso adesso che non dobbiamo più nascondere nulla. Amo Harry più di qualunque altra cosa, e non mi importa che il mondo lo sappia. Voglio solo essere sincero riguardo i sentimenti che provo per lui.” Louis scrolla le spalle con l’intento di sembrare indifferente.

“Esatto”, concorda Harry, “Voglio dire, penso che tutto giri intorno al fatto che ormai non dobbiamo più nasconderci. Dopo aver dovuto sopportare diverse restrizioni su quanto potessimo interagire in pubblico, penso che sia semplicemente piacevole, tipo, fare esattamente ciò che vogliamo senza troppi ripensamenti.”

“Ora ci stiamo approcciando alla normale vita di coppia, come chiunque. Uscire in pubblico eccetera. È bello”, Louis aggiunge.

“Sono insopportabili”, ride Zayn, “Non gli si può stare intorno.”

“Un amore stucchevole!” Niall infierisce.

“Nauseante.” Liam concorda con gli altri, annuendo solennemente.

La ragazza si rivolge agli altri tre, adesso. “E come è stato tutto ciò dalla vostra prospettiva, da voi che siete più vicini a Louis e Harry?”

“Beh,” comincia Liam, sorridendo ai ragazzi in questione, “è stato magnifico sapere che hanno trovato la felicità l'uno nell'altro, per quanto sdolcinato possa sembrare. Sappiamo tutti quanto sia stato difficile per loro fingere di non essere più amici, quindi è bello vederli così felici insieme, adesso. Probabilmente più felici di quanto non lo siano mai stati.”

“È vero,” si accoda Niall. “Voglio dire, ho sempre pensato che fossero destinati a stare insieme, quindi stavo proprio aspettando il momento per dire ‘ve l’avevo detto’”.

La giornalista ride, ovviamente affascinata da Niall, come il resto del mondo. “Ed è diverso ora che loro stanno insieme? Credete che questo abbia cambiato le dinamiche all'interno della band?”

“Non c'è stata una grande differenza, a dire il vero,” dice Zayn, facendo spallucce. “Con noi si comportano esattamente come si comportavano anche prima, solo che ora ogni volta che si sfiorano o interagiscono, si nota quanto la loro intimità si sia rafforzata e-”

“Ed ora si baciano pure!” Interrompe Niall, con un enorme sorriso.

“Infatti.” Asserisce Zayn. “Ma sul serio, sono sempre Harry e Louis, non hanno cambiato atteggiamento nei nostri confronti. E nonostante quello che si potrebbe pensare, loro sanno esattamente come e quando essere professionali.”

“E siamo tutti semplicemente contenti per loro.” Liam conclude con un sorriso. “E non vediamo l’ora che l’album esca e che inizi il tour. Sarà grandioso andare avanti con i nostri progetti senza dover più tenere segreti o altro. Vogliamo semplicemente divertirci tutti insieme, come facevamo prima che tutto diventasse più complicato.”

Lei sorride, prima di incrociare lo sguardo con qualcuno dietro le quinte a cui rivolge un cenno con la testa. Louis presuppone significhi che l’intervista sta per giungere al termine. “Perfetto ragazzi, un’ultima domanda. Louis e Harry, questa è da parte di un mio collega, gli ho promesso che ve l’avrei chiesta, come avete salvato i vostri rispettivi nomi in rubrica?”

Louis ride, sorpreso da quella domanda che non si aspettava minimamente. “Ok, credo che deluderò un sacco di persone dicendo questo, ma in realtà Haz sul mio telefono è salvato semplicemente con l’emoji di una banana.”

“Mmh,” mormora Harry, d’accordo con Louis. “Vorrei quasi aver salvato Louis con qualcosa di terribilmente imbarazzante ora, invece è semplicemente l’emoji di un pallone da calcio. Ero sotto copertura, capisci?”

“Forse è arrivato il momento di cambiarlo, eh, amore? Che ne pensi di ‘guanciotte morbide'?”

Harry ride, i suoi occhi brillano. “Non saprei. Io sono piuttosto affezionato a 'coccolino’ quando si tratta di te-”

“Oh per l’amor del cielo,” si lamenta Liam rivolto verso la ragazza. “Guarda cosa hai combinato!”

“Scusate ragazzi,” ridacchia. “Mi piacerebbe continuare ma credo che il mio tempo sia finito, devo concludere. È stato bellissimo parlare con tutti voi, sono molto impaziente di ascoltare il nuovo album.”

Immediatamente intorno a loro inizia una gran confusione, e mentre la crew smonta gli strumenti e interrompe i registratori, i ragazzi ringraziano e salutano la giornalista. Louis si appoggia sullo schienale del divano e Harry si rannicchia contro di lui.

“Stavo pensando che potremmo andare al mare.” Sussurra, con la faccia premuta sul petto di Louis. “Potresti fare surf, tipo. Se ne hai voglia.”

“Mmh”, mormora l’altro, spiando con la coda dell’occhio l'intervistatrice, che li sta guardando con una curiosità malamente nascosta. Ottimo. “Mi sembra una buona idea, tesoro. Oggi? Ora?”

“Sì,” risponde Harry, sollevando la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. “È una bella giornata, no?”

“Lo è”, asserisce Louis prima di abbassare la testa e catturare le labbra di Harry in un bacio veloce. Se il ricciolino è sorpreso, non lo dà a vedere. Tutto ciò che Louis riceve in risposta è un sorriso affettuoso ed un altro piccolo bacio. Probabilmente dovrebbe essere strano baciare Harry. Dovrebbe, ma non lo è. Sembra esserci una certa familiarità in quel gesto, una connessione ed un’intimità che Louis non aveva mai provato prima. Il che non ha senso. Non ha senso perché si erano baciati letteralmente una manciata di volte e non erano neanche interessati l’uno all'altro. Eppure baciare Harry sembra tanto naturale e spontaneo quanto respirare.

Non si baciavano dall’after-party, e non ne parlavano da quella mattina. Ma erano d’accordo sul farlo quando lo sentivano naturale, e se fosse stato in una vera relazione, Louis lo avrebbe baciato proprio in quel momento, e dato che l’intervistatrice li stava osservando come un falco, ritiene che sia più che giustificato. Inoltre, ad Harry non sembrava dispiacere.

 

Venti minuti dopo si ritrova seduto sul sedile del passeggero della Mercedes bianca di Harry, diretto verso la spiaggia. A quanto pare Harry nascondeva nel bagagliaio una borsa contente tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno, lasciando così a Louis l'unico compito di dover affittare la tavola da surf una volta arrivati lì. Furbo, il ragazzo.

Louis adora queste avventure dell'ultimo minuto, e adesso sono liberi di farle insieme, pubblicamente. Dio, Louis non riesce ancora a crederci. Sembra surreale poter spendere finalmente del tempo insieme fuori dalle loro case dopo tanti anni in cui non gli è stato concesso.

Rimangono in silenzio durante la maggior parte del viaggio, lasciando alla radio il compito di riempire il silenzio mentre Harry guida tra le strade di Los Angeles. Louis si sente piuttosto felice: c'è un bel tempo e la compagnia è magnifica, poi le interviste erano andate meglio di quanto si aspettasse. Presto torneranno a Londra, ed è piuttosto sicuro che avranno qualche giorno libero prima che arrivi il momento di rilasciare altre interviste con i reporter europei. Probabilmente sono i protagonisti del più grande coming out del 21° secolo, a dirla tutta, quindi Louis comprende l'improvviso interesse della gente nel volere ottenere un'intervista, una foto o una dichiarazione.

"Potrebbero esserci i paparazzi là fuori," dice Harry mentre parcheggia la macchina, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. Louis si volta completamente verso di lui, rivolgendogli tutta la sua attenzione. "Io non li ho chiamati... _Non lo farei mai_. Ma, beh, rimarrei sorpreso se non ce ne fosse nemmeno uno..."

"Va bene," lo rassicura Louis, allungando una mano per accarezzargli la coscia. "Allora mi toccherà semplicemente indossare la maschera del fidanzato. Nessun problema, piccolo."

Harry sorride e annuisce, incurvando leggermente le spalle. "Già," esala. "Certo. Andiamo allora, okay?"

"Sì." Conferma Louis, uscendo dalla macchina. Si sistema gli occhiali da sole che poggiano sul naso per guardarsi meglio intorno; la vista che gli si presenta davanti è bellissima, sicuramente diversa da quella che la sua piovosa Londra può offrire, ma sa che nonostante qui ci siano il sole, le palme, le spiagge sabbiose e le acque azzurrine, nessun luogo è come casa.

"Hey," dice Harry a bassa voce, assicurandosi che non ci sia nessuno ad ascoltarli. "Questo probabilmente non è il momento più adatto per parlarne, uhm... Però, ecco, prima stavo pensando... Insomma, voglio dire...Io- Cosa facciamo quando torniamo a casa?"

Louis si acciglia, confuso. "Quando torniamo a casa?"

"Sì, cioè. Ecco. Cioè, stiamo insieme da un anno, no? Insomma, questo è quello che abbiamo voluto far credere, giusto? E saremmo già andati a vivere insieme, se fossimo davvero una coppia, non è così? Quindi, insomma, cosa facciamo?"

Ah. _Ah_. Beh, a dire il vero Louis non ci aveva ancora pensato. In teoria, se anche dicessero di vivere insieme senza farlo davvero, né i fan né i paparazzi verrebbero mai a sapere la verità. Però, i fan non sono gli unici spettatori di questa messa in scena: è coinvolta anche la famiglia di Louis, per non parlare di molti loro amici, persone come Ben e James Corden e Nick, che sospetterebbero sicuramente qualcosa se andassero a fare loro una visita e non trovassero niente che dimostri la loro convivenza. È una trama piuttosto intricata quella che hanno deciso di raccontare, quindi faranno meglio ad attenersi il più possibile alla verità se non vogliono essere smascherati. Se li scoprissero a mentire sarebbe un disastro, rappresenterebbe di sicuro la fine della band e delle loro carriere professionali, senza alcun dubbio.

"Beh," dice Louis, pensando bene a quali parole usare prima di parlare, "immagino che... Voglio dire, tra quattro mesi andremo in tour, uhm, potremmo... Potremmo andare a vivere insieme fino ad allora, se ti va? Così nessuno sospetterà nulla."

Harry rimane in silenzio, e per tre orribili secondi Louis pensa che possa aver totalmente frainteso ciò che voleva dire, poi però sorride, e Louis quasi si lascia scappare un sospiro di sollievo. Quasi.

"Sì, avrebbe più senso, no? Sarebbe anche carino, dato che, insomma... Un po' mi è mancato vivere con te. Quindi sì, è una buona idea, mi piacerebbe molto."

Louis annuisce e sorride. "Perfetto, allora. Casa mia? È l'opzione migliore, no? Immagino tu abbia invitato a casa tua Grimshaw nell'ultimo anno, quindi sarebbe fin troppo evidente il fatto che io non abbia mai vissuto lì durante quel periodo. Possiamo dire che hai tenuto casa tua per mantenere le apparenze."

Harry sorride mentre afferra la borsa dai sedili posteriori. "Ha senso," dice, "e a te non dispiace avermi a casa tua? Sei sicuro?"

Louis ride e quando Harry gli si avvicina gli dà una spintarella con l'anca. "Amico, da questo accordo ci rimedio un'ottima compagnia e vero cibo. Ci guadagno soltanto, non credi? Non posso lamentarmi."

"Ho sempre saputo che mi volevi solo per le mie capacità culinarie." ride Harry, mentre si incamminano verso la spiaggia con l'intento di trovare un buon posto per cambiarsi e affittare una tavola da surf per Louis.

"Quelle e il tuo talento nel fare la lavatrice." Louis annuisce e intreccia le sue dita con quelle di Harry.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sulle loro mani, poi lo rivolge a Louis, facendogli un piccolo sorriso. È bellissimo così, pensa Louis, è come se tutta questa messa in scena gli abbia in realtà permesso, in qualche modo, di essere se stesso, ed è normale se si considera che ora non è più costretto a nascondere una grande parte di sé. Sembra più felice, più rilassato, senza tutto quello stress a cui i soliti PR lo avevano sottoposto.

Sta contagiando Louis.

Non è minimamente simile a com'era con Eleanor, o a come si aspettava che fosse. E adesso si scambiano baci, si tengono per mano e andranno anche a vivere insieme, eppure sembra tutto così _naturale_. Insomma, Louis sa che non stanno vivendo una storia d'amore, che non sono davvero in una relazione, ma non si è mai sentito così a suo agio con nessun altro, non ha mai incontrato qualcuno che gli permettesse di essere se stesso al cento per cento. Non saranno innamorati, ma Harry è la persona più importante della sua vita.

È bello vederlo così felice. È bello pensare che Louis abbia avuto un ruolo importante nel renderlo così felice.

Louis aveva sempre considerato il coming out come qualcosa di rischioso e spaventoso, ma... non lo è. Non lo è per niente, a dire il vero. Nulla, del coming out, ha reso la sua vita peggiore di com'era prima, e non c'è nulla che possa farlo pentire della sua decisione. Tutto sommato, è più felice ora di quanto non lo fosse prima.

Grazie ad Harry. È sempre grazie ad Harry, non è cosi?

"Vado a prenderci qualcosa da bere," dice Harry quando raggiungono la spiaggia. "Tu vai a prendere la tavola da surf, ci vediamo di fronte allo spogliatoio, okay?"

Louis annuisce e poggia la sua mano su un fianco di Harry. "Va bene."

Si alza in punta di piedi nello stesso momento in cui Harry si abbassa per far congiungere le loro labbra in un breve bacio. È strano che per loro sia così naturale, così istintivo. Dovrebbe essere imbarazzante baciare il suo migliore amico, no? Eppure non lo è, e Louis non riesce a capirne il motivo. Non ha una spiegazione valida per giustificare come si sente, ma così stanno le cose. È bello, però, sapere che non è una cosa che li mette a disagio. Se sono riusciti a prendere l'abitudine di baciarsi quando lo sentono necessario, sicuramente saranno in grado di smettere una volta che non servirà più.

Inoltre, Harry è un baciatore eccellente, quindi, dal momento che non potranno baciare nessuno per chissà quanto tempo, e dal momento che Louis non bacia nessuno da un bel po', è bello vivere di nuovo questo tipo di intimità con qualcuno... e l'alchimia tra lui e Harry ha sempre avuto una scienza a se stante.

Del resto non stanno mica scopando, e non arriveranno mai a quel punto. Si tratta solo di qualche innocuo bacio tra amici a fini professionali. Niente di cui preoccuparsi. Davvero.

Louis riesce a rimediare una tavola da surf in poco tempo (alla tuta da sub ci aveva pensato Harry, che aveva recuperato quella lasciata da Louis nella sua residenza a Los Angeles ormai anni addietro), prima di dirigersi verso i camerini posti lungo tutta la spiaggia dove è possibile cambiarsi. Trova subito Harry ad aspettarlo, seduto sulla sabbia di fronte ad uno di essi. Accanto a lui ci sono la borsa con i loro costumi da bagno da una parte, e quella che dovrebbe essere una busta di plastica contente le bevande e qualche snack dall'altra. Quando nota Louis si rialza, gli rivolge un sorriso e fa un cenno verso il camerino dietro di lui, che Louis interpreta come un modo per dirgli che è libero e pronto per l'utilizzo.

Entrano insieme e si cambiano velocemente; Louis infila la sua muta da sub dopo aver indossato il costume da bagno.

"Penso proprio di aver visto dei paparazzi là fuori," dice Harry prima che escano e, beh, se c'è qualcuno in grado di riconoscerli, è sicuramente Harry. "Pare che Cameron Diaz stia facendo surf in questo momento, quindi scommetto che verremo fotografati anche noi."

Louis annuisce e sorride per rassicurare Harry. Sembra che il più piccolo si preoccupi per Louis quando ci sono i paparazzi nelle vicinanze, sicuramente ricorda quanto odiasse quando capitava con Eleanor- o ogni volta che erano tutti insieme, a dirla tutta-.

"Non fa niente," risponde, ed è la _verità_. "Non m'importa quando siamo noi due, Harry. Non è andata così male, voglio dire," si corregge, "sono un branco di idioti, ma finora non hanno dato problemi. Non devi preoccuparti così ogni volta che ne vediamo uno. Capisco e accetto che sia una parte dell'accordo, quella di essere fotografati. Una grossissima parte, a dire il vero, se non addirittura lo scopo principale, quindi va bene."

Harry annuisce e abbassa il capo, sorridendo. Sembra essersi calmato dopo le parole di Louis, quindi considera risolta la faccenda.

Escono dal camerino e si dirigono verso una parte della spiaggia più o meno isolata, dove Harry stende i loro asciugamani mentre Louis si prepara per andare a surfare. Le onde sono abbastanza buone qui, certamente non quanto quelle che aveva cavalcato in Australia durante l'Up All Night tour, ma pur sempre buone. Sono passati anni dall'ultima volta in cui ha surfato, quindi è magnifico ritrovarsi di nuovo fra le onde.

Non sa per quanto tempo rimane in acqua, ma continua a surfare finché il suo corpo non regge più e gli manca il respiro. Sta galleggiando sulla sua tavola da surf quando sposta il suo sguardo sulla spiaggia e nota Harry in piedi rivolto verso il mare. Indossa un cappellino al contrario e un paio di occhiali da sole proteggono i suoi occhi dal forte sole californiano. Sorride e lo saluta con una mano quando si accorge che Louis lo sta guardando; lui ricambia il saluto e decide di tornare a riva per raggiungerlo. Solleva la sua tavola da surf e la trasporta sotto il braccio per tutto il tragitto, strizzando un po' gli occhi a causa del sole.

"Ciao, amore," dice Louis appena si trova di fronte ad Harry.

Harry gli rivolge un sorriso e con una mano lo spinge più vicino a sé. "Ehi," mormora, poggiando la sua mano calda sulla guancia bagnata del più grande per coinvolgerlo in un bacio. Questo è più lungo degli altri che si sono scambiati oggi, le loro labbra si muovono insieme, dolcemente. Dopo qualche secondo Harry si allontana, solo per tracciare una scia di baci lungo tutta la mascella di Louis, fino al suo orecchio. La mano di Louis, quella che non sta reggendo la tavola da surf, si è fatta strada fino al fianco morbido di Harry, e ora riposa confortevolmente contro la sua pelle nuda.

"C'è un paparazzo lì in fondo." gli sussurra Harry all'orecchio, come se si trovassero in qualche film di spionaggio. Louis si deve trattenere dal girarsi per individuare dove si trova, perciò decide di coprire con la mano la guancia di Harry e di piegare leggermente la testa per poter unire di nuovo le loro labbra.

"Okay," dice dopo essersi allontanato. "Meglio dargli qualcosa su cui scrivere, allora."

Harry ride e si avvicina per dargli un altro bacio veloce sulle labbra. "Rimetti a posto la tavola da surf, piccolo. Io andrò a prepararti degli snack per quando sarai di ritorno. Possiamo rimanere sdraiati sulla spiaggia per un altro po' prima di andarcene."

Louis annuisce, prima di fare un sorrisetto malvagio. "Sei proprio una brava mogliettina, lo sai?" Lo prende in giro, mentre tira uno dei boccoli che spuntano fuori dal suo cappello.

Harry scuote la sua testa con un largo sorriso, poi fa un passo indietro. "Fai quello che ti ho detto e basta."

Louis annuisce, sorridendo ancora di più. "Certo, caro."

Scuotendo affettuosamente il capo, Harry si gira e torna a sedersi dove avevano sistemato tutte le loro cose. Louis restituisce la tavola da surf al negozio il più velocemente possibile prima di tornare da lui. I suoi capelli sono bagnati e non vede l'ora di togliersi la muta da sub, quindi prima arriva, meglio è. Sposta indietro i capelli con una mano, cercando di tenerli lontani dal suo viso, ma quando lo sguardo gli cade verso la sua sinistra, nota finalmente il paparazzo di cui Harry gli stava parlando. Si trova nelle loro vicinanze, ma è troppo lontano per riuscire a sentirli. Sembra che la sua fotocamera sia nascosta sotto l'asciugamano, in qualche modo. Quando torna a guardare Harry, nota che il più piccolo sta tenendo in alto il suo cellulare, puntato verso Louis, come se avesse appena scattato una foto. Louis scuote la testa in maniera affettuosa e percorre gli ultimi passi verso di lui, prima di sedersi sul suo asciugamano.

Abbassa la cerniera della sua muta da sub fino al bacino, lasciando così scoperto il torace, poi si gira verso Harry. "Hai di nuovo twittato qualcosa su di me?" Indaga, sporgendosi all'indietro per afferrare il suo cellulare dalla borsa.

"Forse." dice Harry, ghignando.

Louis scuote la testa con finta esasperazione. "Finirai per ricevere dei reclami, Haz. La gente non vuole ritrovarsi costantemente davanti il mio brutto muso."

Harry si acciglia in segno di disaccordo. "Non è brutto!" risponde, facendo ridere Louis.

Louis apre Twitter dal suo cellulare e vede l'ultimissimo tweet di Harry, pubblicato solo un minuto fa.

 

Louis solleva un sopracciglio, per nulla impressionato. " _Surfer_ _Girl_ , Harry? Sul serio?"

Harry sorride e scrolla le spalle, prima di iniziare ad aprire i vari contenitori con all'interno le diverse cose da mangiare, ed è in quel momento che Louis si rende conto di avere davvero molta fame.

"Sono i Beach Boys, Louis. Come si fa a non amarla?"

Louis è quasi tentato di canticchiare qualche verso di  _Wouldn’t It Be Nice,_ ma si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, prima di afferrare una fragola dal contenitore che Harry ha appena aperto e portarsela alla bocca.

Mentre mangiano, parlano della loro giornata e di cosa faranno nei prossimi due giorni, come, ad esempio, spostare alcune cose di Harry a casa di Louis. Entrambi sono stesi su un fianco, uno di fronte all'altro, con il cibo e le bevande che Harry ha comprato posizionati tra di loro. Louis non sa con precisione quale sia la visuale del paparazzo, ma non è rilevante: quando sono fuori casa non possono mai smettere di fingere. Era una delle cose che aveva compromesso maggiormente la credibilità della loro relazione, il fatto che ogni volta che pensavano di non essere visti dai paparazzi o dai fan, venivano invece fotografati in atteggiamenti scostanti.

Per questo motivo, imbocca Harry e gli sporca il naso con la salsa al guacamole con cui aveva accompagnato dei bastoncini di carote, solo per poi togliergliela via con un bacio mentre il più giovane ride. Harry si vendica tentando di infilargli un grissino nel naso, ma riesce a catturarlo tra le sue labbra prima che possa riuscirci, e tira un grosso e prevedibile morso.

Dopo aver finito di mangiare, Harry si stende sulla schiena e sgranchisce pigramente gli arti sotto il sole pomeridiano. La sua schiena si inarca, mettendo in evidenza la pelle abbronzata del suo petto e addome. Louis rimane steso su un fianco, e lo osserva con un sorriso tenero finché il più giovane non gli presta nuovamente attenzione.

"Ti va di farci un bagno prima di tornare a casa?" Chiede, con occhi grandi e curiosi.

Louis annuisce e si alza per per sfilarsi completamente la muta da sub, rimanendo con solo il costume da bagno che Harry gli aveva portato addosso. Si guarda intorno, gettando bruscamente la muta sulla sabbia- cosciente del fatto che si odierà per averlo fatto più tardi- e nota Harry accanto a lui, intento a fissarlo. Offre la sua mano a Louis, apparentemente pronto ad andare, ma Louis scuote la testa.

Un'idea perfida gli si insinua nella mente, e gli rivolge un sorrisetto furbo. "Gara a chi arriva prima?" Chiede, attendendo giusto un secondo che Harry realizzi cosa sta cercando di dirgli prima di correre all'impazzata verso l'oceano.

"Ehi!" Sente Harry ridere alle sue spalle, mentre lo rincorre.

La risata di Louis risuona forte e chiara, senza alcun controllo e completamente genuina. Riesce a raggiungere l'acqua per primo: è più fredda ora che non ha più la muta da sub a fare da barriera tra il suo corpo e l'acqua gelida, ma è sopportabile, se non addirittura piacevole dopo aver preso tutto quel sole.

Harry lo raggiunge subito dopo, accusandolo a gran voce di aver barato mentre avvolge le sue braccia attorno al bacino di Louis e lo fa ruotare.

Louis si finge sorpreso quando Harry lo lascia andare, permettendogli di girarsi verso di lui. Le braccia del più giovane rimangono ancorate al suo bacino, e Louis sposta le sue attorno al suo collo per stringerlo lievemente.

"Non è vero." risponde.

Harry lo tira un paio di centimetri più vicino a sé. "E invece sì." dice. L'acqua raggiunge a malapena i loro bacini, le onde si rincorrono attorno a loro. Per un secondo rimangono entrambi in silenzio, guardandosi negli occhi e avvicinandosi sempre di più, poi Harry sussurra "Sto per baciarti, adesso." e Louis, per tutta risposta, lo spinge a sé afferrandolo dal collo. Una delle sue mani si sposta dal collo di Harry per avvolgergli una guancia, mentre l'altra si insinua tra i suoi ricci bagnati. La mano di Harry percorre il suo petto e raggiunge la nuca per tenerlo fermo, e solo a quel punto la sua lingua si fa strada nella bocca di Louis.

Lascia scorrere la propria lungo i denti di Harry, prima di incontrare la sua lingua, tirandogli leggermente i ricci, e ottenendo un gemito del più piccolo. Louis resiste all'impulso di fare un sorrisetto compiaciuto all'idea di essere stato lui ad aver provocato un suono simile dal più giovane, concentrandosi invece sul continuare a baciarlo.

Quando finalmente si staccano per riprendere aria, Louis non è sicuro di quanto tempo sia passato. Sono ancora molto vicini, ancorati l'uno all'altro e immersi nel mare, con le fronti che si toccano.

"Baci bene." mormora Harry, e anche se gli occhi di Louis sono chiusi, può praticamente avvertire il suo sorriso.

Decide di rispondere sinceramente. "Anche tu non sei niente male."

"Non..." Inizia Harry, "Non rovinerà nulla, vero? Il fatto che ci baciamo, intendo?"

Louis si prende un momento per rispondere. "Non penso. Voglio dire, sei il mio migliore amico, H. Baciarti è bello e tutto quello che vuoi, ma sono solo baci. Sappiamo entrambi che è così, non c'è nessuna sorta di conflitto di interesse o una cosa del genere. Non bisogna per forza farne un affare grosso e complicato, che dici?"

"No..." Dice Harry, chiudendo gli occhi, "No, immagino di no. E comunque non possiamo baciare nessun altro, no?" Sta ripetendo le parole che gli ha detto Louis il giorno prima, ma probabilmente è il motivo più valido che hanno. Continueranno con questa farsa per almeno altri sei mesi, non possono rischiare di essere scoperti o che giri la notizia che escono con qualcun altro, quindi un piccolo bacio una volta ogni tanto sembra la soluzione più logica. Inoltre, sono in pubblico. Tutto ciò che ci si aspetta da loro è che siano una coppia follemente innamorata, finalmente in grado di vivere la loro storia allo scoperto, quindi è normale che pomicino a destra e a manca.

"Proprio così." conferma Louis.

Harry non risponde, e nasconde invece la testa tra i capelli bagnati di Louis. Louis lo tiene stretto, massaggiandogli delicatamente la schiena mentre l'acqua si muove attorno a loro.

"Mi dispiace," mormora Louis alla fine, facendo una pausa prima di spiegarsi meglio, "Mi dispiace che ti abbiano sottoposto a tutto questo dopo tutti questi anni passati a nasconderti. Meriti di poter essere libero di uscire e trovare un ragazzo di cui innamorarti, qualcuno con cui avere una relazione autentica, libera da tutto questo, e io-"

"Lou," lo interrompe Harry con un tono di voce strano. "È qui che voglio stare."

 

Quella notte, l'ultima cosa che Louis vede prima di andare a dormire è un tweet di Sugarscape, con allegato un video di lui ed Harry sulla spiaggia. Non lo apre, sa benissimo cosa vedrebbe.

**@Sugarscape** : "Louis Tomlinson e Harry Styles manifestano il loro amore su una spiaggia a Los Angeles - attenzione: video BOLLENTE!"

 

Il mese successivo passa in un turbinio di interviste, ed interviste, e ancora altre interviste. Louis e Harry affrontano la maggior parte di esse con gli altri ragazzi, ma il resto da soli. Il riscontro generale del loro coming out continua ad essere positivo, anche se occasionalmente vengono insultati a gran voce per le strade, e la loro sezione 'Menzioni' su Twitter continua ad essere un posto da cui è meglio stare lontani, nonostante il numero di persone che scrivono loro anche frasi di supporto. La richiesta di un sextape dei Larry Stylinson è in cima alle tendenze mondiali su Twitter più volte di quante Louis osasse pensare e, a quanto dicono i loro manager, vengono menzionati dai media sempre più spesso e in modo costante.

Anche se la gente ha in un certo senso superato lo shock del loro coming out e l'annuncio della loro relazione, sembra che l'interesse dei media nel creare una sorta di storia su Harry e Louis non si sia ancora affievolito, sia che si tratti di una semplice uscita per andare a fare la spesa, sia di loro atteggiamenti 'intimi' in un ristorante. Ovviamente 'aiuta' il fatto che continuino a fare cose che poi li facciano finire sui giornali, anzi, è lo scopo di tutta questa messinscena, dopotutto. 

Anche la quantità di 'fonti a loro vicine' che hanno messo parola sulla loro 'storia d'amore' è stata ridicola.

Hanno vissuto insieme sin dal loro ritorno da Los Angeles alla fine di agosto, e adesso, circa un mese dopo, sembra quasi che siano saliti su una macchina del tempo e che siano tornati al periodo in cui vivevano ancora insieme. Quasi.

Hanno continuato a dormire insieme, anche se tecnicamente non ce n'è bisogno. La casa di Louis dispone di molte stanze libere, e raramente qualcuno si presenta senza invito, quindi...

Però, quando Louis aveva sollevato la questione camera da letto, Harry aveva confessato di riuscire a dormire meglio se non era da solo, e Louis non era di certo in vena di proteste. Dormire abbracciato ad Harry riesce sempre a calmarlo in qualche modo, forse a causa del contatto fisico, o forse è la sua sola presenza ad avere un immediato effetto calmante su di lui. Ed è utile ricevere visite da persone che non sono al corrente della loro relazione, siccome non ci sono dubbi che la stanza di Louis sia occupata da loro due.

Nick era venuto a trovarli circa una settimana dopo il loro ritorno dall'America, proprio un giorno in cui Louis era fuori con Zayn, ma secondo Harry (che, per qualche motivo, continuava ad essere convinto della sua decisione di non dire la verità a Nick) non aveva sospettato nulla. Secondo Harry, è anche felice per loro due- ma Louis non è sicuro di poter credere a quest'ultima-.

Tutto sommato, la loro convivenza sta andando bene. Hanno stabilito una routine che funziona per entrambi, e hanno imparato a vivere insieme sotto le circostanze in cui si trovano ora. Hanno persino imparato a gestire le situazioni più strane, come quando si svegliano con l'erezione dell'altro premuta contro il proprio corpo. Si tratta di una reazione naturale, dopotutto. Forse è anche l'aspetto più deprimente del loro accordo: il fatto che dovrà accontentarsi solo della sua mano per un bel po' di tempo. Non che Louis (o Harry, per quanto ne sappia) si sia mai dato granché da fare. Diventa piuttosto difficile quando si cerca di nascondere il più possibile il proprio orientamento sessuale. Ma non era neanche rimasto celibe per tutti quegli anni dopo che aveva finalmente accettato la propria sessualità. Infondo il mondo dello spettacolo era pieno di casi come il suo, e nessuna celebrità aveva voglia di affrontare le disastrose conseguenze di un coming out. Era andato a letto con musicisti, attori, e persino qualche sportivo. Tutte storie da una notte sola, dato che una relazione seria avrebbe portato troppe complicazioni.

E anche se non ha usufruito di questa sua possibilità per più di una manciata di volte all'anno, bisogna comunque considerare che adesso non ha più neanche quello. Nonostante si sia sempre accontentato di una sega in doccia, era consapevole che se mai avesse sentito il bisogno di fare del vero sesso, la possibilità di farlo di certo non gli sarebbe stata negata.

Adesso non più.

Lui e Harry si saranno anche adattati ad una routine in cui baciarsi in pubblico è diventata una cosa più che normale, ma il solo pensiero di fare qualcosa in più con lui- o addirittura introdurre quei baci anche quando sono lontani dalle telecamere- sembra assurdo. Non sono in una relazione e, come ha detto Harry, non verrà loro chiesto di registrare un sex-tape o niente del genere. La scelta più saggia sarebbe evitare di andare a letto insieme per il solo motivo di aver bisogno di qualcuno.

Ciò non significa che Louis non si senta fottutamente eccitato e sessualmente frustrato per la maggior parte del tempo, soprattutto quando Harry è così bravo a baciare e così dannatamente attraente. Louis ha praticamente perso il conto delle volte in cui ha dovuto pomiciare con Harry in un locale o da qualche altra parte, solo perché il pensiero di volerselo portare a letto gli attraversava la mente. Pensa che nessuno possa davvero biasimarlo.

Un mercoledì, verso la fine di settembre, si sveglia spiaccicato alla schiena di Harry. Il suo cazzo duro è premuto contro i boxer stretti che il riccio sta indossando e che coprono il solco del suo sedere. Deve trattenersi dalla voglia di abbandonarsi al contatto, sente il disperato bisogno di un po' di frizione nonostante sia ancora insonnolito. È un miracolo che non lo faccia, è un miracolo che abbia ancora un pizzico di lucidità nel suo cervello annebbiato dal sonno per ricordarsi che questo è Harry, e che non dovrebbe assolutamente strusciarcisi addosso fino a venire.

Decide invece di alzarsi, attento a non svegliare Harry, e di farsi una doccia. Non hanno organizzato nulla per oggi, eccetto per Harry che ha promesso di andare a prendere Lux da scuola e di portarla al parco mentre Lou sbriga qualche faccenda. Louis pensa di potersi anche aggiungere a loro, a questo punto.

Quando esce dalla doccia Harry si è già alzato, ha messo su il bollitore e sta friggendo delle uova in cucina. Louis indossa un paio di comodi pantaloni della tuta ed una maglietta, prima di raggiungerlo e preparare i loro tè mentre Harry impiatta la colazione.

Mangiano e intanto controllano i titoli del giornale di oggi nei loro rispettivi iPad: notano due articoli riguardanti gli One Direction, uno dedicato a Zayn e Perrie, l'altro a Niall e Barbara, anche se entrambi riescono a mettere in mezzo la relazione tra Harry e Louis.

"Che farai oggi?" Chiede Harry, intento a pulire i loro piatti nel lavandino, prima di posizionarli nella lavastoviglie mentre Louis mette in frigo il burro e il succo.

"Pensavo di venire con te, se non ti dispiace? Non vedo Lux da anni, voglio dire," fa retromarcia, improvvisamente preoccupato che Harry non vedesse l'ora di passare un giorno senza di lui, un giorno solo con Lux. Lui è il suo padrino d'altronde. "Voglio dire, a meno che tu non voglia passare un po' di tempo solo con lei. Lo capirei. Potrei giocare un po' a FIFA allora, uhm, forse chiamerò Stan, lo andrò a trovare, non lo so, forse-"

"Louis," Harry interrompe il suo sproloquio, ridendo, "Louis. Gesù, fermati. No, non mi dispiace. Mi piacerebbe molto se venissi con noi. E anche a Lux. Sta attraversando una fase di adorazione per il calcio, probabilmente sarà contenta di non avere solo me con cui giocare, credo."

Louis esita per un secondo, non capendo da dove sia nato questo attacco improvviso di insicurezza, prima di annuire. "Povera bimba, si è dovuta accontentare di un avversario come te."

"Vero?" Harry ride, scuotendo la testa e asciugandosi le mani con un panno.

"Una tragedia, davvero." Conferma Louis, serio.

"Menomale che oggi ci sarai tu, allora."

Louis fa un mormorio di approvazione e si allontana dal frigorifero contro cui si era appoggiato. "Penso che andrò ad esercitarmi col piano, sto ancora avendo problemi con il ritornello di _Little Things_ ," scrolla le spalle, "Avvisami quando sei pronto per uscire, ok?"

Harry annuisce. "Certo."

Louis gli rivolge un sorriso in segno di saluto prima di dirigersi verso il salone, dove si trova il suo pianoforte. Era stato proprio Harry a suggerire l'idea che suonasse al piano un paio delle loro canzoni durante il tour, sicuro che i fan ne sarebbero stati entusiasti. Per ora avevano deciso di adattare al piano _Little Things_ , _Something Great_ e una delle canzoni del loro nuovo album. Era stato Louis a scrivere quest'ultima, quindi ha già pronto l'arrangiamento di quella canzone. Si tratta anche del loro terzo singolo, il secondo invece è più ritmato e allegro, e hanno già girato il video musicale circa una settimana fa. Il terzo singolo, ovvero la canzone di Louis, è una ballata lenta, con una melodia tormentata, e si vocifera che la presenteranno alla finale di X Factor a dicembre, con Louis al piano come unico accompagnamento musicale.

Si siede al piano e con le mani sfiora delicatamente i tasti, sentendo la loro freddezza sotto i polpastrelli. Fa un sospiro, prima di posizionare le dita sui tasti che dovrà premere per comporre l'inizio della canzone, poi comincia a suonare.

Per una persona che ha sempre amato il pianoforte, ma non ha mai imparato a suonarlo sino a poco tempo prima, pensa di essersela cavata piuttosto bene. Gli anni passati nell'industria musicale, durante i quali ha lavorato con le melodie, i testi e il canto in generale, hanno sviluppato ampiamente il suo senso del ritmo.

Lascia che le sue dita accarezzino i tasti, e che la familiare melodia della canzone che ha cantato per circa quattro anni ormai lo travolga. Ci lavora scrupolosamente, canticchiando sottovoce quella stessa melodia mentre la compone e la ricompone, concentrandosi sul ritornello e sulla canzone in generale, e cercando di raggiungere quel tipo di familiarità che ha con tutte le altre canzoni che ha scritto lui stesso. Non si ferma finché non scorge Harry con la coda punta dell'occhio. Smette di suonare e si volta verso il più giovane.

"È ora di andare?"

"Quasi," dice Harry, avanzando nella stanza e sedendosi accanto a lui sul seggiolino del piano. "Ho pensato che probabilmente dovremmo farci un panino prima di metterci alla guida."

Louis annuisce e fa per alzarsi, ma la mano di Harry sulla sua coscia lo trattiene. Alza lo sguardo verso di lui e arcua un sopracciglio in segno di domanda.

"Suonala ancora una volta, per me?" Chiede Harry con un piccolo sorriso. "Amo sentirti suonare."

Louis sorride al complimento prima di posizionare le sue dita sui tasti e iniziare a suonare. Harry lo segue ripetendo il motivetto sottovoce e rivolgendogli un tenero sorriso quando Louis si volta a guardarlo. Ha gli occhi chiusi. Louis sa che è stato lui a chiedere a Ed di comporre una canzone per il loro secondo album; sa che Ed ha discusso a lungo con Harry riguardo il testo di _Little Things_ prima di sedersi e scriverla con minuzia; sa che Harry considera ancora adesso quella canzone come speciale, nonostante lui stesso ne abbia scritto parecchie.

Dopo aver terminato, con il dito ancora premuto sull'ultimo tasto, alza lo sguardo verso di lui, incontrando gli occhi del più piccolo che man mano si aprono.

"Bellissima," dice Harry alla fine. "È bellissima, Lou. Sei così bravo. Sarà fantastica quando la suonerai dal vivo, non vedo l'ora di sentirla."

Louis annuisce, sperando di raggiungere con essa il tipo di familiarità necessaria affinché possa suonarla senza alcuna paura live. Il tour però sarà tra sei mesi, non inizierà prima di gennaio, e le prove non inizieranno prima dell'inizio di novembre, quindi ha sufficiente tempo a disposizione per provarla. E per imparare _Something Great_ , su cui tecnicamente non ha ancora iniziato a lavorare.

Si dirigono verso la cucina e mangiano i panini che Harry ha preparato, prima di raccogliere le cose di cui avranno bisogno per passare il loro tempo con Lux. Louis entra dal lato del guidatore e fa partire la macchina mentre Harry gli indica quale strada prendere per arrivare alla scuola della bambina.

Escono entrambi dalla macchina e camminano verso la sua scuola mano nella mano. Non è difficile da individuare: appena li vede corre verso di loro e si getta tra le braccia di Harry. Hanno chiaramente sentito la mancanza l'uno dell'altro e Louis se ne sta in disparte mentre i due si salutano per bene. Non vedeva Lux da un po' di tempo, anzi, dubita persino che la ragazzina si ricordi di lui oltre a quel poco che Lou e Harry devono averle detto riguardo la band. Quindi rimane sorpreso quando, subito dopo essere stata messa giù da Harry, si lancia verso verso di Louis per dargli un forte abbraccio.

"Ciao, tesoro," le sussurra Louis all'orecchio mentre si abbracciano, e alza gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Harry, che li sta guardando intenerito.

Alle spalle di Harry, nota alcune persone con i loro cellulari in mano puntati verso loro tre. Si allontana da Lux e cerca di ripararla dai loro sguardi indiscreti con il suo corpo. Almeno hanno la decenza di mantenersi a debita distanza da loro tre, per quanto possa essere sorprendente.

Con una mano sulla spalla di Lux, si sporge verso Harry per sussurrargli all'orecchio: "Penso che dovremmo abbandonare l'idea di andare al parco e andare a casa a giocare."

Harry annuisce, avendo evidentemente notato anche lui tutte quelle attenzioni. "Sì," concorda, "Andiamo."

Prendono ognuno una mano di Lux e si dirigono verso la macchina di Louis, parlando spensieratamente del suo giorno a scuola.

La giornata trascorre velocemente. Ad essere onesti, Louis non si divertiva così da anni: Lux è così vivace e allegra, e contagia sia Louis che Harry. Quando arriva l'ora di rientrare per preparare la cena, sono congelati a causa del freddo autunnale inglese, ma tutti e tre hanno un enorme sorriso stampato sui loro volti.

Dopo essersi lavati le mani si dirigono tutti insieme in cucina. Harry dà a Louis e Lux il compito di tagliare le verdure, mentre lui fa marinare la carne. Lou e Tom rimarranno per cena prima di riportare Lux a casa e, anche se Lou è una delle poche del loro team a sapere del loro accordo- e Louis sospetta che di conseguenza anche Tom ne sia al corrente-, dovranno comunque mantenere vive le apparenze siccome Lux, come i fratelli di Louis, è davvero troppo piccola per capire la situazione.

Louis è intento a tagliare insieme a lei le carote quando suona il campanello. Scende subito dallo sgabello sul quale si era seduta per raggiungere il livello del bancone e corre verso la porta, seguita da Louis.

Erano riusciti ad organizzare perfettamente i tempi, Harry sta poggiando il cibo sul tavolo quando Lou e Tom arrivano nella sala da pranzo. C'è un'ampia scelta come al solito: patate, carne e un'insalata di cui Lux si vanta orgogliosamente con i suoi genitori, informandoli di aver dato una mano nella preparazione. 

Di lì in poi segue un chiacchiericcio spensierato e i quattro adulti stanno attenti a non menzionare la complicata situazione tra Harry e Louis data la presenza di Lux. È una serata tranquilla, tutto sommato, una buona scusa per non pensare a tutto quello che stanno facendo, e Lux è una piacevole distrazione.

Aiuta anche Louis a ricordare, ancora una volta, quanto desidererebbe dei bambini.  Insomma, non in quel momento stesso, ma non può evitare di notare quanto si stia facendo vecchio. È un po' triste pensare che sia un uomo gay di quasi venticinque anni e se ne stia seduto qui, a fingere di essere in una relazione per business. Cerca di non pensarci troppo.

Quando i tre ospiti si ritirano è tardi, Lux si era addormentata in una delle stanze libere di Louis e Tom la porta in braccio verso la macchina mentre Lou li saluta come si deve. Appena la porta si chiude, Harry ci si accascia contro, rivolgendo un sorriso stanco a Louis.

"Sono sfinito." dice, passandosi una mano tra i suoi ricci ribelli.

Louis ridacchia e si stiracchia, arcuando la schiena. "Già, anch'io."

Harry fa un cenno con la testa prima di staccarsi dalla porta e di dirigersi verso le scale che portano al piano di sopra, dove si trova la loro camera da letto. "Andiamo a letto, eh?"

Louis lo segue silenziosamente ed entrambi sbrigano le loro solite cose prima di andare a letto, come fanno ogni notte da ormai un mese. Louis è il primo a coricarsi, armeggiando con il suo cellulare mentre Harry si spoglia rimanendo solo in boxer. Una volta che Harry è pronto per andare a dormire, si piega in avanti per spostare le coperte verso un lato, e Louis coglie questa occasione per scattargli una foto, pensando di fare un grandissimo favore ai fan. Proprio mentre è sul punto di scattarla, Harry lo scopre, e gli punta un dito contro.

"Piccolo, spero per te che tu non mi stia scattando nessuna-" il suono della fotocamera riecheggia nella stanza, "-foto." termina con un sospiro.

Louis sorride, per niente dispiaciuto. Si riaccomoda contro il suo cuscino, quasi sospirando di piacere quando la morbidezza di quest'ultimo lo avvolge, e decide di postarla su Twitter.

Un momento dopo il cellulare di Harry vibra dall'altro lato della stanza, segnalando una notifica, e facendo alzare il più giovane per andare a prenderlo.

**@Louis_Tomlinson** : "Piccolo, spero per te che tu non mi stia scattando alcuna foto."

Louis è abbastanza soddisfatto di se stesso, se può dirselo. Torna a giocare a QuizUp contro Zayn, rispondendo correttamente a due domande su tre nella categoria sport-  garantendosi così un pareggio-, prima che il suo cellulare vibri con una notifica di Twitter. Alza gli occhi verso Harry che è in piedi dall'altro lato della stanza, appoggiato al muro, con le braccia conserte e il telefono stretto in una delle sue mani. Sta sorridendo, e Louis cerca di fare l'indifferente prima di abbassare lo sguardo per controllare il tweet.

**@Harry_Styles** : _@Louis Tomlinson_ Sei terribile. Non so perché ti amo.

Riflette un secondo su cosa sia meglio scrivere e, quando sollevando la testa incontra gli occhi di Harry, entrambi sono consapevoli di aver iniziato una sorta di competizione. Sono ridicoli, sul serio.

Distoglie per primo lo sguardo siccome ha un tweet sul quale concentrarsi, e con un piccolo sorriso digita qualcosa che Harry di sicuro non si aspetta.

**@Louis_Tomlinson** : _@Harry_Styles_ ti amo anche io guanciottine xx

Ad Harry basta un secondo per controllare il tweet, poi guarda Louis con entrambe le sopracciglia sollevate.

"Guanciottine? Sul serio?"

Louis ride di gusto prima di sprofondare ancora di più nel letto. "Beh," dice dopo un attimo di silenzio. "Non avevamo deciso di dare libero sfogo ai nomignoli?"

Harry si stacca dal muro, scuotendo la testa. C'è un piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra però, quindi Louis immagina che vada tutto bene. Va a chiudere le tende, oscurando la stanza, prima di riprendere il suo cellulare e rispondere a Louis.

Louis ha già il cellulare pronto, curioso di sapere cosa scriverà, e va a controllare appena riceve la notifica.

**@Harry_Styles** : _@Louis_Tomlinson_ coccolone .xx

Si lascia andare in una risata sorpresa, ricordando la prima intervista dopo il loro coming out. "I fan faranno i salti di gioia grazie a questo qui," afferma con un ghigno verso Harry, che annuisce e gli rivolge lo stesso sorriso.

"Mi sento crudele, ma un po' mi piace farle impazzire..." Confessa Harry, avvicinandosi al letto mentre Louis digita una risposta, prima di cliccare invia.

Il cellulare di Harry vibra mentre lui si siede sul letto.

**@Louis_Tomlinson** : _@Harry_Styles_ zitto e vieni a letto!!

Harry scoppia a ridere quando legge il tweet, e Louis preme un sorriso soddisfatto contro il suo cuscino. L'ultima cosa che ricorda prima di addormentarsi è la risposta di Harry.

**@Harry_Styles** : _@Louis_Tomlinson_ Con piacere!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci con la seconda parte del VI capitolo (o prima, per chi non ha Wattpad). Lasciatemi dire due o tre cose prima di passare alla storia:  
> \- non badate alla data di pubblicazione, si riferisce alla creazione del draft (eh già, ho lasciato il capitolo a marcire per mesi, ma sono una perfezionista e non potevo pubblicarlo non betato)  
> \- il capitolo è stato betato da B. e C., che ringrazio infinitamente  
> \- probabilmente a breve ci saranno delle novità riguardanti la pubblicazione dei capitoli, ma non vi anticipo altro perché devo ancora organizzarmi ugh
> 
> Passiamo alle cose importanti, nei prossimi due capitoli accadranno cose che daranno una vera e propria scossa alla storia, spero di non farvi attendere troppo anche per quelli.  
> Grazie per la vostra pazienza!!!!!


End file.
